Awaiting the greater good
by houseghost
Summary: Wie immer SSHG. Bitte Altersangabe beachten!
1. Chapter 1

xxx

Wie immer: Bitte Altersangabe beachten! Bleibt vielleicht nur bei einem Kapitel (mal sehen, es juckt mich gewaltig in den Fingern, was Neues rauszulassen).

Liebe Grüße an euch alle

houseghost

xxx

Awaiting the greater good

Kapitel 1

Driftwood

Snape schloss hinter sich die Tür und streckte seine Finger, die steif und klamm waren. Nicht einmal das Feuer in seinem Kamin, das nahezu immer brannte, vermochte es, die Kälte gänzlich aus seinen Knochen zu vertreiben. Wozu sich etwas vormachen? Was auch immer kommen mochte, war nicht besser als das Geschehene. Schon gar nicht brauchte er sich nach etwas Zerstreuung umzusehen: Die dicken Mauern umgaben schützend das Schloss, sowie auch ihn selbst.

Eine einsam flackernde Kerze an der Wand über seinem Bett war seine einzige Gesellschaft in den Kerkern. Sie genügte ihm, er war nicht besonders anspruchsvoll. Sein gesamtes Leben war tragisch verlaufen und von vielen Entbehrungen gezeichnet. Er besaß eine ausgemergelte Gestalt, die ihn zäh erscheinen ließ, ohne dass er einen nennenswerten Vorteil für sich daraus ziehen konnte. Die Jahre hatten an ihm gezehrt und sein Gemüt ebenso hart werden lassen wie seine Fassade. Doch längst nicht alles daran war aufgesetzt. Ein Großteil der tiefen Furchen auf dem Gesicht verdankte er dem rauen Umgang in den Kreisen, in denen er sich bewegte. Abgesehen davon, dem fest verankerten Schmerz, den seine verkümmerte Seele zu erdulden hatte. Sofern es ihm vergönnt wurde, sehnte er sich Zeit seines Lebens einfach nur nach Ruhe. Ruhe vor den aufgeregten, bisweilen lästigen Stimmen in seinem Klassenzimmer, Ruhe vor Dumbledore, aber am allermeisten Ruhe vor Lord Voldemort.

Gemächlich nahm er seinen langen schwarzen Umhang ab und legte ihn über die Lehne des abgewetzten Sessels am anderen Ende des Raumes. Größe und Einrichtung seines Schlafzimmers waren überschaubar und nicht weiter nennenswert. Außer einem Kleiderschrank mit seiner vertrauten Garderobe, einem schlichten Bett und hohen, zum Bersten gefüllten Bücherregalen, die sein ganzer Stolz waren, hatte er ohnehin nichts für Besitztümer übrig.

Sichtlich erschöpft setzte er sich an die Kante seines Betts, streifte sich mit den Füßen die Schuhe ab und fiel vor Erleichterung stöhnend rücklings auf die Matratze nieder. Hier unten, abseits des gesamten Geschehens, wurde nur selten gesprochen. Seine eigene Stimme zu hören, war eigenartig für ihn. Fast niemand suchte seine Gesellschaft, und auch die Hauselfen wagten sich nur unter Vorbehalt in seine Privatgemächer, um das Bett neu zu beziehen oder sauber zu machen. Der einzige Ort, den er für die Kommunikation mit seinen Kollegen und den Schülern nutzte, war sein berühmt-berüchtigtes Büro, das ebenfalls in den Kerkern lag.

Er seufzte tief, atmete die kühle Luft in sich ein und rieb sich die Augen. Kurz darauf ertappte er sich dabei, wie er mit leerem Blick an die Zimmerdecke starrte. Hatte er es nicht immer so gewollt? Die überschaubare Einsamkeit dem Trubel im Lehrerzimmer vorgezogen? Das allein sein dem Geschnatter dieser einfältigen Teenager, die er notgedrungen unterrichten musste? In seinem Leben gab es keinen Platz für jemanden an seiner Seite. Er war ausschließlich dazu da, um anderen zu dienen. Solange, wie es als nötig erachtet wurde.

Unterdessen er über alles nachgrübelte, drifteten seine Gedanken ungewollt immer wieder zu den Dingen, die er nicht haben konnte. Geborgenheit und Nähe waren ihm gleichermaßen fremd. Die Liebe eines Menschen, der bereit wäre, sich auf ihn einzulassen und ihn als etwas anderes als den Professor oder Todesser zu sehen, nichts weiter als ein unerreichbarer Traum. Und doch war sie immer noch da, die Sehnsucht danach. Er kämpfte dagegen an, wie an jedem einzelnen Tag. Er würde nie ein vollkommen normales Leben haben, nie die simplen Dinge des Alltags in ihrer Einfachheit genießen können. Schließlich gab er sich dem Ruf seines Körpers hin, von dem seltenen Verlangen getrieben, etwas für sich selbst zu tun; einen flüchtigen Moment Wärme und Erfüllung zu finden. Allein, im Halbdunkel, tief unter dem Schloss.

Er öffnete rasch die lange Reihe der Knöpfe auf seiner Brust und schälte sich aus seinem schwarzen Frack, dann widmete er sich von dem seltsamen Wunsch nach Erlösung gedrungen seiner Hose, zwar erregt, jedoch keinesfalls so, dass ihm sein Vorhaben leicht von der Hand gegangen wäre. Irgendwo, an der abstrusen Grenze zwischen Zwang, Abscheu und Lust, fing er an, sich zu streicheln und schaffte es, sein Glied soweit hart genug zu bekommen, um mit gezielten Bewegungen keuchend den Höhepunkt herauszukitzeln. Benommen stöhnte er auf. Dann, kaum war es vorüber, füllten sich seine sonst so wachen Augen mit reumütigen Tränen. Er presste die Lider fest zusammen und versuchte zu verdrängen, wofür die Tränen standen, woraufhin ein unterdrücktes Schluchzen über seine dünnen Lippen rollte und kalt von den Wänden des Kerkers widerhallte. Abgeschottet vom Rest der Außenwelt hörte ihn niemand, so verzweifelt er auch weinte.

Seine Hand kam hervor und bedeckte zitternd sein Gesicht, das jetzt nicht mehr farblos, sondern von roten Flecken überzogen war. Die langen dünnen Finger gruben sich durch die ungepflegten strähnigen Haare hindurch geradezu schmerzhaft in seine Kopfhaut. Unkontrolliert bebend öffnete er den Mund und atmete in kurzen, hektischen Stößen ein und aus. Minutenlang. Um zur Ruhe zu kommen und ihn aus seiner endlosen Einsamkeit zu reißen, fehlte ihm der nötige Halt. Er hasste den Dunklen Lord. Er hasste Potter. Am meisten aber hasste er sich selbst, für das, was er getan hatte.

Am nächsten Morgen stand er zeitig auf, widerstandslos der jahrzehntelangen Routine gehorchend. Beim Frühstück in der Großen Halle herrschte unter den Schülern eine relativ gelassene Atmosphäre, die ihn jedoch nicht beeindrucken konnte. Er nahm seinen Platz zähneknirschend und übelst gelaunt wie eigentlich immer neben Professor McGonagall ein.

„Guten Morgen, Severus."

Ein unfreundliches Brummen von seiner Seite veranlasste sie dazu, ihm einen schiefen Blick zuzuwerfen, woraufhin er gereizt erwiderte: „Ja ja, schon gut."

Das Highlight des morgendlichen Spektakels bestand darin, dass Trelawney sich in ihren Schals verfing und ihren Tee über den Schoß kippte. Fortan kabbelten sie sich bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit darüber, ob Umbridge gut daran getan hatte, die Wahrsagelehrerin an die Luft zu setzen oder nicht, dann verfielen sie in tiefes Schweigen und lagen sich kurz darauf erneut in den Haaren. Dumbledore, der allseits beliebte und geschätzte Schulleiter von Hogwarts, schien von alldem nichts mitzubekommen. Er unterhielt sich angeregt mit seinen Tischnachbarn, nickte freundlich in die Runde und warf hin und wieder ein amüsiertes Lachen ein. Als er schließlich in Snapes Richtung blinzelte, verdrehte dieser stöhnend die Augen und wandte den Blick nach vorne, wo in langen Bahnen nebeneinander die Haustische aufgereiht waren. Links von ihm saßen die verhassten Gryffindors, auf die er am allermeisten achtete, unter ihnen auch das _Trio_ , bestehend aus dem Goldjungen, Weasley und Granger, wobei sich Potters Freunde in letzter Zeit auffallend wenig zu sagen hatten. Er musste zweimal hinsehen, um sicher zu gehen, doch da Granger mit verschränkten Armen dasaß und Weasley ein langes Gesicht zog, war eindeutig etwas im Argen zwischen ihnen.

„Sie werden so schnell erwachsen, findest du nicht auch?", bemerkte McGonagall sanft flüsternd. Sie hatte sich zu ihm rüber gebeugt und offenbar beschlossen, ihn mit ihrem mitleidsvollen Getue um den Finger zu wickeln. Aber da war sie bei ihm an der falschen Adresse. Ihn scherte es nicht im geringsten, was der Goldjunge und seine Freunde taten, solange sie ihm nur aus den Augen gingen und nicht ständig irgendwo herumschnüffelten oder Schulregeln brachen.

„Worauf willst du hinaus?", schoss er unliebsam zurück. Wenn sie so anfing, steckte garantiert mehr dahinter. Zumal hasste er es, wenn diese mütterliche Ader von ihr durchblitzte.

„Nichts weiter. Es war nur so eine Bemerkung …"

„Spuck es aus, wenn wir es jetzt klären sollen. Andernfalls kann ich den ganzen Tag durchhalten und dir dein kleines, angenehmes Leben so richtig zur Hölle machen. Es macht mir bekanntlich nichts aus, mit dir oder wem auch immer zu streiten, ehrlich."

McGonagalls faltiger Mund bebte. Brüskiert reckte sie das Kinn in die Höhe. „Also gut, wie du willst. Ich kann ebenfalls anders." Sie holte Luft und setzte zum Gegenschlag an; er konnte es kaum erwarten. „Das eifersüchtige Gehabe der beiden erinnert mich stark an dich, Severus. Nur zur Kenntnisnahme. Du kannst es drehen, wie du willst, es gab mal Tage, wo auch du Hoffnung hattest."

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst", erwiderte er kühl, ohne sie anzusehen. Seine Kiefer mahlten. Sie war nahe dran, sich einen Fluch einzufangen, denn wenn es ein Thema gab, bei dem er noch weniger Spaß als üblich verstand, dann dieses. „Wenn du mich jetzt bitte entschuldigst, ich habe noch ein paar Vorbereitungen für diese Hohlköpfe zu treffen, obwohl ich mir nicht sicher bin, warum ich mir diese ganze Arbeit überhaupt mache."

Er schob seinen Stuhl zurück und erhob sich steif. McGongall fasste nach seinem Arm.

„Lass mich los, Minerva, oder du wirst es bereuen", knurrte er unmissverständlich. „Mir ist nicht danach zumute, dieses _Gespräch_ mit dir zu vertiefen."

Durch seine Strähnen hindurch sah er sie mit durchdringenden schwarzen Augen an und sie zog beleidigt die Hand zurück.

„Ganz wie du es wünschst, Severus. Ich hatte nur gehofft, dich endlich dazu bewegen zu können, meine Schüler nicht immer so herablassend anzustarren. Du warst auch einer von ihnen, vergiss das nicht."

Mit glühend roten Wangen, die seinem fahlen Gesicht eine eigentümliche Note verliehen, blickte er abschätzig auf sie hinunter, warf in einem verächtlichen Schwung seinen Umhang zurück und setzte sich in Bewegung. Langen Schrittes schwebte er davon, während hinter ihm wie Seide auf nackter Haut der Umhang über den blank geschliffenen Boden glitt, bis er durch den Seiteneingang der Lehrer verschwunden war.

Er fand die Gänge leer und verlassen vor. Zitternd vor Wut kam er zum Stehen, lehnte sich irgendwo mit dem Rücken gegen die kalte Mauer und schloss die Augen.

„ _Du warst auch einer von ihnen_ ", wiederholte er abfällig zu sich selbst, ihren schrillen Ton nachäffend. Wie lange war das her?

Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht, sich überhaupt auf diese banale Diskussion einzulassen? Mit Minerva zu streiten, führte zu nichts Gutem. Sie war nicht gerade sein größter Fan, aber auch niemand, in dem er eine ernsthafte Bedrohung sah. Hätte er in den vergangenen Jahrzehnten nicht so viele Rückschläge erlebt, wären sie womöglich relativ gut miteinander ausgekommen. Unter den entsprechenden Umständen jedoch war ihm alles zuwider. Der Dunkle Lord forderte seine Gefolgschaft. Er würde nicht eher ruhen, bis er ihn gänzlich um den Verstand gebracht oder getötet hätte. Auf der anderen Seite stand Dumbledore, der zwar ein begnadeter Zauberer war, aber auch etwas von einem Visionär hatte, dessen geistiger Aktivität und Einfallsreichtum man nur schwer folgen konnte. Snape, der selbst nicht auf den Kopf gefallen war, wusste, wie viel von seinem Schulleiter abhing. Sollte Dumbledore nicht in der Lage sein, etwas gegen den Dunklen Lord auszurichten, wäre alles verloren, die Mühen, die Snape in den vergangenen Jahren als Spion des Phönixordens auf sich genommen hatte, um die zerstörerische Macht des dunklen Zauberers zu brechen, zunichte gemacht.

Freilich ging es ihn etwas an; er konnte wohl kaum die Augen davor verschließen, nachdem er seinen Beitrag zum Aufstieg des Lords beigetragen hatte. Je weniger davon nach außen drang, desto besser. Er hatte alles, was ihm wichtig war, verloren. Sie würde nicht zurückkommen …

Snape schluckte hart. Nein, er brauchte niemanden, der ihm dazwischen funkte. Weder das Mitleid derer, die sich einbildeten, verlorene Kreaturen wie ihn zu verstehen, noch die Abneigung seiner Zweifler, und schon gar nicht Minerva. Mit der vermeintlichen Zugehörigkeit zu den Todessern, die die treue Anhängerschaft des Lords und somit das Böse schlechthin verkörperten, zählte er nicht unbedingt zu den gern gesehenen Mitgliedern innerhalb des Ordens. Im Großen und Ganzen kümmerte es ihn kaum noch. Nur hin und wieder fing er an, alles zu hinterfragen. Aber wozu? Und mit welchem Ergebnis? Solange Voldemort existierte, musste er es auch. Er brauchte nur in seine Rolle zu schlüpfen, nicht mehr, nicht weniger, sich an den morbiden Gedanken klammernd, dass es irgendwann vorbei sein würde.


	2. Chapter 2

Awaiting the greater good

Kapitel 2

Misery

Hermines Atem überschlug sich, als sie sich flach mit der Rückseite ihres Körpers an die Wand drückte und lauschte. Sie war nicht allein.

Etwa fünfzehn Meter von ihr entfernt stand Snape in einer ähnlichen Position wie der ihren. Hätte sie es nicht besser gewusst, hätte sie geraten, dass er mit sich und der Welt ziemlich verloren wirkte. Der Ausdruck auf seiner unliebsamen Visage war noch nie freundlich gewesen. Im Augenblick schien sich der Eindruck, dass an ihm etwas komisch war, jedoch noch um ein Vielfaches zu verstärken. Seine schwarzen Strähnen, die sein verzerrtes Gesicht umrahmten, dazu seine unruhige Atmung, durch die sich die Knöpfe auf seiner Brust schneller als gewöhnlich hoben und senkten, gaben ihr das Gefühl, als würde er jeden Augenblick wie ein gehetztes Tier zusammenbrechen. Der Anblick hatte einen bitter-grotesken Beigeschmack, der es Hermine unmöglich machte, nicht hinzusehen.

Verdammt! Was zum Teufel machte er bloß hier? Hatte sie nicht schon genug am Hals wegen Ron? Ärger mit Snape war das Letzte, was sie da gebrauchen konnte.

 _Jetzt nur nicht bewegen._

Ihre einzige Hoffnung bestand darin, dass der Abschnitt des Korridors, in dem sie Stellung bezogen hatte, dunkel genug war, damit er sie nicht versehentlich entdeckte …

Das Warten machte sie verrückt. Die Schule war nicht gerade klein und die Wahrscheinlichkeit, ausgerechnet auf den durchgeknalltesten Lehrer der gesamten Belegschaft zu treffen, an sich eher gering. Trotzdem fand sie sich gefesselt an das Bild, das sich ihr bot. Zweifellos machte ihm etwas zu schaffen. Er war _am Ende_.

Ihre Augen blitzten maliziös auf. Es war Snape, um den es sich hier handelte, ihr mehr als widersprüchlicher Professor, der so verzweifelt wirkte. Derselbe Mann, den sie zeitweise am liebsten gleich nach Voldemort losgehabt hätte. Und jemand wie er verdiente es nicht anders: Alleine für das, was er ihr angetan hatte, all die endlosen, sich immer aufs Neue wiederholenden Demütigungen im Unterricht, tat sich endlich so etwas wie Genugtuung in ihr auf. Mitleid war bei ihm fehl am Platz, schließlich hielt er es andersrum genauso.

Aber das Gefühl währte nicht lange. Er nahm die Hände hoch und schob sie durch seine ungepflegten langen Haare. Daraufhin geschah für ein paar Sekunden gar nichts. Er hielt inne, die dünnen Finger in seiner Kopfhaut vergraben, wie von einem plötzlichen Geistesblitz getroffen. Ausgesprochen langsam nahm er die Hände wieder runter. Er wirkte auf einmal seltsam gefasst und richtete sich zu seiner vollen Körpergröße auf. Geschmeidig drückte er sich mit dem Absatz seines Stiefels von der Wand ab, setzte sich in Bewegung und kam direkt auf sie zu.

Hermine spürte, dass ihre Kehle ganz trocken wurde. Das war's, schoss es ihr ins Gehirn. Aus. Vorbei. Jemand wie er würde sie mit Sicherheit nicht einfach so davonziehen lassen. Er würde immer einen Weg finden, ihr etwas anzuhängen; ob sie nun etwas dafür konnte oder nicht, blieb dahingestellt. Erfahrungsgemäß zählte sie nicht unbedingt zu seinen Lieblingsschülern, die eine gute Chance hatten, ungeschoren zu bleiben.

Die Entfernung zwischen ihnen wurde immer geringer, die Schritte, die in der drückenden Stille auf dem steinernen Boden widerhallten, lauter. Es gab nicht den geringsten Zweifel daran, dass er sie gesehen hatte.

„Haben Sie mir was zu sagen?", schnarrte er triumphierend, als er unmittelbar vor ihr zum Stehen kam, die Stimme kalt und berechnend herabgesenkt, den Blick ohne zu blinzeln auf ihre vor Schreck starr aufgerissenen Augen geheftet.

Eine Eiseskälte kroch Hermine in den Nacken, der sie sich beim besten Willen nicht erwehren konnte. Sie spürte den Luftzug, den sein wallender Umhang verursachte, und konnte den für ihn typischen Geruch riechen, der wie zum Hohn des Ganzen direkt in ihre Nase stieg und das Unwohlsein in ihr nur noch bestärkte. Jede Faser ihres Körpers zitterte. Angsterfüllt schüttelte sie den Kopf.

Snape zögerte seine Antwort hinaus. Seelenruhig faltete er die Arme ineinander, wie eine Fledermaus ihre zu lang geratenen Flügel. Er ließ sie nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen. „Nun, Miss Granger, nachdem Sie, wie mir scheint, nichts Besseres zu tun haben, dürfen Sie mir heute Abend in meinem Büro Gesellschaft leisten. Ich würde sagen, um acht Uhr, wenn's recht ist. Bis dahin haben Sie ja ausreichend Zeit, sich zu überlegen, ob Sie mir nicht doch etwas sagen wollen. Ach ja, ehe ich es vergesse, kommen Sie keine Minute zu spät."

Ein hämisches Grinsen breitete sich über seinem Gesicht aus, als er, offenbar zufrieden mit sich selbst, die Mundwinkel verzog. Unter den sich zurückrollenden dünnen Lippen offenbarte er ungeniert seine gelben Zähne.

Schaudernd schlang Hermine die Arme um den Leib. Sie war sich fast sicher, dass er es genoss, sie auflaufen zu lassen. Sprachlos nickte sie. Es hatte ohnehin keinen Sinn, dagegen zu protestieren. Sie war wie ein ahnungsloses Opfer mitten in seine Falle gegangen. Jedes jetzt von ihr gesprochene Wort würde alles nur noch schlimmer machen. Das Einzige, was sie tun konnte, war, darauf zu hoffen, dass er nicht ganz so durchgeknallt war, wie man sich überall erzählte. So oder so würde sie fortan keine ruhige Minute mehr haben. In ihrem Kopf brodelte es genauso gewaltig, wie in der sich ständig selbst übertreffenden Küche der Gerüchte.

Das Warten entpuppte sich für Hermine zu einer bangen, äußerst unangenehmen Angelegenheit. Den Jungs erzählte sie vorerst nichts davon, was sie erlebt hatte. Zum einen, weil sie nicht mehr mit Ron redete, seit dieser mit Lavender turtelte, zum anderen, um Harry nicht auch noch zu beunruhigen, der schon genug eigene Schwierigkeiten hatte. Sollte er erfahren, dass es bei ihrem nahe am Wasser gebauten Gemütszustand ausnahmsweise einmal nicht um Ron sondern um Snape ging, würde er bestimmt ausrasten.

Während der Tag keine weiteren Überraschungen mit sich brachte, steigerte sich ihre Unruhe, je näher die Stunde der Abrechnung heranrückte. Der frühe Abend wurde geradewegs zu einer Nerven zerreißenden Geduldsprobe. Schon vor dem Essen traf sie im Gemeinschaftsraum auf Ron und dessen derzeit liebste Spielgefährtin, wodurch sich ihr Appetit so gut wie in Luft auflöste. Den Tränen nahe rannte sie davon und suchte sich ein ruhiges Plätzchen am Tisch der Gryffindors. Sollte Ron doch zur Hölle fahren! Langsam fragte sie sich selbst, warum sie überhaupt angefangen hatte, sich für ihn zu interessieren, wo er doch zu dämlich war, es zur Kenntnis zu nehmen. Genau wie damals an ihrem vierten Jahr in Hogwarts, als er es nicht hinbekommen hatte, sie zum Weihnachtsball einzuladen, war sie anscheinend immer noch Luft für ihn.

So weit so gut, denn als Nächstes stand Snape auf dem Plan; da war es keine Frage, dass sie der Begegnung mit ihm sehr zurückhaltend entgegenblickte. Was er von ihr erwartete, wusste sie nicht, doch es konnte nichts Gutes sein. Wie verloren stand sie dann vor der Tür zu seinem Büro, das wie gehabt in den Kerkern lag. Obwohl der Professor endlich seinen heißgeliebten Posten in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste ergattert hatte, hielt er anscheinend nichts davon, die Räumlichkeiten weiter oben zu nutzen, um seine Schüler zu malträtieren. Hermine, die für gewöhnlich nur selten bei einem Lehrer nachsitzen musste, scherte sich nicht darum, wo er vorhatte, sie in ihre Einzelteile zu zerlegen. Sie wollte es einfach nur hinter sich bringen, der Rest machte keinen Unterschied.

Zitternd, jedoch fest entschlossen, sich ihm so würdevoll als möglich zu stellen, betrat sie sein Büro und setzte sich auf den ihr zugewiesenen Platz vor seinem Schreibtisch. Snape, der ihr gegenüber saß, lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und faltete über der Brust die Finger ineinander. Vollkommen unerwartet setzte er zu sprechen an, wobei sich seine dünnen Lippen kaum bewegten: „Sie könnten uns beiden das Prozedere erleichtern, indem Sie kooperieren", sagte er erhaben. „Was haben Sie dort gemacht, Miss Granger? Jemandem aufgelauert?"

Leicht irritiert schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Nein. Viel eher darauf gewartet, im Erdboden zu versinken", sagte sie leise und mehr zu sich selbst als an ihn gewandt.

Snape legte nicht wenig erstaunt die Stirn in Falten. Er schien abzuwägen, was er davon halten und ob er etwas darauf erwidern sollte. Sie fasste ihren kläglichen Rest Mut zusammen und holte Luft.

„Hören Sie, Professor. Ich hatte eine wirklich schlechte Woche. Ich – ich war nur zufällig vor Ihnen in diesem Korridor. Wie hätte ich denn wissen sollen, dass Sie …"

„Dass ich _was_?" Sie bildete sich ein, etwas Vernichtendes in seinem Blick zu sehen, doch der Eindruck verschwand sofort wieder. „Dort herumzulungern wird Ihnen nichts nützen, meinen Sie nicht auch? Lernen Sie lieber, sich zu kontrollieren."

Aufgewühlt rang Hermine nach Fassung und verkniff sich jeglichen Kommentar darauf. Ihm zu sagen, wie erbärmlich er ausgesehen hatte, hätte wohl wie so vieles andere keinen Sinn bei ihm.

„Als Vertrauensschülerin, welche Sie verkörpern, darf man davon ausgehen, dass Sie besser als die meisten Ihrer Kollegen mit Dingen betraut sind, die nicht für die Allgemeinheit bestimmt sind. Daher kann ich Ihnen nur raten, davon abzusehen, sich irgendetwas über das, was Sie vielleicht glauben, gesehen zu haben, zusammenzureimen. Andernfalls sehe ich mich gezwungen, einen härteren Ton anzuschlagen. Haben Sie mich verstanden?"

Da Hermine nicht erwartet hatte, mit Samthandschuhen von ihm behandelt zu werden, war sie nicht sonderlich verwundert über seinen hinterhältigen Versuch, ihr ein schlechtes Gewissen einzureden, weil sie ihn in einem Moment der Schwäche gesehen hatte. Vermutlich war es für ihn auf diese Weise einfacher, als sich selbst etwas einzugestehen, das ihm unangenehm im Magen lag.

„Sir", setzte sie sachlich an, „verzeihen Sie mir meinen Einwand, aber darin stimme ich nicht mit Ihnen überein. Es ist nicht verboten, sich nach dem Frühstück in den Gängen aufzuhalten, die für alle zugänglich sind. Daher ist es unangebracht, auch nur in Erwägung zu ziehen, mich bestrafen zu wollen."

In Snapes Augen blitzte es gefährlich auf. Sein ganzer Körper schien versteift und angespannt. Dennoch zügelte er sich und setzte ein schmales Lächeln auf. „Wenn es Ihnen zu viel wird, Ihre Aufgaben zu meistern, sollten Sie darüber nachdenken, ob es nicht besser wäre, etwas kürzer zu treten", sagte er schneidend. „Erwarten Sie nicht zu viel von sich."

„Ist das Ihr Ernst? Sie wollen mich meines Amtes als Vertrauensschülerin entheben? Dazu haben Sie kein Recht. Wenn jemand an meinen Fähigkeiten zweifelt, obliegt es immer noch Professor McGonagall, darüber zu entscheiden. Aber dazu wird es nicht kommen, denn wenn wir ehrlich sind, geht es hier doch um etwas völlig anderes."

„Tut es das", erwiderte Snape langsam, wobei seine Nasenflügel in einem Anflug der Erregung, dass sie es wagte, ihm zu widersprechen, erzitterten.

Ohne etwas zu sagen, nickte Hermine.

„Und was sollte das sein?", fragte er süffisant. „Ihr Liebeskummer?"

Obgleich der in ihrem Inneren aufwallenden Wut hatte sie sich erstaunlich schnell wieder unter Kontrolle. Sie hatte recht mit ihrer Vermutung, das war alles, was jetzt zählte. „Die Sicherheit des Ordens geht vor. Wenn Sie ein Problem haben, mit dem Sie nicht fertig werden, ganz gleich welcher Art, müssen Sie es den anderen sagen. Es gibt Dinge, die kann man nicht immer im Alleingang bewältigen. Erst recht nicht, wenn Voldemort dahintersteckt oder durch Ihr Versagen Harrys Leben gefährdet würde."

Sie hatte ihren Satz noch nicht vollständig beendet, da beugte er sich in einem Ruck, der seinen ganzen Körper erfasste, weit zu ihr vor. Seine Fingernägel gruben sich wie Krallen unweit von Hermine in das dunkel lackierte Holz der Tischplatte. „Wollen Sie mir etwa unterstellen, dass ich nicht in der Lage bin, meine Arbeit richtig zu machen?"

„So habe ich das nicht gemeint." Hermines Entrüstung gegen diese ungeheuerliche Anschuldigung war nicht zu überhören.

„Natürlich haben Sie das", schnappte er zurück, als hätte sie ihn zutiefst beleidigt. „Vielleicht habe ich mich Ihnen gegenüber nicht klar genug ausgedrückt. Ich will, dass Sie sich mit Ihren vorschnellen Urteilen über mich zurück nehmen. Schlagen Sie es sich aus dem Kopf, irgendeinem Mitglied des Ordens davon zu erzählen, und stecken Sie Ihre Nase ja nicht in meine Angelegenheiten, Miss."

„Das – das habe ich nicht vor, solange Sie keine Gefahr für den Orden darstellen", brach es abgehackt aus ihr heraus.

Snape hob die Hand und Hermine verfiel in tiefes Schweigen. Sie wusste, alles, was er sagte und tat, geschah nur, um von seinem Versagen abzulenken; es war keinesfalls fair.

„Glauben Sie es oder nicht, ich verstehe Ihre Bedenken. Natürlich ist es unüblich, auf diese Weise zu verfahren", sagte Snape mit einem Mal außerordentlich sanft. „Was eine Lappalie für den einen ist, scheint dem anderen sehr bedeutsam zu sein. Jedoch kann ich Sie beruhigen. Was diese … Begegnung anbelangt, ist nichts geschehen, was Sie von Ihrem Kurs abbringen sollte. Aus diesem Grund vergessen Sie es ganz einfach. Verstanden?"

Hermine zögerte ihre Antwort ein wenig hinaus. Sie hatte keine Lust, noch näher darauf einzugehen und sich womöglich bis zum Hals in die Angelegenheit zu verstricken, die bereits ein unangenehmes Maß erreicht hatte.

„Das ist womöglich das Beste", sagte sie schließlich in der Hoffnung, eine Einigung mit ihm zu erzielen. Und das, obwohl der Unmut in ihr heranwuchs und sie sich insgeheim fragte, ob es falsch war, dem Orden diese Informationen vorzuenthalten. Je länger sie mit ihm zu tun hatte, desto mehr setzte sich der Gedanke in ihr fest, dass irgendetwas ihn gehörig zu überfordern schien.


	3. Chapter 3

Awaiting the greater good

Kapitel 3

By chance

Die Umstände, unter denen Hermine nach der Unterhaltung mit Snape zu kämpfen hatte, ließen sie nicht zur Ruhe kommen. Die halbe Nacht wälzte sie sich in ihrem Bett herum und dachte darüber nach, was sie erlebt hatte. Nicht nur die Verzweiflung an ihm, sondern auch, wie vehement er sich davon distanzieren wollte, trieben sie um. Aber das war noch längst nicht alles.

„ _Du warst auch einer von ihnen_ ", hatte er gesagt.

Sie erinnerte sich so plötzlich an seine Worte, dass sie senkrecht im Bett saß. Bis zuletzt hatte sie sie gar nicht weiter beachtet. Die Angst davor, einen Fehler zu begehen oder etwas Falsches zu ihm zu sagen, saß ihr noch immer im Nacken.

„ _Du warst auch einer von ihnen._ "

Der Tonfall hatte nicht nach ihm geklungen. Wen also hatte er damit nachäffen wollen? Was hatte er wohl damit gemeint? Und _wer_ war er gewesen?

So sehr sie sich auch den Kopf darüber zerbrach, konnte sie nichts damit anfangen. Ihre Hoffnungen, es herauszufinden, waren gleich null. Fest stand nur, dass diese Worte nicht für sie bestimmt waren und er deshalb nicht wollte, dass sie sich in seine Angelegenheiten einmischte.

Verwirrt legte sie sich wieder hin und starrte auf die Vorhänge ihres Himmelbetts, ehe ihr endlich die Augen zufielen.

Das Aufstehen am darauffolgenden Morgen fiel ihr keineswegs leicht. Zwar überschlugen sich die Gedanken in ihrem Kopf noch immer, doch Hermine war alles andere als wild darauf, da mit ihren Überlegungen anzuknüpfen, wo sie vor dem Einschlafen aufgehört hatte. Es war besser, wenn sie Snapes Rat befolgte und alles vergaß, denn sollte der irrtümlicherweise an ihrem Verhalten merken, dass sie sich seltsam verhielt, wäre die Katastrophe perfekt. Nächstes Mal würde er sie noch mehr in die Zange nehmen, um sie auszuhorchen.

Beim Frühstück ertappte sie sich immer wieder dabei, wie sie verhalten zum Lehrertisch hoch sah und ihn beobachtete. Sie konnte nicht anders. Wenn man bedachte, was sie von Harry über den Unbrechbaren Schwur erfahren hatte, den Snape angeblich für Draco geleistet hatte, waren ihre Sorgen in Bezug auf Snapes Aufrichtigkeit dem Orden gegenüber nicht unbegründet. In einem zaghaften Versuch, der an diese Information, die Harry zufällig erfahren hatte, als er Snape und Draco belauschen konnte, angrenzen sollte, deutete sie vor Harry zum Lehrertisch hinüber und machte ihn auf die offensichtliche Funkstille zwischen dem Professor und seinen Tischnachbarn aufmerksam. Harry jedoch meinte nur, dass es ein Wunder war, dass überhaupt noch jemand von der Belegschaft mit Snape redete. Immerhin war kein anderer ihrer Lehrer so zwielichtig und übellaunig wie er.

Stirnrunzelnd wandte sie sich wieder ihrem Toastbrot zu. Sie musste ihrem Freund nicht ganz Unrecht geben. Selbst wenn man versuchte, sich von Snape fernzuhalten, würde der einen früher oder später wegen irgendwas zur Schnecke machen. Mit Ausnahme von Harry und Ron legte es daher kaum noch einer der Schüler darauf an, Snape in die Quere zu kommen. Draco war der Einzige, der ihr dazu noch einfiel. Das ganze Schuljahr über waren sich der Professor und sein Lieblingsschüler nicht gerade einig gewesen. Immer wieder hatte man die beiden im Streit beobachten können, was früher absolut undenkbar gewesen wäre.

Da sie so nicht weiterkommen würde, musste Hermine sich etwas anderes einfallen lassen, wie sie herausfinden konnte, was Snape mit diesem eigenartigen Satz gemeint hatte, der ihm in ihrem Beisein rausgerutscht war. Zunächst wollte sie Harry nichts über ihre Spekulationen verraten, da er sich sonst nur noch auf Snape konzentrieren würde.

Sie verließen vom Strom der anderen Schüler getrieben die Große Halle und begaben sich in Grüppchen zu den jeweiligen Unterrichtsräumen. Hermine empfand es als großes Glück, heute nicht Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste auf dem Stundenplan stehen zu haben. Wenn sie von den kuriosen Erlebnissen mit Snape Abstand nehmen wollte, war es besser, ihn erst gar nicht zu sehen. Blieb nur zu hoffen, dass er es genauso nahm und sie in Ruhe lassen würde.

Doch der Tag, an dem sie ihm wieder in seinem Klassenzimmer gegenübertreten musste, kam so unausweichlich wie der Wechsel der vorüberziehenden Jahreszeiten. Hermine fühlte sich alles andere als wohl dabei. Sie sah sich schon ihm ausgeliefert erneut in seinem Büro sitzen, als sie und ihre Mitschüler auf dem Weg zum Unterricht waren. Und natürlich hielt Snape auch diesmal, wofür er stand. Gereizt die Augen verdrehend, fing er an, die Klasse zu belehren. Bis auf den Klang seiner unverwechselbaren Stimme herrschte Totenstille im Raum. Hermine war nicht sicher, ob es vielleicht nur Einbildung war, dass er sie mehr als üblich beobachtete, während er durch die Reihen schritt und seine Lektionen erteilte. Jedenfalls hielt sie es für sehr wahrscheinlich.

Schließlich sollten sie sich paarweise zusammentun und einige Abwehrzauber, bei denen sie alle gewisse Schwierigkeiten hatten, noch einmal wiederholen. Die Tische glitten auf einen Wink von Snapes Zauberstab hin beiseite, dann ging es los. Wie sie diese Stunde überstehen sollte, wusste Hermine selbst nicht, denn das Gefühl, unter ständiger Beobachtung zu stehen, hielt an. Nervös wie sie war, gelang es ihr nur ab und an, Harrys Angriffe zu parieren, obwohl sie mehr Erfahrung im Zaubern besaß als die meisten in der Klasse. Eine andere Möglichkeit für ihr Versagen bestand auch darin, dass Harry seine geballte Wut, die sich derzeit in ihm angestaut hatte, an ihr ausließ und reflexartiger als nötig auf sie zielte.

Erschöpft vom Schlafmangel, den endloses Eskapaden mit Ron und nun auch noch dem neuen Ärger mit Snape fieberte sie dem Ende der Stunde entgegen wie seit langem nicht. Ihre Locken standen wirr in sämtliche Richtungen ab, als sie sich ihre Schultasche schnappte, um so schnell wie möglich das Weite zu suchen. Im Vorbeigehen erhaschte sie aus den Augenwinkeln noch einen letzten Blick auf Snape, der vor seinem Pult stand und gemächlich die Hände vor dem Schoß ineinander gefaltet hatte. Etwas an dem zynischen Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht gefiel ihr gar nicht. Es kam ihr vor, als würde er sich herzhaft über ihre persönlichen Missgeschicke amüsieren, wie er es auch bei Neville tat. Erleichtert, dass sie es erst einmal hinter sich gebracht hatte, atmete sie auf und zog davon.

Wie es der Zufall so wollte, ließ Hermines nächste Begegnung mit dem Professor im Anschluss an die vergeigte Unterrichtsstunde nicht besonders lange auf sich warten. Es geschah ganz unerwartet, als ihr eines Abends in einem der zahllosen Gänge Snape entgegenkam. Er brauchte nur mit seinen alles sehenden schwarzen Augen vor ihr um die Ecke biegen, um ihren Puls schneller schlagen zu lassen. Hermine, die ein einziges Nervenbündel war, sobald sie ihn erblickte, blieb auf dem Absatz stehen. Zum Überlegen, was sie tun konnte, um nicht an ihm vorbei zu müssen, blieb ihr keine Zeit. Stattdessen nahm sie planlos die Beine in die Hand und rannte in die entgegengesetzte Richtung davon.

„ _Miss Granger_ ", dröhnte es hinter ihr. Das Rauschen seines wallenden Umhangs klang, als würde er nicht zögern und ihr folgen. Hermine aber rannte ohne Unterlass weiter – was hätte sie jetzt für Harrys Tarnumhang gegeben! Erst als sie sich halbwegs in Sicherheit glaubte, blieb sie vor einem verlassenen Klassenzimmer stehen. Unsicher spitzte sie durch die halb geöffnete Tür und verschwand im Inneren.

Draußen war es bereits dunkel und die Sicht im Raum auf ein Minimum eingeschränkt. Dennoch wagte sie nicht, den Zauberstab zu ziehen, um Licht zu machen. Minutenlang stand sie einfach nur da, wagte kaum zu atmen und wartete, gebannt darauf hoffend, dass die Gefahr bald vorüber und Snape unverrichteter Dinge weitergezogen wäre.

Die Tür wurde aufgerissen und Hermine fand sich plötzlich im Lichtschein eines erhellten Zauberstabs wieder. Sie dachte, ihr Herz würde stehenbleiben, als sie Snapes unvorteilhaft beleuchtete Visage erblickte. Hatte er auf dem Weg zu ihr etwa in jedem einzelnen Raum nach ihr gesucht?

„Warum sind Sie mir gefolgt?", schoss sie anklagend und mit zittriger Stimme hervor. Es war das Erste, was ihr einfiel, auch wenn es nicht gerade passend war, so vor ihm zu beginnen.

Snape entgegnete nichts. Er machte eine schwungvolle Handbewegung und sämtliche Kerzen ringsum an den Wänden entzündeten sich von selbst. Als Nächstes erlosch sein Zauberstab; er steckte ihn weg und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Den Mund zu einer schmalen geraden Linie verzogen, blickte er steif an seiner Hakennase vorbei auf sie hinab. Nicht ein Wort kam über seine dünnen Lippen und Hermine wurde bewusst, dass sie sich zusammennehmen musste, wenn sie nicht ewig hier stehen und sich von ihm in Grund und Boden starren lassen wollte.

„Wie – wie haben Sie mich gefunden?", fragte sie verdattert, nachdem er immer noch keine Anstalten machte, etwas von sich zu geben.

„Sagte ich nicht, Sie täten besser daran, alles zu vergessen?", knurrte er zurück, ganz der Professor. Die Botschaft dahinter war eindeutig eine Warnung an sie; nicht die erste, und bestimmt auch nicht die letzte.

„Na ja, das habe ich versucht", antwortete Hermine kleinlaut. „Aber es hat nicht funktioniert."

Er schnaubte unbeeindruckt, ging aber nicht näher darauf ein. „Es war nicht besonders schwer, Sie zu finden. Sie sind geradewegs in mein Klassenzimmer gelaufen", höhnte er verächtlich.

Oh, gar nicht gut. Zum ersten Mal, seit sie hier war, sah Hermine sich aufmerksam um. Es stimmte, was er sagte … Wie zum Teufel konnte das denn nur passieren?

„Ist mir nicht aufgefallen", tat sie es achselzuckend ab. Ein weiteres, unbedeutendes Missgeschick eben. Das konnte doch jedem passieren.

„Ich kann es dennoch nicht gutheißen. Sie besitzen die Angewohnheit, ständig tiefer graben zu wollen. Das ist bisweilen äußerst lästig, vor allem, wenn es Sie nichts angeht."

„Warum sind Sie mir gefolgt?", wiederholte sie ausweichend ihre Frage von zuvor. Irgendwie musste sie ihn davon abbringen, ihr ständig Vorwürfe zu machen. Als Harrys beste Freundin war es nicht gerade leicht, sich aus allen Geschehnissen herauszuhalten.

Gut, hin und wieder brach das Bedürfnis in ihr durch, den Dingen auf den Grund zu gehen, obwohl es besser wäre, es nicht zu tun. Im Großen und Ganzen aber hatte sie mit ihren Freunden dadurch schon das ein oder andere drohende Unheil abwenden können, das den Lehrern von Hogwarts entgangen war.

Er legte den Kopf schief. „Warum sollte ich es nicht tun?", entgegnete er betont lässig. Hermine konnte trotzdem nicht verhindern, dass es ihr kalt über den Rücken lief. Seine Stimme klang vollkommen verändert, wenn er einmal nicht kurz vor dem Ausrasten war. „Ihr Verhalten schreit förmlich nach Aufmerksamkeit."

„Vielleicht wäre es hilfreich, wenn Sie aufhören würden, mich ständig auflaufen zu lassen", sagte sie schnell – etwas zu voreilig vielleicht in Anbetracht ihrer Lage. „Sie beobachten mich, laufen mir nach … Das ist, mit Verlaub, _eigenartig_."

„Nicht für mich", erwiderte Snape durch seine eng aufeinanderliegenden Kiefer hindurch; hatte sie ihn getroffen? Beinahe schien es so.

„Sehen Sie", setzte Hermine beschwichtigend an, „das ist das Problem. Ich halte Sie für einen überdurchschnittlich klugen Mann, Professor – ohne dass Sie das jetzt in den falschen Hals bekommen –"

„Das hoffe ich für Sie", sagte ihr Gegenüber tonlos wie einem flüchtigen Gedanken nachhängend, den man irrtümlich laut aussprach. „Andernfalls wären meine Befürchtungen mehr als bestätigt."

„Was für Befürchtungen sollen das sein?", wollte Hermine wissen, die sofort stutzig wurde.

Kaum merklich schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nichts, was Sie etwas angeht."

„Finden Sie. Ich will ganz offen sein, Sir, mir behagt das alles gar nicht. Kein Lehrer sollte seiner Schülerin nachstellen, nur weil sie rein zufällig zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort war und etwas mitbekommen hat, was besagtem Lehrer nicht gefällt."

Snape runzelte ungeniert die Stirn. „So, wie Sie es sagen, könnte man meinen, ich hätte Sie in Bedrängnis gebracht", bemerkte er süffisant.

„Nun, keineswegs _so_ … aber gewissermaßen auffällig war es schon …"

„Interessante Theorie, Granger." Es war ein Knurren, wie er es äußerte.

Hermine stieß geräuschvoll die Luft aus ihren Lungen, um sich zu beruhigen. Verbissen redete sie sich ein, dass es einfach seine Angewohnheit war, so zu reagieren. Sich vorzustellen, dass er sie längst hätte töten können, wenn er gewollt hätte, war auch nicht hilfreich, denn immerhin hatte er als Diener Voldemorts auf der einen Seite, und Dumbledores Spion auf der anderen, genug Optionen, die für sich herauszupicken die ihm gerade passte.

„Sie haben mir gehörige Angst eingejagt", sagte sie rechtfertigend. Etwas gemäßigter fügte sie an: „Sie haben sich noch nie gehen lassen. Das hat mich irritiert."

Ein Fehler, wie sich herausstellte. Wie vor den Kopf gestoßen zuckte Snape zusammen. Sein Zeigefinger schnellte hervor. Warnend hielt er ihn unmittelbar vor ihr Gesicht.

„Erwähnen Sie das nie wieder", zischelte er unfreundlich.

„Ich wollte damit nur andeuten, dass ich überrascht war. Und besorgt."

Etwas in seinen Augen flammte auf wie ein wütend züngelndes Feuer. Erbarmungslos bohrten sie sich in die ihren. Er ließ die Hand sinken, machte einen wohl bemessenen Schritt auf sie zu und beugte sich zu ihr hinunter. Die Haare fielen ihm nach vorne und umrahmten im Kerzenschein noch deutlicher sein fahles, verhärmtes Gesicht. Hermines Herz schlug unweigerlich um ein Vielfaches schneller, als sie seinen warmen Atem auf sich spürte, der unruhig auf ihre Haut auftraf. Sie waren sich jetzt so nahe, dass sich ihre Nasen bis auf wenige Zentimeter fast berührten. So nahe, wie wahrscheinlich noch nie zuvor. Doch er merkte es scheinbar nicht, oder es kümmerte ihn ganz einfach nicht.

„Sie lügen", sagte er langsam, wobei seine langen Strähnen versehentlich ihre hochroten Wangen streiften. „In Wahrheit haben Sie es genossen."

Kaum dass er gesprochen hatte, trat Stille ein. Snape kauerte lauernd über ihr, von einer gewissen Ungeduld erfasst auf ihre Antwort wartend; so sehr Hermine auch das Gegenteil behaupten wollte, konnte sie es nicht. Wie sollte sie einen Hehl daraus machen, dass sie ihn ebenso verabscheute wie alle anderen Schüler es taten? Wäre er vielleicht nur ein einziges Mal in all den Jahren über seinen dunklen Schatten gesprungen und hätte aufrichtig ein freundliches Wort an sie gerichtet, wäre es anders gewesen.

Der Kampf mit ihrem Inneren war vergeblich und zum Scheitern verurteilt, noch ehe er eine Chance hatte, zu beginnen. Sie suchte nach einer geistigen Eingebung und rang um Worte, die ihr niemals über die Lippen kommen würden, beim besten Willen nicht. Ausgerechnet ihr fiel nichts ein, was sie darauf erwidern konnte. Snape war zu gefestigt in ihrem Bewusstsein als der, den er darin seit jeher verkörperte. Er war immerzu abweisend und kalt zu ihr gewesen, hatte sie gedemütigt und ihr nichts als Ärger eingebracht. Musste sie da wirklich verzweifelt nach etwas Gutem in ihm suchen?

Er presste abermals von einem zischenden Laut begleitet seinen Mund zusammen und wich von ihr zurück, als hätte er sich an ihr die Finger verbrannt. „Bilden Sie sich nicht ein, etwas über mich zu wissen, Granger. Sie würden sich bloß irren."

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe und blinzelte seine vor ihr aufragende, unmissverständlich bebende Brust an. Es tat eigenartig weh, ihn anzusehen. Noch nie hatte er so deutlich durchblitzen lassen, wie wahrhaftig enttäuscht er von ihr war. Ausgerechnet jetzt, nachdem all das zwischen ihnen geschehen war, ergab alles irgendwie auf eine verklärte Weise einen Sinn, so dass sie ihm sogar glaubte. Sie hob den Kopf und begegnete kurz seinem bohrenden Blick. Im nächsten Moment wandte er sich von ihr ab.

In Hermine verkrampfte sich alles. Obwohl sie es sich nicht erklären konnte, stand für sie fest, dass ein beleidigter oder gar enttäuschter Snape noch viel schlimmer zu erdulden wäre, als ein wütender. Wenn sie ihn also so gehen ließe, wäre sie es, die sich am Ende Vorwürfe machen müsste, und nicht er.

„Warten Sie!", brachte sie kläglich hervor. „Sie haben recht."

Die schwarze, ihn umgebende Masse seiner Gewänder wirbelte wie in einem urplötzlich aufkommenden Sturmwind herum. Befangen sahen sie sich an und Hermine musste sich räuspern, um ihre belegte Stimme zu klären.

„Ich weiß nicht viel über Sie. Aber ist das denn meine Schuld?", setzte sie eilig nach.

Sichtlich verwundert aufgrund ihres unerwarteten Geständnisses hielt er ihrem Blick stand. Er schien verunsichert, denn er öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn wieder. Dann wandte er sich plötzlich zur Tür und ließ sie ohne ein Wort zu erwidern stehen.

Das Gefühl, das er in ihr auslöste, als sie allein und zu so später Stunde in seinem Klassenzimmer zurückblieb, vermittelte Hermine einen bitteren Geschmack von geradezu trostloser Einsamkeit. Nur zu gern hätte sie gewusst, was in ihm vorging. Doch anstatt ein paar logische Antworten auf ihre schlafraubenden Fragen hinsichtlich ihres Professors und dessen Gehabes zu erhalten, taten sich immer neue Ungereimtheiten auf, die sich um ihn rankten. Es brachte sie fast zur Verzweiflung. Sie wusste nicht, was sie jetzt tun sollte. Er selbst wollte nicht, dass sie ihm in die Quere kam, und Harry über ihn auszuhorchen, hatte ebenso wenig Sinn. Wie es aussah, gab es niemanden, mit dem sie darüber würde reden können, um ihr Gewissen zu beruhigen.


	4. Chapter 4

Awaiting the greater good

Kapitel 4

Beware

Hermine ging beschämt in ihren Turm, nicht ohne die ganze Zeit an Snape zu denken. Vorzugeben, dass sie das, was sie mit ihm erlebt hatte, nicht kümmerte, wäre falsch gewesen und hätte alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht. Er war der schwierigste Mensch, den sie kannte. Vor ihm davonzulaufen, war aber auch so ziemlich das dümmste gewesen, was sie hatte tun können. Wie sollte jemand wie er ihre Ängste und Sorgen verstehen, wo er doch schon bei jeder noch so kleinen Kleinigkeit ausrastete. Alleine der bloße Versuch, ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen, machte sie in seinen Augen schuldig. Wofür? Das war ihm gleich. Er hatte andere Sorgen, obwohl er sich Mühe gab, sie vor der Außenwelt zu verbergen.

Während der Professor sie in den kommenden Tagen nicht weiter beachtete (Hermine hatte nichts anderes von ihm erwartet) und so tat, als wäre nichts Ungewöhnliches vorgefallen, überlegte Hermine, wie sie ihn umstimmen sollte. Im Laufe der Jahre war sie mehrmals mit Snape aneinandergeraten, wobei die meisten Vorfälle eher unangenehm gewesen waren und auf sein Konto gingen. Aber so konnte es unmöglich weitergehen. Irgendetwas musste geschehen, wenn sie zu ihm durchdringen wollte. Was, das blieb fraglich. Zunächst sah es nicht so aus, als würde sich eine Gelegenheit ergeben, mit ihm allein zu sprechen, denn der Alltag an Hogwarts forderte sie von früh bis spät. Als es dann soweit war, riskierte sie es, sich einen Abend lang frei zu nehmen und ihre Hausaufgaben einmal nicht ganz so akribisch zu erledigen wie sie es normalerweise tat. Sie zögerte nicht lange und suchte ihn auf.

Snape zeigte sich wenig begeistert, als sich des Abends auf ein leises Klopfen hin die Tür zu seinem Büro öffnete und ausgerechnet sie eintrat. Mit unergründlicher Miene saß er kerzengerade auf seinem Stuhl, sah sie einfach nur an wie einen aus dem Nichts hervor schwebenden Geist und schluckte.

„Granger …" Es klang alles andere als gefestigt.

Unaufgefordert setzte sich Hermine ihm gegenüber nieder und fing auch gleich zu reden an.

„Ich habe über das, was Sie gesagt haben, nachgedacht. Ja, ich hätte es nicht tun sollen. Und nein, ich komme nicht, um da weiterzumachen, wo wir aufgehört haben, bevor Sie gegangen sind. Vielmehr möchte ich mit Ihnen darüber sprechen, was Sie in diesem Korridor gesagt haben. Erinnern Sie sich daran? Nicht?"

Er runzelte lediglich die Stirn, sagte nichts und schien angestrengt abzuwägen, ob sie noch bei Trost war. Hermine fuhr ohne lange Unterbrechung fort. Ihr war egal, wenn er sie für durchgeknallt hielt. Hauptsache, sie würde ihn endlich dazu bringen, wieder mit ihr zu reden.

Eine ganze Weile erzählte sie, was ihr gerade so einfiel, dann hob Snape die Hand und sie verstummte.

„Das ist genug." Seine Nasenflügel blähten sich. Wie es schien, verlor er langsam die Geduld mit ihr. „Müssen Sie immer das Gegenteil von dem tun, was man von Ihnen erwartet?", sagte er erzwungen ruhig, was er, wie Hermine wusste, nur tat, weil er nicht auf sie vorbereitet war.

„Das hängt ganz von Ihnen ab."

Schon fingen seine Augen an zu glitzern und sie wusste, dass der Moment ihres Triumphs über ihn vorbei war: „Schön. Und jetzt raus hier."

Instinktiv wehrte sie ab. „Das geht nicht. Ich kann jetzt nicht gehen. Zuerst möchte ich das klären."

„Es gibt nichts zu klären", sagte er kurz angebunden. „Verlassen Sie sich darauf."

„Das sehe ich anders. Sie hätten mich nicht grundlos in Ihr Büro bestellt, wenn Ihnen nicht danach gewesen wäre, das auszudiskutieren."

Vollkommen neben sich blinzelte er. Ebenso schnell hatte er sich wieder gefasst und sagte hart: „Ich habe Sie nicht herbestellt – jedenfalls nicht heute. Sie hatten Ihre Chance, sich zu erklären, inzwischen ist sie vorbei."

„Das ist eine sehr traurige Ausrede, Professor." Aus Protest heraus verschränkte sie die Arme und machte ein enttäuschtes Gesicht. „Wie soll sich da etwas ändern, wenn Sie niemandem eine zweite Chance geben?"

„Sie irren sich, Miss. Es soll sich überhaupt nichts ändern. Jeder von uns bleibt da, wo er hingehört, nämlich an dem ihm zugewiesenen Platz innerhalb dieser Schule."

„Warum weigern Sie sich so verzweifelt, jemanden an sich heranzulassen? Sie sind der einzige Lehrer, der einen ständig abblitzen lässt, sobald es unangenehm werden könnte. Haben Sie denn noch nie eine ganz normale Konversation mit Ihren Schülern bestritten, ohne den ständigen Hintergedanken haben zu müssen, ihnen die Hälse umzudrehen?"

Für einen kurzen Moment glitt sein Blick an ihr vorbei in den leeren Raum hinein, als würde er nach einem großen Sack Ausschau halten, den er ihr überstülpen konnte, um sie verschwinden zu lassen. Als er sie wieder ansah, lag der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht irgendwo zwischen Verärgerung und Verwirrung.

Hermine, die langsam besser darin wurde, ihn zu studieren, beobachtete ihn aufmerksamer denn je.

„Überlassen Sie das gefälligst mir", sagte Snape steif. „Was ich tue und was nicht, geht Sie nichts an."

„Das sehe ich anders. Inzwischen geht es mich jede Menge an. Ich bin mit Harry und vielen Mitgliedern des Ordens befreundet … was mich zu der Frage zurückbringt, wie es da mit Ihnen steht. Sie geben vor, dazuzugehören, aber … woher soll ich wissen, dass das stimmt?"

„Das können Sie nicht", war alles, was er sagte.

Eine Weile wurde es still und Hermine stierte ihn mit großen Augen an.

Snape atmete tief ein. „Diese Unterhaltung führt zu nichts, Miss Granger. Besser, Sie belassen es dabei."

Der kalte Ton in seiner Stimme ließ sie frösteln. Wieso konnte er zur Abwechslung nicht einfach einmal etwas Beruhigendes zu ihr sagen?

„Dann besteht nach wie vor die Möglichkeit, dass Sie …" Sie konnte nicht zu Ende sprechen. Alleine der Gedanke, dass sein Dasein als Todesser früher oder später über ihn siegte, rief Übelkeit in ihr hervor. Oder war es schon zu spät? Hatte Voldemort bei ihm bereits erreicht, was er wollte?

„Ich verstehe das nicht", wisperte sie zutiefst betroffen. „Sie kennen all diese Menschen hier. Schüler, Lehrer … bedeuten die Ihnen denn gar nichts?"

Es war wie in einem verblassenden Traum, den man mit den Händen nicht greifen konnte, um zu verhindern, dass er entschwand. Sie starrte ihn an, doch seine Augen sahen mitten durch sie hindurch. Nicht die geringste Regung war auf seinem Gesicht zu erkennen. Selbst seine Atmung schien auf ein Minimum reduziert.

Hermine spürte, wie die Eiseskälte, die von ihm ausging, Tränen in ihre Augen trieb. Sie schniefte leise, zugleich überkam sie ein unbändiger Zorn. Sie hob die Hand und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel ihrer Strickjacke die Nase.

Letztendlich öffnete er den Mund und setzte erneut zu sprechen an. Die Anspannung in Hermines Gliedern erreichte einen ungeahnten Höhepunkt, während sie darauf hoffte, dass das, was er zu sagen hatte, diesmal nicht in einer Katastrophe mündete.

„Ich kann nicht mit Ihnen darüber reden", sagte er schlicht. Wie durch ein Wunder klang er souverän und gefasst. Nur ganz leicht vernahm sie ein Raspeln, als hätte er ewig nicht mehr gesprochen. „Sie sind niemand, der das erfahren sollte."

„Sie klingen wie eine Maschine", warf Hermine im Affekt ein. Ihr Hals brannte, so trocken fühlte er sich an. „Eine verdammte Maschine, die nur tut, was andere ihr auftragen."

Kaum war sie fertig, bereute sie ihre Worte. Aber es war zu spät. Wie in Zeitlupe verzog er die Mundwinkel und lächelte.

„Haben Sie noch mehr davon? Sie scheinen ja genauestens über mich Bescheid zu wissen. Warum sind Sie dann überhaupt hergekommen? Den weiten Weg von Ihrem Turm zu mir hinab in die Kerker hätten Sie sich getrost sparen können."

Er spuckte den letzten Satz so verächtlich aus, dass Hermine zusammenfuhr. Langsam stand er auf und umrundete den Tisch. Als er neben ihr zum Stehen kam, stützte er sich mit den Händen auf der Tischplatte ab und beugte sich über sie. Wie zuletzt auch spürte sie seinen Atem auf ihrem Gesicht, doch diesmal senkte sie umgehend den Blick.

„Miss Granger. Sehen Sie mich an!", forderte er barsch.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie machen mir Angst."

„Muss ich Sie daran erinnern, dass Sie zu mir kamen?", erwiderte er gelassen. „Nicht andersherum."

Sie holte tief Luft und tat es, teils aus Angst, teils um ihm nicht die Blöße zu geben, gänzlich vor ihm in die Knie zu gehen, obwohl sie es kaum ertragen konnte, ihm so nahe zu sein.

Immer noch unzufrieden zischte er sie an. „Nein. Sehen Sie genau hin. Was ist das? Können Sie irgendetwas erkennen?"

Am ganzen Leib zitternd zwang Hermine sich, ihm Folge zu leisten. Sie studierte von seinen stechenden schwarzen Augen über die rätselhafte krumme Nase bis zu seinem schmalen Mund jede seiner markanten Poren und Furchen. Was sonst sollte sie tun? Erneut davonlaufen?

Sekunden vergingen, in denen sie sich wünschte, das Bild vor ihr würde sich in etwas anderes wandeln. Etwas Angenehmes. Aber sie konnte einfach keine logische Entscheidung treffen, mit der sie ihn der Kategorie „vertrauenswürdig" hätte zuordnen können und die ihn obendrein zufriedengestellt hätte, noch Snape in irgendeinem anderen Licht betrachten. Obwohl sie sich eingestehen musste, sich langsam an die ständige Gegenwart des Professors in ihren Gedanken zu gewöhnen, war nun wieder alles vollkommen anders als an den Tagen davor. Die Empfindungen, die sie hatte, bewegten sich noch weitaus stärker am Rand der Abscheu ihm gegenüber. Hinzu kam ihre Sorge um Harry, die spätestens jetzt nicht mehr unbegründet war. Es fiel ihr schwer, zu wissen, was sie antworten sollte. Schließlich ließ sie es einfach darauf ankommen und entschied sich für eine Gegenfrage.

„Außer Ihrer ständigen Wut, und der Art und Weise, die Menschen zurückzuweisen?"

Er schnaubte unbeeindruckt und ein paar seiner ungepflegten Strähnen rutschten ihm vor die Augen. Unwirsch nahm er die Hand und schob sie zurück. „Ich bin es leid, das zu hören. Sie sehen wie alle anderen nur, was Sie wollen", sagte er in einem tiefen Grollen, das selbst die feinsten Härchen in ihrem Nacken zu Berge stehen ließ. Es klang beinahe enttäuscht, doch Hermine wollte es nicht glauben. Versuchte er etwa schon wieder, ihr Vorwürfe zu machen?

„Nein, ich sehe, was Sie _sein wollen_. Aber es gelingt Ihnen nicht immer. Das macht Sie unzufrieden."

Ungerührt obgleich ihres Einwands sagte er sofort: „Was würden Sie tun, wenn ich Ihnen gestehe, dass das, was Sie die ganze Zeit über mich denken, die Wahrheit ist?"

„Die _Wahrheit_? Wissen Sie denn selbst noch, was die Wahrheit ist? Sie schaffen es ohne Schwierigkeiten, mich zu täuschen, Professor, aber gewiss nicht Dumbledore", herrschte sie ihn an.

„Ah, Dumbledore. Ich dachte mir, dass Sie ihn früher oder später erwähnen."

Endlich ließ er von ihr ab und richtete sich auf. Dann stand er vor ihr und sah abschätzig auf sie hinab. Die Muskulatur seiner Kiefer arbeitete ununterbrochen wie das beständige Schlagen ihres wild klopfenden Herzens in ihrer Brust. Zu allem Überfluss grinste er.

„Ich denke, Sie haben mir meine Zeit lange genug gestohlen. Sie sollten erkennen, wann etwas aussichtslos ist", zog er sie auf.

Plötzlich spielte es für Hermine keine Rolle mehr, was er jetzt noch von ihr halten mochte. In diesem Moment war ihr so ziemlich alles gleich. Trotz der Höhen und Tiefen, die sie bisher mit ihm durchlebt hatte, glaubte sie, ihn allmählich immer besser zu verstehen. Ohne langes Zögern nahm sie die Herausforderung, sich mit ihm zu messen, an.

„Wenn ich gehe, laufen Sie dann zu Voldemort und erzählen ihm, was er hören will?"

„Nein. Das wäre zu einfach."

Sie hielt seinem Blick würdevoll stand, der alles andere als angenehm war, und raffte ihren Mut zusammen, um ihn abermals zu konfrontieren.

„Sie lenken so gekonnt von Ihrem eigenen Versagen ab, dass Sie womöglich sogar glauben, unfehlbar zu sein. Mich jedoch können Sie damit nicht mehr beeindrucken. Ich habe Sie gesehen. Sie waren am Ende."

Snapes Grinsen wich zunehmend, während sich seine Brauen immer finsterer zusammengezogenen. Auf seinen inzwischen eng an den Seiten seines Körpers ruhenden Händen konnte sie erkennen, dass das Weiß seiner Knöchel hervortrat.

„Genau wie Sie", sagte er zwischen den Zähnen hindurch. „Ist das nicht eine Ironie?"

„Ich stehe wenigstens dazu, was man von Ihnen nicht behaupten kann."

„Ganz recht, Granger. Ich kann es mir nicht leisten, mich gehen zu lassen."

„Und wie nennen Sie dann Ihre ständig üble Laune oder Ihre Wutausbrüche, für die Sie so eine Vorliebe entwickelt haben?"

Der Rest seines überheblichen Grinsens verschwand wie weggefegt. Hermine brauchte nicht lange überlegen, um zu wissen, dass sie sich auf dünnem Eis befand.

„Nun hören Sie mir mal gut zu, junges Fräulein. Sie und ich, wir leben in verschiedenen Welten. Da wo ich herkomme, geht es anders zu. Aber ich erwarte gar nicht, dass Sie das verstehen. Sie sind geblendet von Ihrem ach so perfekten kleinen Elternhaus. Die liebenswerte Familie Granger, bei der alles klappt wie am Schnürchen. Wie nett."

„Tut mir leid, wenn Sie ein Problem damit haben, wie ich aufgewachsen bin. Ich weiß selbst, dass nicht jeder das Glück hat, das mir zuteil wurde."

Er lachte bitter auf. Machtlos spürte sie, wie ihr das Blut in den Kopf schoss.

„Ich wette, selbst das ist noch weit untertrieben", schnitt seine Stimme messerscharf durch die Luft. Anders als sie war er offenbar erst dabei, sich warm zu machen, was dieses Thema anbelangte. Er saß eindeutig am längeren Hebel. Warum hatte sie bloß darauf bestanden, das mit ihm auszudiskutieren?

„Sie müssen mir nicht beweisen, dass Sie ein harter Brocken sind", sagte Hermine leicht gekränkt. „Den Teil habe ich längst kapiert. Obwohl ich fast überzeugt davon bin, dass es innen drinnen anders aussieht. Ich _habe_ hingesehen. Und wieder wurde mir klar, wie wenig Sie über sich preisgeben wollen. Womöglich tue ich heute Nacht kein Auge zu und werde im Nachhinein weitere Fragen an Sie haben."

„Das wäre alles andere als ratsam."

„Ich halte es eher für unumgänglich. Wollen Sie mir diese Schmach nicht lieber gleich ersparen und mir helfen, die nötigen Antworten darauf zu finden?"

Snapes Augen funkelten. „Warum sagen Sie mir das?", fragte er leicht verunsichert. „Gehe ich richtig in der Annahme, Sie könnten mich abermals aufsuchen?"

„Es wäre zumindest möglich. In diesem Fall würde ich es begrüßen, wenn Sie mich empfangen und mir nicht mehr ganz so viel Angst einjagen würden."

Er neigte den Kopf zur Seite und musterte sie interessiert. Langsam entspannten sich seine Züge. „Das werden wir sehen, wenn es soweit ist." Die Stimme zu einem eindringlichen Flüstern herabgesenkt fügte er an: „Ich kann natürlich für nichts garantieren, Granger."

Hermine sah ihn voller Erwartung an und wartete auf eine Erklärung, doch er erwiderte nichts mehr darauf.

In der eintretenden Stille fuhr Snape sich durch die Haare und überlegte scheinbar, was er sagen oder tun sollte. Ob er zu einem Ergebnis kam, erfuhr sie nicht, denn er schnaufte nur und sagte: „Sind wir dann endlich fertig?"

Ein zaghaftes Lächeln umspielte ihre Mundwinkel. „Nun, aus meiner Sicht betrachtet, liegt das ganz bei Ihnen."

Sie stand auf und wartete auf ein Zeichen von ihm, doch wie es den Anschein hatte, war Snape genauso unschlüssig wie sie. Vielleicht lag es an den abwechslungsreichen Wellen, die ihre Unterhaltung geschlagen hatte. Oder auch daran, dass sie mit ihrem unerwarteten Auftauchen seine Neugier geweckt hatte. Hermine konnte es nicht sagen. Jedenfalls hoffte sie, dass er es nicht ganz so eilig hatte, sie loszuwerden, wie er vorgab. Sie waren noch längst nicht fertig miteinander.


	5. Chapter 5

xxx

Ihr seid wie immer große Klasse!

houseghost

xxx

Awaiting the greater good

Kapitel 5

Focus

Schwarze Augen folgten ihr auf Schritt und Tritt, bis Hermine durch die Tür des Büros verschwunden war. Schwarze Augen, die einem Zauberer von zweifelhaftem Ruf angehörten. Er hatte die Angewohnheit, Menschen zu beobachten, für ihn war es lebensnotwendig.

Erst als die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss fiel und er wieder alleine war, erlaubte Snape es sich, durchzuatmen. Ermattet ging er zu seinem Schreibtisch, sackte auf den Stuhl nieder und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen.

Granger war schon immer die mit den meisten Fragen gewesen. Unnachgiebig und besserwisserisch bis dort hinaus. Fast schien es so, dass sie umso mehr nachhakte, desto mehr er sie davon abhalten wollte; es machte kaum einen Unterschied, ob er sie auf Abstand bringen wollte oder nicht.

Nun, sie war keineswegs die Einzige, die Fragen hatte. Im Moment schwirrten Dutzende davon durch seinen Kopf, eine drängender als die andere. Warum nur war er so unvorsichtig gewesen? Und warum musste sie auch noch zu ihm kommen? Hatte er es nicht schon schwer genug? War sein Leben denn einzig und allein dazu bestimmt, Komplikationen auszubaden?

Er rieb sich die Augen und gähnte. Er war so müde …

Nur wenige Meter nebenan in seinem Schlafzimmer schälte er sich aus seinem Umhang und verschwand kurz im Bad. Nachdem er sich ausgezogen hatte, kroch er träge unter die Bettdecke und machte die Augen zu. Für lange Zeit fand er keinen Schlaf.

Abseits des Unterrichts war Snape an den darauffolgenden Tagen nur selten gesehen. Mal erhaschte sie nur seinen schwarzen Schatten, den sie beim Kommen oder Gehen in der Großen Halle zu sehen erhoffte, ein andermal entschwand er im Anschluss an Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste so schnell, dass man beinahe hätte glauben können, er wäre gar nicht hier gewesen. Das war natürlich Unfug, wie Hermine sich bewusst machen musste, denn während des Unterrichts hatte sich nichts geändert. Er verfuhr auf die übliche Weiße hart und belehrend, wie sie es seit jeher von ihm kannte. Nur ihr gegenüber machte er sich allem Anschein nach rar und versetzte Hermine damit den ein oder anderen Stich. Sie hatte so gehofft, dass jetzt alles anders würde. Dass er und sie eine Basis geschaffen hatten, auf der sie aufbauen konnten. Schließlich ging sie der Orden beide etwas an und Hermine, die sich ohnehin gern mehr in die heimlichen Geschehnisse eingebracht hätte, was freilich nie eintreffen würde, hätte nichts dagegen einzuwenden gehabt, zwischen ihm und Harry zu vermitteln; nicht dass sie im Falle des Falls besonders erfolgreich darin gewesen wäre, die beiden Starrköpfe dazu zu bewegen, in aller Freundschaft aufeinander zuzugehen, wie es beispielsweise mit Lupin oder Harrys im letzten Schuljahr verstorbenem Paten Sirius passiert war.

Abgesehen davon stand noch immer die ungeklärte Frage im Raum, wer oder was der Professor einmal gewesen war. Nach dem letzten Aufeinandertreffen mit ihm erlangte diese eine völlig neue Bedeutung. Snape als Anhänger Voldemorts. Snape als Dumbledores Spion. Die wagen Andeutungen, die er gemacht hatte, vermengten sich unweigerlich mit dem, was sie von Harry über ihn wusste, sowie mit ihren eigenen gesammelten Erfahrungen: Snape wütend und unberechenbar, Snape verschlossen und nachdenklich, Snape ratlos und überfordert. Beinahe fühlte sie seinen Blick auf ihrem Rücken und konnte sich eines Schauderns nicht erwehren. Wie sie feststellen musste, hatte sich das Bild von ihm doch deutlich gewandelt. Er beanspruchte längst nicht mehr die Nummer zwei auf ihrer persönlichen Abschussliste. Im Gegenteil. Mehrmals ertappte sie sich dabei, wie sie in ihrem Kopf seine Stimme nachhallen hörte. Tief und eindringlich, kurioserweise fast schon anziehend. Es war seltsam, aber insgeheim sehnte sie sich danach, ihn wiederzusehen. Ausgerechnet, wo sie ihn doch nie hatte leiden können.

„ _Snape ist ein mieser Arsch"_ , würde Harry an dieser Stelle sagen. Ihm war nicht zu trauen und schon gar nicht war es wert, dass sie überhaupt an ihn dachte. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass Snape es selbst nicht gutheißen würde.

Als sie das nächste Mal Verteidigung hatten, gab es für Hermine kein Halten mehr. Sie tat beinahe alles, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Im Grunde genommen war das nicht weiter schwer, wenn man bedachte, wie allergisch er auf ihre erhobene Hand reagierte. Wie eigentlich fast immer die letzten Male im Anschluss an den Unterricht hoffte sie darauf, dass er sie zu sich rufen würde. Doch nichts geschah. Bevor sie ihre Gedanken, denen sie verträumt nachhing, nutzbringend zu Ende denken konnte, raste sie zu seinem Schreibtisch und baute sich unter dem Vorwand, über ihre Hausaufgaben debattieren zu wollen, vor ihm auf. Snape schien nicht begeistert und moserte unwirsch vor sich hin. In ihrem Eifer beachtete sie seine Beschimpfungen nicht und harrte seinen Protesten zum Trotz aus. Glücklicherweise waren alle anderen so damit beschäftigt, das Weite zu suchen, dass ihre unbeholfene Art gar nicht auffiel. Dann, ehe sie sich versah, standen sie sich plötzlich allein gegenüber.

„Sie riskieren viel", sagte er mit belegter Stimme, während er sich geschäftig ans Werk machte und einen Stapel Pergament sortierte. Seine Worte waren beinahe zu leise, um ernsthaft von ihr gehört zu werden, doch Hermine hatte ohnehin keine Antwort parat und schwieg.

Das Geraschel verstummte schlagartig. Verwundert besah sie sich die vielen Knöpfe auf seiner Brust und fragte sich, ob er nur vorgegeben hatte, etwas tun zu müssen, in der stillen Hoffnung, sie schnellstens wieder loszuwerden. Machte sie wirklich einen so verzweifelten Eindruck, wie sie befürchtete? Oder steckte etwas anderes dahinter? Wie es für ihn sein musste, sie hier zu haben, war für sie nur schwer vorstellbar. Andererseits hatte ursprünglich er damit angefangen.

Als Snape den Kopf schief legte und sie durch seine langen Strähnen hindurch musterte, erwachte Hermine aus ihrer Starre.

„Warum sind Sie hier?"

Sie schauderte. Sie hatte davon geträumt, seine Stimme nur zu ihr sprechen zu hören. So albern es auch war, musste sie zugeben, wie unglaublich sie sich daran gewöhnt hatte.

„Ich habe Ihnen so viel zu sagen. Aber ich weiß nicht, wo ich anfangen soll", gestand sie frei heraus, den Blick auf seine zugeknöpfte Kehle geheftet. Es stimmte, schließlich konnte sie ihn ja nicht schon wieder nach der Bedeutung der mysteriösen Worte fragen.

Snape verschränkte in seiner üblichen Abwehrhaltung die Arme vor der Brust. Er schien sich unwohl zu fühlen, sagte jedoch nichts. Vielleicht ging er längst davon aus, dass es unangenehm werden könnte.

„Darf ich?" Sie deutete auf den freien Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch.

Er zögerte, wobei er sie auf ziemlich befremdliche Art ansah. So hatte er sich das ganz sicher nicht vorgestellt.

„Wenn Sie Bedenken haben …"

„Nur zu", entgegnete er knapp, ehe sie fertig gesprochen hatte. Wie so oft kam es auch diesmal fast einem Knurren gleich: Er stand kurz davor, es sich anders zu überlegen.

Schweigend setzten sie sich zu beiden Seiten des Tisches nieder und wussten für geraume Zeit nicht so recht, wo sie hinsehen sollten. Alles war ausgesprochen eigenartig, wie Hermine fand. Doch das lag vermutlich nur daran, dass erneut sie es gewesen war, die die Initiative ergriffen hatte, wohingegen er sich deutlich von ihr distanziert hatte.

Snape schien etwas Ähnliches zu denken, denn auf einmal schob er seinen Stuhl zurück und sprang auf die Beine. Seine Atmung hatte sich binnen Sekundenbruchteilen erheblich beschleunigt, aufgewühlt sah er auf sie hinab.

„Ich habe noch zu tun", sagte er. „Entschuldigen Sie mich." Es war keine Bitte, aber auch kein direkter Befehl, wie Hermine registrierte. Er sah aus, als würde er jeden Augenblick die Nerven verlieren.

Überrumpelt stand Hermine auf. Sie ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen, wagte aber auch nicht, sich vom Fleck zu rühren.

Er schluckte hart und das winzige Stück Haut an seinem Hals, das nicht von seiner Kleidung verdeckt war, vibrierte. Dann hob er die Arme und schob in langen Bahnen seine Hände durch die schwarzen Strähnen.

„Nun machen Sie schon", gellte seine Stimme durch das Zimmer, obwohl er sich weder wütend noch gereizt anhörte. Vielmehr klang alles surreal und verzerrt, und daran sollte sich auch nichts ändern, als er schwer atmend nachsetzte: „Worauf warten Sie denn noch?"

Er zitterte. Zweifelsohne. Die Hilflosigkeit in Hermine stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben. Sie konnte förmlich spüren, wie zerrissen er war, und glaubte fest, dass er nur nach einem Vorwand suchte, um sie irgendwie von sich zu weisen, obwohl er es kurioserweise gar nicht wollte.

In einem letzten, nahezu verzweifelten Aufbäumen fuhr er sie an.

„Warum mussten Sie zu mir kommen? Sehen Sie denn nicht, dass Sie alles nur noch schlimmer machen?"

„Nein", sagte sie kopfschüttelnd, um Fassung bemüht. „Ich sehe, dass Sie sich mit aller Kraft gegen etwas wehren. Als fürchteten Sie sich davor, auf mich zuzugehen."

„Ich kann nicht … ich kann nicht auf Sie zugehen", sagte er, buchstäblich die Hände ringend. „Es ist verboten."

„So betrachtet, hört es sich vermutlich schlimmer an, als es ist", erwiderte Hermine, indem sie beschwichtigend lächelte. „Aufeinander zugehen muss nichts damit zu tun haben, das Maß des Erlaubten zu überschreiten."

„Nicht aus Ihrem Mund."

Sie spürte seinen durchdringenden Blick auf sich ruhen, ging jedoch nicht darauf ein.

„Möchten Sie es?"

„Was reden Sie da!", dröhnte es zurück, wobei er keinesfalls begeistert wirkte.

Genau das hatte sie erwartet. Deswegen schüttelte sie den Kopf und wiederholte ihre Frage. Entschieden fuhr sie fort.

„Ich denke, ich habe ein Recht darauf, es zu erfahren. Wenn Sie es wollen, betrifft es uns beide. Es sei denn, Sie bestehen unbedingt darauf, mir weiterhin etwas vorzuspielen, ganz so, wie Sie es immer tun. Gehen Sie in sich und beantworten Sie mir ehrlich diese eine Frage."

Zwischen Snapes Brauen tauchte blitzartig eine tiefe Falte auf. „Selbst wenn ich etwas Derartiges wollte, würde ich es mir nicht erlauben", sagte er hart. „Sie wissen nicht, was es bedeutet, dieses Leben zu führen. Sie glauben es vielleicht nicht, aber ich habe sehr intensiv daran gearbeitet, da zu stehen, wo ich mittlerweile bin. Eine falsche Handlung und alles ist vorbei. Wollen Sie sich das antun? Um hinterher sagen zu können, Sie hätten mich gekannt? Niemand kennt mich wirklich. Und so soll es auch bleiben. Es ist für alle das Beste. Ich kann es jedenfalls nicht verantworten, Sie in irgendetwas mit hineinzuziehen, von dem Sie keine Ahnung haben."

„Dann liegt es nicht daran, dass ich Ihnen zuwider bin?", tastete sie sich vorsichtig voran.

„Tun Sie das nicht. Hören Sie auf, ständig darauf herum zu hacken."

„Sagen Sie es einfach", wand sie achselzuckend ein.

„Das geht nicht, weil es alles andere als einfach ist."

„Wenn Sie nicht wollten, dass ich anfange, über alles nachzudenken, warum sind Sie mir dann neulich nachgelaufen?"

„Ich habe Sie davor gewarnt, Granger", entgegnete er kühl. „Sie wissen genauso gut wie ich, warum ich Ihnen nahegelegt habe, Ihre Nase nicht in meine Angelegenheiten zu stecken."

Bei der Erwähnung ihres Namens zuckte sie zusammen. Keiner sonst vermochte es, ihn auf diese Art auszusprechen, sowohl abfällig als auch süffisant; es stachelte sie nur noch mehr an.

„Tja, wie es aussieht, hatten Sie damit keinen Erfolg."

Snapes Mundwinkel gerieten in Bewegung, seine Lippen bebten. Er sah aus wie jemand, der kurz vor einem Wutanfall stand. Hermine kannte das längst und redete weiter auf ihn ein.

„Jedes Mal, wenn ich bei Ihnen bin, wird mir aufs Neue klar, wie sehr Sie sich sträuben, jemanden an sich heranzulassen. Aber ich kann nicht glauben, dass Voldemort der Auslöser dafür ist."

Sie konnte hören, dass er tief ausatmete. „Ich bin nun einmal nicht für den Umgang mit Menschen geschaffen."

„Das ist so typisch!" Sie schlug mit der Hand auf die Stirn und stöhnte frustriert auf. „Ich möchte endlich wissen, woran ich bei Ihnen bin."

Zu ihrer Überraschung wirkte er ausnahmsweise einmal nicht verärgert, sondern grinste nur. „Wozu? Wenn Sie sich Ihr Leben ruinieren wollen, gibt es andere Wege."

Sie verdrehte die Augen. Es war nicht schwer, sich auszumalen, dass er immer so weitermachen würde, bis er bekam, was er für richtig hielt. Doch so leicht würde sie sich nicht geschlagen geben.

„Bemühen Sie sich gar nicht erst. Die Tour zieht bei mir nicht mehr."

„In Ordnung, Miss, ganz wie Sie wollen." Er holte Luft. „Sie sind eine schreckliche Nervensäge und ich kann es gar nicht erwarten, Sie loszuwerden. Da ich noch zu tun habe, würde ich es vorziehen, wenn Sie endlich verschwinden. Stehlen Sie jemand anderem die Zeit, aber nicht mir. Im Übrigen kostet Sie Ihr geschwätziges Mundwerk dreißig Punkte Abzug für das Haus Gryffindor."

Ohne eine Unterbrechung einzulegen, zog er den Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf ihre Gestalt. Alles geschah viel zu schnell für Hermine. Noch ehe sie reagieren konnte, spürte sie, wie sich ihre Zunge am Gaumen festklebte und sie der Sprache beraubte. Entsetzt griff sie sich an den Hals und bewegte den Mund, doch keine der wüsten Beschimpfungen, die sie auf Lager hatte, kam über ihre Lippen.

Snape hob die Brauen, verkniff sich jedoch einen Kommentar, was nicht hieß, dass er mit ihr fertig gewesen wäre. Zu allem Überfluss machte er einen Satz auf sie zu, packte sie energisch an den Schultern und schob sie ohne Unterlass in Richtung Tür, riss diese auf und schubste sie hinaus.

Hermine war so baff, dass sie gar nicht wusste, wie ihr geschah. Erst als sie draußen stand und er kehrtmachte, kam ihr in den Sinn, wie unwirklich die ganze Situation war. Sie wirbelte herum und wollte ihm klarmachen, dass er so nicht mit ihr umspringen konnte, wobei sie ganz vergaß, dass sie nicht reden konnte, doch Snape stand einfach nur da und blockierte den Durchgang. Mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen sah er seelenruhig auf sie hinunter.

„Ich schlage vor, Sie kehren augenblicklich zurück in Ihren Turm. Ihre Sachen lasse ich Ihnen vorbeibringen."

Bei diesen Worten wandte er sich um und knallte hinter sich die Tür ins Schloss. Im selben Moment konnte Hermine spüren, wie sich der Zauber in Luft auflöste. Hüstelnd und würgend erlangte sie ihre Sprache wieder. Eine unbändige Wut wallte in ihr auf und trieb ihr rote Flecken ins Gesicht. Sie drückte wiederholt die Türklinke; nichts geschah.

Fassungslos hämmerte sie auf die Tür ein und rief nach ihm. Wieder nichts. Als Nächstes zog sie den Zauberstab und versuchte mit allen ihr bekannten Zaubern, die verdammte Tür zu öffnen, aber auch das war zwecklos. Snape würde sie nicht mehr durchlassen.

Niedergeschlagen kehrte sie in ihren Turm zurück. Oben in ihrem Zimmer warf sie sich aufs Bett, vergrub den Kopf in ihrem Kissen und dachte brodelnd über alles nach. Unzählige Bilder von ihrer Unterhaltung mit Snape rauschten vor ihren geschlossenen Augen vorbei, während sie sich abmühte, etwas herauszufiltern, dass ihr neue Erkenntnisse über sein kompliziertes Verhalten geliefert hätte. War sie denn wirklich so lästig gewesen, wie er getan hatte? Hoffentlich hielt er sie nach dem ganzen Fiasko in seinem Klassenzimmer nicht für total bescheuert! Andererseits war er ja auch nicht gerade einfach zu handhaben. Er besaß so unglaublich viele Facetten, von denen sie gerade einmal einen Bruchteil kannte. Wie konnte sie da widerstehen, mehr über ihn zu erfahren? Außerdem war sie nicht ohne Grund neugierig auf ihn geworden, nachdem sie gesehen hatte, wie verzweifelt er gewesen war.

Nicht lange darauf, das Rot auf ihren Wangen war noch nicht ganz abgeklungen, kam Ginny angelaufen. Sie hielt Hermines Schultasche und ein zusammengerolltes Stück Pergament in Händen, auf dem unverkennbar in Snapes Handschrift Hermines Name stand. Hermine nahm alles entgegen, bedankte sich und wartete, bis Ginny wieder verschwunden war. Dann setzte sie sich mit gekreuzten Beinen aufs Bett und entrollte leicht angespannt das Pergament. Es stand nur eine Zeile darauf, doch sie musste mehrmals hinsehen, um den Inhalt der kurzen Nachricht zu verinnerlichen.

 _Ich kann nicht._

So ungefähr fühlte sich auch ein Schlag in den Magen an. Obwohl er etwas in der Art schon zu ihr gesagt hatte, hielt dieses Stück Pergament noch eine ganz andere Botschaft für sie bereit, nämlich die, wie unwahrscheinlich viel Überwindung es ihn gekostet haben musste, ihr das mitzuteilen. Daher war es nur logisch, dass er sie jemandem mitgegeben hatte, dem er zumindest halbwegs vertrauen konnte. Snape wäre nicht so dumm, ein Pergament mit einer derartigen Botschaft in die Hände von irgendeinem Schüler zu geben.

Sowohl frustriert als auch entnervt plumpste sie mit dem Rücken auf das Bett und verschränkte die Arme ineinander. Ihre größte Angst vor dem, wie es jetzt weitergehen sollte, blieb. Angestrengt überlegte sie, ob eine eiskalte Lüge nicht vielleicht doch für beide besser gewesen wäre.

Eine ganze Woche lang gab Hermine sich die größte Mühe, Snape so wenig Aufmerksamkeit wie möglich zuteilwerden zu lassen. Er hielt es genauso, wodurch nicht auch zuletzt der Unterricht bei ihm eine höchst eigenartige Note bekam. Anstatt einer schneidigen Bemerkung wann immer sie die Hand hob, um etwas zum Thema der jeweiligen Stunde beizutragen, begnügte er sich damit, rein gar nichts darauf zu sagen. Mehrmals warfen Harry und Ron sich eigenartige Blicke zu, als hätten sie felsenfest mit einer fiesen Erwiderung gerechnet.

„Bilde ich mir das nur ein, oder ist der alte Griesgram noch schräger drauf als sonst", zischte Ron Harry zu. „Lässt es aus, sie zu kritisieren … hat man so was schon mal erlebt?"

Hermine wurde rot, versteckte das Gesicht hinter ihren buschigen Haaren und reagierte nicht weiter darauf. Je weniger Beachtung man ihr und Snape im selben Atemzug schenkte, selbst wenn es nur von Harry und Ron kam, desto besser.

Es wurde Wochenende und die Zeit der Ungewissheit für Hermine immer mehr zur Geduldsprobe. Einfach vergessen konnte sie ihn nicht, das wäre ja auch zu einfach gewesen. Nachdem sie nicht damit rechnete, ihn außer vielleicht bei den Mahlzeiten in der Großen Halle zu sehen, war sie umso überraschter, als sie ihm zufällig am Samstagabend während einer Patrouille als Vertrauensschülerin begegnete. Es war verrückt. Außer ihm und ihr war die ganze Zeit niemand unterwegs gewesen. Alle schienen zu beschäftigt, um durch die Gänge zu streifen. Auf einer Höhe blieben beide stehen und rangen sich eine Begrüßung ab. Snape setzte sofort eine unergründliche Miene auf.

„Und?", fragte er forsch. „Was machen Sie hier?"

„Dasselbe wie Sie, meinen Pflichten nachgehen. Ich schätze, im Gegensatz zu mir hatten Sie Erfolg, oder nicht?" Sie gab sich unbehelligt, obwohl sie ausgesprochen nervös war, weil er so plötzlich wie ein dunkler Wall vor ihr aufragte.

„Kein Glück gehabt, niemand war unerlaubt unterwegs." Er kniff die Augen zu Schlitzen, als würde der Zufall, dass sie sich getroffen hatten, auch ihm eigenartig vorkommen. „Das letzte Mal bei einer ähnlich zufälligen Begegnung sind Sie einfach davongerannt."

Super. Genau das hatte sie hören wollen.

„Bitte erinnern Sie mich nicht daran". Sie schüttelte sich. Peinlicher hätte es kaum kommen können.

Bevor ihr wieder die Röte ins Gesicht stieg, zog sie die Notbremse, um sich vom Acker zu machen.

„Also, dann werd' ich mal wieder. War … interessant, Sie zu sehen."

Sie setzte sich in Bewegung und wollte an ihm vorbeiziehen, doch er stellte sich ihr blitzschnell in den Weg.

„Einen Moment noch, Miss Granger."

„Ja?" Unsicher blinzelte sie zu ihm hoch.

Von beiden Seiten herrschte nur betretenes Schweigen.

„Hören Sie, Professor, ich kann wirklich nichts dafür, dass wir uns schon wieder über den Weg gelaufen …"

„Haben Sie meine Nachricht erhalten?", unterbrach er sie mitten im Satz.

Hermine stand der Mund offen. Während er ungeduldig auf ihre Antwort wartete, versuchte sie, sich zu sammeln. Abermals schlug ihr das Herz bis zum Hals.

„Das habe ich durchaus", offenbarte sie nach einer Weile.

Ungebrochen sahen sie sich an, wobei sie glaubte, eine gewisse Unsicherheit von ihm ausgehen zu spüren.

„Sir, wenn Sie mir nichts mehr zu sagen haben, würde ich jetzt gern in meinem Turm nach dem Rechten sehen. Da findet heute irgendeine Feier statt, auf der ich besser mal vorbeischaue."

„Dann lassen Sie sich nicht aufhalten", sagte Snape, dessen Züge um die Mundwinkel einen sardonischen Ausdruck bekamen. Er glitt beiseite und faltete die Hände hinter dem Rücken.

Hermines Herz, das eben noch so wild geschlagen hatte, erstarrte zu Eis. „Was wollen Sie nun eigentlich?", fragte sie gereizt. Allmählich wurde ihr alles zu bunt. Das Verhalten, das er soeben zeigte, war unangebracht, wenn man das ständige Auf und Ab zwischen ihnen bedachte. „Mir Vorhaltungen machen, weil ich dachte, man könnte mit Ihnen normal reden wie mit den anderen vom Orden? Vergessen Sie es, ich habe mich geirrt. Wenn wir ehrlich sind, würde sich doch kein Mensch mit Ihnen abgeben. Sie sind nichts weiter als ein verbohrter, engstirniger, kleinkarierter Eigenbrötler, mit dem aus gutem Grund niemand was zu tun haben will."

Mit einem Funkeln in den Augen übertünchte er seine Überraschung. „Wie wahr. Dann sind Sie, wie mir scheint, endlich zur Vernunft gekommen." Er wandte sich von ihr ab, warf seinen Umhang zurück, dass es nur so rauschte, und eilte davon.

Hermine spürte tausend Nadelstiche in der Brust, die ihr die Luft zum Atmen nahmen. Nicht nur, weil sie das gesagt hatte, sondern auch, weil sie ihn offensichtlich getroffen hatte. Alleine der Gedanke machte ihr eine Höllenangst, denn Snape würde bestimmt nicht einfach darüber hinwegsehen. Früher oder später hätte er sie da, wo er wollte …

Sie verlor keine Sekunde länger und rannte ihm hinterher. Das Bild vor Augen, wie er sich genüsslich Zeit nahm, um sie dafür leiden zu lassen, verlieh ihr übernatürliche Kräfte. An der nächsten Biegung hatte sie ihn trotz seiner langen Schritte eingeholt und fasste nach seinem Arm.

„Warten Sie!"

Snape zuckte zusammen. Abrupt machte er Halt und stierte sie aus Augen an, die glühten wie überhitzte schwarze Kohle.

„Es war nicht so gemeint", keuchte sie. „Ich weiß eben einfach nicht weiter. Sie gehen mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf."

Beschämt über ihre Offenheit ließ sie von ihm ab und machte vorsichtshalber einen Schritt zurück, um der tosenden Wut zu entgehen, die mit Sicherheit gleich über sie hereinbrechen würde. Ihre Gedanken schweiften unweigerlich von einem möglichen Szenario zum nächsten, so dass ein schauderhafter Sekundenbruchteil nach dem anderen folgte. Aber nichts geschah. Abgesehen von einem harten Schlucken und einem schweren Schnaufen ließ er nichts vernehmen. Die Stille zwischen ihnen schien sich eine Ewigkeit hinzuziehen. Erst eine Minute später erwiderte er etwas. Unsagbar leise und dennoch klar drang seine Stimme zu ihr durch.

„Langsam verstehe ich, wieso Ihre Freunde ständig in Schwierigkeiten geraten", sagte er milde.

Hermine war nicht sicher, ob sie richtig gehört hatte, und sah ihn fragend an.

Er seufzte und schob seine Hände durch die Haare. Zeitgleich scannte er mit den Augen die Umgebung, wie um sich zu vergewissern, dass sie auch wirklich unter sich waren.

„Sie machen es mir nicht gerade leichter damit, das Richtige zu tun, Miss Granger. Es gibt Menschen, die werden am liebsten in Ruhe gelassen. Andere brauchen andauernde Bestätigung. Vielleicht sehen Sie es nicht so, aber wir beide sind so verschieden wie Tag und Nacht, wobei ich eindeutig Anspruch auf die Nacht erhebe."

Hermine öffnete den Mund, um zu protestieren, doch er wehrte kopfschüttelnd ab, ging ein paar Schritte zum nächsten Fenster hinüber und blickte hinaus in die rabenschwarze Dunkelheit.

„So ist nun mal unsere Natur", fuhr er fort. „Nicht einmal Sie können das bestreiten, habe ich recht?" Er sah sie kurz an und redete dann, den Blick wieder nach draußen gewandt, in nicht viel mehr als einem Flüsterton weiter. „Wie dem auch sei, mein Vorrat an Mauersteinen ist erschöpft. Ich bin müde. Ich bin es leid, dass alles, was ich tue, vielleicht von heute auf morgen ein jähes Ende findet."

Diesmal ließ Hermine keine Gelegenheit verstreichen und passte den Moment ab, in dem er Luft holte, um ihn zu unterbrechen.

„Ich nehme an, es gibt einen Grund, warum Sie all das tun", bemerkte sie vorsichtig.

Er drehte den Kopf in ihre Richtung und sah sie eindringlich an. „Das ist nicht wichtig", sagte er streng. „Sie brauchen über meine Motive nichts zu wissen." Wie so oft spielten seine Mundwinkel; offensichtlich kämpfte er sich zu einem unbeholfenen Grinsen durch, obwohl er mit den Gedanken abwesend wirkte, wie in weiter, weiter Ferne und nicht in diesem Gang. Deutlich sanfter sprach er erneut. „Ich erwähnte vor Ihnen bereits, dass ich aus anderen Verhältnissen stamme als Sie."

Beflissen nickte sie. Entgegen aller Erwartungen klang das, was er sagte, diesmal nicht vorwurfsvoll: auch dann, wenn sie so gut wie nichts darüber wusste, musste damit alles zusammenhängen. Er war Schüler an Hogwarts gewesen und hatte zeitgleich mit Harrys Eltern, Lupin und Sirius die Schule besucht. Wenn ihn das in seiner Entwicklung nicht beeinflusst oder geprägt hatte, würde sie freiwillig Ron aufsuchen und sich an Ort und Stelle mit ihm versöhnen.

Snape riss sie mit seiner durchdringenden Stimme aus ihren Gedanken. „Nun, Sie mögen keinen Sinn darin sehen, aber ich versichere Ihnen, alles hat seine Richtigkeit. Bis auf eines."

„Sie reden von uns", sagte Hermine automatisch.

Er zuckte die Achseln. „Wie Sie so unverblümt festgestellt haben, bin ich ein ungeliebter Eigenbrötler, mit dem niemand etwas zu tun haben will."

„Das – das trifft es nicht ganz. Aber es ist nahe dran, würde ich sagen. Aber eigentlich sollte ich mich dafür entschuldigen … es tut mir wirklich, wirklich leid, dass ich das gesagt habe!"

„Ist es denn auf einmal nicht mehr wahr? Nur wenige haben sich je getraut, mir das ungeschminkt ins Gesicht zu schmieren. Eigenartig, nicht? Jedenfalls ist es schon lange her."

Hermine gaffte ihn an und stutzte. War da tatsächlich so etwas wie ein gequältes Lächeln zwischen all den tiefen Furchen zu erkennen? Sie mochte nicht daran denken, was passieren würde, wenn er aus dem redseligen Zustand, in dem er sich gerade befand, erwachte. Hoffentlich würde es nur nicht zu schnell sein …

„Was unser _Problem_ anbelangt …"

„So, wie Sie es sagen, hört es sich schrecklich an. Es wäre ein Problem, wenn wir Dinge tun, die unser Verhältnis zueinander überschreiten. Aber davon kann keine Rede sein. Wir unterhalten uns doch nur, oder?"

„Wenn Sie mich endlich mal nicht unterbrechen würden, könnte ich durchaus etwas anderes zustande bringen, Granger."

Da war wieder dieses Funkeln in seinen Augen. Genau an dieser Stelle wurde sie rot; es ließ sich einfach nicht vermeiden.

„Ich nehme an, Sie sind mit den wichtigsten Grundsätzen des Ordens vertraut …?"

„Wenn es darum geht, dass ich nichts weiß, nichts sage und auch sonst keine Ahnung von irgendwas habe, glaube ich schon."

„Gut", sagte er süffisant. „Dann brauche ich mir ja keine Sorgen zu machen. Mir geht es ähnlich. Ich bin lediglich da, um Informationen zu beschaffen. Alles andere ist offenbar nicht so wichtig."

Abermals stutzig, runzelte Hermine die Stirn.

„Überrascht Sie das?", äußerte er in leicht vergnüglichem Ton. „Ich möchte niemandem die Schuld daran geben. Manchmal ist man durchaus im Vorteil, wenn man nicht alles weiß. Der Dunkle Lord schläft nie, also könnte ich jede Sekunde, die ich unachtsam bin, zu einer Gefahr für den Orden werden. Das darf nicht passieren."

Diesmal schaltete Hermine schneller. Der letzte Satz glitt wie ein Knurren zwischen seinen dünnen Lippen hervor. Schaudernd und gepackt von einer beängstigenden Faszination beobachtete sie ihn genau. Jedes Wort, das er sagte, konnte eine Bedeutung haben. Sie musste nur erst herausfinden, welche.

„Sollte das eine Lektion sein, Sir?", fragte sie eifrig.

„Wer weiß das schon", entgegnete er lässig. Seine rechte Hand machte eine Bewegung, die wie beiläufig aussah. Aus dem Nichts heraufbeschworen, hielt er eine kleine Phiole zwischen den langen Fingern. „Ich habe eine Aufgabe für Sie."


	6. Chapter 6

Awaiting the greater good

Kapitel 6

Drowning

„Hier", sagte er, „trinken Sie das. Aber nicht jetzt, und sehen Sie zu, dass Sie dabei allein sind. Es dürfte Ihnen die Augen öffnen."

Sie starrte gebannt auf den silbrig schimmernden Inhalt, der ihr aus der Phiole entgegen strahlte.

„Sind das Erinnerungen?"

Harry hatte ihr einiges über seine Erlebnisse mit Dumbledore und dessen gesammelten Erinnerungen berichtet, jedoch nie erwähnt, dass er sie getrunken hätte. Vor lauter Aufregung bemerkte sie gar nicht, dass ihr Gegenüber nickte.

„Wenn Sie sie erst gesehen haben, gibt es kein Zurück", sagte Snape. „Überlegen Sie es sich gut."

Sie nahm die Phiole entgegen und betrachtete sie eingehender. Dass ihre und Snapes Finger sich dabei flüchtig berührten, entging sowohl ihm als auch ihr nicht. Es war für beide alles sehr eigenartig, auch wenn sie das Gefühl hatte, dass er sich ihr gegenüber für seine Verhältnisse ziemlich gelassen gegeben hatte.

„Sie wollen mich doch nicht etwa vergiften", sagte sie halb im Scherz, nachdem sie sie eingesteckt hatte. Ihr wäre wohler zumute gewesen, wenn Snape nicht einen so zweifelhaften Ruf gehabt hätte. Jemand mit seinen Fähigkeiten konnte ihr alles Mögliche vormachen.

„Ich bin nicht irgendein dahergelaufener Lehrling, Granger", sagte er gleichmütig; offenbar hatte er schon mit so etwas gerechnet. „Wenn ich das wollte, gäbe es einfachere Wege dafür."

Er schien abzuwägen, ob sie noch weitere Fragen dazu hatte, aber Hermine hielt sich vorerst zurück. Insgeheim überlegte sie natürlich unentwegt, ob es ein Risiko wäre, ihm zu vertrauen. Am Ende siegte ihre Neugier.

„Was wird mich erwarten, wenn ich es tue?"

„Das wird sich zeigen", sagte Snape gelassen. „So oder so könnte es Ihre Entscheidungsfindung in Bezug auf mich noch einmal kräftig beeinflussen. Ich muss gestehen – und das ist keineswegs leicht –, dass Sie einen faszinierenden Hang zur Beharrlichkeit besitzen. Was sich daraus entwickelt, werden wir sehen."

Seine Aussage führte nur dazu, dass ihr Herz wieder schneller schlug. Natürlich musste es einen Grund für alles geben. Was er damit meinen könnte, blieb offen. Sie wusste, dass er nicht näher darauf eingehen würde; aus seiner Sicht betrachtet, hatte er schon viel zu viel gesagt. Aber sollte sie es einfach gutheißen und mitspielen? So schlimm konnte es schon nicht werden, oder etwa doch?

„Weiß Dumbledore, was hier gerade geschieht?", fragte sie, und obwohl Snape seine Antwort darauf bereits vorformuliert hatte, schien er sie noch einmal zu überdenken. Hermine ärgerte sich über sich selbst. Sie war viel zu durchschaubar.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob er es zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt erfahren sollte", entgegnete Snape langsam. „Wenn er wüsste, dass Sie mich dabei erwischt haben, wie ich mich habe gehen lassen, wäre er alles andere als erfreut."

Schweigend nickte Hermine. Irgendwie bildete sie sich ein, ihn zu verstehen. Dumbledore war nicht derjenige, der dort gewesen und Snape beobachtet hatte, sie hingegen schon.

„Ich werde mir alles nochmal gründlich überlegen", sagte sie dann. „Vermutlich werde ich es tun. Vermutlich lasse ich mir diese Gelegenheit nicht entgehen."

Sie lächelte beklommen, doch Snape machte einen Schritt zurück. Er wirkte ebenso angespannt wie sie.

„Gut. Alles Weitere wird sich zeigen."

xxx

In höchstem Maße beunruhigt wanderte Hermine in ihrem Schlafsaal auf und ab. Auf dem Weg hierher war ihr Professor Trelawney in einem eigenartigen Zustand der Trance begegnet. Wie üblich hatte Hermine nichts für die Weissagungen der Wahrsagelehrerin übrig und war schnell weiter geeilt, um sich zurückzuziehen und über Snapes Auftrag nachzudenken. Jetzt hoffte sie nur noch, die anderen Mädchen nicht vor dem Morgengrauen hier anzutreffen. Aber soweit sie sagen konnte, war die Party noch voll im Gange, so dass die Chancen gut standen, ungestört zu bleiben.

Bereits zum dritten Mal entkorkte sie die Phiole, hielt mit der Hand auf halbem Weg zu ihrem Mund inne und starrte sie an. Sollte sie nicht doch lieber mit Harry darüber reden? Oder gleich zu Dumbledore gehen? War der überhaupt da, nachdem er sich in letzter Zeit immer seltener bei den Mahlzeiten blicken ließ?

Ihre Hand wackelte hin und her. Krampfhaft nahm sie die andere zu Hilfe und führte schließlich das filigrane Gläschen an die Lippen. Es war schon ganz warm, als sie sich den Inhalt in den Schlund kippte und alles runter schluckte.

Plötzlich wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen. Sie taumelte und tastete sich mit den Händen zu ihrem Bett vor, doch dafür blieb ihr keine Zeit. Sie spürte nur noch, wie sie zu Boden sackte und bäuchlings zu liegen kam. Irgendwo hörte sie, wie ihr die Phiole entglitt und über das abgetretene Holz rollte. Mit einem Ruck wurde sie aus der Schwärze mitten in eine Erinnerung hineingerissen. Zuerst waren es die Stimmen, die sie hörte, dann kamen verschwommen die Bilder hinzu. Die silbrig glänzenden Gedankenstränge waren schneller als erwartet über die Schleimhäute von ihrem Organismus aufgenommen worden und hatten sich auch sofort in ihrem Bewusstsein verteilt. Sie blinzelte, um die trübe Sicht zu klären, doch das erledigte die Erinnerung, die nun deutlicher erkennbar wurde, ganz von selbst.

Das Erste, was sie erblickte, war Voldemort. Seine Gestalt war unverkennbar so, wie Harry sie ihr immer beschrieben hatte. Er hatte wenig Menschliches an sich, was am deutlichsten über seinen schlangenartigen Kopf und die roten Augen sichtbar wurde. Er sprach mit jemandem, zischelnd, und jetzt erkannte sie auch den schwarzen Haufen, der zu seinen Füßen auf dem Boden lag: es war Snape, der kauernd vor seinem Herrn in Position gegangen war. Aber etwas mit ihm stimmte nicht. Er war nicht ganz er selbst, wie er sich vor und zurück wiegte, als wäre er, ähnlich wie zuvor Trelawney, in Trance, das Gesicht von seinen ungepflegten langen Strähnen umrahmt.

Noch ehe Hermine hören konnte, was Voldemort sagte, wurde es still. Die Erinnerung verblasste und wich einer weiteren. Es war eine schnelle Abfolge verschiedener Bilder, die sie sah. Snape, wie er zusammengekrümmt auf dem Boden irgendeines absonderlichen Zimmers lag. Snape, wie er im Waschbecken seine blutige Nase wusch. Snape, der seine zitternde Hand nach einem Glas mit alkoholischer Flüssigkeit ausstreckte. Und wieder Snape, wie er vor Voldemort auf dem Boden lag, erschöpft, ausgezehrt, buchstäblich am Ende.

Hermine wurde langsam übel von der ganzen Fülle an Bildern, die von ihr Besitz ergriffen. Warum wollte er ausgerechnet, dass sie das zu Gesicht bekam? Sie hatte immer geglaubt, er hasste es, das Mitleid anderer zu erregen. Hatte er nicht deshalb immer alle von sich gewiesen?

Die letzte Erinnerung zeigte Snape in einem weißen Hemd mit Blutflecken auf der Brust auf einem Bett liegend, allein, im Halbdunkel eines Raumes. Neben seiner zitternden Hand lag sein Zauberstab.

So plötzlich, wie der Spuk begonnen hatte, endete er wieder. Verwirrt kam sie auf die Beine und schlug sich die Stirn an ihrem Bettpfosten an. Sie fluchte leise, kroch auf das Bett und rollte sich dort zusammen. Was sie gesehen hatte, war zum Greifen nah vor ihr passiert. Doch anstatt ihr die Augen zu öffnen, wie er es prophezeit hatte, fühlte sie sich, als müsste sie sich jeden Moment übergeben. Der Schock, ihn so zu sehen, saß tief. Vor allem, wie sollte sie das je wieder vergessen können?

Während Sie sich unentwegt darüber wunderte, warum er ihr ausgerechnet diese Erinnerungen zeigen wollte, kamen ihr die Tränen. Ganz klar, dass er irgendeine Absicht dahinter sah. Welche das sein sollte, das musste sie nur noch herausfinden.

xxx

„Sie hätten mir sagen können, dass es so schnell geht", sagte sie vorwurfsvoll, schob ihre wilde Lockenmähne beiseite und wies auf den bläulichen Fleck auf ihrer Stirn.

Snape, der ihr gegenüber an seinem Schreibtisch saß, schnaubte desinteressiert. Daraufhin wurde es still in seinem Büro. Hermine hatte nicht lange gezögert und die erstbeste Gelegenheit, zu ihm zu gehen und ihn damit zu konfrontieren, ergriffen. Noch immer musste sie sich schütteln, sobald sie nur an die Einzelheiten, die sie gesehen hatte, dachte. Im Augenblick jedoch ärgerte sie sich bloß, weil er nicht die geringsten Anstalten machte, darauf einzugehen. Hätte er ihr mithilfe dieser Erinnerungen einfach nur irgendwelche belanglosen Dinge gezeigt, hätte sie es verstehen können, aber so auf gar keinen Fall.

„Ich glaube, ich habe ihn Parsel sprechen hören", sagte sie einfach so heraus. „Ganz zu Beginn der ersten Erinnerung."

„Richtig", erwiderte Snape ruhig. „Er spricht oft mit seiner Schlange."

Während Hermine blinzelnd auf eine nähere Erklärung wartete, geschah wieder nichts. Sollte sie ihm tatsächlich alles aus der Nase ziehen müssen, hätte sie ein hartes Stück Arbeit vor sich. Andererseits konnte sie wohl kaum von ihm erwarten, dass er einfach drauflos plauderte, um sie zu fragen, wie es ihr gefallen hatte …

„Wieso haben Sie sie mir gezeigt? Hätte nicht vielleicht besser Harry etwas damit anfangen können? Ich meine, immerhin ist er ein Parselmund."

„Nein", sagte er steif. „Auf gar keinen Fall."

Sie nickte nachdenklich. Er war manchmal wirklich ein komischer Kauz. „Sie machen es einem auch nicht gerade leicht, wissen Sie das?"

„Wer hat gesagt, dass es leicht werden würde? Wo wir übrigens schon dabei sind, ich würde es gutheißen, wenn Sie Potter nicht alles darüber erzählen. Es wäre entwürdigend, wo doch sein Vater und ich …"

Die alte Geschichte, schoss es ihr in den Kopf. Schnell unterbrach sie ihn. „Ich habe nichts gesagt."

„Gut. Das war sehr umsichtig von Ihnen."

Verblüfft erwiderte sie nichts darauf. Soweit sie sich erinnern konnte, hatte er noch nie zu jemandem außer Draco ein Lob geäußert. Seine Bitte, sofern man sie als solche bezeichnen konnte, erklärte so einiges. Sie waren in ihrem dritten Schuljahr dahintergekommen, dass Sirius dem jungen Snape einen Streich gespielt hatte. Um ein Haar wäre es zu einer Katastrophe gekommen, wenn nicht James kalte Füße bekommen hätte und im letzten Moment eingeschritten wäre. Wie es aussah, waren Snape und die Rumtreiber noch nie sonderlich gut miteinander ausgekommen, doch das musste warten. Es blieb schließlich immer noch die rätselhafte Frage offen, warum er darauf bestand, dass sie eingeweiht wurde.

„Ich kann mir nicht helfen, Professor, aber ich verstehe es trotzdem nicht. Wieso ich?"

„Sie klingen beinahe enttäuscht", bemerkte er spöttisch.

„Tue ich nicht. Ich würde es nur gern wissen."

„Wie üblich."

Sie wurde ernst. „Sir, was ich gesehen habe, ist besorgniserregend. Ich müsste Sie belügen, wenn ich behaupten würde, dass es mich nicht getroffen hat."

„Ah, da sind wir also angelangt. Aber seien Sie unbesorgt, Granger, ich brauche kein Mitleid. Schon gar nicht von Ihnen."

„Das dachte ich mir", gab sie kurz angebunden zurück. „So schwer sind nicht mal Sie zu durchschauen. Deshalb wundert mich Ihr plötzliches Vertrauen in mich."

„Bilden Sie sich nicht zu viel darauf ein", sagte er schnarrend, während er seine langen Finger streckte. „Wie ich Ihnen bereits sagte, bin ich es leid, nur als Mittel zum Zweck benutzt zu werden. Ist es für Sie so schwer vorstellbar, dass ich mit dem Rest meines kläglichen Daseins etwas anderes anfangen möchte, bevor nichts mehr von mir übrig ist?"

„Dann führen Sie irgendwas im Schilde, mit dem Sie sowohl Dumbledore als auch Voldemort ausspielen können? Bei Voldemort habe ich nichts dagegen. Aber bei Dumbledore mache ich nicht mit. Das können Sie gleich vergessen."

Sie rümpfte entschieden die Nase, Snape aber lächelte nur schmallippig.

„Immer schön eins nach dem anderen. Bevor Sie auf falsche Gedanken kommen, habe auch ich eine Frage an Sie."

Hermine erstarrte förmlich auf ihrem Stuhl. Ihre Hände schwitzten wie auf dem Weg zu einer schweren Prüfung, für die sie zu wenig Zeit zum Lernen gehabt hatte. Das, was noch vor ihr lag, konnte nur unangenehm werden, wenn er schon so anfing.

Mit einem, wie sie fand, leicht verschlagenen Ausdruck sah er sie an. „Gehen wir einmal davon aus, dass Ihr geschätzter Freund Potter wirklich der Auserwählte ist, wie alle behaupten. Sollte es Sie dann nicht interessieren, was ich im Schilde führe, wie Sie es nennen würden? Bevor Sie so schnell das Handtuch werfen, schlage ich vor, Sie hören mir zu und passen gut dabei auf. Für gewöhnlich bin ich nicht gerade als umgänglicher Mensch bekannt, wie Sie ja inzwischen wissen. Trotzdem habe ich mich auf ein nicht unerhebliches Risiko hin bereit erklärt, Ihnen einen kleinen Einblick in meinen Alltag zu verschaffen. Nur um das festzuhalten."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das weiter hören will", sagte Hermine nervös. Sie wischte ihre feuchten Hände am Rocksaum ab. Harry würde ausrasten, wenn er erfuhr, dass Snape gegen Dumbledore aufbegehrte. Noch mehr, wenn sie es für sich behielte und er irrtümlicherweise dahinterkäme. „Nur um das festzuhalten, Professor Dumbledore vertraut Ihnen. Ich werde mich nicht gegen ihn stellen."

Snape blieb vollkommen ruhig. „Tut er das", murmelte er zwischen den Zähnen hervor.

„Als wüssten Sie es nicht selbst", sagte Hermine in leicht gereizter Stimmung.

„Ich nehme an, Potter hat Ihnen das erzählt. Nun, dann wollen wir Professor Dumbledore natürlich nicht enttäuschen, nicht wahr?"

Für Hermine gab es kein Halten mehr. Sie ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und verschärfte ihren Ton. „Glauben Sie ja nicht, ich würde mich so leicht von Ihnen um den Finger wickeln lassen. Nur weil Sie mir das gezeigt haben, bin ich noch lange nicht auf Ihrer Seite."

„Und woher wollen Sie wissen, auf wessen Seite ich stehe? Sie wollten mehr über mich herausfinden. Jetzt, wo es soweit ist, zeigt sich, dass Sie dem Druck nicht gewachsen sind. Sie knicken ein."

„Das ist nicht wahr. Ich hatte nur nicht _das_ erwartet."

„Natürlich", sagte er mit den Augen rollend. „Das hätte niemand."

„Tun Sie nicht so überheblich. Wenn Dumbledore wüsste, was Sie hier abziehen, würde er Ihnen seine Meinung schon sagen."

„Das ist nicht der Grund, weshalb ich Sie gebeten habe, es für sich zu behalten, wenn Sie darauf hinauswollen."

„Das will ich allerdings", schnappte sie vorwurfsvoll zurück. „Da fällt mir ein, es war merkwürdig und ist vielleicht nicht von Bedeutung …"

Er rollte prompt mit den Augen, ein Anflug von Bitterkeit in der Stimme. „Spucken Sie es aus, Granger, was haben Sie getan?"

„Im Grunde genommen nichts, ehrlich. Ich habe nichts gesagt. Allerdings ist mir, nachdem Sie mir die Phiole gegeben haben, auf dem Weg in meinen Turm Professor Trelawney begegnet. Sie schien verwirrt zu sein … noch mehr als sonst. Und sie hat so komisch ausgesehen. Abwesend … auch mehr als sonst. Ich glaube fast, sie hatte einen Anfall."

Snape wurde hellhörig und setzte sich kerzengerade auf. „Hat sie irgendwas gesagt?"

„Nur, dass ich mich hüten sollte, demnächst irgendwelche Abmachungen zu treffen. Es hat keine richtige Unterhaltung stattgefunden, wenn Sie das meinen. Und ich wollte ja schnell weitergehen."

„War sie in Trance?", fragte er hart.

Hermine nickte in ihre Gedanken vertieft.

„Was ist dann passiert?"

„Ich bin auf mein Zimmer gegangen und habe Ihre Erinnerungen getrunken."

Einen Augenblick lang wirkte Snape bleich, was für seine ohnehin viel zu fahle Haut kaum möglich war. Er sog scharf die Luft in seine Lungen, räusperte sich und öffnete leise murrend den Mund.

„Fahren wir fort. Sie sind so nah dran an Potter, wie kaum jemand sonst. Ohne den geringsten Zweifel, ohne Kompromisse. Ich habe mich oft gefragt, was Sie in ihm sehen, aber selbst wenn Sie es mir erklären würden, würde sich nichts daran ändern, dass er ein überbewerteter aufsässiger Schüler ist, der nicht mal ansatzweise besondere Talente hat."

Überrumpelt riss Hermine die Augen auf. „Hören Sie auf, so von Harry zu sprechen. Sie irren sich, was das anbelangt."

„Wir werden sehen, wie lange er sich hält. Jedenfalls sollte er sich nicht zu sehr in Sicherheit wiegen."

„Was?"

„Das ist nur so eine Redensart", sagte Snape wie beiläufig. Auf einmal war er nicht zu bremsen, kam ihm jede Unterbrechung ungelegen. Etwas ging in ihm vor, das er schnellstmöglich voranbringen wollte.

„Nein", beharrte Hermine. „Wiederholen Sie das."

Sein Gesicht war unleserlich. Aber das ungute Gefühl, dass er etwas wissen müsse, machte sie nervös. Die ganze Situation, mit ihm über Gott und die Welt zu reden, war ihr keine Hilfe. Nicht zu wissen, wie sie zueinander standen, ob sie ihm trauen konnte oder was er vorhatte, stresste sie zusätzlich.

„Ihnen ist doch sicher nicht entgangen, dass Mr Potter, seit er zum ersten Mal einen Fuß in diese Schule gesetzt hat, immer wieder im Mittelpunkt aller Geschehnisse steht."

„Komisch, dass Sie ausgerechnet das erwähnen", fand Hermine. „Ich hatte den Eindruck, Sie wären ebenfalls immer darin verwickelt gewesen."

„Genau wie Sie", sagte er sanft. „Mir scheint fast, wir alle tun, was wir können, um das Schlimmste abzuwenden."

„Kann es vielleicht sein, dass ich mich verhört habe?", hakte Hermine ungläubig nach. „Sie sagen das doch bestimmt nicht, um mir Honig um den Mund zu schmieren. Unsere Aktivitäten haben bisher nur Ihren Unmut erregt. Wenn Sie mir also etwas mitteilen wollen, dann rücken Sie raus mit der Sprache."

„Soweit sind wir noch nicht."

„Wie weit sind wir dann? Ich hätte nichts dagegen, alles endlich hinter mich zu bringen. Sagen Sie mir einfach, worauf Sie aus sind, und ich werde sehen, was sich daraus ergibt."

„Ihnen gefällt nicht, dass Sie mich nicht kontrollieren können."

„Na ja, Ihr Leben hängt von Voldemort ab, also eher nicht. Dumbledore hat zwar eine gewisse Macht über Sie, aber eben nur eine begrenzte."

„So betrachtet klingt das alles höchst interessant. Was glauben Sie, wie weit Dumbledores Arm reicht?"

Sie zuckte die Achseln. „Das kann ich derzeit noch nicht sagen."

„Und was, wenn Sie sich irren?", fragte er kühl.

„Wie – wie meinen Sie das?"

„Haben Sie sich einmal ernsthaft mit der Frage befasst, warum Sie an mir zweifeln?"

„Kommen Sie mir nicht damit!", stieß Hermine verärgert aus. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass er nicht gerade vertrauenerweckend aussah mit seiner immerwährend schwarzen Kleidung und der grimmigen Miene, hatte sie jeden nur erdenklichen anderen Grund, ihm nicht zu trauen. „Sie sind selbst dafür verantwortlich mit Ihren ständigen Eskapaden und Ihrer Geheimniskrämerei."

Snape fletschte bedrohlich die Zähne. „Diese Eskapaden gehören zu meinem Job."

„Aber es gehört nicht dazu, anderen Angst einzujagen oder sie einzuschüchtern. Schon gar nicht Erstklässler. Falls Sie es vergessen haben, ich spreche aus Erfahrung. Schließlich haben Sie mehrfach Ihre Gabe zur Täuschung bewiesen. Ich meine, wann immer Harry in Schwierigkeiten war, dachten wir, Sie hätten dafür gesorgt, dass es dazu kam."

„Und natürlich hätte es Ihnen besser gefallen, wenn Sie eine lückenlose Erklärung für alles erhalten hätten."

„Offengestanden wäre das gar keine so schlechte Idee, wenn man die vielen Missverständnisse zusammennimmt. Kommunikation ist der Schlüssel zu fast allem, das weiß doch heute jedes Kind."

Hermine merkte zu spät, wie finster seine Brauen zusammengekommen waren. „Sind Sie so nachtragend, wie ich glaube?", bellte er in den Raum hinein. Gleich darauf fügte er leise an, dass es schon fast unheimlich war: „Im Übrigen sind mir die _anderen_ egal. Hier geht es um Sie und die Rolle, die Sie an der Seite Ihres Freundes spielen, der angeblich dazu auserwählt ist, eines Tages den Dunklen Lord zu vernichten."

Geschockt aufgrund seines Wutausbruchs und den unpassend darauffolgenden sanften Tönen schluckte sie. „Dann beweisen Sie mir, dass Sie das Richtige tun werden, wenn es drauf ankommt."

„Das versuche ich bereits. Oder denken Sie, ich würde andernfalls meine kostbare Zeit für diese zähen Gespräche opfern?"

„Geben Sie nicht mir die Schuld daran", warf sie unwillkürlich ein. „Ich bin vielleicht nicht immer einfach, aber so kompliziert wie Sie bin ich noch lange nicht."

„Womit wir wieder ganz am Anfang unserer Beziehung stehen", sagte er süffisant.

Ein Schauder lief Hermine über den Rücken. „Erwähnen Sie bloß dieses Wort nicht", äußerte sie weinerlich.

„Ist das auf einmal zu einem Problem für Sie geworden? Nun, wir können es auch anders formulieren, wenn Sie es wünschen. Tatsache ist, Sie geben auf, noch bevor wir richtig begonnen haben, uns etwas näher kennenzulernen."

Seine Ausdrucksweise behagte ihr immer noch nicht; wie alles andere. „Sie machen sich lustig über mich? Ich war bereit, auf Sie zuzugehen … mich der Gefahr auszusetzen, dass nicht Erinnerungen sondern ein Gift in dieser Phiole lauerte, und Sie wagen es, an meiner Opferbereitschaft zu zweifeln?"

„Nein", murmelte er gedehnt. „Sie dachten, Sie würden einen Weg finden, mich auszuhorchen." Er rollte die Mundwinkel zurück und offenbarte seine gelben Zähne. „Glauben Sie, ich bin blöd?"

„Warum ich wollte, dass wir miteinander auskommen, hängt allein mit Harry und dem Orden zusammen. Es ist meine Pflicht, meinen Beitrag zu leisten", erklärte sie geschwollen.

„Ihren _Beitrag_? Dann sollte es ein Leichtes für Sie sein, meine Bedingungen zu akzeptieren. Ich gebe das Tempo für unsere Übereinkunft vor, nicht Sie." Hermine gaffte ihn entsetzt an und er verdrehte die Augen. „Im übertragenen Sinn, Granger. Nun, nachdem wir das geklärt hätten, schlage ich vor, Sie hören mir jetzt ganz genau zu, ohne mich zu unterbrechen. Es sei denn, Sie wünschen, von vorne anzufangen."

Er sah sie streng durch seine ungepflegten Strähnen hindurch an. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Der Grund, warum ich Ihnen einen Einblick in mein Leben gewährt habe, ist unverändert geblieben. Sie mögen mir nicht vertrauen, aber das ist nebensächlich. Ich bin es nicht anders gewöhnt. Die Umstände, in denen wir uns befinden, machen es erforderlich, alle nur erdenklichen Maßnahmen im Kampf gegen den Dunklen Lord zu ergreifen." Hermine rutschte unruhig auf ihrem Stuhl herum, so dass er das Gesicht verzog. „Zum letzten Mal, Granger. Wir mögen nicht viel haben, das uns verbindet, doch ich arbeite nicht gegen Sie."

„Ich bin trotzdem nicht überzeugt."

Er achtete nicht auf sie. „Wie Sie sehen konnten, hat der Dunkle Lord nahezu unerschöpfliche Möglichkeiten, sich die Gefolgschaft seiner Leute zu sichern. Es gibt fast nichts, das wir gegen ihn ausrichten können."

„Weil er unsterblich ist."

„Irgendwie werde ich das Gefühl nicht los, dass Sie furchtbar aufsässig sind", knurrte er.

„Entschuldigen Sie mal! Ich möchte mich eben beteiligen. So wissen Sie wenigstens, dass ich Ihnen folge."

„Er ist also unsterblich, wir sind es nicht", wiederholte er gelangweilt. „Zufrieden?"

„Nicht wirklich. Ich finde es beunruhigend."

„Das wird ihn herzlich wenig kümmern."

Mit bebenden Lippen saß sie vor ihm. Um seinen beginnenden Unmut nicht weiter anzuheizen, sagte sie jedoch nichts – wenigstens dieses eine Mal. Sein Blick, der sich stechend in sie bohrte, war schon gefährlich genug. Immerhin sollte er wissen, dass ihr eine Erwiderung auf der Zunge lag, die wie so häufig nur in einer weiteren Diskussion enden würde. Snape ließ alles völlig kalt. Ohne seine Augen von ihr zu nehmen, fuhr er fort.

„Nachdem Sie mir Ihre Einwilligung erteilt haben, bleibt Ihnen ohnehin nichts anderes übrig, als sich mit den Bedingungen abzufinden."

„Meine _Einwilligung_?"

„Sie haben von meinen Erinnerungen getrunken, schon wieder vergessen?"

Das schiefe Grinsen auf seinem zerfurchten Gesicht gefiel ihr gar nicht. Irgendwas war hier faul.

Sie zwang sich krampfhaft zur Gelassenheit. „Ja, aber ich wüsste nicht, was das …"

„Ab diesem Moment haben Sie sich auf mich eingelassen. So ist das nun mal, wir sind einen bindenden magischen Vertrag eingegangen."

„Was?"

Hermine wurde schlecht. Sagte er wirklich die Wahrheit? Oder war das nur einer seiner makaberen Scherze?

„Noch nie von _Magische Grundsätze geweissagter Prophezeiungen_ gehört?", fragte Snape hämisch.

Hilfesuchend schielte Hermine zur Tür. Wenn das stimmte, was er behauptete, dann musste es doch –

„Sie wirken nervös, Miss Granger."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Zugleich biss sie sich auf die Lippe. Der Drang, nachzusehen, ob er die Wahrheit sagte, wurde schmerzhaft groß. Er wusste, was er tat, und genoss es offenbar, es ihr unter die Nase zu reiben.

„Ich wette, der einzige Ort, an dem Sie jetzt lieber als sonst wo wären, ist die Bibliothek. Aber den Weg können Sie sich sparen. Ich habe eine Ausgabe hier. Eine sehr seltene noch obendrein. Angeblich gibt es nur noch fünf Exemplare davon."

Er bückte sich und zog voller Enthusiasmus ein mittelschweres Buch unter seinem Schreibtisch hervor. Der Ledereinband war brüchig und die goldenen Lettern, Schnörkel und Verzierungen darauf, fast gänzlich abgeblättert. Behutsam legte er es vor ihr auf den Tisch; Hermine brauchte nicht einmal den Hals zu recken, um zu sehen, dass er die Wahrheit gesagt hatte: Das Buch existierte tatsächlich.

„Schlagen Sie es auf", befahl Snape ohne Umschweife, lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und verschränkte Arme und Beine ineinander.

Hermine sah zwischen ihm und dem Buch hin und her. Dann schob sie es mit spitzen Fingern von sich. „Das werde ich nicht", sagte sie entschieden, „weil ich nicht an diesen Unfug glaube. Aus diesem Grund habe ich auch das Fach von Professor Trelawney abgewählt und mich stattdessen für nützlichere Dinge entschieden."

„Sie versetzen mich in blankes Erstaunen. Wer hätte gedacht, dass Sie einmal einem Buch entsagen würden. Glauben Sie nicht daran, dass Ihr Freund Potter der Auserwählte ist? Was ist damit, dass er den Dunklen Lord besiegen wird, wie viele hoffen?"

„Das kann man nicht vergleichen", wand Hermine fahrig ein.

„Lassen Sie mich Ihnen trotzdem nahebringen, was die Gesetzmäßigkeiten sagen." Er räusperte sich und setzte eine belehrende Miene auf. „Eine Prophezeiung gilt als erfüllt, sobald sie eingetroffen ist. Schon wenn sich jemand darauf einstellt und damit die Voraussetzungen schafft, um sie wahr zu machen, wird sie sich sehr wahrscheinlich erfüllen. Ist Ihnen klar, was das bedeutet?"

Der letzte Satz war ein Knurren, das sie zusammenzucken ließ.

„Kurz, sollte ich mich irren und alles ist bloßer Humbug, wird es keinen Auserwählten geben. Auch niemanden, der den Dunklen Lord besiegen kann, der ja unsterblich ist, wie wir wissen. Wenn es jedoch stimmt, wird Potter das tun, was seine Fans von ihm erwarten. Was mich betrifft, ich bin lediglich ein Werkzeug, ein Mittel zum Zweck, das gewissermaßen irgendwo dazwischen steht. Was hingegen Ihre Bereitschaft betrifft, Potter zur Seite zu stehen, werden Sie tun, was Sie nicht lassen können – mit oder ohne Grundsätze bezüglich irgendwelcher Prophezeiungen. Sollte ich mich irren, wird der Inhalt des Buchs keinen Einfluss auf unsere … Freundschaft haben. Falls ich jedoch richtig liege, ist unsere Abmachung gültig."

„Und was bitteschön heißt das jetzt genau?"

Er holte tief Luft und Hermine wünschte, sie wäre in der Lage, sich irgendwie gegen das, was er sagen würde, wappnen zu können.

„Es wäre möglich, dass Sie und ich aufgrund Trelawneys kleinem Aussetzer zu Opfern einer ominösen magischen Verschwörung wurden, die den Gesetzmäßigkeiten einer geweissagten Prophezeiung folgt."

Das war, wie befürchtet, zu viel für Hermine. Sie mochte kein Experte sein, wenn es um diese absonderlichen Dinge ging, aber so ohne weiteres ließ sich der Fall nun wiederum nicht abtun.

„Wenn das so ist, schlage ich vor, wir gehen sofort zu Professor Dumbledore und fragen ihn, was er davon hält. Ich bin nicht bereit, unter diesen Voraussetzungen enger mit Ihnen zusammenzurücken, bevor ich nicht weiß, wie sie sich auswirken werden."

„Nicht so voreilig, junge Dame. Es wäre sehr unklug, das Ganze jetzt zu überstürzen, schließlich haben wir beide etwas vor ihm geheimgehalten. Das wird ihm mit Sicherheit nicht gefallen."

„Mir ist egal, wenn er wütend auf mich ist, Hauptsache wir können das klären."

„Mir ist es nicht egal. Ich habe schon genug Scherereien mit ihm am Hut."

„Was wollen Sie damit sagen?", schnaubte sie entrüstet. „Dass wir einfach nichts tun werden? Verzeihung, Professor, aber würde das nicht bedeuten, uns automatisch zu einem Teil der Prophezeiung zu machen? Professor Dumbledore ist der bedeutendste Zauberer unserer Zeit. Wenn jemand eine Lösung weiß, dann er."

„Wie dem auch sei, Sie werden kein Glück bei ihm haben. Er ist verreist und kehrt erst in der Nacht zurück."

„Auch das noch", stöhnte Hermine. „Mir ist schon öfter aufgefallen, dass er fort ist. Aber was tut er die ganze Zeit?"

„Das kann ich Ihnen nicht sagen, weil ich es nicht weiß."

Sie seufzte. „Und was sollen wir jetzt machen?"

„Abwarten. Ich werde so bald als möglich versuchen, ihn zu kontaktieren. Bis dahin verhalten Sie sich unauffällig, klar soweit? Unternehmen Sie bloß keine Dummheiten, Granger. Und erzählen Sie nichts davon Potter oder Weasley. Die Unterrichtsstunden, die Ihr Freund beim Schulleiter hat, sind von größter Bedeutung. Mehr weiß ich auch nicht darüber. Wichtig ist nur, dass Potter jetzt nicht irgendeinen Unfug anstellt, wenn er erfährt, dass Trelawney eine weitere Prophezeiung gemacht hat."

Bei Hermine klingelte es irgendwie. Und auch wieder nicht. Trelawney war Schuld an dem ganzen Dilemma. Wunderbar, doch keineswegs hilfreich. Fast war ihr, als hätte sie die ganzen Jahre über geahnt, dass die Lehrerin nur Ärger bedeutete.

„Wir sollen einfach warten? Aber dann ist es vielleicht zu spät! Glauben Sie nicht auch, dass es besser wäre, schnell zu handeln?"

„Woher soll ich das wissen?", herrschte er sie zornig an. „Im Moment können wir nichts tun, außer möglichst wenig daran zu denken."

„Aber …" Hermine runzelte gekränkt die Stirn und verstummte wieder. Wenn sie der Prophezeiung keine Chance gaben, sich zu erfüllen, würde es womöglich nie dazu kommen, richtig? Trotzdem konnte es nicht schaden, etwas mehr darüber herauszufinden. Rein zufällig blieb ihr Blick auf _Magische Grundsätze geweissagter Prophezeiungen_ hängen. „Wie kommt es, dass Sie so ein merkwürdiges Buch besitzen?"

„Das hat mit einem länger zurückliegenden Vorfall zu tun." Als er merkte, dass er offensichtlich ihr Interesse geweckt hatte, fügte er schnell an: „Vergessen Sie es. Es geht Sie nichts an."

Unbehaglich linste Hermine zu ihm empor. Es gab so viel, das sie nicht verstand. Wo sollte sie denn nur anfangen, Ordnung in das ganze Chaos zu bringen, wenn schon Snape ratlos wirkte? Vielleicht konnte sie wenigstens etwas herausfinden, wenn sie sich dazu durchrang, das bekloppte Buch über den Prophezeiungskram zu lesen.

Sie streckte sich vor und nahm es hoch. „Was dagegen, wenn ich es mir mal ausleihe?"

„Tun Sie sich keinen Zwang an", sagte er achselzuckend. „Aber lassen Sie es bloß nicht herumliegen."

Hermine nickte, dann presste sie das Buch fest an die Brust und stand auf. An der Tür sah sie sich noch einmal zu ihm um, doch Snape wirkte zu sehr in sich gekehrt, um es zu bemerkten. Mit offenem Mund überlegte sie, ob sie noch etwas sagen sollte, doch dann entschied sie, dass sie entlassen war.


	7. Chapter 7

Awaiting the greater good

Kapitel 7

Target

Es hatte so kommen müssen. Das zumindest redete er sich niedergeschlagen ein. Genau wie damals hatte Trelawney sich mit ihrer sogenannten _Gabe_ wieder einmal selbst übertroffen.

In seiner Enttäuschung, die tief in ihm verankert war, zusammen mit der unauslöschlichen Wut, dem unbändigen Hass oder der immerwährenden Rage, holte er mit dem Arm aus und ließ die Faust gegen die Wand neben der Badezimmertür donnern. Enttäuscht darüber, dass das Leben sich abermals über ihn lustig machte und es scheinbar für ihn keinen Ausweg gab.

Der plötzliche Schmerz in seinen Knöcheln durchzuckte ihn wie eine Ermahnung an das Geschehene. Er riss ihn mitten hinein in die Vergangenheit. Hätte er es bloß hinter sich lassen und einfach von vorne anfangen können. Aber da war immer noch die Angst, die über ihn hereinfiel wie ein hungrige Meute gieriger Mäuler. Sie suchte ihn und fand ihn. Sein scheußlicher Verrat, der ihn am Tod der Potters schuldig machte, weil er es gewesen war, der die Prophezeiung an Voldemort überbracht hatte, verfolgte ihn seit jeher. Er hätte es verdammt nochmal wissen müssen. Hätte vorsichtiger sein müssen. Hätte sein Vertrauen nicht in den Tod setzen sollen.

Es machte keinen Unterschied mehr. Egal wie oft er sich Vorwürfe machte, würde er seine Tat nicht ungeschehen machen können. Sie würde nicht zurückkommen.

Immer wieder ging er in Gedanken seine Möglichkeiten durch: aufgeben oder bleiben, weiterleben oder sterben. Sie machten ihn schier wahnsinnig und raubten ihm nach all den Jahren noch den Schlaf. Schon alleine das Atmen fiel ihm schwer, von dem stechenden Schmerz in seiner Brust ganz zu schweigen. Er wollte, dass es aufhörte. Wollte endlich zur Ruhe kommen. Aber er konnte es nicht. Anstatt Schlaf fand er nur trostlose Leere. Und nagende Einsamkeit. War es da noch wichtig, ob Trelawney eine Gabe besaß oder nicht? Eine durchgeknallte Schreckschraube, die ihre verworrenen Gedanken im Alkohol ertränkte, brauchte ihn nicht weiter zu kümmern. Nicht wirklich.

Blieb nur noch sein Verschulden, das alles überschattete. Und sein Versprechen. Dumbledore würde nicht dulden, dass er aufgab. Was würde er wohl zu den Neuigkeiten sagen? Eine weitere Prophezeiung. Ein Grund zum Feiern oder eine Katastrophe. Für viele war Potter der Held, der den Sieg über den Dunklen Lord bringen würde; eines Tages. Ausgerechnet er. Aber Granger? Welche Rolle war ihr zugetan? Hoffentlich keine, die einem Stück angehörte, in dem er ebenfalls vorkam …

Als er am nächsten Morgen mit Dumbledore zusammentraf, war der zunächst alles andere als angetan von den Entwicklungen. Im Gegensatz zu Snape zeigte er sich jedoch weitaus gemäßigter.

„Ich sehe es genauso wie du", sagte er zustimmend, nachdem Snape ihm Stück für Stück alles berichtet hatte. „Wir müssen abwarten, im Augenblick können wir nichts weiter tun."

Snape stieß hörbar die Luft aus seiner krummen Nase. „Und was soll ich ihr sagen, Albus? Sie wird neue Fragen haben, nachdem wir so verblieben sind."

„Ich kann dir keinen Vorwurf machen, dass du auf sie zugegangen bist. Sie ist ja nicht irgendwer. Und nach allem, was du vor dir hast, wird der Druck auf dich immer stärker und stärker."

„Ich bin nicht schwach, falls Sie darauf hinauswollen", äußerte Snape mit zusammengezogenen Brauen.

„Nein, bist du nicht. Aber du hast deine Grenzen erreicht." Dumbledore fasste Snape über den Rand seiner Halbmondbrille hinweg streng ins Visier. Ungebrochen hielt dieser seinem Blick stand. „Wir alle sehnen uns im Grunde unseres Herzens nach Zuneigung und Wärme. Dies ist keine Schwäche, sondern ein Zeichen deiner Menschlichkeit. Dadurch unterscheidest du dich von Voldemort."

„Nicht gerade sehr passend, finden Sie nicht? Jeder Fehler, den ich mache, könnte mein letzter sein. Es darf einfach nicht passieren."

„Womöglich war es kein Fehler", überlegte Dumbledore, indem er mit den Fingern seinen langen Bart zerpflügte. „Sie war bereit, sich deiner anzunehmen."

„Sie wollte mich aushorchen, das sagte ich Ihnen doch."

„Gut möglich, dass das unbewusst in ihr vorging, aber gänzlich unterstellen würde ich es ihr nicht. Miss Granger hat ein sehr gütiges und aufopferungsvolles Wesen. Ihre Freundschaft zu Harry dürfen wir nicht untergraben. Genauso wenig ihre Hilfsbereitschaft in allen anderen Dingen."

„Wollen Sie damit andeuten, sie hätte sich dazu verpflichtet gefühlt, mir zu helfen?", fragte Snape verächtlich.

„Ich mag in vielem einen Sinn sehen, der anderen verborgen bleibt. Hier nicht unbedingt. Aber wenn es dich interessiert, kannst du es ja herausfinden."

Er zwinkerte Snape munter mit einem Auge zu. Der wiederum gab einen frustrierten Laut von sich.

„Ich brauche weder ihre Hilfe noch ihre Gesellschaft. Die vielen Fragen, die sie hat, genügen mir vollkommen."

„Wie du meinst", sagte Dumbledore und lächelte sein Gegenüber milde gestimmt an. „Abgesehen davon denke ich, würde es euch helfen, mit jemand anderem darüber zu reden. Du weißt, wen ich meine?"

Snapes Ausdruck verhärtete sich schlagartig. „Das halte ich für keine Gute Idee", sagte er gepresst.

„Es kann euch jedenfalls nicht schaden, eine weitere Meinung zu hören. Es wäre durchaus möglich, dass er dir ein paar Denkanstöße liefern kann, für die ich im Laufe der Jahre den Blick verloren habe. Ich werde ihn informieren, keine Widerrede, Severus. Manchmal müssen wir Hilfe annehmen, bevor uns die Arroganz zerfrisst. Außerdem ist er ein Verbündeter und ein guter Beobachter."

Mit aufgebauschtem Umhang eilte Snape davon. Dumbledore war längst nicht so wütend gewesen, wie er angenommen hatte. Doch sein Vorschlag, jemand anderen hinzuzuziehen, irritierte ihn und sorgte nicht dafür, dass er sich besser fühlte.

xxx

Frustriert schlug Hermine das Buch zu, löschte das Licht an der Spitze ihres Zauberstabs und starrte in die Dunkelheit. Sie hatte jede freie Minute, die sie entbehren konnte, damit zugebracht, _Magische Grundsätze geweissagter Prophezeiungen_ von vorn bis hinten durchzuackern. Mit einem eher mangelhaften Ergebnis. Einige Kapitel waren verwirrend oder, gelinde gesagt, einfach nur kurios gewesen. So ging Holunder Howards, eine gefeierte Magierin auf dem Gebiet der Wahrsagerei, davon aus, Weissagungen hätten die Kraft, bereits gewirkte Zauber oder Schwüre außer Kraft zu setzen. Das war einfach nur absurd und, wie viele behaupteten, vielleicht mit ein Grund, warum sie bezichtigt wurde, alle drei Männer, die im Laufe ihres Lebens eine Verlobung mit ihr eingegangen waren, ermordet zu haben. Bei keinem der Opfer wurde ein Hinweis auf eine Gewalteinwirkung gefunden, somit ging man später davon aus, sie hätte sie mit dem Todesfluch beseitigt.

Wenn man davon absah, dass Hermine, die ja nun wirklich einen wachen Verstand besaß, noch nie an die Wahrsagerei geglaubt hatte, wäre das jetzt wohl der geeignete Moment für sie gewesen, ihr endgültig zu entsagen. Womöglich sollte sie den ganzen Kram schnellstens wieder vergessen. Hätte Snape sie nicht auf die Idee gebracht, wäre sie gar nicht erst darauf gekommen, Trelawney ernst zu nehmen. Sie konnte kaum glauben, dass er etwas dafür übrighatte. Aber da war ein Moment gewesen … ein kurzer, flüchtiger Moment der Angst, unverkennbar in seinen Augen.

Snape war nicht blöd. Im Gegenteil. Wenn jemand dazu imstande war, Nützliches von Belanglosem zu trennen, dann er. Wieso sollte sich jemand wie er, der zu rationellem Denken fähig war, mit der Wahrsagerei befassen? Er, der sie immerzu belächelt und zurechtgewiesen hatte, weil sie ihr gesamtes Wissen auf Büchern begründete, besaß das einzige Buch, das ihrem Fundus entgangen war. Schon alleine deshalb musste sie es herausfinden. Wie immer, wenn etwas kurios war.

Sie rieb sich die müden Augen, dann wälzte sie sich auf die Seite. Hätte sie Trelawney doch nur nicht vor ihm erwähnt! Aber dafür war es zu spät. Er besaß die Macht über sie, sie mit nur einem Blick in die Knie zu zwingen. Jetzt steckte sie mittendrin in dem Schlamassel; und das auch noch mit ihm zusammen.

xxx

Der ganze Tag war eine einzige Farce gewesen. Nur mit Mühe hatte er sich davon abhalten können, Trelawney nicht versehentlich einen Fluch auf den Hals zu jagen. Leise, unbemerkt. Aber Dumbledore hätte es gewusst …

Seine ohnehin schon schlechte Laune sank gänzlich in den Keller, als am Nachmittag Granger in seinem Büro auftauchte. Die hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt. Dabei war es nicht so, dass er nicht mit ihr gerechnet hätte.

„Was haben Sie bei Dumbledore erreicht?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf und druckste mit seiner Antwort herum. Wie sie es schaffte, so unschuldig auszusehen und ihn gleichzeitig in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen, war ihm ein Rätsel.

„Nicht viel. Und wie war es bei Ihnen? Was Nützliches in dem Buch gefunden?"

Bildete sie es sich nur ein oder war da eine Spur Hoffnung in seinem erwartungsvollen Blick, sie könnte etwas entdeckt haben, was ihm bislang verborgen geblieben war?

„Wann haben Sie das Buch zuletzt gelesen?", entgegnete sie neugierig.

Sofort versteifte er sich. „Das ist schon eine Weile her."

„Hmm. Ich habe jeden Satz genauestens studiert und kann Ihnen versichern, nichts darin könnte uns von Nutzen sein."

„Schade", bemerkte Snape schlicht und der Hoffnungsschimmer in seinen Augen, ob eingebildet oder nicht, löste sich in Luft auf. „Tatsache ist, wir können unsere bisherigen Errungenschaften nicht aufgrund dieser Vorkommnisse in den Schatten stellen", sagte er weiter.

Errungenschaften …? Hermine war nicht sicher, ob sie ihm folgen konnte, doch er war plötzlich so in Fahrt, dass sie keine Zeit zum Überlegen fand.

„Nun, da Albus und ich zu derselben Übereinkunft gekommen sind, ziehen wir einen Besuch bei einem vertrauenswürdigen Bekannten in Erwägung. Sie und ich werden morgen Abend das Schloss verlassen und uns in die Hände eines Mannes begeben, der sich viel mit Weissagungen befasst hat."

„Sie wollen also tatsächlich fremde Hilfe in Betracht ziehen?", fragte Hermine entsetzt. „Ist das nicht riskant?"

„Das ist es allerdings. Mir gefällt die Vorstellung genauso wenig wie Ihnen, seien Sie sich dessen gewiss. Jedoch ist dieser Mann ein Verwandter unseres Schulleiters. Albus meint, wir könnten gar keinen besseren finden. Leider bleibt uns dabei nichts anderes übrig als ihn aufzusuchen. Er lebt sehr zurückgezogen und verlässt sein Haus nur selten. Sein plötzliches Auftauchen in der Schule könnte noch dazu unerwünschte Aufmerksamkeit erregen."

Hermine wusste nicht, was sie davon halten sollte. Snape schien selbst nicht gerade begeistert, doch wenn Dumbledore es so wollte, würde es so geschehen. Bis zum Abend ging sie davon aus, alles würde sich zum Guten wenden, wenn sie den Mann aufsuchten. Snapes Worten nach schien Dumbledore zuversichtlich, dass er ihnen weiterhelfen konnte. Als sie dann aber aufbrachen, stellte sich schnell bodenlose Ernüchterung ein: die Reise ging nach Hogsmeade, in die finsterste Kneipe des Zaubererdorfs, den Eberkopf, und war keineswegs das, was Hermine erwartet hatte.

Nacheinander rauschten sie und Snape durch den Kamin von Snapes Büro aus direkt hinein. Hermine klopfte sich gerade die Asche von den Schultern, während Snape und der Wirt schon am debattieren waren. Beide wirkten wie alte Bekannte, die sich nicht riechen konnten. Sie standen sich angriffslustig gegenüber; offenbar waren sie schon früher aneinander geraden.

„Mal wieder an Türschlössern gelauscht, Severus?"

„Nicht in letzter Zeit, Aberforth."

Snape beugte sich zu Hermine hinunter und zischte ihr ins Ohr. „Hören Sie am besten gar nicht hin, wenn er was sagt."

Hermine nickte, konnte aber nicht verhindern, Snapes Verhalten dem Wirt gegenüber als wundersam zu empfinden. Verstohlen sah sie zu Aberforth, der ein mürrisches Gesicht machte, sich prompt von ihr abwandte und hinter den Tresen schlurfte. Ratlos sah sie wieder zurück zu ihrem Professor.

„Setzen wir uns doch schon mal", sagte Snape schneidig. Er schien es eilig zu haben, alles hinter sich zu bringen, packte sie unsanft an den Schultern und schob sie zum erstbesten Tisch hinüber.

Nachdem Aberforth sich kurz darauf mit drei Krügen Butterbier zu ihnen gesellt hatte, fing der Wirt ohne Umschweife zu trinken an. Hermine griff ebenfalls nach einem Krug und nippte daran. Das Butterbier schmeckte eigenartig, was vielleicht mit dem schmutzigen Krug zusammenhing. Sie klemmte hibbelig die Lippe zwischen die Zähne, sah sich verstohlen zwischen den leeren Tischen um und lauschte, als Aberforth zur reden anfing.

„Mein Bruder hat mir von eurem Problem erzählt. Ganz schön verfahrene Sache, würde ich sagen."

Aberforth war also Dumbledores Bruder. Notiert.

„Ich würde es nicht auf die leichte Schulter nehmen. Mit Prophezeiungen verhält es sich manchmal wie mit Wettervorhersagen. Manche treffen zu, andere nicht."

Er hatte noch nicht ausgesprochen, schon öffnete sich Hermines Mund. Lediglich Snapes mahnender Seitenblick brachte sie zum Schweigen.

„Ich würde nicht sagen, dass ich unbedingt daran glaube, aber an eurer Stelle wäre ich auf der Hut. Sie nicht ernst zu nehmen, wäre genauso fatal wie eine überstürzte Gegenmaßnahme. Habe ich recht, Severus?"

Snape und er sahen sich lange an.

„Ja, ich habe alles beobachtet. Die ganzen Jahre über", sagte Aberforth an den Professor gewandt; der wiederum stierte finster zurück und Hermine war so gut wie vergessen. „Diese Trelawney schien mir doch eine recht eigenartige Person zu sein. Trotzdem hat sie unser aller Leben beeinflusst. Nicht nur ich war fasziniert von dem Gedanken, wie eine untalentierte und nichtssagende Stümperin Einfluss auf die Geschicke der mächtigsten Zauberer haben sollte. Auch Albus hat sofort ein Auge auf sie geworfen. Ihm blieb wohl nichts anderes übrig, wenn er verhindern wollte, dass die Todesser sie sich schnappen."

„Ich kenne die Geschichte", sagte Snape barsch zwischen eng aufeinanderliegenden Kiefern hindurch. „Wir müssen nicht alles von vorn aufrollen."

Aberforth wippte mit dem Kopf und trank großzügig von seinem Butterbier. Er wischte mit dem Handrücken den Schaum von seinem Bart. „Nicht nur keinen Sinn für Humor, sondern offenbar auch keinen Sinn für Nostalgie, Severus", sagte er dann. „Ich denke, jeder von uns würde es heute anders machen, Albus und mich eingeschlossen. In diesem Sinn macht das Beste draus. Mir scheint, ihr habt euch viel zu sagen gehabt, andernfalls wäre es erst gar nicht soweit gekommen. Gebt euch bloß nicht der falschen Vorstellung hin, das wäre alles ohne Bedeutung. Ein Professor, der nichts für Kinder übrig hat, sollte an Hogwarts nicht unterrichten. Aber wir brauchen ihn, oder nicht? Vielleicht hat er seinen richtigen Platz nur noch nicht gefunden. Anders als ich. Ich bin zufrieden mit meinem Leben. Beschaulich aber gut."

Erst jetzt schien er wieder Notiz von Hermines Gestalt zu nehmen, denn er sah sie direkt an. Es war unheimlich, wie seine Augen denen Dumbledores ähnelten. Verlegen blinzelte sie, hob den Krug an und setzte ihn an die Lippen, wie um sich dahinter zu verstecken.

„Es ist keine Schande, unsicher zu sein, Granger. Sie haben es mit dem hier viel weiter gebracht als die meisten von uns."

„Erlauben Sie mal", sagte Hermine so würdevoll wie möglich. Ihr gefiel gar nicht, wie unverblümt er von ihr sprach.

„Wir gehen jetzt besser", knurrte Snape auch schon. „Ich wusste ja gleich, dass das nichts bringt."

Er stand auf und warf einen verächtlichen Blick auf den schmutzigen Krug; er hatte ihn nicht angerührt.

„Kommen Sie, Granger."

Hermine erhob sich ebenfalls. Sie spürte, dass Ärger im Anzug war. Da sie keine Lust hatte, den beiden Männern einen Grund für eine handfeste Auseinandersetzung zu liefern, fügte sie sich den Worten ihres Begleiters und bemühte sich, nicht auf das Gemurmel von Aberforth zu hören, der in seinen Bart hineinredete: „Warst schon immer ein schwieriger Kerl."

Sie verabschiedeten sich und nahmen denselben Weg zurück nach Hogwarts. Ungesehen, leise, heimlich. Niemand wusste etwas davon, außer den beiden Dumbledores.

In Snapes Büro angekommen, konnte Hermine nicht lange an sich halten. Sie hatte das bedrückende Gefühl, ihr werter Begleiter war nun noch schlechter gelaunt als zuvor. Außerdem gab es jede Menge Gesprächsbedarf.

„Es hätte schlimmer kommen können, meinen Sie nicht?", fragte sie an Snape gewandt, während sie sich die Asche von den Schultern klopfte. „Immerhin wissen wir jetzt, dass wir alles versucht haben. Obwohl ich mir gleich keine allzu großen Hoffnungen gemacht habe. Das Butterbier war grausig." Dafür hatte sie erfahren, dass Aberforth Dumbledores Bruder war. Das würde Harry bestimmt brennend interessieren.

„Verzeihen Sie, dass unser Ausflug so unspektakulär war, Miss. Das nächste Mal werde ich sehen, ob wir etwas Besseres für Sie finden. Etwas, das Ihren Ansprüchen gerecht wird."

Unbeeindruckt plumpste sie auf den freien Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch, stützte die Ellenbogen darauf ab und legte den Kopf auf ihre ineinander gefalteten Finger. „Ich bin nicht so wählerisch, wie Sie vielleicht glauben. Lassen Sie uns lieber zur Sache kommen. Ich würde sagen, Sie haben Schiss, irgendwas könnte Sie und mich in eine Art Verbindung bringen, die Ihre Arbeit für Dumbledore oder Voldemort durcheinanderbringt. Deshalb der ganze Aufstand wegen dieser Prophezeiung. Aber Aberforth kann uns nicht helfen. Und wenn er alles war, was Dumbledore auf Lager hatte, müssen wir das eben alleine ausbaden … Da fällt mir ein, was meinte er übrigens damit, als er sagte, ich hätte es mit Ihnen viel weiter gebracht _als die meisten von uns_?"

Snape antwortete nicht und Hermine sah sich um. Er stand mit dem Rücken an die Tür gelehnt, hatte wie so oft die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und diesmal sogar die Augen geschlossen. Er sah müde aus.

„Professor?"

„Warum um alles in der Welt glauben Sie, ich würde Ihnen das erzählen?", fragte er leise.

„Weil Sie mit dem ganzen Gerede über Prophezeiungen angefangen haben und wir noch immer keine Lösung gefunden haben."

Entnervt stöhnte er auf, drückte sich von der Tür ab und durchquerte sein Büro, um sich auf seinen Stuhl zu setzen. Er sah Hermine nicht an, lehnte sich zurück und machte abermals die Augen zu.

„Ich habe keine Angst davor, Professor", gab sie ihm zu verstehen, woraufhin er die Augen wieder aufschlug und sie bedrohlich ansah. „Ich weiß, Sie würden Ihr bestes tun, um zu verhindern, dass ich Ihrer Arbeit in die Quere komme."

Überaus langsam legte er den Kopf schief. Seine Strähnen fielen ihm vors Gesicht, aber noch immer konnte sie den stechenden Blick dahinter erkennen, mit dem er sie fixierte.

„Und was verdanke ich diesem plötzlichen Sinneswandel, Miss Granger?"

„In Ihren Erinnerungen habe ich Sie immer allein gesehen, es sei denn, Sie waren bei Voldemort. Sie tun alles, was Sie tun, weil Sie es müssen. Ihr soziales Leben ist nicht weiter nennenswert. Deshalb haben Sie auch Angst vor dieser Prophezeiung und vor einer möglichen Veränderung."

Seine Kiefer knackten. „Jetzt kommen wir der Sache näher." In seiner Stimme schwang der sanfte Klang der Ironie mit. Er begnügte sich mit einem Grinsen auf den dünnen Lippen.

Die Situation an sich war angespannt, trotz allem blieb er bemerkenswert ruhig; es machte sie nervös.

„Womöglich haben Sie bei Ihrer Ausführung ja ein winziges Detail übersehen", sagte er.

„Wirklich?" Zu mehr als einem schwachen Flüstern war sie nicht fähig; in ihr machte sich ein ungutes Gefühl breit, eine Linie zu ihm übertreten zu haben, die sie besser nicht anvisiert hätte.

„Die Erinnerungen waren vorgefertigt. Sie bekamen nur das zu sehen, was Sie sehen sollten."

Erleichtert, dass es nur das gewesen war, atmete sie auf. „Umso schlimmer. Meine Sichtweise ist eine andere als die Voldemorts. Sie brauchen sich vor mir nicht zu verstecken, Professor, ich bin ja nicht er."

„Ist mir beinahe entgangen." Er stützte die Ellenbogen auf die Lehnen seines Stuhls und legte seine langen Finger aneinander, abwägend, ob sie nun fertig war oder nicht. „War das alles?"

„Nein. Es gibt noch wesentlich mehr davon, aber manche Dinge bleiben besser ungesagt."

„Selbst wenn ich verspreche, es dieses eine Mal durchgehen zu lassen? Nur so aus Neugierde."

Sie schielte zur Tür und hoffte, dass sie nicht verschlossen war. Nur für alle Fälle. „Mag sein, dass es gewisse Gerüchte gibt. Aber ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, wieso Sie das interessieren sollte."

„Seltsam. Nach allem, was wir zusammen durchgemacht haben, hätte ich mehr Durchhaltevermögen von Ihnen erwartet. Was bin ich in Ihren Augen, außer dem Todesser und Professsor? Ein Junggeselle mittleren Alters, der allein in seiner Wohnung in Hogwarts lebt und das Schloss nur verlässt, wenn er dem Dunklen Lord gegenübertritt?"

„Na ja, gewissermaßen ist da schon was dran." Verbissen blendete sie die Erinnerungen aus, die er ihr gegeben hatte. Blieb immer noch das Rätsel, wieso er das von ihr wissen wollte.

„Einsam, ungeliebt …"

„Schön", sagte Hermine zurückhaltend, „Sie sind ein wandelndes Klischee. Zufrieden?"

Wollte er trotz all der Zwischenfälle wirklich wissen, was sie von ihm hielt? Immerhin hatte sie ihm ihre Meinung schon einmal offenbart. Oder war sein Gehabe nur eine kompliziert angefertigte Falle, in die er sie locken wollte?

Sie blinzelte, als würde sich dadurch die Perspektive ändern, denn tatsächlich wirkte er alles andere als zufriedengestellt.

Snape enttäuschte sie nicht. „Noch nicht ganz", murmelte er zwischen den Zähnen hindurch hervor.

Ein tiefer Seufzer machte sich in ihr frei. „Wenn ich etwas sage, dann doch nur, weil Sie mich da mit hineingezogen haben. Vor allem würden Sie es sowieso abstreiten."

„Das kommt ganz darauf an."

Hermine spürte ihren Hals trocken werden. Was sollte sie tun? Darauf warten, dass er es dabei belassen würde? Wohl kaum. Wie es aussah, wollte er sie auf die Probe stellen. Oder einfach das Spiel auf die Spitze treiben, bis sie von selbst aufgab. Also fasste sie sich ein Herz.

„Wie Sie sich selbst sehen, hat nichts damit zu tun, was ich gesehen habe", erklärte sie mit Bedacht. „Sie hätten Hilfe holen können. Aber Sie haben es nicht getan, was mich darauf schließen lässt, dass Sie zu der Sorte Mensch gehören, die alles allein durchstehen will. So sieht es aus. Den Rest können Sie sich selbst zusammenreimen."

Sein Gesicht wirkte steinern, wie ein Vorbote aufkeimender Wut, und Hermine rechnete schon damit, quer durch das Büro gehext zu werden, anstatt eine Erwiderung zu erhalten. Am Ende hatte er sich schneller wieder gefasst als erwartet. Er reckte seinen Oberkörper empor und öffnete den Mund.

„Wenigstens wissen wir jetzt, wo wir stehen", sagte er zischelnd, den Blick fest auf einen Punkt hinter Hermine geheftet. Offenbar ertrug er es nicht, sie anzusehen. „Ist das nicht erfreulich?"

Dass noch längst nicht alles zwischen ihnen im Reinen war und alle weiteren Maßnahmen auf Eis gelegt waren, bis sich eine geeignete Lösung für das Problem mit der Prophezeiung aufgetan hätte, zeigte sich bereits in ihrer nächsten gemeinsamen Stunde in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Die praktische Anwendung verschiedenster Flüche stand auf dem Plan, die es mit diversen Gegenzaubern und heraufbeschworenen Schutzschilden abzuwehren galt. Doch nichts lief wie geplant, obwohl Hermine im Allgemeinen eine sehr begabte Hexe war. Mehrmals musste Snape vor aller Augen vor ihren Querschlägern in Deckung gehen, die wie ferngesteuerte Geschosse mitten durch das Klassenzimmer nach ihm trachteten. Glücklicherweise besaß der Professor ausgezeichnete Reflexe, wodurch er allen potentiellen Treffern ausweichen konnte. Auch der ein oder andere Schlenker seines Zauberstabs machte Hermines fehlgeleitete Zauber unschädlich.

Die Verwirrung unter ihren Mitschülern war groß. Nicht nur bei Harry und Ron, sondern auch bei Hermine selbst. Sicher hatte es in der Vergangenheit mehrere Zwischenfälle gegeben, bei denen sie Snape liebend gern aus dem Weg geräumt hätte. Diesmal jedoch versuchte sie die Konfrontation mit ihm so gut es möglich war zu meiden. Trotzdem ging völlig unbeabsichtigt schief, was nur schief gehen konnte. Ihre Nerven waren nicht zuletzt bedingt durch die gewöhnlichen die Schule heimsuchenden Zwischenfälle überstrapaziert. Bei allem, was sie tat, fühlte sie sich durch das ganze Gerede über Prophezeiungen derart verunsichert, dass Trelawney sämtliche ihrer Gedankengänge zu kontrollieren schien wie bei einem Floh, den man ihr ins Ohr gesetzt hatte.

Zum Ende der Stunde scheuchte Snape die aufgeregte Schülerschar sprichwörtlich davon und nahm Hermine beiseite.

„Was sollte das werden?", bellte er, während er der Tür einen Stoß versetzte und sie unsanft ins Schloss fiel.

Hermine zuckte zusammen. „Denken Sie vielleicht, ich hätte das mit Absicht getan? Ich kann wirklich nichts dafür, das müssen Sie mir glauben", beteuerte sie aufrichtig. „Schuld an allem ist nur diese Trelawney. Am liebsten würde ich …"

Snape schüttelte wie ein Irrer den Kopf und sie verstummte. „Ich habe bereits alle Möglichkeiten in Betracht gezogen. Aber Albus würde es nicht dulden."

Entgeistert klappte sie den Mund auf und wieder zu. Natürlich hatte er das. Was sollte sie darauf noch antworten? Es verstand sich von selbst, dass ihre Gedanken bezüglich Trelawneys Zukunft an Hogwarts weit von den seinen auseinandergingen. Auch wenn sie sie nicht leiden konnte, würde sie ihr unter den derzeitigen Voraussetzungen niemals ein Härchen krümmen.

Immer noch aufgebracht, nahm er die Hände hoch und fuhr sich damit durch die unordentlichen Strähnen. „Wir machen folgendes. Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass Sie weiterhin die mir zustehende Autorität in meinem Klassenzimmer untergraben."

Geschockt über diese Äußerung schluckte sie. _Weiterhin?_ Wie sollte sie das verstehen? Dass er ihr zur Last legen wollte, wie hilflos sie sich immer wieder in seinem Beisein fühlte und sie deshalb wahllos zu Plappern anfing? Nicht zum ersten Mal verspürte sie den Drang, einfach die Beine in die Hand zu nehmen und vor ihm davonzulaufen. Da es vermutlich genau das war, was er von ihr erwartete, kämpfte sie dagegen an. Sie stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und blieb standhaft. All die Jahre der Demütigungen und Bloßstellungen waren einzig und allein gut gewesen, um sie abzuhärten.

„Wie meinen Sie das?"

Er kniff die Brauen zusammen und funkelte sie mit seinen schwarzen Augen an. „Wenn sich das herumspricht, stecken wir beide in noch größeren Schwierigkeiten. Wollen Sie dafür die Verantwortung übernehmen?"

Langsam glaubte sie zu ahnen, worauf er hinauswollte, und machte ein enttäuschtes Gesicht. „Sie wollen mich nicht mehr unterrichten?"

Das Funkeln in seinen Augen wich schlagartig einem kalten Glitzern. „Es wäre nur vorübergehend. Tun Sie es für den Orden, sozusagen als Sicherheitsmaßnahme. Sie belegen so viele Fächer, dass es nicht weiter auffallen wird."

„Aber das geht nicht!", protestierte Hermine mit heftig bebender Brust. „Ich muss lernen, wie man sich nutzbringend verteidigen kann. Letztes Jahr bei Umbridge habe ich schon genug versäumt. Und jetzt, wo es endlich wieder richtigen Unterricht gibt, wollen Sie mich ausschließen?"

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Ihnen so viel an meinen Stunden liegt", sagte er spitz.

„Tut es auch nicht. Hier geht es lediglich um Ihre Kompetenz als Lehrer."

„Das meinte ich ja gerade."

Sie wurde rot und er genoss es.

„Trotzdem, vergessen Sie nicht, dass ich eine besondere Stellung innehabe und durch meine Freundschaft zu Harry Professor Dumbledores Vertrauen genieße. Er hat mich immer unterstützt. Daher bin ich mir sicher, er würde Ihr Vorgehen nicht begrüßen."

„Es hat schon mal den Versuch gegeben, jemanden zu unterrichten, der mit meinen Methoden nicht zurechtkam," konterte er hart. Sogleich verzogen sich seine dünnen Lippen zu einem Grinsen. „Wissen Sie, wer?" Jedes einzelne Wort kam präzise aus seiner Kehle hervor, ein bemessener Tropfen flüssiges Öl nach dem anderen.

Harry. Es fiel ihr urplötzlich ein. Dabei wären die Okklumentikstunden für ihn wichtiger als alles andere gewesen.

„Wenn Sie mich ausschließen wollen, braucht es immer noch einen triftigen Grund dafür", sagte sie verzweifelt. „Ich bin eine Schülerin mit gutem Ruf."

„Selbigen zu ruinieren, dürfte kein Problem sein."

Hermine war sprachlos und starrte ihn auch so an. Er unterdes machte einen Schritt auf sie zu, so dass er unmittelbar vor ihr aufragte.

„Das können Sie nicht machen, Professor. Es wäre niederträchtig und unfair."

„Ich kann noch ganz andere Dinge, Granger."

Ihr blieb fast die Luft weg, als sie das hörte. Vermutlich lag es aber auch an der Nähe zu ihm. Oder an der verstörenden Wärme, die sein Körper ausstrahlte. Dem angsteinflößenden Geruch eines Mannes, der sie seit jeher niedergemacht hatte.

Er fuhr fort: „Ich muss an Ihre Vernunft appellieren. Außerdem sind Sie allen anderen im Stoff weit voraus."

„Vernunft ist hier nicht das richtige Wort", sagte sie angespannt. „Sie halten mich vielleicht für naiv, aber ich weiß genau, was hier vor sich geht. Sie wollen mich von sich fernhalten. Mich auf Abstand bringen, weil Sie Angst vor dieser Prophezeiung haben."

Snape ließ seine Nasenflügel spielen, machte aber nach wie vor keine Anstalten, sich von ihr wegzubewegen. „Das liegt allein im Auge des Betrachters. Sie müssen einsehen, dass meine Rolle im Orden von erheblicher Bedeutung ist. Ihre hingegen, nun ja, wir werden sehen."

„Ganz recht", erwiderte Hermine kühn. Sie hatte Blut geleckt: Wenn er mit unfairen Methoden spielte, konnte sie das auch. „Sollte die Prophezeiung eintreten, wären wir beide davon betroffen. Und damit auch das Schicksal unserer magischen Welt. Wollen Sie dann die Verantwortung dafür übernehmen, wenn Harry etwas zustößt, weil ich Ihrem Unterricht fernbleiben musste und zu wenig Kampferfahrung sammeln konnte?"

Snape stieß ein tiefes Grollen aus und sie hielt genauso unvermutet inne, wie sie begonnen hatte, ihrem Ärger Luft zu machen. Ihre Atmung überschlug sich fast im Rhythmus zu ihren wildesten Gedankengängen.

„Zum Teufel mit der Prophezeiung", brachte er in einem Knurren hervor, das dem eines großen hungrigen Tiers sehr ähnlich war. „Das letzte Wort hierzu ist noch nicht gesprochen, Granger, verlassen Sie sich darauf."

„Fürs Erste", sagte Hermine, die innerlich triumphierend ihre Nase in die Höhe reckte. Sie wusste, dass sie gewonnen hatte. Die Möglichkeit, dass die Prophezeiung eintreten könnte, brachte für ihn das Fass zum Überlaufen.

Sie machte einen Schritt zur Seite und zog an ihm vorbei, geradewegs zur Tür hinüber, wo sie blitzartig die Flucht ergriff.


	8. Chapter 8

Awaiting the greater good

Kapitel 8

Recall

Außer sich vor Wut raste Hermine zu ihrem Turm. Das Beste, was sie tun konnte, war so viel Abstand wie möglich zwischen sich und ihn zu bringen. Aber war das nicht genau das, was er wollte? Egal. Er war absolut verrückt und durchgeknallt, wenn er ihr etwas anhängen wollte, nur um sie von seinem Unterricht auszuschließen. Wenigstens wusste sie jetzt, dass sie richtig lag, was die Sache mit der Prophezeiung anbelangte. Er hatte panische Angst davor.

Desorientiert erreichte sie die Fette Dame und ließ sich nicht weit von ihr mit dem Rücken an die Wand fallen, um die Augen zu schließen und wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Sie musste sich beruhigen, bevor Harry sie so sehen und irgendeinen Verdacht schöpfen konnte. Aber beruhigen war keineswegs einfach. Die Wut in ihr pulsierte von den Zehen bis in die Haarspitzen. Obwohl sie zugeben musste, dass sein Versuch, sie von sich fernzuhalten, durchaus gewitzt war, würde sie niemals einfach so klein beigeben. Hätte sie doch nur nicht gewusst, dass er selbst verzweifelt und am Ende war! Auf ihn wütend zu sein, war einfacher gewesen, bevor sie ihn in diesem Korridor gesehen hatte. Bevor sie einen Einblick in sein Leben erhalten hatte.

Fast war ihr nach Lachen zumute. Snape, der geheimnisvolle Einzelgänger. Er hatte geglaubt, sie einschüchtern zu können. Aber in Wahrheit war er nur ein Mann wie jeder andere mit denselben Mitteln wie jeder andere.

Andererseits jedoch war er alles andere als gewöhnlich. Er war ein Zauberer, und ein sehr mächtiger noch dazu.

Sie seufzte. Vermutlich ging er gerade ebenso beunruhigt wie sie in seinem Büro auf und ab und verfluchte sich dafür, dass er bei ihr nicht erreicht hatte, was er wollte. Er war einfach viel zu durchschaubar.

Andererseits auch wieder nicht. Und er hatte auch viel zu schnell aufgegeben.

Hermine riss die Augen auf und das Leben kehrte in sie zurück.

Mieser, heuchlerischer Sack!

Blut schoss in ihre Adern und in ihre Wangen. Was, wenn er sie während des Unterrichts mit einem Verwechslungszauber belegt hatte, um ihr einen Grund in die Schuhe zu schieben, mit dem er sie aus seiner Nähe schaffen konnte, und so zu verhindern, dass das Eintreten der Prophezeiung, vor der er eine derart unerklärliche Angst hatte, ihren Lauf nahm? Sie hatte es bis soeben nicht in Erwägung gezogen, aber es würde so einiges erklären. Und Erklärungen waren gut.

Unter diesen Umständen war zumindest ein triumphales Lächeln angebracht. Er wusste nicht, dass sie ihm auf die Schliche gekommen war. Hermine ihrerseits konnte es gar nicht erwarten, ihn wiederzusehen. Jedoch musste sie sich bis zum darauffolgenden Abend gedulden, ehe sie ihn aufsuchen konnte. Erneut, denn etwas anderes blieb ihr gar nicht übrig. Höflich klopfte sie an seine Tür und wartete, bis sie eintreten durfte. Drinnen empfing er sie mit verschleiertem Blick.

„Granger. Was tun Sie hier?"

Wie es den Anschein hatte, war er nicht auf sie vorbereitet. Es steigerte ihre erwartungsvolle Stimmung erheblich. Sie setzte sich ihm gegenüber an den Tisch. Snape wurde misstrauisch, denn er legte seine Feder beiseite und setzte sich kerzengerade hin. Offenbar ging er davon aus, dass es länger dauern oder zumindest unangenehm werden könnte. Dann legte sie auch schon los.

„Sie sind wirklich der gemeinste, hinterhältigste, verschlagenste Mensch, der mir je begegnet ist. Aber, zugegeben, Ihr Versuch war brillant."

Snape blinzelte. „Und wie komme ich zu dieser Ehre?"

„Sie haben mich eiskalt reingelegt. Ich hätte es beinahe nicht gemerkt, wissen Sie das? Aber dann ist mir was komisch vorgekommen." Sie machte eine kunstvolle Pause, um ihn zappeln zu lassen. Ob diese den gewünschten Effekt erzielte, blieb dahingestellt, denn er reagierte nicht darauf. „Ihre Erinnerungen, Professor", sagte sie unter Zuhilfenahme eines dramatischem Augenaufschlags. „Davon ausgehend, dass Sie sie mir zeigen wollten, um mich stärker zu machen, kam Trelawney mit ihrer Prophezeiung denkbar ungelegen."

„Wer sagt, dass das meine Absicht war?", säuselte er wie so oft süßlich.

„Das versteht sich von selbst. Wer bitteschön würde so weit gehen, nur um dann einen Rückzieher zu machen? Sie wissen, wie viel Harry mir bedeutet. Wie viel er für uns alle bedeutet, Sie eingeschlossen. Und wagen Sie nicht, etwas anderes zu behaupten. Als ich Sie in dem Korridor gesehen habe, war mir zuerst nicht ganz klar, was es damit auf sich hatte, jetzt schon. Daher schlage ich vor, wir machen da weiter, wo wir aufgehört haben, ehe wir von Trelawney und ihrer Prophezeiung unterbrochen wurden. Sie wollten mir etwas beibringen, nicht wahr? Hier bin ich."

Sie sah ihn inbrünstig an, nur um festzustellen, dass er entgeistert zurück starrte.

„Das geht nicht, Miss Granger", sagte er tonlos. Die Flamme in seinen schwarzen Augen wirkte wie auf Knopfdruck erloschen. „Ich würde nur alles gefährden, worauf ich jahrelang hingearbeitet habe."

„Und was sollte das sein?", fragte sie spöttisch. Sie war so enttäuscht, dass ihr alles gleichgültig erschien. „Vielleicht ist ja was dran an dem, was Aberforth meinte, Sie und ich hätten uns viel zu sagen gehabt. Mehr, als vorgesehen war."

Sein Gesicht wurde zu einer ausdruckslosen Maske. Er wandte den Blick ab und räusperte sich. „Ich kann es mir nicht leisten, alles aufzugeben. Wenn Sie mehr wissen wollen, fragen Sie den Schulleiter. Ich bin sicher, er wird Ihnen mit Freuden alles erzählen."

„Und das soll ich Ihnen glauben?"

„Das werden Sie müssen."

Wenn das alles war, was er ihr anzubieten hatte, würde sie es akzeptieren müssen. Sie ließ ihn in seinem Büro zurück und wandte den Kerkern den Rücken zu, um ihr Glück ein paar Stockwerke weiter oben zu versuchen.

Wie es der Zufall so wollte, war Dumbledore im Schloss und bereit, sie zu empfangen – ganz wie Snape gesagt hatte. Der Schulleiter zeigte sich freundlich, zuvorkommend und höflich, was Hermine im allgemeinen sehr schätzte. Dennoch machte es sie stutzig, so dass sie daraus schloss, dass sich die beiden Männer bereits rege über alles ausgetauscht hatten.

Nach kurzer Überlegung entschied sie sich dafür, ihm von ihrem Besuch mit Snape bei Aberforth zu berichten. Wenn sie schon hier war, wollte sie die Gelegenheit ergreifen und ihm ihre Sicht der Dinge nahebringen. Dumbledore nahm es gelassen. Erst als sie anfing, ihre erste Frage über Snape zu stellen, erkannte sie anhand seines Lächelns, dass er längst auf dieses Thema gewartet hatte.

„Normalerweise würde ich es vorziehen, mit den Schülern dieser Schule nicht über meine Professoren zu sprechen. Noch dazu, wenn es um derart persönliche Belange geht."

Hermine nickte zustimmend. „Das verstehe ich voll und ganz. Es ist nicht gerade die feine Art, hinter jemandes Rücken über ihn zu reden."

„Ich habe nichts anderes von Ihnen erwartet", erwiderte Dumbledore milde gestimmt. „Tatsache ist, Sie sind eine ganz außergewöhnliche Schülerin, die ihre Loyalität zu Hogwarts schon mehrfach unter Beweis stellen konnte. Unter Berücksichtigung dessen wird Ihnen auch eine besondere Rolle im Kampf gegen Voldemort zuteil. Ich weiß, dass Sie und Professor Snape in letzter Zeit ungewöhnlich viel Kontakt zueinander hatten."

Er sah sie einnehmend über seine Brille hinweg an und Hermine spürte, wie ihr die Röte ins Gesicht stieg. Sie kam sich vor, als würde er sich ihren gesamten Geist einverleiben wollen, um zu sehen, ob sie vertrauenswürdig war oder nicht.

„Ich versichere Ihnen, dass dafür lediglich eine unglückliche Verkettung rätselhafter Umstände verantwortlich ist, die sowohl Professor Snape als auch mich gehörig irritiert. Es ist besorgniserregend, aber bestimmt nichts, mit dem wir nicht irgendwie fertig werden."

„Ihre Besorgnis ist nicht ganz unbegründet, Miss Granger. Sehen Sie, ich kenne Severus schon, seit er ein Junge war. Für Sie mag es merkwürdig klingen, aber ich habe mich immer sehr um ihn gesorgt. Sie wissen, dass er ein Todesser war. Und wenn man einmal dabei ist, hört man nicht damit auf. Wie dem auch sei, er hat viele Dinge getan, die er bitter bereut. Der Weg, den er gewählt hat, hat ihn zu uns zurückgebracht. Das macht ihn besonders. Vielleicht lehne ich mich zu weit aus dem Fenster, wenn ich Ihnen das jetzt sage, aber ich glaube, der Zeitpunkt ist gekommen, da jemand die Wahrheit erfahren sollte.

Es ist keine bequeme Wahrheit, soviel kann ich Ihnen versichern. Wenn Sie also nicht sicher sind, dass Sie damit umgehen können, muss ich Sie eindringlich bitten, es mir jetzt zu sagen. Alles andere wäre für ihn nicht zumutbar."

Sein ohnehin schon sezierender Blick wurde noch prüfender und Hermine schluckte hart. Sie musste an die Erinnerungen denken, die Snape ihr anvertraut hatte, und daran, dass er vorgehabt haben musste, ihr irgendeine Botschaft zu übermitteln. Doch dazu war es erst gar nicht gekommen.

„Wenn Sie glauben, das, was Sie mir sagen wollen, könnte für Professor Snape oder mich eine Hilfe sein, bin ich bereit, mich darauf einzulassen. Ich weiß genau, wir beide haben nichts davon beabsichtigt. Bestimmt ist es albern, aber ich habe mich bereits gefragt, ob es nicht mehr als nur ein bloßer Zufall war, der eins zum anderen geführt hat."

„Ah, welch gelungene Anspielung auf das ausschlaggebende Ereignis, finden Sie nicht? Ihr Scharfsinn fürs Detail ist phänomenal. Deshalb machen Sie sich da Gedanken, wo andere es nicht tun. Warum zum Beispiel glauben Sie, waren Sie zur selben Zeit wie er in diesem Korridor? Und warum ist er Ihnen ein andermal gefolgt? Sie und ich, wir hegen beide gewisse Interessen an unseren Mitmenschen, die manch anderen gleichgültig wären. Obwohl wir grundverschieden sind, sind Sie mir in dieser Hinsicht außerordentlich nah. Sie sorgen sich um Harry, und darum, wie wir Voldemort vernichten können. An dieser Stelle kommt Professor Snape ins Spiel. Er ist unser entscheidender Schachzug auf dem Weg zu unserem Ziel. Er hat etwas, das Voldemort niemals verstehen wird: Liebe, Miss Granger."

Hermine kam nicht umhin, die Stirn zu runzeln. Von allen Möglichkeiten hätte sie diese am wenigsten in Betracht gezogen. Prompt riss er sie mit seiner Stimme aus ihren Gedanken.

„Ich werde Ihnen jetzt eine Geschichte erzählen. Von einem Jungen und einem Mädchen, die sich beide kannten, noch bevor sie nach Hogwarts gingen. Der Junge, wie Sie bestimmt erahnen können, war Professor Snape, das Mädchen, so eigenartig es vielleicht klingt, war Harrys Mutter."

Eine schlaflose Nacht später beim Frühstück am Tisch der Gryffindors, wusste sie gar nicht, wo sie hinsehen sollte: ihre roten Augen würden sie sofort an Snape verraten. Immer wieder ging sie im Kopf ungewollt Dumbledores Worte durch. Sie konnte nicht anders; was er erzählt hatte, war die traurigste Geschichte überhaupt gewesen. Und damit hatte er selbst ihre kühnsten Erwartungen an Snapes Vergangenheit übertroffen.

Die ganze Nacht war sie wach gelegen, hatte kein Auge zugetan und stattdessen leise in ihr Kissen geweint. Hätte sie doch bloß die Okklumentikstunden gehabt, und nicht Harry, dann wäre sie wenigstens in der Lage gewesen, dem Professor etwas vorzuspielen. So unablässig, wie Snape sie von seinem Platz aus beobachtete, wusste der jedoch längst, dass irgendetwas vorgefallen war, mit dem er nicht im Traum gerechnet hätte.

Wie recht sie damit hatte, konnte sie nur erahnen, als am selben Abend noch der Schulleiter und sein Spion zusammenkamen, umgeben von dämmrigem Licht und vielen unausgesprochenen Gedanken. Schon bald breitete sich eine fühlbare Unruhe in Dumbledores Büro aus, die die schlafenden Portraits an den Wänden unsanft mitten hinein in eine hitzige Diskussion rissen.

„Sie – Sie hatten kein Recht, ihr _alles_ zu sagen", stieß Snape schmerzverzerrt aus. Seine Hände lagen zitternd auf seinem Schoß und er musste sich zwingen, nicht damit auf den Tisch zu schlagen oder aufzuspringen, um irgendwas zu zerquetschen. „Schon ein kleiner Hinweis hätte vollkommen genügt, um sie zufriedenzustellen."

„Glaubst du das wirklich?" Dumbledore saß ihm ruhig gegenüber und ließ sich nicht von ihm beirren. „Sie wird es ohnehin für sich behalten. Oder erwartest du etwas anderes von ihr?"

Eine geschlagene Sekunde wurde es still im Büro des Schulleiters. Snape verzog die dünnen Lippen zu einem geraden Strich.

„Vielleicht wird sie das sogar, aber darum geht es nicht", sagte er leise in dem Bemühen, seinen innerlich immer wieder aufwallenden Unmut zu beherrschen. „Ich sehe nicht, wieso es uns helfen soll, ihr diese Bürde aufzuerlegen. Meine Fehler, mein Versagen. Sie hat damit nichts zu tun."

„Sollte sich die Prophezeiung bewahrheiten, wird sie unweigerlich ein Teil des Ganzen sein. Wir dürfen eines nicht vergessen: nicht jede Prophezeiung muss etwas Schlimmes bedeuten."

„Das musste ja kommen", erwiderte Snape ungläubig keuchend.

„Severus, willst du mir sagen, dass du eine andere Lösung für alles weißt? Wenn du nicht daran glaubst, warum hast du dann zugelassen, dass sie dich kontrolliert?"

„Reden wir jetzt von ihr oder von der Prophezeiung?", stellte Snape kühl in den Raum hinein. Er setzte ein steinernes Gesicht auf und presste fest seine Kiefer aufeinander. Mit einem Wimpernschlag schien er viel gefasster, wie jemand, der auf Kommando lachen oder weinen konnte.

Dumbledore runzelte die Stirn. Seine wachen Augen glitten unauffällig zu Snapes Arm. „Wir können reden, worüber du willst. Solange uns noch Zeit dafür bleibt."

„Nein", sagte der jüngere der beiden Männer, entschieden den Kopf schüttelnd. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich Ihren rätselhaften Worten länger folgen möchte. Je mehr ich gezwungen bin, ihnen zuzuhören, desto eigenartiger scheint alles zu werden. Außerdem ist es besser, wenn ich ihn nicht warten lasse, bevor mir jemand meinen Platz streitig macht."

Er stemmte sich hoch, richtete sich zu voller Größe auf und deutete zum Abschied ein kurzes Nicken an. Dann rauschte er mit wehendem Umhang zur Tür hinaus.

Erst Stunden später kehrte er in das Schloss zurück. Müde, ausgelaugt. Er sehnte sich nach der tröstenden Ruhe der ihn erwartenden Einsamkeit, wollte niemanden sehen und von keinem mehr etwas hören.

Ungesehen erreichte er sein Büro. Aber irgendetwas stimmte nicht.

Er konnte es riechen, wie einen Hauch frischen Wind, den jemand hereingelassen hatte. Zwar war die Tür genauso verschlossen gewesen, wie er es immer tat, doch das bedeutete nicht, dass niemand hier gewesen war. Oder sich nicht vielleicht noch immer in der Nähe befand.

 _Jemand._ Wer zum Teufel wäre so töricht, in sein Büro einzubrechen?

Die kleine unerwartete Ablenkung kam ihm alles andere als gelegen. Er war nicht in Stimmung, dem Übeltäter nachzujagen, und hatte es auch nicht vor. Jedenfalls nicht in seiner derzeitigen Verfassung. Das Eindringen des Lords in seinen Geist war kräftezehrend. Jede Faser an ihm schmerzte von der Anstrengung, ihm standzuhalten, um nicht fälschlicherweise etwas preiszugeben, das besser im Verborgenen blieb.

Innerlich fluchend, verriegelte er hinter sich die Tür seines Büros und setzte seinen Weg durch eine andere Tür fort, die in seine Privatgemächer führte. Er war gewarnt und bereit, notfalls zuzuschlagen. Hier war es dasselbe. Die Gerüche in der Luft hatten eindeutig einen anderen Charakter als in den Kerkern üblich. Dabei konnte er nicht einmal sagen, was es genau war, das seine Skepsis erregte. Nur unbewusst stellte sich eine Vermutung ein, bei der er hoffte, sich zu irren.

Ohne sich etwas anmerken zu lassen, betrat er sein Wohnzimmer. Die Kerzen an den Wänden flammten auf, abrupt hielt er inne. Auf seinem Sessel saß der Jemand, genau wie befürchtet.

„Bitte hören Sie mich zuerst an, bevor Sie mich fortschicken", sagte Hermine, die ihren Zauberstab direkt auf seine Brust gerichtet hatte.

Ein bitteres Lachen kämpfte sich seine Kehle hinauf. Seine Stimme war tief und rau, als er antwortete: „Hätte ich nicht geahnt, dass Sie es sind, wären Sie jetzt bloß noch ein Häufchen Asche."

Als er sah, wie sie erschauderte, schnaubte er herablassend. Sie hatte keine Angst vor ihm, das wusste er. Andernfalls wäre sie nicht hergekommen. Einzig und allein das, was sie zu ihm geführt hatte, machte ihr zu schaffen.

„Ich gehöre bestimmt zu den Personen, die Sie jetzt gerade am wenigsten sehen wollen, aber ich musste _Sie_ sehen. Ich konnte nicht bis zum Unterricht damit warten."

„Wie rührend", spuckte Snape zurück. „Und jetzt nennen Sie mir einen Grund, warum ich Sie nicht töten sollte!"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Was ich auch sagte, es würde keinen Sinn ergeben. Sie brauchen mich nicht, Harry schon."

Snape ließ seine Mundwinkel spielen und schien zu überlegen. Hermine jedoch wusste, dass er sich sammelte, um seine Wut zu zügeln.

„Haben Sie eine Ahnung, wie spät es ist?", keifte er dann. „Dass es unklug von Ihnen war, hier einzudringen, brauche ich Ihnen nicht zu sagen, Sie würden ohnehin nicht auf mich hören. Also, was wollen Sie hier?"

Als ob er es nicht längst wüsste, dachte Hermine reumütig. Sie suchte immer nach einem Weg, einer Frage, einem Grund. Er war ein Meister um Beobachten; bestimmt war ihm ihre Beharrlichkeit nicht entgangen. Aber irgendwie, so bildete sie sich ein, konnte sie Dumbledores Entscheidung verstehen.

Sie nahm ihre zitternde Hand runter und steckte den Zauberstab weg. „Würden Sie sich bitte setzen? Sie machen mich nervös."

Snape achtete nicht auf sie. Er schälte sich missgelaunt aus seinem Umhang, steuerte den Sessel an und legte das Kleidungsstück demonstrativ neben Hermine über die Lehne.

Mit hochgezogenen Brauen fuhr Sie zusammen. Dabei hatte er sie nicht mal ansatzweise berührt. „Entschuldigen Sie mal, ich sitze hier."

„Und?", fragte er unwirsch. „Sie sind hier genauso fehl am Platz wie in meinem Klassenzimmer. Das ist meine Wohnung und mein Sessel. Ich kann hier machen, was immer ich will. Deshalb würde ich es begrüßen, wenn Sie jetzt gehen." Es war ein langer Tag gewesen, doch das brauchte er ihr nicht unter die Nase zu reiben. Dass er keine Lust hatte, sich mit ihr über was auch immer auszutauschen, schon gleich zweimal nicht.

„Voldemort. Sie waren bei ihm", stellte sie ohne Umschweife fest und rückte ein Stück zur Seite, weg von dem Umhang, ohne den sein Besitzer gleich um ein Vielfaches hagerer als ohnehin schon aussah.

„Richtig geraten." Snape gähnte ungeniert und rieb sich die Augen. „Erwarten Sie etwa Hauspunkte dafür?"

„Das wäre dann wenigstens mal was Neues", murmelte sie mehr zu sich selbst als an ihn gerichtet.

Seine Hände sackten bleischwer nach unten. Er sah sie an und merkte, dass sie jede seiner Bewegungen genau studierte.

„Bitte setzen Sie sich", sagte Hermine erneut. „Es dauert nur einen Moment. Wenn Ihnen nicht gefällt, was ich zu sagen habe, können Sie mich hinterher immer noch raus werfen. Oder mich töten."

„Na schön", knurrte er nach kurzem Zögern, plumpste auf das Sofa und streckte die langen Beine weit vor sich aus, die Hände vor dem Schoß ineinander gefaltet.

Zwischen ihnen und dem Todesfluch stand jetzt nur noch ein kleiner hölzerner Tisch. Angespannt biss sich Hermine auf die Lippe und versuchte, nicht in seine schwarzen Augen zu sehen, die sie müde durch die langen herabhängenden Haarsträhnen ihres Professors fixierten. Noch immer schwirrte ihr der Kopf von all den Informationen, die ihr Dumbledore mitgeteilt hatte. Auch die Tatsache, dass sie unerlaubt in Snapes Wohnung eingedrungen war, trug nicht dazu bei, dass sie sich in seinem Beisein wohler fühlte. Aber manchmal ging es eben nicht anders. Manchmal musste man handeln.

„Ich weiß, dass Professor Dumbledore zu weit gegangen ist", begann sie sanft. „Er hatte bestimmt nur gute Absichten, auch wenn er weit über das Ziel hinausgeschossen ist."

Ihr Gegenüber schüttelte sofort und energisch den Kopf. „Tun Sie das nicht. Es hat keinen Sinn, darüber zu reden, was er besser nicht gesagt hätte."

„Warum versuchen wir es nicht einfach?"

„Es macht keinen Unterschied."

Sie wusste nicht, ob sie ihm glauben sollte. Er klang verbittert, wie sie registrierte, was durchaus naheliegend war. Aber bestimmt steckte mehr dahinter.

„Nur für den Fall, dass Sie sich Sorgen wegen Harry machen, ich hab ihm nichts gesagt. Und ich habe auch nicht vor, es ihm zu sagen."

Snape antwortete nicht und gab auch sonst keine Reaktion von sich. Er saß einfach nur da und starrte abwesend in den leeren Raum hinein. Hermine nutzte die aufkommende Stille und atmete tief ein. Zu ihrer großen Verwunderung schien er nicht halb so aufgebracht, wie sie vermutet hatte. Ob Dumbledore bereits seinen Einfluss auf ihn geltend gemacht hatte? Wahrscheinlich, denn sonst wäre sie nicht so gut weggekommen.

„Danke, dass Sie mich nicht zu Asche verwandelt haben", wagte sie sich schließlich voran. Nur ein falsches Wort von ihr, und er würde es sich anders überlegen. „Ich an Ihrer Stelle hätte es vermutlich getan."

„Hätten Sie nicht", erwiderte er brüsk und sein ganzer Körper versteifte sich dabei.

Hermine lächelte unbeholfen in seine Richtung. Das Herz klopfte ihr ersichtlich bis zum Hals. Sie hatte enorme Schwierigkeiten, ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen, aus Angst, die in ihm steckende Enttäuschung vorzufinden, die sie hinter seiner aufgesetzten Fassade vermutete. Jetzt, wo sich die Perspektive auf ihn geändert hatte und sie nicht mehr im Dämmerlicht zu ihm hoch blicken musste, ganz besonders. Als letztlich das Schweigen zwischen ihnen zu unangenehm zu werden drohte, riskierte sie es und fand direkt seine Augen. Sie waren von tiefen dunklen Ringen umgeben, aber trotz allem wachsam und stechend auf die ihren gerichtet.

„Ich – ich weiß, ich hätte nicht an Ihnen zweifeln sollen. Aber so – jetzt macht es die Sache einfacher, oder nicht? Ich verstehe endlich den Sinn hinter allem."

„Tun Sie das", sagte er vermeintlich ruhig, wobei seine Nasenflügel erzitterten, wie um ihr zu zeigen, dass alle Versuche ihrerseits, ihn beschwichtigen zu wollen, zwecklos waren. Langsam rollte er die Lippen zurück und entblößte seine gelben Zähne. „Sie haben ja nicht die geringste Ahnung."

Ihr entging nicht, dass es ein bedrohliches Knurren war. Im Gegensatz zu ihm verhielt sich Lupin wie ein possierlicher harmloser Welpe, doch allmählich gewöhnte sie sich daran.

„Vielleicht. Aber in einem Punkt hatte ich recht: Sie wollen niemanden an sich heranlassen, deshalb auch diese Nachricht, die Sie mir zukommen ließen."

„Ich habe geschrieben, ich kann nicht, das ist ein Unterschied."

Sie senkte automatisch den Blick auf seine Brust. „Seltsam, dass Sie das erwähnen. Ich glaube nicht, dass Sie so verloren sind, wie Sie meinen. Wir hatten nur nie wirklich eine Chance, einander zu mögen", sagte sie gedankenversunken. „Diese Prophezeiung, die vielleicht gar keine ist, könnte einzig dazu gut sein, mich nicht an Ihnen zweifeln zu lassen. Deshalb hat Dumbledore es mir erzählt. Er würde es respektieren, wenn Sie jemanden hätten, der Sie zur Abwechslung einmal nicht hasst. Weil er weiß, dass Sie und Harry nicht aufeinander zugehen würden. Er hat es zwar versucht, doch er ist gescheitert."

„Sie sind also gekommen, um mir zu sagen, dass Sie mich nicht hassen", bemerkte Snape spöttisch. „Das ist sehr aufschlussreich, Granger. Vielleicht sollte ich Ihnen die Augen öffnen, denn Ihr Freund Potter und eine Menge anderer Leute würden das mit Sicherheit nicht so sehen."

„Das stimmt." Hermine sah ihm fest in die Augen. „Ich sage auch nicht, dass Ihr Verhalten entschuldbar ist. Sie waren blind vor Ehrgeiz, in Voldemorts Gunst ganz nach oben aufzusteigen. Dabei haben Sie vergessen, wie unberechenbar er ist. Aber Sie wollten es nicht soweit kommen lassen. Warum sonst haben Sie sich an Dumbledore gewandt und versucht, Voldemort aufzuhalten?"

„Und sehen Sie, wie erfolgreich ich war?", hielt er zynisch dagegen. Seine Hand durchschnitt die Luft, als würde er mit ihr einen unsichtbaren Geist vertreiben. „Wäre es nicht sie gewesen, dann jemand anders an ihrer Stelle, den er getötet hätte. So einfach ist das."

„Richtig, er ist nur an sich selbst interessiert. Ein Leben zu verschonen, liegt nicht in seiner Natur. Trotzdem wäre Harry ohne Sie nicht da, wo er heute ist", warf Hermine eilig ein. „Er wäre vermutlich mit seinem Hitzkopf direkt in Voldemorts Klauen gelaufen. Die Todesser warten nur auf einen Fehler von ihm."

Er funkelte sie an. „Genug. Ich werde ganz sicher nicht mit Ihnen darüber debattieren, in welcher Gefahr Potter sich befindet oder wie er in seinem Leichtsinn alles mit sich in die Tiefe reißt."

„Nein, das wissen Sie selbst aus erster Hand. Ich hatte nur gehofft, Sie würden sich entscheiden, den weniger beschwerlichen Weg zu gehen. Geben Sie nicht auf, Professor. Gehen Sie auf andere zu, dann werden Sie es leichter haben."

„Sie irren sich. In meiner Situation ist es einfacher, wenn man keinen Bezug zu jemandem hat."

„Aber Sie bereuen es", sagte sie entschieden. „Sie würden Ihren Verrat rückgängig machen, wenn Sie könnten. Das ist der alles entscheidende Unterschied, der Sie von Ihren Kollegen in Voldemorts Runde trennt."

Bis auf seine aufgewühlte Atmung wurde es totenstill. Hermine sah verunsichert aus den Augenwinkeln, wie sich die Knöpfe auf seiner Brust schnell hoben und senkten.

„Sie können weiterhin versuchen, uns alle glauben lassen, wie sehr Sie uns verabscheuen", sagte sie mit unverkennbarem Ernst. „Oder Sie ändern was. Ich habe erlebt, wie Sie zu den Mitgliedern des Ordens stehen. Mag sein, dass die ihre Vorbehalte gegen Sie haben. Doch am allermeisten stehen Sie sich selbst im Weg, weil Sie sich nie vergeben haben."

Snape sprang mit einem Satz auf und der Tisch in ihrer Mitte wurde zur Seite geschleudert. Im nächsten Moment kauerte er über ihr, nur eine Handbreit von ihrem Gesicht entfernt.

„Das zu sagen, steht Ihnen nicht zu!", rief er außer sich. Bedeutend leiser fügte er an: „Besser, Sie gehen jetzt, bevor ich einen weiteren Fehler begehe, für den wir beide bezahlen müssen. Wir befinden uns gefährlich nahe an einem Abgrund, den wir, sobald wir uns über die Tiefe beugen, nie mehr werden verlassen können."

Es war nicht nötig, sie daran zu erinnern, dass sie dabei waren, sich jeder auf seine Weise zu vergessen. Sie spürte auch so die fiebrige Erregung, die in ihm steckte. Der Ausdruck in seinen Augen lag jenseits der Wut, während bei jedem seiner Atemzüge sanft seine langen Strähnen über ihre Wangen strichen.

Ohne es richtig wahrhaben zu wollen, musste sie sich fragen, was sie überhaupt hier verloren hatte. Hatte sie entgegen aller inneren Warnsignale erwartet, dass er ihren Vorschlag mit offenen Armen empfangen und auf die Menschen in seiner Umgebung zugehen würde? Er war die typische Definition eines Einzelgängers. Einer, dem man besser nicht in die Quere kam.

„Wenn das Ihr letztes Wort dazu ist, dann habe ich hier wohl wirklich nichts mehr verloren", brachte sie mit schwerer Stimme hervor.

Er nahm den Blick von ihr und richtete ihn ins Nichts hinein. Schwerfällig wich er zurück. Dann stand er vor ihr, nahm die zitternden Hände hoch und schob sie in langen Bahnen durch die ungepflegten Strähnen. Er sah sie nicht mehr an.

„Sie hätten nicht herkommen dürfen", hörte sie ihn leise sagen, die Stimme nicht mehr als ein heiseres Raspeln.

„Denken Sie, das wüsste ich nicht?", schnaubte Hermine. Anstatt Angst machte sich Wut in ihr breit. Wut auf sich selbst und seine nahezu alles vernichtende Sturheit. „Fast könnte ich Sie um Ihre abweisende Kälte bewundern. Dass nichts Ihnen und Ihren Zielen etwas anhaben kann. Damit schaffen Sie es jederzeit, alles kaputtzumachen." Sie lachte trocken auf. „Lange habe ich mich gefragt, warum das so ist. Aber damit ist es jetzt vorbei. Die Mauern, die Sie um sich errichtet haben, werden Ihnen nicht immer helfen, sich sicher zu fühlen. Wenigstens nicht vor mir."

„Denken Sie, ich habe Angst vor Ihnen?"

„Gewissermaßen ja."

„Das ist lächerlich, Granger."

„Sie können es sehen, wie Sie wollen. In Wahrheit sind Sie einfach nur zu bedauern, Professor, denn Sie weigern sich, den Unterschied zu erkennen."

Als sie geendet hatte, stand sie auf und machte unmittelbar neben ihm Halt. Snapes Kopf zuckte in ihre Richtung. Abermals bohrten sich seine schwarzen Augen in ihre. Eisern und entschlossen, sich nicht beirren zu lassen, hielt sie ihm stand.

„Auf meinem Weg, der mich zu meinem Platz an Harrys Seite geführt hat, lagen viele Steine. Die einen haben mich belächelt, die anderen gedemütigt. Aber ich wusste, dass es richtig war, für ihn da zu sein. In meinem letzten Schuljahr hätten nur ein paar Zentimeter gefehlt und einer Ihrer Todesser-Freunde hätte mich getötet. Vielleicht war es nur Glück, dass ich mit einer Narbe davongekommen bin. Aber es hat sich nichts an meiner Einstellung geändert, für das Gute zu kämpfen. Es hätten genauso gut Sie sein können, der im Ministerium auf mich gezielt hat. Jetzt, wo ich endlich weiß, wie es um Ihre Absichten steht, würde ich Ihnen dafür vergeben. Dem anderen könnte ich es nicht. Das ist für mich der Unterschied."

Snape blieb vollkommen erstarrt stehen, was, wie Hermine wusste, nicht unbedingt bedeuten musste, dass er auch ruhig war. Schon oft, wenn sie geglaubt hatte, zu ihm durchgedrungen zu sein, war er aus heiterem Himmel ausgerastet. Doch diesmal strahlte er geradezu in seiner Gleichmütigkeit. „Ich habe Ihnen gleich gesagt, wir leben nicht in derselben Welt." Sollte er wütend sein, so spiegelte sich nicht der kleinste Hinweis darauf in seiner Stimme.

„Wenigstens sind wir jetzt ehrlich zueinander. Sollten Sie versuchen wollen, mich vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen, würde mich das wesentlich mehr überraschen." Sie wartete kurz, ob der Sturm nicht doch ausbrechen würde. Da er nur die Augen verdrehte und sie nun nicht mehr den Eindruck hatte, gleich von ihm erwürgt zu werden, entspannte sie sich ein wenig und fuhr fort: „Im Übrigen habe ich damit kein Problem. Es spielt keine Rolle, aus welcher Welt Sie kommen, solange wir uns einig sind, dass Voldemort vernichtet werden muss. So schnell wie möglich, versteht sich."

Snape hatte genug gehört. Er schloss lautlos zu ihr auf, so dass die Distanz zwischen ihnen auf ein Minimum schrumpfte, hob die Hand, legte seinen Zeigefinger auf ihre Lippen und brachte sie durch diese simple Geste auf einen Schlag zum Schweigen. „Und noch immer haben Sie die kindliche Naivität einer Erstklässlerin bezüglich des Vorgehens, das zu seiner Vernichtung führt", setzte er theatralisch an. „Wer ist jetzt hier bedauernswert?"

Einmal mehr kam Hermine nicht umhin, die Nähe zu ihm befremdlich zu finden. Sie schluckte all ihre drängendsten Fragen und Kommentare hinunter und schwieg. Er hatte die verstörende Angewohnheit, sie ohne Vorwarnung wie ein Nichts dastehen zu lassen. Ein Nichts in einer Welt, die sie, wie sie zugeben musste, in seinem Beisein nicht zu verstehen in der Lage war. Hilflos blinzelte sie ihn an, bis er endlich seinen Finger wegnahm und ihren Mund kalt zurück in ihre Obhut übergab. Anstatt von ihr zu weichen, wie es angemessen gewesen wäre, harrte er unmittelbar vor ihrer Gestalt aus und holte tief Luft.

„Ihnen ist nicht bewusst, was Sie sich selbst antun, indem Sie darauf hoffen, dass ich Ihren Forderungen nachgebe."

„Nicht Forderungen, sondern Vorschläge …", begann sie beschämt, was Snape jedoch rigoros ignorierte. Er scherte sich einen Dreck um ihren Vortrag darüber, wie er sein Dasein vereinfachen konnte.

„Mein Leben ist einzig und alleine auf eine Sache ausgerichtet. Sie glauben vielleicht, Sie könnten damit umgehen, doch das können Sie nicht. Sie sind zu jung und zu unerfahren, noch gehören Sie dem Orden an, als dass Sie das Recht hätten, mir drein zu reden. Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?"

Hermine nickte befangen. „Ich denke schon."

„Gut. Außerdem sind Sie immer noch meine Schülerin und werden sich auch wie eine solche verhalten. Das bedeutet, keine Einbrüche mehr in mein Büro, erst recht nicht in meine Wohnung."

Auf sein zerfurchtes, von Augenschatten heimgesuchtes Gesicht stahl sich ein heimtückisches Grinsen, das ihr Anlass für neue Spekulationen lieferte. Hatte er sie deshalb vom Unterricht ausschließen wollen? Hätte sie es nicht besser gewusst, hätte sie fast geglaubt, er wollte etwaige Diskussionen ihrer Verantwortung zueinander, die sie als Lehrer und Schüler hatten, umgehen. Die Vorstellung war kurios, denn normalerweise zeigte er sich nur von seiner verschlossenen Seite. Dass sie es geschafft hatte, ihn dazu zu bewegen, aus sich herauszugehen und zu handeln, wirkte regelrecht beflügelnd auf sie.

„Ich kann meine Meinung immer noch ändern", sagte sie mit all ihrem Mut, „was nicht heißt, dass ich es tun werde. Wenn ich jedoch die Wahl hätte, mich zwischen meinem Professor und dem Mann zu entscheiden, der sein Leben für Harry riskiert, fiele es mir nicht sonderlich schwer, eine Seite zu wählen."

„Selbst dann, wenn es den Fortschritt Ihrer Ausbildung gefährdet?" Sein Blick, der sie nie verlassen hatte, wurde finster, die dünnen Lippen zu einer bitter verzogenen Linie. Er senkte den Kopf zu ihrem herab und begann voller Inbrunst zu sprechen: „Ich wusste gleich, Sie würden nicht aufgeben, bis Sie alles durcheinandergebracht hätten. Sie werden es mir nicht glauben, aber je mehr Sie sich mir widersetzen, desto mehr ziehen Sie uns beide in den Abgrund hinab."

Ehe sie begriff, ehe ihr dämmerte, wie die Misere, in der sie steckte, immer größer wurde, fand sie sich von den Klängen seiner tiefen Stimme ihrer eigenen Sprache beraubt. Sacht schlossen sich seine Hände wie aus dem Nichts heraufbeschworen um ihre.

„Hätten Sie doch nur ein einziges Mal auf mich gehört, Granger. Ein einziges Mal getan, was man von Ihnen verlangte."

Wie am ganzen Körper gelähmt blinzelte sie und sah sich in Gedanken mit ihm in dem verlassenen Gang, in dem sie ihn gefunden hatte. Alleine dass er ihre Hände hielt und so nah bei ihr stand, brachte sie schier um den Verstand. Was passierte nur mit ihr? Wie konnte dieser Mann, der einerseits so grausam und unbeherrscht war, derart tief in ihre Seele blicken, dass sie nicht mal mehr imstande war, eine vernünftige Erwiderung von sich zu geben?

Während ihr all das durch den Kopf ging, hoffte sie inständig, dass er nicht einen seiner fiesen Tricks angewandt hatte, um sie einzulullen. Starr vor Schreck, die Wangen gerötet, redete sie sich ein, dass auch Snape seine Grenzen hatte. Er könnte sie wohl verzaubern, aber es fühlte sich nicht so an.

Dann, als sie erneut in seine Augen sah, fixierte er sie mit einem unleserlichem Blick. Lange und abwägend sah er sie an.

„Zweifeln Sie immer noch an der Prophezeiung, Miss? Jener Prophezeiung, die mich endlos tief in die Hölle befördern wird, wohingegen Sie im Glanz Ihrer Jugend und Naivität unbeeinträchtigt erstrahlen werden wie der hellste Stern am Firmament? Sehen Sie Ihre Ausbildung als abgeschlossen an. Ihr einziges Ziel, das uns Seite an Seite bindet, ist das Überleben Ihres Freundes. Lange genug, damit er den Dunklen Lord besiegt. Alles andere ist unerheblich."

Hermine konnte nur darauf nicken. Er hatte recht. Was mehr sollte jetzt noch zählen, als für Harry da zu sein und Voldemort zu vernichten? Sie war bereit, war es immer gewesen.


	9. Chapter 9

Awaiting the greater good

Kapitel 9

Torrent

An der Bettkante sitzend, starrte Hermine auf ihre Hände und konnte sie nicht dazu bringen, das nervöse Zittern zu beenden. Es fühlte sich an, als stünden sie in Flammen. Als würden sie brennen. Snape musste sie wohl oder übel mit einem Zauber belegt haben, es war nicht anders möglich. Vielleicht war sie aber auch einfach nicht mehr sie selbst, seit sie so viel über seine Vergangenheit erfahren hatte. Zwar hatte Dumbledore sie davor gewarnt, doch wenn es um so gravierende Dinge ging, war sie eindeutig näher am Wasser gebaut, als es ihr beliebte.

Erschöpft kroch sie unter die Decke und grübelte noch einmal über alles, was der Tag mit sich gebracht hatte, nach. Das meiste ihrer Gedanken aber beherrschte unweigerlich ihr Professor. Wie hätte sie auch ahnen sollen, dass er so sanft sein konnte? Dass eine Berührung von ihm sie derart aus dem Konzept bringen würde?

Am Morgen darauf, nachdem sie kaum geschlafen hatte (wieder einmal), quälte sie sich aus dem Bett.

Sie kam nicht weit, denn auf ihrem Nachttischchen lag ein versiegelter Brief. Stöhnend überlegte sie hin und her, ob sie ihn öffnen sollte oder nicht. Schließlich tat sie es und stellte fest, dass er von niemand geringerem war als Dumbledore.

Meine teuerste Miss Granger,

es fällt mir schwer, meine Überraschung zum Ausdruck zu bringen. Soweit ich sagen kann, ist dies ein ganz besonderer Moment in meinem langen Leben. Ein Moment, den ich schon viel zu lange verloren glaubte …

War Dumbledore wirklich so besorgt um Snape? Anlass genug hätte er ja. Sicher, es war Snapes Entscheidung gewesen, ein Todesser zu werden, aber hätte er da nicht eingreifen und ihn aufhalten können? Ähnlich war es bei Draco, sofern die Gerüchte, dass auch er jetzt einer von ihnen war, stimmten. Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe und las mit einem komischen Gefühl im Magen weiter. Bald hatte sie das Ende erreicht:

… bin ich sicher, Severus wird bei Ihnen in guten Händen sein.

Hochachtungsvoll

Der Schulleiter

Nun, das war nicht besonders aufschlussreich, aber auch nicht so schlimm wie es hätte sein können. Die Nachricht ließ höchstens darauf schließen, dass er und Snape stets im regen Austausch standen und Hermine sich keine Vorwürfe machen musste, ihre üblichen Pflichten zu vernachlässigen, wenn sie weiterhin mit ihrem Professor kollidierte. Denn dass bald die nächste Konfrontation mit ihm anstand, konnte sie in ihren Knochen spüren.

Wäre es nicht um Harry gegangen, hätte sie sich längst nicht so aufopfern müssen. Aber Snape hatte seine Erwartungen diesbezüglich mehr als klar gemacht. Für ihn gab es keine Ausflüchte. Und wenn man es genau nahm, war er nicht einmal der Einzige, der Erwartungen an sie hatte, die sie mehr oder weniger erfüllen musste: Voldemort wollte ganz sicher, dass sie versagte, Harry, dass sie immer wusste, was zu tun war, und Dumbledore, dass sie seinem Spion ein wenig zur Seite stand.

Wie sie das Letzte anstellen sollte, war das größte Rätsel von allen, zumal er sich bestimmt erheblich weigern würde, weitere Vorschläge von ihr anzunehmen. Fest stand nur, sie durfte nicht einknicken, denn auf eine sehr verklärte Weise hing alles irgendwie zusammen. Sollte sie trotzdem versagen, na ja, dann konnte sie es immer noch auf eine Missinterpretation der Prophezeiung schieben. Bis dahin jedoch blieb kein Zweifel, dass sie ihre eigenen Erwartungen zurückstellen musste, aber was die anbelange, war sie sowieso ratlos.

Viel wichtiger schien es da, sich mit Snape und seinen ständig wechselnden Launen zu arrangieren. Wenn er bei einer Begegnung im Unterricht lediglich gereizt und zähneknirschend reagierte, konnte sie sicher sein, dass er sie in der nächsten brüllend zum Teufel wünschte. Abseits des Klassenzimmers kam es inzwischen immer öfter vor, dass er sie in sein Büro bestellte, um sie mit neuen Büchern zu versorgen, die Hermine bislang noch nicht gelesen hatte, da sie in der Schulbibliothek nicht gelistet waren. Sie selbst hatte sich ebenfalls angewöhnt, in unregelmäßigen Abständen bei ihm vorbeizuschauen, ihm die fertig gelesenen Bücher zurückzubringen und nach neuen zu fragen.

Eines Tages, am Ende der gemeinsamen Stunde in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, nahm er sie energisch beiseite. Die Tür zu seinem Klassenzimmer war gerade hinter dem letzten Schüler ins Schloss gefallen, da fing er schon zu schimpfen an.

„Habe ich nicht gesagt, Sie sollen sich zurücknehmen? Ihr Temperament in meinem Klassenzimmer zügeln und Ihre Beiträge auf das Wesentliche beschränken, ohne Ausschmückungen zum Besten zu geben, die für gewöhnlich nicht einmal die meisten Lehrkräfte beherrschen?"

„Hör sich einer das an. Ist es denn jetzt meine Schuld, dass niemand außer mir die Antworten weiß?", entgegnete Hermine schnippisch. „Ich bin eben sehr belesen, woran Sie und ihre Privatbibliothek übrigens nicht ganz unbeteiligt sind. Außerdem bezweifle ich, dass unsere Strategie, Voldemort die Stirn zu bieten, beeinflusst wird, wenn Sie sich weigern, mich im Unterricht dran zu nehmen."

„Im Gegenteil", stieß er verächtlich aus. „Es könnte durchaus hilfreich sein, wenn Sie nicht ständig an die große Glocke hängen, wie hervorragend Sie ausgebildet sind. Je weniger Sie auffallen, desto besser, schon vergessen?"

Hermine machte ihrer Entrüstung Luft, indem sie übertrieben die Augen verdrehte. Wäre es nach ihm gegangen, hätte sie in seinem Unterricht von vornherein Redeverbot erhalten. Wie oft er sie dafür aufgezogen hatte, dass sie seitenweise ganze Bücher auswendig zitieren konnte, vermochte sie gar nicht mehr zu sagen.

„Das geht jetzt eindeutig zu weit, Professor. Erwarten Sie vielleicht, dass mich die Todesser auf ihre Seite ziehen wollen, um sich meine Fähigkeiten zu Nutze zu machen?"

„Streng genommen ist das nicht sehr abwegig. Der Dunkle Lord hatte schon immer eine Vorliebe für ausgefallene Talente und rekrutiert diese überall."

„Nicht in meinem Fall", beharrte Hermine. „Ich stamme, wie Sie wissen, von Muggeln ab."

Ihre Stimme schwankte zum Ende hin. Es war eigenartig, es vor ihm auszusprechen, wo sie doch jetzt wusste, dass er selbst kein reinblütiger Zauberer war. Aber das war nicht alles, was ihr durch den Kopf ging. Seine einstige Freundschaft zu Harrys Mum war in die Brüche gegangen, als Snape sie in einem Anflug des Zorns als Schlammblut beschimpft hatte. Wenn sie Dumbledore glauben durfte, hatte er das Schimpfwort, mit dem für gewöhnlich Voldemorts Anhänger Muggel bezeichneten, seither jedoch nie mehr ausgesprochen.

Während Hermine mit ihren Gedanken in weite Ferne driftete, stand er wie angewurzelt zwischen der Tür und ihrem Weg nach draußen und starrte mit leerem Blick durch sie hindurch. Hilflos stemmte sie die Hände in die Hüften.

„So kann das nicht weitergehen. Ich werde noch ganz wahnsinnig mit Ihrer ewigen Paranoia."

Snape klappte den Mund auf. Er sah beinahe gekränkt aus; vielleicht war er aber auch nur irritiert, weil sie so schnell das Thema gewechselt hatte, während er selbst noch mit seinen Gedanken in der Vergangenheit gewesen war.

„Meiner _was_?", fragte er ungläubig.

„Ihrer Paranoia", wiederholte Hermine, die den Blick schnell auf seine Brust senkte, um den roten Flecken auf seinen fahlen Wangen keine nähere Beachtung zu schenken. „Ihnen ist doch wohl klar, dass es hier ausschließlich um Ihr Ego geht. Nur zu gern würden Sie vor allen anderen mit mir debattieren, aber das würde den Umfang des Lehrplans sprengen. Ergo sind Sie gezwungen, sich zurückzunehmen, was Ihnen gar nicht gefällt. Deshalb werden Sie ausfallend und fangen an, mich zu kritisieren."

„Was Sie nicht sagen!", warf Snape ihr unsanft mit Spucke sprühend an den Kopf.

Offenbar hatte Hermine einen Nerv getroffen, denn er sagte nichts weiter darauf und funkelte sie zornig und am ganzen Leib bebend in Grund und Boden, bis er sie aufforderte, zu ihrer eigenen Sicherheit schleunigst das Weite zu suchen.

Es passierte nicht zum ersten Mal, dass sie sich gegenseitig aufschaukelten und dann nicht wussten, was sie daraus machen sollten. Streiterei hin oder her, Snape war der interessanteste Gesprächspartner, den sie sich vorstellen konnte. Jedes Zusammentreffen mit ihm nahm neue kuriose Formen an, und je öfter sie mit ihm zusammenkam, umso länger wollte sie bei ihm bleiben. Selbst die Stille zwischen ihnen wurde immer eigenartiger. Manchmal hatte sie das Gefühl, er war es leid, mit ihr zu streiten, ein Andermal wiederum nicht. Nach wie vor konnte er unberechenbar sein. Aber zum Ende hin, wenn sie sich trennten, um jeder seines Weges zu gehen, glaubte sie, sich noch einmal umdrehen zu müssen und sich zu vergewissern, dass er nicht mehr auf sie wütend war.

Eines Abends, nachdem er früher als seine Kollegen vom Lehrertisch aufgestanden war, eilte sie ihm nach. Hermine wusste nicht, warum sie es tat. Sie folgte einfach einem inneren Instinkt, der sie zu ihm führte. Ihre Umgebung aufmerksam beobachtend, schlich sie in die Kerker hinab zu seinem Büro.

Der Raum, der ihr so vertraut geworden war, wies die typisch düsteren Merkmale seit jeher auf, was Hermine jedoch kaum noch wahrnahm. Ihr Interesse galt ausschließlich Snape.

Dieser saß bereits an seinem Schreibtisch und bearbeitete mit fahrigen Bewegungen seiner Schreibfeder einen Stapel Pergament, als sie eintrat. Ohne aufzusehen, nickte er Hermine zu, die sich auf den freien Stuhl setzte, auf dem sie immer saß. Sie blickte sich nur kurz um, ehe sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder gebannt dem Professor zuwandte, von dessen tief herab gebeugter Gestalt hinter einem Wust aus herabhängenden schwarzen Haaren nicht viel zu erkennen war.

Für etliche Minuten herrschte bis auf das Kratzen der Feder vollkommene Stille. Sie mochte es so. Ihm zuzusehen, wie konzentriert er arbeitete, hatte etwas zutiefst Faszinierendes. Vor allem, da er sich im Gegensatz zu früher in seiner Routine nicht mehr von ihr beeinträchtigt fühlte.

„Ich bin erstaunt, dass Sie die Zeit finden, sie mit mir zu verbringen", sagte er eine ganze Weile später. Er blickte nur flüchtig auf, die Stirn angestrengt in Falten gelegt, und widmete sich gleich wieder mit tief herab gebeugter Nase seiner Feder.

„Das kommt daher, dass Sie mir verboten haben, mich zu sehr zu engagieren", erwiderte Hermine herausfordernd. „Ich habe neuerdings jede Menge Zeit."

„Dann sind Sie also diesmal nur gekommen, um sich ein neues Buch zu borgen", stellte Snape fest. Er klang ungewohnt gelassen dabei.

Sein schwarzer Haarmob zuckte nach oben, woraufhin er endlich die Feder beiseite legte, sich mit vor sich auf dem Tisch ineinander gefalteten Händen aufsetzte und sie eindringlich ansah.

Hermines Herz ging unweigerlich schneller. Sie biss sich auf die Lippe und stockte. Es wäre einfach gewesen, mit einem Ja darauf zu antworten. Aber ein unerklärlicher Drang hielt sie davon ab, so dass sie stattdessen den Kopf schüttelte. Einfach nur bei ihm zu sein, war tröstlich. Mitunter, wenn ihr Rons Geknutsche mit Lavender zu viel wurde, und selbst Harry genervt darauf reagierte, sehnte sie sich nach den stillen Momenten mit Snape in seinem Büro, die zwar selten und rar waren, dafür aber auch umso magischer.

„Im Grunde genommen bin ich Ihnen nur gefolgt, weil ich Sie sehen wollte. Ich weiß gar nicht genau, wieso."

Sie hatte es ausgesprochen, ohne eine besondere Bedeutung dahinter zu sehen, doch Snape fasste ihre Worte nicht so locker auf.

„Nein", erwiderte er hart. Nicht nur sein Blick, sondern auch seine Stimme bekam von einer Sekunde auf die andere etwas von der altbekannten angsteinflößenden Note, die Hermine immer so gefürchtet hatte. „Nein, nein, nein! Wir werden ganz bestimmt nicht in diese Richtung driften. Das werde ich nicht zulassen, Granger, verstanden?"

Überrumpelt und unfähig zu einem klaren Gedanken, sackte sie auf ihrem Stuhl in sich zusammen. Dann, bevor sie überhaupt wusste, worauf er hinauswollte, strich Snape sich unwirsch mit der Hand die unordentlichen Strähnen aus dem Gesicht und fuhr fort.

„Wenn Sie hierher kommen, dann nur, weil wir beide ein gemeinsames Ziel vor Augen haben, das wir auf gar keinen Fall vernachlässigen dürfen."

Hermine sah ihn voller Unglauben an und versuchte sich zu sammeln. Ihr war unbegreiflich, warum er sich so darüber aufregte.

„Entspannen Sie sich", sagte sie mit einem, wie sie hoffte, entwaffnenden Lächeln. „War das nicht das, was Sie wollten? Nur weil ich jetzt weniger für die Schule büffle, heißt das doch nicht, dass ich vergesse, was vor uns liegt."

Seine Miene verfinsterte sich noch mehr, wodurch er ihr das Gefühl gab, in einer Falle zu sitzen, aus der er sie nicht so schnell entkommen lassen würde.

„Sie begreifen es tatsächlich nicht, oder? Es liegt nicht einfach vor uns. Wir stecken bereits mittendrin."

„Ich weiß, was Sie für uns alle tun", betonte Hermine nachdrücklich, um ihm klar zu machen, dass sie seine Arbeit durchaus zu schätzen wusste. „Aber deshalb muss doch nicht jeder Tag damit enden, dass wir uns den Kopf darüber zerbrechen, wie es morgen weitergehen wird. Wir sind auch nur Menschen."

„Erzählen Sie das dem Dunklen Lord, wenn Sie ihm gegenüberstehen", murmelte er sarkastisch. „Ich bin sicher, er wird sich brennend dafür interessieren."

Angestrengt unterdrückte sie ein Schnauben. Auf diesem Niveau würden sie nicht weiterkommen.

„Und wenn ich Sie einfach nur besuchen will, um Sie zu sehen oder Zeit mit Ihnen zu verbringen, was dann?", fragte sie trotzig.

Eine kurze Pause trat ein. Snape blieb jedoch ruhig, als er sprach, lediglich eine leichte Veränderung in seiner Stimme war zu hören.

„Die Antwort darauf kennen Sie selbst nur zu gut."

„Wenn ich das aber nicht will?"

Diesmal war er es, der ungläubig dreinblickte. Er rang die Hände, wie um Zeit zu gewinnen.

Widerwillig sagte er: „Wenn Sie was nicht wollen?"

„Sie – Sie verstehen das nicht. Ihre Antwort wäre eine völlig andere als meine. Ich komme hierher, weil ich das Gefühl habe, dass es das Richtige ist. So, als würde mich etwas in Ihre Nähe ziehen. Ich hätte das nie für möglich gehalten, aber ich fühle mich gut, wenn ich bei Ihnen bin. Es erfüllt mich, mit Ihnen zu sprechen und über alles Mögliche zu diskutieren. Es macht mir Spaß – vielleicht nicht immer, aber immer mehr."

Ein tiefer Seufzer entfuhr ihm und erneut entstand eine Pause, die drückend zwischen dem lag, was sie gesagt hatte, und dem, was darauf folgen würde. Langsam setzte Snape zu Sprechen an, wobei sich seine dünnen Lippen kaum bewegten.

„Die einzig logische Konsequenz darauf wäre, dass Sie aufhören müssten, mich zu besuchen. Wir dürften uns nicht mehr sehen."

„Was?", rief Hermine schrill. Ihr eigener Zorn übermannte sie, so dass sie nichts zurückhalten wollte. „Sie würden eher untergehen, als zuzugeben, dass es Ihnen auch so geht, nicht wahr? Aber genau das habe ich im Grunde erwartet. Sie sind so unglaublich berechenbar wie eine Tag für Tag um die selbe Zeit schlagende Uhr!"

„Nicht mehr als jeder andere in meiner Position." Er hatte die Kiefer eng aufeinander gepresst und fest die Brauen zusammengezogen, wodurch deutlich wurde, wie unwohl er sich fühlte, aber Hermine merkte es in ihrem Eifer gar nicht.

„Deshalb das ganze Gerede darüber, dass ich aufhören sollte, Ihren Unterricht zu besuchen, dass ich kürzertreten müsse und all das."

Snape reckte steif den Oberkörper empor. „Das eine hat mit dem anderen nichts zu tun. Sie haben sich schon immer um ein Vielfaches mehr als die meisten Schüler zugemutet."

„Fangen Sie nicht schon wieder damit an. Ich bin zäh und belastbar, wenn es sein muss."

„Dann beweisen Sie es. Hören Sie auf, wie ein unreifes Kind von Ihren Gefühlen zu reden, von denen ich glauben muss, dass sie nichts weiter als einer lächerlichen Schwärmerei zuzuordnen sind, obwohl ich ehrlich gesagt nicht weiß, wie so etwas möglich sein sollte. Reißen Sie sich zusammen und zeigen Sie mir, dass Sie das Potential einer Erwachsenen besitzen, die in der Lage ist, ihre Aufgabe zu erfüllen."

Entgeistert und mit großen Augen starrte sie ihn an wie einen unmittelbar vor ihr materialisierten Geist. Ihr fehlten schlicht und ergreifend die Worte, um etwas darauf zu erwidern. Sie sah sein verzerrtes und verhärmtes Gesicht, die dünnen, zu einer schmalen Linie verzogenen Lippen, die schwarzen Augen, die sich so oft in ihre gebohrt hatten, um sie einzuschüchtern und zu verhindern, dass sie auf den Grund seiner Seele blicken konnte. Aber genau dafür war es zu spät. Bilder und Emotionen durchströmten sie wie von einer mitreißenden Flutwelle gepackt und fügten sich unbeabsichtigt zu einem großen Ganzen zusammen. Bilder, die von dem handelten, was sie von seinen eigenen Erinnerungen und Dumbledores offenbarten Erzählungen behalten hatte. Emotionen, von Schmerz und Entbehrungen gezeichnet, die sie ihm nie zugetraut hätte. Dabei wurde ihr eines unausweichlich klar: Für Snape gab es keine Begegnungen, die für andere selbstverständlich waren. Obwohl er ein kompliziertes Leben hatte, war er einfach gestrickt. Er hatte nie eine andere Frau als Lily begehrt, noch das Verlangen gehabt, einer nah zu sein. Das wenige Vergnügen in seinem Leben bestand darin, in der Abgeschiedenheit der Kerker einsam zur Ruhe zu kommen, und nicht etwa, auf der Suche nach Zerstreuung durch irgendeine dunkle Gasse zu streifen, um eine verlorene Seele mit sich in die Hölle zu reißen. Er war in seiner Zurückgezogenheit verkümmert wie eine Pflanze, die zu wenig Licht erhalten hatte. Deshalb diente er lediglich noch einem einzigen Zweck, nämlich der Vernichtung Voldemorts.

Eine Träne lief über ihre Wange. Sie spürte es und blinzelte verstört, um ins Hier und Jetzt zurückzukehren. Zu ihm, in sein düsteres Büro.

„Sie glauben, ich schwärme für Sie?", fragte sie leise.

Warum sie es tat, wusste sie nicht. Es war auch nicht so, dass sie aufgebracht gewesen wäre, sondern vielmehr irritiert oder verstört, weil hinter allem, was er sagte, ein Körnchen Wahrheit stecken könnte. Eine Wahrheit, die sie fürchtete.

„Sie sehen mich so einfach, banal oder unbedeutend, dass ich lediglich eine Schwärmerin bin?"

Er atmete tief und langanhaltend aus und Hermine spürte, dass sich seine Gedanken ebenso überschlugen wie die ihren. Irgendwann öffnete er wie in Zeitlupe den Mund.

„Sie sind nicht unbedeutend, aber das an sich ist unerheblich. Ob es mit Vorsehung zu tun hat oder nicht, ich kann es nicht sagen. Unsere Leben mögen sich vielleicht rein zufällig begegnet sein …"

„Und zufällig heißt für Sie … es heißt _was_?", unterbrach sie ihn ungeduldig.

„Es heißt, Sie sind bedeutend jünger als ich. Sie gehen hier zur Schule, wo ich unterrichte. Ausgerechnet _ich_. Denken Sie nach, Granger, es gibt keine Voraussetzungen für irgendetwas anderes. Oder hätten Sie sich früher einmal dasselbe gefragt?"

Sie hörte, was er sagte, weigerte sich jedoch, es anzuerkennen. Nicht jetzt, nicht in diesem Moment, da sie selbst nicht genau wusste, was sie empfinden sollte. Sie würde nicht zulassen, dass er sie verletzte, bevor sie überhaupt bereit war, Erwartungen an ihn zu haben und sich diese einzugestehen. Denn in einem Punkt konnte sie ihm nicht widersprechen: Er war ihr Lehrer. Und er war um einiges älter und in gewissen Dingen erfahrener, obwohl er von anderen keinen blassen Schimmer hatte. Außerdem war er obendrein verdammt verbohrt.

„Angenommen, wir gewinnen diesen Krieg, und Voldemort wird ein für alle Mal besiegt, was würden Sie hinterher tun? Hätte das Leben dann noch irgendeine Bedeutung für Sie?"

„Ich – ich glaube, ich verstehe nicht", brachte er mühsam und mit flackerndem Blick hervor.

Es war das erste Mal seit längerer Zeit, dass sie ihn eiskalt erwischt hatte. Ihr entging nicht die eigentümliche Leere in seinen sonst so stechenden Augen. Wie verloren er wirkte, wenn er sich gezwungen sah, darüber nachzudenken, was nach Voldemort kommen würde.

Urplötzlich kehrte eine geballte Ladung Energie in sie zurück. Das, was sie antrieb, da weiterzumachen, wo sie vor Jahren als Freundin an Harrys Seite angefangen hatte, der Glaube an eine Zukunft, war etwas, das Snape gänzlich unbekannt war.

„Das dachte ich mir. Alle hoffen darauf, eines Tages in Frieden leben zu können, neu anzufangen und keine Angst mehr vor ihm haben zu müssen. Alle mit Ausnahme von Ihnen."

„Weil es für mich vielleicht ganz einfach keinen Neuanfang gibt. Haben Sie darüber mal nachgedacht? Ich habe das einzig Wichtige verloren. Sie wird nicht zurückkommen. Zu mir schon gar nicht."

„Sie sollten diese morbiden Äußerungen lieber nicht in Gegenwart einer Schülerin von sich geben", sagte Hermine kühl.

Snape verzog leise zischelnd das Gesicht zu einer verhärmten Grimasse. Erst jetzt schien ihm bewusst zu werden, dass er sich von ihr hatte mitreißen lassen.

Einen Augenblick später hatte er sich wieder gefasst. Er räusperte sich, die schwarzen Augen unablässig auf ihr Gesicht geheftet.

„Sie waren mit Begeisterung dabei, haben sich mit Freuden auf alles, was mit mir zu tun hatte, gestürzt. Aber mein Leben hat Ihnen nicht mehr zu bieten, Miss. Es endet hier. An diesem Punkt. Selbst wenn ich den Krieg überstehen würde, was ich nicht glaube, würde sich für mich nichts ändern."

„Was soll das nun wieder heißen? Dass Sie nicht damit rechnen, lange genug zu leben, oder was?"

„Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, als ehemaliger Todesser in unserer Welt Fuß zu fassen, ist verschwindend gering. Ich habe es allein Albus zu verdanken, dass ich nicht nach Askaban musste. Er stand für mich ein. Er hat mich da rausgeholt. Deshalb bin ich ihm verpflichtet. Und deshalb habe ich gelernt, mich auf diese eine Sache zu konzentrieren, die Sie nicht verstehen."

„Wer sagt, dass ich es nicht verstehe?"

„Wollen Sie wirklich eine Antwort darauf? Ihre Bereitschaft, auf mich zuzugehen, kennt scheinbar keine Grenzen. Sie lassen sich durch jemanden wie mich davon ablenken, Ihrem eigentlichen Ziel nachzugehen. Von jemandem, der zu allem Überfluss Ihr Professor ist."

„Ich hab Ihnen schon mal gesagt, ohne Sie wären wir nicht da, wo wir sind."

„Das ist Wunschdenken. Aber es wird Ihnen nicht weiterhelfen. Schon gar nicht, wenn ich gezwungen bin, irgendwann wieder an der Hetzjagd auf Unschuldige teilzunehmen, um meine Tarnung aufrechtzuerhalten. Glauben Sie bloß nicht, ich hätte mich immer hinter Albus versteckt. Es gab Zeiten, bevor ich in seinen Dienst gelangte, da war ich genau wie alle anderen meinesgleichen."

Hermine schluckte, was ihm nicht entging. Nach einer kurzen Unterbrechung fuhr er monoton fort.

„Das Leben in Hogwarts ist vergleichsweise beschaulich dagegen. Es ist begrüßenswert und bequem. Genau das, wonach man sich sehnt, wenn einem die Welt auf den Kopf zu fallen droht. Wenn einen der Wahnsinn innerlich zerfleischt. Sie können es nicht begreifen, weil Sie nicht dabei gewesen sind. Das, was der Tagesprophet druckt, ist nur ein Bruchteil von dem, was wirklich passiert. Beten Sie, dass es für Sie dabei bleibt."

Er verstummte. Dann wandte er völlig unvermittelt den Blick ab, stand auf und kehrte ihr den Rücken zu. Hermine blinzelte hilflos seine schwarze Rückseite an, die fast mit der dunklen Umgebung seines Büros verschmolz. Ihr Hals fühlte sich ausgetrocknet und zugeschnürt an.

Sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen oder tun sollte, aber Snape kam ihr ohnehin zuvor. Er fuhr herum, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah an ihr vorbei ins Nichts hinein.

„Wollen Sie, dass ich Ihnen noch mehr erzähle, damit Sie mir weiterhin gefesselt von irgendwelchen Träumereien zuhören können?", fragte er und lachte humorlos auf. „Bestimmt fragen Sie sich, wie aus einem kleinen verwahrlosten Jungen ein verbitterter Mann werden konnte, der sich die meiste Zeit seines Lebens hinter seinem Schreibtisch und einem Berg aus Pergament und Büchern verkriecht. Aber Albus hat mir vorweg gegriffen, also gibt es nicht mehr viel zu erzählen."

Befangen rang sie nach Worten und für mehrere Sekunden geschah gar nichts.

„Wenn Sie nichts zu verlieren haben", sagte sie schließlich nach der, wie es schien, längsten Pause, „spielt es dann eine Rolle, wenn ich gestehe, dass Sie mich mehr und mehr beschäftigen? Dass ich womöglich nur deshalb heute Abend zu Ihnen gekommen bin, weil ich insgeheim in den Tiefen meines Seins gehofft hatte, Ihnen dadurch näher sein zu können?"

„Nein." Er schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf. „Aber in diesem Fall stehen Ihre Chancen gut, einen großen Fehler zu begehen, den Sie auf ewig bereuen werden."

Sie nickte abwesend vor sich hin. Entgegen aller Warnungen konnte sie sich jedoch nicht länger zurückhalten. Das Gefühl, nicht aufzugeben und weiter in ihn zu dringen, war in diesem Moment stärker als alles andere. Beinahe, als fühlte sie sich zum Handeln verpflichtet, nachdem sie so viel über ihn erfahren hatte; als wäre sie nicht länger sie selbst und auch nicht mehr in der Lage, ihn den Weg, den er sich auferlegt hatte, alleine gehen zu lassen.

Sie schob ihren Stuhl zurück, erhob sich und bewegte sich langsam und mit unsteten Schritten auf ihn zu.

Bei ihm angelangt, blieb sie erst unmittelbar vor ihm stehen. Snape, der sie nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen gelassen hatte, schien zu ahnen, wie aufgewühlt sie war. Er griff gezielt nach ihren Händen und hielt sie eisern fest, wie um sie auf Abstand zu bringen und sie davon abzuhalten, das, was auch immer sie vorhatte, in die Tat umzusetzen. Eigenartigerweise rückten sie durch sein Eingreifen noch enger zusammen, so dass ihre Gesichter nun nur noch wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt waren.

Während sie gebannt von seiner Nähe zu begreifen versuchte, dass sie machtlos und er als Todesser und Lehrer auf so gut wie alles vorbereitet war, tauchte eine tiefe Furche zwischen seinen Brauen auf.

„Was haben Sie vor?", fragte er heiser, aber Hermine antwortete nicht. Seine unmittelbar vor ihr aufragende Brust hob und senkte sich viel zu schnell, so dass das normale Maß weit überschritten war. Vielleicht war sie sich deshalb ihrer Anziehungskraft aufeinander zum allerersten Mal richtig bewusst.

Ihr plötzlich erwachtes Sehnen verfehlte die erhoffte Wirkung nicht. Alleine das Gefühl, seinen voller Leben pulsierenden Körper vor sich zu haben, war unbeschreiblich, auch wenn er bislang nicht wesentlich darauf reagierte. Er stand vollkommen still, als hätte er aufgehört zu atmen.

Noch immer hielt er ihre Hände fest in seinem Griff. Seine Präsenz jedoch war allgegenwärtig. Seine raue Wange ganz nah an ihrer, ebenso das sanfte Kitzeln seiner langen Strähnen auf ihrer erhitzten Haut. Snapes bislang einzige Erwiderung bestand in einem harten Schlucken, das seine zugeknöpfte Kehle vibrieren ließ.

Schaudernd schloss Hermine die Augen. Sie roch ihn so intensiv wie nie zuvor und konnte deutlich seinen Herzschlag fühlen, alles andere als ruhig arbeitend. Neugierig reckte sie sich und rieb ihre Nase an seinem Hals und in seinem Haar.

Auf einmal waren ihre Hände frei und sie schlug die Augen wieder auf. Snape neigte den Kopf zur Seite und umfasste mit seinen langen Fingern ihr Gesicht. Ihr stockte regelrecht der Atem.

Zaghaft näherte er sich ihr mit seinem Mund und drückte seine dünnen Lippen flüchtig wie ein Windhauch auf ihre. Unmittelbar darauf folgte ein Geräusch, das irgendwo zwischen einem Grollen und einem schwachen Stöhnen lag. Sie erhaschte einen gequälten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht, dann ließ er auch schon von ihr ab.

So plötzlich, wie es begonnen hatte, war alles vorbei, der überspringende Funke zwischen ihnen erloschen. Sein Atem, jetzt noch unbeständiger als zuvor, strömte tief in Hermines erwartungsvoll geöffneten Mund. Aus seiner Starre erwacht, schob er sie mit sanfter Gewalt von sich und wich einen Schritt zurück.

„Nein", dröhnte er, die Stimme rau und nicht halb so kraftvoll wie gewöhnlich. Der Schock, dass er nur für wenige Sekunden die Kontrolle verloren hatte, stand ihm unübersehbar ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Sacht fasste Hermine nach seinem Arm. Ohne Vorwarnung zog sie sich zu ihm heran, presste ihre zitternde Gestalt an ihn und drückte innig ihre Wange an sein Ohr. Wie bei einer längst überfälligen Umarmung, die auf eine Erwiderung wartete, harrte sie aus, nur dass diese nicht kam; Hermine begriff es scheinbar nicht, sie wusste ja selbst kaum, was sie tat. Alles, was sie in diesem Augenblick wollte, war, seine Wärme spüren und seine Gegenwart in sich aufnehmen, ohne groß darüber nachzudenken. Außerdem war da immer noch sein Geschmack auf ihren Lippen, sein unbeschreiblich wunderbares Aroma.

Schließlich brachte er sie ein weiteres Mal auf Abstand zu sich. Und diesmal gab es kein Zurück. Der Ausdruck seiner glühenden Augen ließ keine Zweifel an der Ernsthaftigkeit seiner Absichten, sie auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückzubringen. Er riss die Arme hoch und verschränkte sie steif vor der Brust. Dass sich seine Atmung dabei noch immer überschlug, machte ihm ein Durchgreifen keineswegs leichter. Im Gegenteil, denn das Bild, das Hermine zu sehen bekam, wirkte grotesk am Rand zu abstrusem Verlangen und erzwungener Abscheu. Ihr war unbegreiflich, wie er es schaffte, so mitgenommen auszusehen. Doch das strähnige Haar hing ihm wirr ins Gesicht wie nach einem weitaus zügelloserem Kuss.

„Wovor haben Sie solche Angst?", fragte sie vorsichtig, ohne ihre Enttäuschung gewinnen zu lassen. Sein Gehabe verletzte sie, doch er musste es nicht sehen; es fehlte nur noch, dass er sich mit der Hand den Mund abwischte, um ihr den sprichwörtlichen Dolch ins Herz zu jagen.

Snape antwortete nicht. Er stand da und kämpfte verbissen darum, seine verworrenen Gedanken zu ordnen, die zweifelsohne sein Gehirn in Aufruhr versetzten, so dass es ihm kaum möglich war, seine Atmung zu beruhigen. Hermine selbst glaubte langsam, sie hatten sich beide unterschätzt. Sie wurde das Gefühl nicht los, etwas tun zu müssen, nur wusste sie nicht, was. Allzu gern hätte sie in ihn hineingesehen und herausgefunden, was in ihm vorging, aber auf eine Lösung dieses Rätsels konnte sie lange warten. Selbst spekulieren war nach dem diesem Zwischenfall schwer, obwohl sie so viel über ihn erfahren hatte.

In seiner Unbeholfenheit bedeckte er das Gesicht mit seinen Händen, ließ sie kurz darauf wieder sinken und brach sein Schweigen.

„Es genügt schon, wenn einer von uns sich ablenken lässt", sagte er schwer. „In Ordnung? Das darf nie wieder passieren."

Endlich, dachte Hermine ungeduldig, während sie Luft in ihre Lungen pumpte und hastig nach einer Antwort suchte, endlich ein Zeichen von ihm, wenn auch kein besonders erbauliches; er war also doch absolut berechenbar.

Um vorsichtig anzudeuten, dass sie sich damit nicht ganz einverstanden gab, zuckte sie die Schultern. Irgendwie musste sie ihm klarmachen, wie es um ihren eigenen Standpunkt bestellt war. Den Geschmack seiner Lippen auf ihren würde sie jedenfalls nicht so ohne Weiteres vergessen.

„Haben Sie mir überhaupt zugehört?", fragte er grimmig nach.

Und wie sie das hatte. Jedoch war ihre Entscheidung bezüglich einer passenden Antwort noch nicht gefallen.

Hermine seufzte. „Es war ein harmloser kleiner Kuss, Professor, kein _Avada_ oder irgendetwas anderes. Niemand hat einen Schaden genommen."

Der Blick in seinen Augen nahm etwas Tödliches an, was dem offensichtlichen Wunsch nach einem schnellen Avada Kedavra ziemlich nahe kam.

„Harmlos ist nicht das richtige Wort dafür", spuckte er gereizt. „Wir haben doch darüber gesprochen, oder nicht?"

Aus irgendeinem ihr unerklärlichen Grund stieg nun die Enttäuschung in ihr hoch, die sie bis zuletzt mühevoll hinuntergeschluckt hatte, um sie vor ihm zu verbergen. Damit war es jetzt vorbei.

„Man könnte beinahe meinen, wir wären einander vollkommen fremd", versetzte sie hitzig.

„Sind wir auch."

„Sind wir nicht", beharrte Hermine frustriert mit den Zähnen knirschend. „Nicht nach allem, was wir inzwischen durchgestanden haben."

„Gerade deswegen. Ihnen sollte bewusst sein, wie schwierig unsere Lage ist."

Hermine lachte affektiert auf. „Wollen Sie jetzt allen Ernstes wieder die Prophezeiung auspacken?"

„Das hatte ich zwar nicht vor, aber es wäre ein Argument."

Sie rollte mit den Augen. „Das ist die dümmste Ausrede, die ich von Ihnen je gehört habe, Professor. Absolut die dümmste."

Schweigen.

In der abermals aufkommenden Stille registrierte sie Schweißperlen auf seiner Stirn, abgesehen davon zeigte er nicht die geringste Regung.

War sie nun endlich zu weit gegangen? Egal. Er verdiente es nicht anders, wenn er ihren Kuss mit Füßen trat.

Schließlich öffnete sich ganz langsam sein Mund.

„Um eines für die Zukunft klarzustellen, dieser Kuss hat nie stattgefunden. Er ist nicht existent."

War das zu fassen? Als hätte er ihre Gedanken gelesen!

„Hat er wohl", protestierte sie energisch dagegen an. „Aber wenn es Ihnen so wichtig ist, weiterhin in Ihrer Vergangenheit festzuhängen, werde ich mir Mühe geben und ihn nicht mehr erwähnen. Zufrieden?" Stolz reckte sie ihr Kinn in die Luft. Und das alles, ohne rot zu werden.

Er sah sie mit eng zu Schlitzen gekniffenen Augen an. Vielleicht hätte sie es besser anders formulieren sollen, da aber nach wie vor sein Geschmack an ihr haftete, dachte sie gar nicht daran. Es war wie der Geschmack von etwas, von dem man nicht genug bekommen konnte.


	10. Chapter 10

Awaiting the greater good

Kapitel 10

Strangle

Die unteren Bereiche ihres Körpers spielten verrückt. Genauso ihr Mund.

Sie wollte erneut von ihm kosten, ihn erneut bei sich spüren wie zuvor, als sie eng an ihn geschmiegt mit ihm in seinem Büro gestanden hatte. Seine harte, schmale Gestalt, die zugleich so unglaublich zu der ihren gepasst hatte, dass sie mit ihm hätte verschmelzen können.

Natürlich hatte er sie unterbrochen. Und natürlich würde er behaupten, es hätte ihm nichts bedeutet. Wie könnte er es nicht, nach all den Jahren, die er nur auf sein Ziel hingearbeitet hatte? Es wäre glatter Irrsinn, das Gegenteil von ihm zu erwarten. Doch er musste etwas gespürt haben. Den Funken, das auflodernde Feuer, als er mit seinen Lippen die ihren berührt hatte. Nicht mehr als ein flüchtiger Windhauch, das sanfte Streifen eines Schmetterlingsflügels auf Seidenpapier.

Sie schauderte und fiel flach mit dem Rücken auf ihr Bett nieder. Die Augen geschlossen, stellte sie sich vor, wie es sein musste, Tag für Tag dieses Leben zu führen. Er hatte sich nie vergeben; sie konnte es ihm nicht verübeln. Aber es war reine Verschwendung, dass ein Mensch wie er, der auf unerklärliche Weise so sinnlich sein konnte, sie mit einfachen Berührungen und Blicken in den Bann zu ziehen, nicht einmal für einen einzigen Kuss aus sich herausgehen wollte.

Er _konnte_ es nicht.

Es machte keinen Unterschied für sie. Snape würde sie mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit sowieso nie wieder küssen.

Die Nacht war kurz, aber es kümmerte sie nicht. Nicht wesentlich. Viel beunruhigender fand sie die Abwesenheit des Professors am morgendlichen Frühstückstisch, die ihr sofort das Gefühl vermittelte, mit dafür verantwortlich zu sein. Den ganzen Tag über hielt sie vergeblich nach einem Zeichen von ihm Ausschau, doch bis zum Abend blieb er wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Dafür ließ sich zur Abwechslung einmal der Schulleiter am Lehrertisch blicken, der freundlich in ihre Richtung nickte.

Das Dinner in der Großen Halle ging zu Ende, die meisten Lehrer waren schon gegangen. Allmählich wurde es Zeit, dass Hermine ihren Platz verließ und sich den anderen Gryffindors anschloss, die zum Gemeinschaftsraum strömten. Sie musste einsehen, dass es keinen Sinn mehr hätte, noch länger zu warten, wo sie ohnehin schon eine der Letzten war.

Mit hängenden Schultern, tief in ihre trüben Gedanken versunken, ließ sie die Große Halle hinter sich, erklomm die Treppen und steuerte den Weg zum Turm der Gryffindors an. Plötzlich spürte sie ein Zerren an ihrem Arm. Überrascht kreischte sie auf, als sich eine Hand auf ihren Mund legte, um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen. Hermines Herz klopfte wie wild, doch sie musste nicht lange nachdenken, wer der Jemand war: Die Form der Hände, die Statur und der in der Luft liegende Geruch nach Rasierwasser, Kaffee und diversen Kräutern verrieten es ihr nur zu deutlich. Beinahe widerstandslos ergab sie sich in seine Obhut und ließ zu, dass er sie mit sich schleifte, in ein leeres Klassenzimmer hinein.

Kaum war die Tür ins Schloss gefallen, gab er sie frei. Hermine wartete nicht einmal, bis die Kerzen aufflammten, und polterte lauthals los.

„Sind Sie verrückt geworden? Ich dachte, mein Herz bleibt stehen! Warum – warum haben Sie das gemacht?"

„Aus dem gleichen Grund, warum Sie nicht aufhören, alles durcheinanderzubringen", sagte er kühl. „Neugierde, Miss Granger. Bloße Neugierde."

War das wirklich wahr? Wollte er sie mit ihren eigenen Mitteln zu Fall bringen?

Verwirrt sackte sie mit dem Rücken gegen eine Mauer und rang nach Atem. Snape indes straffte gemächlich seine Haltung und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Mit einem unleserlichen Blick in seinen schwarzen Augen sah er sie an, abwartend, lauernd, wie sie es von ihm gewohnt war.

Hermine konnte seine Gegenwart kaum ertragen. Ein Schauder nach dem anderen lief ihr den Rücken hinunter, abwechselnd heiß und kalt. Nicht unangenehm, aber in ihrer Lage keinesfalls vorteilhaft. Sie durfte sich nicht gehen lassen. Er war immer noch Snape, ein absolut unberechenbarer Zeitgenosse, und darüber hinaus ihr Professor.

„Wo sind Sie gewesen?", fragte sie schließlich, nachdem sie nicht mehr ganz so aufgewühlt war.

„Das geht Sie nichts an."

„Dann hatte Ihre Abwesenheit nichts mit … na ja, unserem Kuss zu tun?"

Ein wildes Funkeln durchzog seine Augen, sofort versteifte er sich.

„Meine Abwesenheit, meine Sache. Belassen wir es dabei."

Sie seufzte und ignorierte so gut es ging, dass seine Kiefer eng aufeinander gepresst waren, als hätte er schon alleine beim Gedanken an den gestrigen Vorfall große Schmerzen.

„Wieso haben Sie mir aufgelauert?"

Snape schnaubte leise. „Sie wirkten verzweifelt."

Hermine sah ein schwaches Grinsen seine Mundwinkel umspielen und versuchte daher gar nicht erst, es abzustreiten. Seine Reaktion hätte weitaus schlimmer ausfallen können. Sie fasste neuen Mut und wagte sich voran.

„Sie haben mich beobachtet?"

„Nur indirekt."

Was immer das heißen mochte …

Nachdenklich stieß sie sich von der Wand ab, klemmte ihre Lippe zwischen die Zähne, ging auf das Lehrerpult zu und setzte sich mit ineinander verschränkten Armen und Beinen vor ihm auf die Tischplatte. Sie wusste, dass er sie nicht aus den Augen ließ. Jede noch so kleine Geste von ihr wurde von ihm aufgenommen wie in einem Schwamm. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, zugleich aber auch prickelnd.

Nach einer Weile wiederholte sie zaghaft ihre Frage von zuvor: „Wo sind Sie gewesen, Professor? Ich – ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht."

Seine Brauen kamen in der Mitte zusammen und umschlossen eine tiefe Falte.

„Ich hatte anderweitig zu tun", sagte er schroff. „Nicht dass das irgendwas zur Sache täte …"

Leise murmelnd verstummte er wieder. Er setzte sich in Bewegung und fing an, mit langen Schritten vor ihr auf und ab zu gehen. Gebannt sah sie ihm zu, während seine Worte in ihrem Kopf widerhallten, ohne dass sie deren Bedeutung wahrhaben wollte. Obwohl sie all die Jahre immer wieder mit ihm zusammen Unterricht gehabt hatte und sie ihn dabei zur Genüge hatte beobachten können, bekam sie nun nicht mehr genug davon. Sein Umhang glitt leise raschelnd hinter ihm über den Boden und verlieh seiner Gestalt eine gewisse Anmut wie aus einer längst vergangenen Zeit.

Urplötzlich blieb er vor ihr stehen und sah auf sie hinab. Hermine ihrerseits blinzelte verunsichert zu ihm hoch.

„Wollen Sie darüber reden?"

Er presste die Lippen aufeinander und schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf.

„Sie können es mir sagen. Ich habe nicht vor, irgendwas von dem, was Sie mir anvertrauen, mit jemandem zu teilen."

Sie glitt vom Pult und schlang aus heiterem Himmel die Arme um ihn. Snape hielt postwendend die Luft an, doch Hermine drückte einfach nur die Nase in den schwarzen Stoff seiner Kleidung hinein, um sich an seinem Geruch zu sättigen, der für sie zum Inbegriff ihrer geheimsten Sehnsüchte geworden war.

Nach ein paar Sekunden blickte sie zu ihm auf und sah, wie er mit sich kämpfte, sie gewähren zu lassen oder sie von sich zu weisen.

„Ich weiß, ich sollte es besser nicht erwähnen, aber ich finde, so abwegig ist das alles gar nicht", sagte sie offen heraus. „Sie sind ein Zauberer, ich bin eine Hexe. Wir würden ein interessantes Paar abgeben."

Ein rhythmisches Beben ging durch seinen Körper, als er humorlos auflachte. „Mit Sicherheit."

Ohne sich dessen richtig bewusst zu werden, nahm sie ihre Hand hervor und durchforstete fasziniert mit den Fingern seine herabhängenden Strähnen. Snape schnappte blitzschnell nach ihrem Handgelenk und hielt sie fest. Er lehnte den Kopf an ihre Stirn, so dass sich aus nächster Nähe seine schwarzen Augen in die ihren bohrten.

„Sie machen es mir keineswegs leichter, wenn Sie diesen Unsinn nicht lassen", sagte er zwischen den Zähnen hindurch.

Wieder einmal hatte sie keine Ahnung, was wirklich in ihm vorging. Aber die Berührung seiner Hand, die ihre hielt, war warm und irgendwie auch versöhnlich; was in Bezug auf ihn natürlich genauso gut nur hätte Einbildung sein können. Trotz allem war es ein ungewöhnlich stiller Moment. Hermine wusste bald nicht mehr, wie lange sie dort standen, ob nur ein paar Minuten oder gar eine halbe Stunde. Nicht zum ersten Mal glaubte sie, eine gewisse Unruhe in ihm zu spüren, die mit ihrer eigenen Unsicherheit Hand in Hand ging. Snape, so schien es, brütete unablässig in seine Gedanken versunken vor sich hin, während sie am liebsten einen weiteren Kuss von ihm gestohlen hätte – vielleicht sogar weitaus mehr. Doch ihr Mut reichte nicht dafür aus. Sie fühlte sich verlassen von ihren Tugenden aus dem Hause Gryffindor, die ihr in der Vergangenheit bereits so oft zur Seite gestanden hatten. Stattdessen überlegte sie, ob sie es riskieren konnte, sich an ihn zu drücken und mit geschlossenen Augen seinem Atem zu lauschen, der inzwischen friedfertig über seine Nase ein- und ausströmte.

Nicht lange darauf endete es, indem er sie auf Abstand brachte, sie bei den Schultern nahm und ihr ernst ins Gesicht sah.

Sie wusste nicht, ob sie seinen Blick erwidern sollte. Alarmiert gab sie ihr Bestes, diesen schwarzen Augen standzuhalten, die sie eindringlich durchleuchteten; ob er dabei überhaupt merkte, wie krampfhaft er sie hielt, als würde er sich an ihr festklammern, um nicht in Ohnmacht zu fallen? Was immer er ihr sagen wollte, musste schwer auf ihm lasten.

„Bevor Sie sich Hoffnungen machen", er sah kurz weg und räusperte sich, „egal welcher Art, muss ich Sie darauf hinweisen, dass wir keine Chance haben, ungeschoren damit durchzukommen."

„Es fällt Ihnen wohl nicht leicht, es auszusprechen", stellte Hermine sanft fest. „Aber ich weiß genau, was Sie meinen, also können Sie es sich sparen, lange um den heißen Brei zu reden."

Seine Kiefer mahlten. „Gut."

„Sonst noch was?"

Überrumpelt nahm er die Hände runter und brachte vorsichtshalber ausreichend Abstand zwischen ihre Körper, die eng und erwartungsvoll beieinanderstanden. Fast bereute sie, dass ihr harscher Ton nicht feinfühliger gewesen war. Andererseits hatten kurze und präzise Fragen durchaus den Vorteil, womöglich eine ebensolche Antwort zu erhalten.

„Allerdings", sagte Snape sodann, wobei seine Kiefer weiterhin hörbar arbeiteten. „Mir scheint, als hätten Sie es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, nicht länger an mir zu zweifeln. Bleibt die brennende Frage, warum das so ist."

„Liegt das nicht auf der Hand?", entgegnete Hermine schnell. Sie war erstaunt darüber, wie er nur auf die Idee kommen konnte, dass sie seine Absichten in Frage stellte. „Sie wären der letzte Mensch, der sich mir geöffnet hätte. Aber dann ist es einfach passiert und so hat eins zum anderen geführt."

Als sie fertig war, starrte er sie mit gerunzelter Stirn an. Offensichtlich hatte er mehr dazu erwartet, aber Hermine dachte gar nicht daran, das Thema weiter zu vertiefen, sie verfiel sofort in Ungeduld, was wohl als Nächstes kommen würde.

„Sie scheinen sich das alles ja genauestens überlegt zu haben", sagte Snape mit einer deutlichen Portion Argwohn in der Stimme.

Gelassen nickte sie. „Das war nicht weiter schwer. Um es mit Dumbledores Worten auszudrücken: Wir haben in letzter Zeit viel Kontakt zueinander gehabt … oder so ähnlich."

Ihr Gegenüber musterte sie. Lange. Und holte tief Luft.

„Miss Granger, ich denke, Sie sind sich voll und ganz darüber bewusst, dass ich keinesfalls mein Leben umkrempeln werde. Nicht für Sie, nicht für die Rettung der Welt, nicht für irgendjemanden."

Er machte eine Pause und wartete auf eine Erwiderung. Da diese ausblieb, fuhr er fort.

„Ich habe ein klares Ziel vor Augen, das es zu erreichen gilt. Sollten Sie mir dabei im Weg stehen, werde ich Sie aus dem Weg räumen. Wenn nicht", er funkelte sie finster an, „umso besser für uns beide."

Als sie auch diesmal nichts von sich gab, obwohl er nicht sagen konnte, ob aus blankem und sprachlosem Entsetzen oder einfach schlichter Zufriedenheit, die es nicht nötig machte, seinen Worten etwas hinzuzufügen, atmete er aus. Sichtlich befreit überließ er Hermine den nächsten Schritt, die bis zuletzt mehr oder weniger geduldig auf ihren Auftritt gewartet hatte.

„Ich weiß, Sie würden mich nie enttäuschen", sagte sie zuversichtlich, schloss die Distanz zwischen ihnen, die er sich so mühsam erkämpft hatte, streckte sich zu ihm hoch und küsste ihn in unschuldigster Manier zart wie ein warmer Windhauch auf die Wange.

Snape schnaufte. Nachdem das geklärt war, fühlte er sich bedeutend wohler in seiner Haut.

Der Abend nahm seinen Lauf. Merlin sei's gedankt, war es nicht zu spät geworden, ehe er in die wohlverdiente Beschaulichkeit seiner Wohnung entschwinden konnte. Aber selbst jetzt spürte er ihre Gegenwart überall. Es war unmöglich, von ihr loszukommen. Oder sie anderweitig loszuwerden.

Nicht dass er es darauf angelegt hätte, sie tatsächlich aus dem Weg zu räumen. Wenigstens nicht, solange ein gewisser Abstand eingehalten wurde, der es ihm erlaubte, seine wichtigsten Tagesabläufe beizubehalten. Immer wieder redete er sich ein, dass sie mit einem einschlagenden Kometen vergleichbar war, wenn es darum ging, für Veränderungen zu sorgen, die er im Grunde genommen hasste. Etwas anderes zuzugeben wäre ohnehin nicht vertretbar gewesen. Schon gar nicht vor ihr.

Endlich in seinem Bett, machte er die Augen zu, um mit seinen liebsten Zeitgenossen Ruhe und Einsamkeit in den Schlaf zu driften. Aber unweigerlich musste er an sie denken. Es war nicht mehr dasselbe ohne sie. Und für eine Sekunde lang kam ihm der Gedanke an Miss Granger längst nicht so unerträglich wie früher vor.

Als er aufstand, war sie immer noch da, wenn auch deutlich weniger zudringlich. Der Wunsch nach Ablenkung übernahm schnell die Führung und so kam ihm seine jahrelange Routine gerade recht.

Nach dem morgendlichen Gang ins Bad, schälte er sich in seine übliche Montur. Anschließend ging er forschen Schrittes und mit wallendem Umhang direkt in sein Büro hinüber. Zumindest bis zum Frühstück konnte er so Ordnung in seine Gedanken bringen.

Etwas später, beim Betreten der Großen Halle durch den Seiteneingang der Lehrer, setzte er eine passive Miene auf. Er nahm seinen Platz neben Minerva ein.

Wie eine zur Salzsäule erstarrte Statue wandte sie ihm den Kopf zu. Der Rest von ihr blieb unbewegt. „Guten Morgen, Severus."

Verstimmt erwiderte er den Gruß. Es war mehr oder weniger immer dasselbe Ritual zwischen ihnen, doch seltsamerweise war ihm nicht nach einem Streit mit ihr zumute. Er hatte andere Interessen, denn gerade eben marschierte Granger an der Seite von Potter herein und die Große Halle erstrahlte eigens für ihn in festlichem Glanz.

Er konnte seine Augen nicht von ihr nehmen. Von ihrem Gesicht, ihrem Mund. Und dennoch aus den Augenwinkeln ihren Körper erfassen. Ihre Bewegungen, ihren Gang.

Während er sie nach außen hin verhalten durch den Vorhang seiner langen Strähnen beobachtete, stieg ihm der Duft ihres wirren Haars in die Nase, als würde sie direkt neben ihm sitzen. Immer wieder warf sie nervöse Blicke zu ihm hoch. Glücklicherweise jedoch war die Halle erfüllt vom morgendlichen Gewusel und Stimmengewirr, so dass niemand Verdacht schöpfte, was vor sich ging. Sie alle, ob Lehrer oder Schüler, hatten etwas Besseres zu tun, als auf die heimlich ablaufenden Vorgänge zwischen einem Professor und seiner Schülerin zu achten.

Den ganzen Vormittag über wusste er kaum, wie ihm geschah. Beim Mittagessen brachte er keinen Bissen hinunter. Seit Wochen schon spukte sie ihm im Kopf herum. Besonders nach dem Kuss, wenn man die flüchtige Begegnung ihrer Lippen überhaupt so nennen konnte. Unbewusst wurde er von dem unbändigen Verlangen beherrscht, es wieder zu tun.

Er schluckte. Verlangen, das sich wie Gift in ihm ausbreitete. Ein schnelles Gift, gegen das es keine Heilung gab.

Ja, er wollte sie spüren, sie halten und seine Hände über ihren Körper gleiten lassen, um sie sich Stück für Stück zu eigen zu machen. Noch nie zuvor war ihm etwas Vergleichbares passiert. Nicht in all den Jahren seit Lilys Tod hatte er ein derartiges Gefühl der Begierde verspürt. Den Drang, sie besitzen zu wollen. Selbst wenn sie nicht da war, fühlte er sich elend, als müsse er ihre Nähe suchen. Es machte ihn fast wahnsinnig.

Er wusste, dass er ihr aus diversen Gründen entsagen musste. Erstens war sie wie eine verbotene Frucht und er viel zu alt für sie. Zweitens würde sie ihm nur im Weg stehen, obwohl er derartigen Ablenkungen abgeschworen hatte. Nicht viel unwesentlicher war die Gefahr, die für sie entstehen würde, wenn irgendjemand sie mit ihm in Verbindung brächte. Ein Professor und Todesser, der sich Potters beste Freundin einverleibte, das wäre wie ein gefundenes Fressen für die Meute der Werwölfe, die der Dunklen Lord erst kürzlich angeworben hatte. Ein tödlicher Pakt, der sie beide zum Sterben verdammte.

Er war nicht wie die anderen, war es nie gewesen. Er konnte nicht nachgeben. Stattdessen wollte er etwas für die Ewigkeit haben. Er konnte nicht teilen und würde es nicht. Allem voran könnte er sie nie wieder gehen lassen.

Denn er war bereits zuvor gescheitert. Er hatte alles verloren. Wenn er jetzt erneut der Liebe verfallen würde, würde er dann nicht denselben Fehler wieder begehen? Sie opfern? Wäre er denn in seiner heutigen Stellung als ihr Professor nicht noch ein weitaus schlimmerer Mensch, wenn er es zuließe? Vor allem, wenn er versagte?

Mit einem Ruck schob er seinen Stuhl zurück, verließ seinen Platz am Lehrertisch und kehrte der mit Leben erfüllten Halle den Rücken zu.

Er konnte den Gedanken nicht ertragen, wie sie sich zwischen ihn und Lily stellte. Wie sie der Liebe zu ihr den Platz streitig machte. Aber soweit würde es nicht kommen. Er würde es nicht zulassen.

In den Kerkern verschwand er in seinem Büro und warf sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Tür, die in seine Privatgemächer führte. Er rutschte an ihr entlang nach unten, bis er auf dem eiskalten Boden saß. Dann nahm er die Hände, die zitterten wie Espenlaub, und verbarg sein Gesicht hinter ihnen und einem Haufen unordentlicher langer Strähnen.

Und zusammengekauert zu einem Häufchen Elend wie damals in Spinner's End, wenn seine lausigen Eltern bis aufs Blut gestritten hatten, wünschte er sich, er wäre nie geboren worden.

Er hätte schreien können; er wollte es sogar, wenn nicht im selben Moment die Tür aufgegangen und Granger hereingekommen wäre.

Verstört kämpfte er sich zu ihr in die Gegenwart durch und sah sie an, sein Gesicht eine verzerrte Maske aus Schmerz, Enttäuschung und Wut.

Anstatt wieder zu verschwinden, wie es das Klügste gewesen wäre, schloss sie leise die Tür und kam zu ihm rüber.

Sein Herz klopfte und sein Atem ging stoßweise und laut. Er wollte ihr sagen, dass sie verschwinden sollte. Dass sie hier nichts zu suchen hatte. Dass sie kein Recht dazu hatte, hier einzudringen und alles zu zerstören …

Aber er konnte es nicht. Seine Zunge gehorchte ihm nicht, seine Kehle war wie ausgedörrt.

Sie ging vor ihm in die Knie und zog entschlossenen Willens seinen Kopf zu sich heran. Zog ihn in ihre Arme und an ihre Brust.

Er wehrte sich nicht mal; weil ihm schlicht die Kraft dazu fehlte.

Natürlich wusste ein Teil von ihm, der, der an sein ewig schlechtes Gewissen geknüpft war, dass es sich nicht gehörte, an ihrem Busen zu kleben. Aber unter diesen Umständen gab es keine Vernunft. Und auch keinen Widerstand. Denn im Grunde genommen war ihm alles gleich. Wenn ihn nur irgendjemand jetzt so sehen würde, wäre alles vorbei. Ob Askaban oder der Tod, was sollte es ihn noch kümmern? Die Vorstellung, endlich niemandem mehr verpflichtet zu sein, hatte etwas Tröstendes. Etwas Friedfertiges. Etwas, wonach es sich lohnte, zu streben. Kein Händeringen mehr. Keine Lügen mehr. Nichts. Nur Leere.

Sanft strichen ihre Hände über seinen Rücken. Das Beben, das durch seinen Körper lief, schien sie genauso wenig zu stören wie alles andere. Was glaubte sie, wer sie war? Seine Retterin?

Gewiss nicht. Sie war nur eine verdammte Schülerin. Eine von vielen, die im Laufe der Jahre seinen Weg gekreuzt hatte. Wieso sollte sie anders als die anderen sein? Wegen eines kaum nennenswerten Kusses? Einem winzigen Moment der Schwäche?

Sie konnte ihn nicht retten. Niemand konnte das. Es war längst zu spät dafür.

Nicht einmal _sie_ hatte es geschafft, ihn davon abzuhalten, den falschen Weg zu gehen. Wieso also war Granger überhaupt hier?

Endlich, nach Sekunden, die wie eine gefühlte Ewigkeit gedauert hatten, gelang es ihm, seinen Rest Selbstbeherrschung zusammenzunehmen. Er hob den Kopf und wich vor ihr zurück, so weit mit dem Rücken an die Tür gepresst, wie nur irgend möglich. Ohne länger zu zögern, ohne ihr in die großen fragenden Augen zu sehen, die sanft nach seinen schwarzen suchten, nahm er seine zitternden Hände zu Hilfe und schob sie von sich.

„Ich will, dass Sie gehen."

Seine Stimme brach. Sie kam ihm fremdartig vor, wie die von jemand anderem.

„Nein, wollen Sie nicht."

Er schüttelte wie ein Irrer den Kopf und versuchte es erneut. Diesmal mit deutlich mehr von sich selbst.

„Ich will Sie nicht hier haben, Granger, also verschwinden Sie."

Sie stutzte, doch als sie ihm ernst in die Augen sah, musste er blinzeln. Er ertrug es kaum, den Blick zu erwidern.

Und wie üblich wusste sie es besser und lächelte sanft.

„Wir haben heute zusammen Unterricht."

Fassungslos runzelte er die Stirn, doch kein Wort verließ seine Lippen. Die sich auftürmenden Fragen an sich waren schon zu viel des Guten, um dem Durcheinander in seinem Kopf noch mehr Nahrung zu geben, als er verkraften konnte.

„Ich brauche Sie stark", sagte sie, ihrerseits geduldig seufzend. „Ich brauche Ihre Stimme, die mir sagt, was ich tun soll und was nicht."

Eine weitere Frage stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Hatte sie das wirklich gesagt?

„Ich bin es einfach so gewohnt", versetzte sie achselzuckend, „verstehen Sie? Als mein Professor haben Sie mir Ratschläge zu erteilen und da heute unsere gemeinsame Stunde ist, können Sie jetzt nicht einfach das Handtuch werfen. Leihen Sie mir Ihre Stimme, Unterrichten Sie mich. Ich werde mich auch zurücknehmen und mich aufs Zuhören beschränken. Ehrenwort."

Er konnte fast nicht glauben, was er da hörte … Als ob das jemals funktionieren würde.

Seine Stimme war noch immer belegt und rau und er räusperte sich, ehe er antwortete.

„Miss Granger", ein Raspeln, „es wird nicht … Sie können nicht – Sie können nicht einfach hier reinplatzen und alles auf den Kopf stellen, bis es Ihren Wünschen entspricht."

„Ich kann Sie aber auch genauso wenig einfach hier sitzen lassen, bis jemand anders Sie findet. Oder glauben Sie, niemand würde kommen und nach Ihnen suchen?"

Zugegeben, daran hatte er gar nicht gedacht. Aber er wusste ja nicht mal, wie lange er beabsichtigt hatte, hier zu sitzen. Um es herauszufinden, war es ohnehin zu spät. Sie hatte alles kaputt gemacht. Hatte seine Lethargie zerstört. Seinen Moment, der allein _ihr_ gewidmet gewesen war. Aber Granger würde es sowieso nicht verstehen, also behielt er es für sich.

Langsam kehrte sein Stolz in ihn zurück und mit ihm seine harte Fassade. Die Maske vor ihr aufzusetzen, war weitaus schwieriger als vor dem Dunklen Lord. Bei ihm wusste er wenigstens, was ihn erwartete. Berechenbar in seiner Unberechenbarkeit. Nicht so Miss Granger.

Ehe er wieder ganz bei sich war, spürte er ihre Hände, die wie aus heiterem Himmel seinen Kopf umfingen. Sie beugte sich über ihn, zog ihn zu sich heran und küsste ihn.


	11. Chapter 11

Awaiting the greater good

Kapitel 11

Trapdoor

Er rang nach Luft. Und nach Fassung. Beides zugleich wurde essenziell in diesem Moment, denn wenn er nicht bald etwas unternehmen würde, wäre es um ihn geschehen. Ihr Kuss war wie eine Offenbarung. Gleichzustellen mit dem Erwachen des Frühlings nach einem langen Winter voller Kälte und Dunkelheit.

Nein. Er musste sie unterbrechen, bevor noch ein Unglück passierte. Er hatte schon viel zu viel zugelassen. Hatte dafür gesorgt, dass sie viel zu weit gehen konnte. Wie niemand sonst in all den Jahren, hatte sie in sein Leben eingegriffen. Hatte Forderungen gestellt und Ansprüche geltend gemacht. Hatte erreicht, dass er zuließ, wie ein unfähiger Schuljunge vor ihr dazuhocken, der nicht in der Lage war, sich in ihrem Beisein durchzusetzen.

Was für ein Lehrer war er, wenn er sich dazu herabließ, auf sie zu hören? Er war ganz sicher, wenn Minerva es wüsste, würde sie ihn mit Hohn und Spott vom Schulgelände jagen; nicht dass ihn ihre Meinung kümmerte. Aber es war an der Zeit, endlich einzugreifen, endlich etwas zu ändern.

Er umfasste ihre Hände und zog sie außer Reichweite seines Gesichts. Eisern hielt er sie fest und auf Abstand.

„Sie sagten, Sie würden sich zurücknehmen", begann er eindringlich. „Sie haben es versprochen."

Unentschlossen, ob sie etwas dagegenhalten sollte oder nicht, nickte sie. Noch nie hatte sie einen derart flehentlichen Blick in ihm gesehen. Seine Augen dienten eher dazu, einen mitten durch zu spalten.

„Gut", sagte er steif. „Gehen Sie jetzt in Ihre Klasse. Wir haben heute gemeinsamen Unterricht und da erwarte ich von Ihnen Ihre uneingeschränkte Kooperation. Keine Widerworte diesmal. Denken Sie an Ihr Versprechen."

Es war hart, seiner Stimme den nötigen Druck zu verpassen, aber irgendwie funktioniere es halbwegs, wenn auch nicht ganz so, wie er es gern gehabt hätte. Sie gehorchte und machte sich auf den Weg.

An der Tür hielt sie kurz inne und sah sich noch einmal zu ihm um. Natürlich, denn sie konnte nicht anders.

„Bitte sehen Sie zu, dass Sie pünktlich sind", sagte sie sanft. „Wenn nicht, bin ich gezwungen, die anderen Lehrer zu informieren, damit sie nach Ihnen suchen." Ein versöhnliches Lächeln huschte über ihr junges Gesicht. „Kann ich mich auf Sie verlassen?"

Snape zog finster die Brauen zusammen. Seine Lippen vibrierten, dann knurrte er: „Ein Wort von Ihnen, und ich versprechen Ihnen, Sie werden diesen Raum für den Rest des Schuljahres nur noch zum Nachsitzen von innen sehen."

Eine Welle der Zuversicht überschwappte ihr Gemüt. Es war so einfach für ihn, in ihr zu lesen.

„Vielleicht sollte ich es riskieren", sagte sie grinsend. „Es dürfte interessant werden, noch mehr Zeit mit Ihnen zu verbringen."

Das würde es allerdings. Aber nicht jetzt.

Träge rappelte er sich auf, als sie endlich die Tür hinter sich zuzog. Der einzige Grund, warum er sie damit durchkommen ließ, war der, dass sie so unschuldig und ahnungslos war. Entgegen ihrer Meinung konnte sie es nicht besser wissen. Aber in seinem derzeitigen Zustand hätte es keinen Sinn, sie von etwas anderem zu überzeugen. Das musste warten.

xxx

Vor dem Klassenzimmer zu Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste herrschte der übliche Tumult unter den Schülern. Es wurde geschoben, geschubst und gedrängelt, was das Zeug hielt.

Etwas abseits von den anderen stand Hermine an eine Wand gelehnt und grinste über ein Buch gebeugt über beide Ohren vor sich hin, so dass Harry und Ron bereits die Köpfe zusammensteckten und sich wunderten, was in sie gefahren sein mochte. Erst als Snape auftauchte und sich seinen Weg durch die wartende Menge bahnte, wurde es ruhiger und auch die beiden Gryffindors rissen sich voneinander los.

Er schwebte an ihnen vorbei, ließ sie eintreten und forderte sie auf, sich paarweise zusammenzutun, damit sie gleich mit ihren Übungen beginnen konnten, die in seinen Augen beim letzten Mal alles andere als zufriedenstellend gewesen waren.

Hermine steckte ihr Buch weg und grinste immer noch. Sie hatte keine einzige Zeile gelesen, was wohl dem Umstand zu verdanken war, dass tausend Schmetterlinge in ihrem Magen umher flatterten. Ihr Triumph über den Professor, den sie ihrem mutigen Kuss verdankte, ließ alles in einem völlig anderen Licht erscheinen. Selbst der Gedanke, bei ihm nachsitzen zu müssen, wenn sie sich nicht in den Griff bekam, konnte diesem Gefühl nichts anhaben. Wer wusste schon, was sich daraus ergeben würde …

Die Paare waren schnell gefunden und bald jagten etliche Flüche durch das Zimmer, wurden in großer Hast Schutzschilde heraufbeschworen und verbissen Zaubersprüche ausprobiert, mit denen man seinen Gegner am nützlichsten in Schach halten konnte.

Zunächst lief alles blendend und Snape verhielt sich einigermaßen moderat. Beschwingt und gut gelaunt kam Hermine blendend mit Harry als ihrem Übungspartner zurecht, der, begabter Quidditch-Spieler der er war, nun wirklich hervorragende Reflexe hatte. Etwa zehn Minuten vor dem Ende der Stunde dann die große Wendung. Snape verfiel in seinen üblichen Trott und ließ eine seiner wüsten Schimpftiraden los – nicht dass Hermine es anders erwartet hätte –, dann scheuchte er alle bis auf sie hinaus.

Harry und Ron blieben wie angewurzelt auf ihren Plätzen stehen, die Arme in der Luft, an denen ihre Schultaschen baumelten.

Snape beachtete sie nicht, faltete die Arme vor der Brust und warf Hermine einen funkelnden Blick aus seinen schwarzen Augen zu.

„Wir müssen reden."

Bevor ihr das Kinn nach unten sacken konnte, hatte sie sich erstaunlich schnell gefasst. Soweit sie sich erinnern konnte, passierte es zum ersten Mal, dass er in der Gegenwart anderer derart offen die Initiative ergriff, um mit ihr allein sein zu können. Was er von ihr wollte, blieb ungewiss, aber das würde sie mit Sicherheit schnell herausfinden.

Sie fuhr herum und erklärte ihren Freunden, dass es bestimmt nur um die Hausaufgaben ging. Snape konnte, was das anbelangte, erfahrungsgemäß sehr pedantisch sein. Mit einem letzten maliziösen Blick zu ihm steckten sie die Köpfe zusammen und verließen auffällig laut tuschelnd sein Klassenzimmer.

Die Tür krachte ins Schloss und Hermine wandte wie vom Donner gerührt ihre Aufmerksamkeit dem Professor zu, der seinen Zauberstab wegsteckte und wie so oft die Arme ineinander faltete.

„Spricht Weasley etwa wieder mit Ihnen?", wollte dieser wissen, die Stimme ein Knurren, von dem man nicht sagen konnte, ob es eine Drohung oder eher eine Warnung sein sollte.

Etwas überfordert mit der ganzen Situation schluckte Hermine. Wenn sogar Ron sich Sorgen um sie machte, hatten sich definitiv Veränderungen eingestellt. Dass Snape die Funkstille zwischen ihnen aufgefallen war, war ebenfalls eine Notiz in ihrem Hinterkopf wert.

„Nicht dass ich wüsste", sagte sie leise und ihre gute Laune erhielt einen ordentlichen Dämpfer. An Ron wollte sie nun wirklich nicht denken. Es hatte weh getan, ihren Professor am Boden zerstört zu sehen. Nach allem, was passiert war, wünschte sie, sie hätte das nicht erleben müssen. Doch erst jetzt brach die Erinnerung an seine desolate Gestalt voll über sie herein und der Übermut, den sie nach dem Kuss verspürt hatte, haltlos in sich zusammen.

Beherzt machte sie sich auf den wenige Meter umfassenden Weg, der direkt auf Snape zuführte, während dieser vor seinem Pult stand und sie lauernd musterte, als würde er nur darauf warten, dass sie ihm versicherte, dass zwischen ihr und Ron nichts lief.

Das Gefühl, das sie dabei überkam, war eigenartig. Sie konnte die Zerrissenheit in Snape deutlich spüren. Einerseits wollte er nicht zu offensichtlich an den Geschehnissen festhalten, die sie immer wieder zusammengebracht hatten, andererseits schien es ihn aber auch in ihre Nähe zu ziehen, genauso wie sie zu ihm. Nur war es für ihn wesentlich schwerer, es sich einzugestehen.

Als sie vor ihm Halt machte, nahm er die Arme runter und presste sie fest an seine Seiten.

„Warum haben Sie mich geküsst, Granger?"

Überrascht und auch ein bisschen erleichtert lächelte sie zu ihm empor. Offensichtlich hatte er sich jede Menge Gedanken darüber gemacht.

„Ich musste es einfach tun. Ich konnte nicht anders."

„Selbst wenn Sie Gefahr laufen, dass ich mich vergesse?"

Sie wurde ernst. „Ich denke schon seit geraumer Zeit an nichts anderes mehr. Aber es war mir bislang nicht richtig bewusst."

Seine Brauen gerieten für einen winzigen Moment in Bewegung, sonst passierte nichts. Hermine entschied, aufs Ganze zu gehen. Sie wollte nicht hingehalten werden und endlich wissen, woran sie bei ihm war.

„Wenn Sie mich wollen, Professor, müssen Sie es mir nur sagen. Wenn nicht, werde ich jetzt besser gehen."

Snape sah verunsichert aus. Sie dachte schon beinahe, er würde sich beleidigt von ihr abwenden. Doch plötzlich legte er ihr seinen Zeigefinger auf die Lippen und strich sanft darüber. Seine Atmung ging bedeutend schneller als nur wenige Sekunden zuvor. Er stürzte nach vorn, nahm ihren Kopf in seine Hände und küsste sie auf den Mund.

Es war ein harter Kuss, doch Hermine war durch seine überstürzte Handlung so elektrisiert, dass sie es gar nicht registrierte. Bereits die erste Berührung zwischen ihnen riss sie förmlich in eine andere Welt hinein. In eine Welt voller Neugierde, Sehnsucht und Leidenschaft. Sie ließ zu, dass er seine Zunge zwischen ihre Lippen schob. Ließ zu, dass er seinen Körper eng an ihren drückte und den Kuss so lange intensivierte, bis ihr fast die Luft wegblieb. Am Ende, als sie an nichts anderes als ihn mehr denken konnte, löste er sich ebenso unerwartet, wie er sich auf sie gestürzte hatte, wieder von ihr los. Auch das erlaubte sie ihm, denn sie war zu benommen, um etwas anderes zu tun.

Schwer atmend wich er vor ihr zurück, bemüht, seinen aufgeheizten Körper unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Hermine ging es ähnlich. Für eine geschlagene Minute sahen sie sich verhalten an, senkten die Blicke und blinzelten in rascher Folge, wie um dadurch ins Hier und Jetzt zurückzufinden. Sie waren beide zu befangen um irgendetwas von dem, was geschehen war, zu begreifen.

Schließlich verhärmten sich seine Züge. Hermine, die die Veränderung an ihm spürte, war nicht gewillt, diesen Teil von ihm gewinnen zu lassen. Erfahrungsgemäß wäre es unweigerlich der Teil, der sie zurückweisen und sie erneut von sich schieben würde, das brauchte sie nicht erst zu erraten. Er machte es ihr wahrlich nicht leicht, nicht den Verstand zu verlieren. Sie hatte es erlebt, sie hatte ihn studiert. Und instinktiv wusste sie, dass die nächste Chance, ihm nahe zu sein, vielleicht nur unter widrigen Bedingungen käme. Bedingungen, die für sie Schmerz bedeuteten, denn sollte er sie jetzt zurückweisen, würde er sie damit gewaltig verletzen.

Sie zog in einem Ruck ihre Strickjacke über den Kopf, warf sie auf das Lehrerpult, schüttelte wie von einer unglaublichen Last befreit ihre Locken und knöpfte gleich darauf die obersten Knöpfe ihrer Bluse auf. Zwar waren ihre Finger etwas zittrig, als sie über den weißen Stoff glitten, aber das hielt sie noch lange nicht auf. Jetzt, wo sie so weit gekommen war, spürte sie das Verlangen, es zu Ende zu bringen. Es hatte sich etwas in ihr entwickelt, das sie nicht mehr zähmen konnte. Eine ungezügelte, fast schon zerstörerische Lust auf ihn, der sie nach all dem Auf und Ab nicht länger entsagen wollte. Sie hatte es versucht, aber jetzt war Schluss damit. Er war zum wiederholten Male auf sie zugegangen, hatte sie zu sich bestellt und sie wieder von sich gewiesen. Bei aller Vernunft, irgendwo hatte auch sie ihre Grenzen.

Snape starrte sie regungslos an, doch in seinen schwarzen Augen konnte sie erkennen, wie es in ihm arbeitete. Offensichtlich befand er sich außer Lage, einzugreifen, genau wie sie geahnt hatte.

Es war nicht so, dass sie sich zu dieser Tat entschlossen hatte, um ihn zu verführen oder in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen. Es war etwas anderes. Etwas, das weitaus tiefer ging. Allem voran hatte es mit einer ganzen Horde angestauter Emotionen und Empfindungen zu tun, die sich im Laufe der Wochen in ihr angesammelt hatten, und die sie endlich wieder in den Griff bekommen musste. Im Grunde beinahe wie am Ende einer langen und mühsamen Reise, wo man fast am Ziel angelangt war, ohne es richtig zu begreifen. Die Schmerzen und Strapazen, die man überwunden hatte, lasteten wie tiefe Narben auf der Seele, für die man eine Entschädigung wollte. Ihre Reise mit ihm hatte begonnen, als sie ihn erstmals in dem verlassenen Korridor beobachtet hatte. Der Gedanke nach Vergeltung und Rache war also ebenso da wie der Wunsch nach Frieden, um endlich da anzukommen, wo es sie hinzog. Dankbar für all die kurzen Momente innigen Glücks, war es Zeit, etwas zurückzugeben. Ob sie es letztendlich überstehen oder daran zerbrechen würden, würde sich zeigen.

Für einen flüchtigen Moment fragte sie sich, was passiert wäre, wenn er sie zu Beginn ihrer ersten Aufeinandertreffen einfach in Ruhe gelassen hätte und ihr nicht gefolgt wäre. Oder wenn sie sich entgegen seiner Warnungen an den Orden gewandt hätte. Vielleicht war es ihre eigene Schuld gewesen, dass sie sich immer tiefer in alles verstrickt hatte, vielleicht auch nicht. Sie war noch nie wie die anderen in ihrem Alter gewesen. Es hätte ihr egal sein können, aber dann wäre sie ein anderer Mensch gewesen. Wieso wollte er ihr seine Erinnerungen überhaupt zeigen, wenn es nicht war, um ihr Mitleid zu erregen? Nein. Snape hätte sich besser zusammennehmen müssen. Er hätte sich nicht gehen lassen dürfen. Und wieso hatte Dumbledore mitgespielt? Weil er ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte? Was ihn anbelangte, hatte er kein Recht gehabt, sie mit Snapes Vergangenheit zu belasten. Es war nicht ihre Aufgabe, sich um den Professor zu sorgen. Aber dafür war es zu spät. Snape, der große angsteinflößende Professor, war erheblich geschrumpft. Zu etwas, das sie noch nicht genau definieren konnte. Sie wusste nur, dass sie nicht lockerlassen würde, ehe sie alles versucht und die Bedeutung dessen herausgefunden hatte. Deshalb ging sie auch weiterhin auf ihn zu. Sie hatte Momente und Begegnungen mit ihm geteilt, die schlicht unglaublich gewesen waren. Voller Gefühl, so dass sie sich insgeheim danach sehnte, ihn zu spüren, ihn zu küssen und mit ihm bis aufs Ganze zu gehen, um nicht länger vor ihm Angst haben zu müssen; oder mit der grausamen Ungewissheit leben zu müssen, nicht alles versucht zu haben.

Ihre Bluse hing jetzt lose zu beiden Seiten ihres Körpers herab und Hermine spürte eine prickelnde Gänsehaut ihren Rücken hinaufkriechen. Snape hatte sie nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen gelassen, wie so oft. Es machte sie einerseits nervös, andererseits auch wieder nicht. Allmählich erkannte sie, wie sich in ihm immer mehr sein eigenes Verlangen durchsetzen wollte. Jenes Verlangen, das er, wie sie vermutete, stets unterdrückte. Er war die meiste Zeit allein und einsam, wie könnte es da anders sein?

Es brauchte nur eine Sekunde für sie, ehe sie bei ihm war, seine Hand ergriff und sie am Spitzenbesatz ihres BH's vorbei auf ihren Busen legte. Seine raue Haut, die dabei über ihren harten Nippel strich, war wie ein Blitzschlag, der direkt in ihre Mitte fuhr und sie mit neuer Energie versorgte.

Sie legte wohlig den Kopf in den Nacken, als sie einen festen Ruck verspürte, mit dem er sie an seinen Körper zog: Snape hatte sie mit der anderen Hand am Rücken umfasst und an sich gepresst.

Die ungestüme Kollision hatte zur Folge, dass Hermine erstmals Bekanntschaft mit seinem harten Unterleib machte. Es war ein sowohl aufreizendes als auch schauderhaftes Gefühl, wodurch ihr wieder bewusst wurde, was sie eigentlich taten. Ein Moment, in dem er sich vollkommen losgelöst zeigte, und der zu den erotischsten Erfahrungen zählte, die sie sich je erträumt hatte. Anstatt sie auf Abstand zu bringen, heizte es sie nur noch weiter an. Snape, der Mann, der so widersprüchlich war wie kein anderer. Snape, ihr zwielichtiger, verschlossener Professor, der weitaus verletzlicher sein konnte, als sie je geglaubt hätte. Doch damit war es nun ebenfalls vorbei. Keiner von ihnen wagte es, einen Gedanken an die Folgen zuzulassen, weil alles, was sie taten, absolut unverzeihlich war. Sein eng an sie gepresster Körper ließ keine Zweifel daran, wie sehr er sie wollte. Alles, was sie tun musste, war sich ebenfalls an ihn zu schmiegen, um jedes Detail von ihm zu spüren. Er war wie sie nur noch darauf aus, sich zu holen, was sie jetzt noch voneinander trennte: Die scheinbar letzten Hürden zwischen ihnen zu überwinden, das unausgesprochene Verbot zwischen einem Lehrer und seiner Schülerin.

Es waren nur Augenblicke vergangen, seit er sie zu sich gezogen hatte. Wenige Sekunden, in denen sie ganze Berge neuer Empfindungen kennengelernt und Welten durchbrochen hatte. Noch immer ging sein Atem alles andere als ruhig, wobei seine ganze Gestalt zu beben schien. Ungeduldig machten seine Hände sich an seiner Kleidung zu schaffen. Binnen kürzester Zeit hatte er seinen Unterleib befreit und Hermines Rock und ihr Höschen aus dem Weg geräumt. Alles ging unglaublich schnell, was ein deutliches Zeichen dafür war, wie verzweifelt er sein musste, seinen Bedürfnissen nachzugeben.

Hermine, die nichts anderes von ihm erwartet hatte, war bereit, die Führung ihm zu überlassen. Sein Verlangen war erwacht. Endlich verschloss er sich nicht mehr vor ihr. Sie spürte förmlich seinen Drang, es mit ihr zu tun, wodurch alles, was sie sich so mühsam erkämpft hatten, einen neuen Sinn erhielt. Doch fürs Erste musste es ihr wohl oder übel genügen, ihm nahe zu sein, ihn zu spüren und einfach nur mit ihm eins zu werden, um zu sehen, wohin es sie als Nächstes führte. Er brauchte sie auf seine Weise und sie ihn auf ihre, womit jeder von ihnen bereit sein musste, etwas für den anderen zu opfern. Selbst wenn er diesmal nicht zärtlich oder geduldig mit ihr sein würde, würde er sie nicht enttäuschen. Solange er sie nur bei sich akzeptierte, hatte sie Hoffnung.

Sanpe hob sie an den Hüften hoch und setzte sie vor sich auf sein Pult, wo er gezielt mit der Hand ihren Oberkörper nach unten drückte. Kaum lag sie vor ihm ausgebreitet, positionierte er sich vor ihr. Noch ehe er in sie eindrang, richtete sie den Blick zu seinem Unterleib und sah aus den Augenwinkeln seine harte Männlichkeit vor sich aufragen. Einen winzigen Moment später brachte er sie auch schon zusammen, indem er sich in sie schob.

Die Stille im Raum wurde von einem beiderseitigem Stöhnen und unterdrückten Keuchen durchbrochen. Obwohl sehr wahrscheinlich niemand damit gerechnet hätte, dass sie bereit wäre, ihm ihren Körper zu schenken, war es unbeschreiblich erotisch für sie, ihn so zu erleben. Sie hatte ihn die ganze Zeit über unbewusst gewollt und nur darauf gewartet, dass es passierte. Jetzt war der Moment der Wahrheit da, wo keiner von ihnen sich mehr verstellen musste.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er mit gezielten Bewegungen seinen Höhepunkt erreichte. Umgehend richtete er sich auf, wischte sich die strähnigen Haare aus dem Gesicht und zog den Zauberstab, um die Spuren ihrer Vereinigung verschwinden zu lassen. Erst im Anschluss verstaute er seine Männlichkeit, machte den Reißverschluss seiner Hose zu und brachte mit den Händen seine zerknitterte Kleidung in Ordnung. Tief in sich zurückgezogen wandte er sich von ihr ab, als würde er sich schämen oder der Schmerz ihn überwältigen, dass er sich hatte gehen lassen. Vermutlich war er mit dem Kopf längst wieder bei seinen Pflichten angelangt. Oder er war insgeheim in Gedanken bei Lily gewesen, was Hermine jedoch nicht störte. Sie bereute nicht eine Sekunde davon, auch wenn sie deutlich zu kurz gekommen war. Im Gegenteil, sie fand es bewundernswert, wie lange er sich und damit auch der Frau, die er so sehr liebte, treu geblieben war. Am liebsten hätte sie vor Rührseligkeit geweint und mit ihm zusammen die Beherrschung verloren, doch das erschien ihr zum derzeitigen Punkt ihres Miteinanders nicht richtig.

Schweigend setzte sie sich auf und zog sich ebenfalls an. Sie kam nicht umhin, ihn aus den Augenwinkeln zu beobachten. Natürlich hätte sie gern mehr gehabt, aber auch dafür war einfach noch nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt gekommen. Außerdem war es ja nicht so, dass sie nicht wusste, worauf sie sich einließ. Alleine ihn so weit zu bringen, sich gehen zu lassen, war nahezu utopisch gewesen. Trotzdem war es ihr gelungen.

Nachdem beide angezogen waren, stand er minutenlang da, den Kopf gesenkt, das Gesicht hinter seinen herabhängenden Strähnen verborgen. Ein unruhiges Beben lief durch seinen Körper. Er wirkte mehr als bloß verunsichert; jeden Augenblick bereit, die Flucht zu ergreifen oder sich zu übergeben. Doch dann trat er auf sie zu und Hermine ergriff die Gelegenheit, ihren Kopf an seine Brust zu lehnen, um ihm zu zeigen, wie sehr sie für ihn da sein wollte. Sie steckte all ihre Empfindungen in eine innige Umarmung, wo sie nahe ihres Ohrs sein Herz wild schlagen hörte. Sein Atem ging nach wie vor rasend schnell und traf warm auf ihre Haut. Hermine, die immer noch auf seinem Pult saß, musste ungewollt schaudern. Ihr Hunger nach ihm war längst nicht gestillt. Sie reckte sich nach seinen Lippen und benetzte sie mit ihrer Zunge. Spielerisch küsste sie ihn. Snape ließ sie gewähren und schloss die Augen.

Eine Weile später brachte er sie auf Abstand und sah sie mit verschleiertem Blick an.

„Sie hätten auf Ihren Instinkt hören und gehen sollen", sagte er schwer. Es machte ihr deutlich, wie unvorbereitet sie ihn erwischt hatte. Aber das war keineswegs das, was sie hören wollte.

Wortlos hielt sie seinem Blick stand und schüttelte den Kopf. Natürlich hatte er recht. Streng genommen hatte er sie nur für seine Zwecke benutzt. Die ganze Situation, in der sie steckten, machte alles nur noch komplizierter aber auch umso bedeutsamer. Es war in gewisser Hinsicht erfüllend für sie gewesen, denn irgendwie hatte sie genau das bekommen, was sie wollte; wenn auch nicht auf dieselbe Weise wie er, sondern vielmehr so, dass sie ihre Neugier auf ihn befriedigen konnte. Ihn zu spüren und in sich zu haben, war im Hinblick auf ihre gemeinsame Vergangenheit unbeschreiblich anregend gewesen. Jede noch so kleine Annäherung mit ihm beflügelte ihre kühnsten Fantasien.

„Sie irren sich", sagte sie mit gefasster Stimme. „Glauben Sie denn, ich hätte mich Ihnen genähert, wenn Sie mir nichts bedeuten würden? Ich wollte diesen Kuss in Ihrem Büro, weil Sie meine Seele berührt haben. Es war wie ein Sieg über die Dunkelheit für mich, mich Ihnen zu schenken. Mein stiller Triumph, der mir gezeigt hat, dass auch ich Ihnen etwas bedeute. Selbst wenn es noch so winzig ist."

Er schnaubte leise. „Dann wussten Sie also, was Sie taten."

Zögerlich nickte sie. „Ja."

Im Grunde hatte Hermine immer schon Schwierigkeiten mit den Jungs in ihrem Alter gehabt. Die meisten waren nicht zu bremsen, wenn es um Sex ging. Bei Snape war es anders. Ihn musste sie erst aus sich herausholen. Und das wiederum war die Herausforderung, die sie suchte. Jemand, der sie faszinieren konnte. Jemand, bei dem sie das Gefühl hatte, nicht bloß ihre Zeit zu verschwenden. Sie hatte bereits zuvor flüchtige Erfahrungen mit Krum gemacht, aber das war nicht weiter von Bedeutung und sie wollte den Gedanken auch nicht vertiefen. Es mit Snape zu tun, war vollkommen anders gewesen. Obwohl er in erster Linie seine Triebe befriedigen wollte, besaß er zugleich eine verborgene Leidenschaft, die es wert war, auf das nächste Zusammentreffen mit ihm zu warten. Der Gedanke, irgendwann in seinen Armen dahinzuschmelzen, trieb sie an, nicht aufzugeben.

Ein Flackern in seinen Augen zeigte ihr, dass er nicht wusste, was er dazu sagen sollte. „Gut. Das macht die Sache einfacher."

Es klang so steif, dass sie ihm keineswegs glauben konnte, sie ging jedoch nicht darauf ein und küsste ihn stattdessen. Warum sie einen derartigen Gefallen an seinen Lippen gefunden hatte, war wie mit einem rätselhaften aber unglaublich tollen Geschenk ohne Absender zu vergleichen, von dem man nicht wusste, ob man es annehmen sollte oder nicht. Es gefiel ihr, ihn zu küssen und seinen Geschmack in sich aufzunehmen. Immer mehr verlor sie dadurch ihre Scheu vor ihm, so dass sie ihre Hände hinzu nahm und mit ihnen seine langen Strähnen durchforstete. Bald hörte sie ein leises Keuchen von ihm, das sie neuen Mut schöpfen ließ. Deutlich forscher als je zuvor traute sie sich, mit ihren Fingern die unzähligen Knöpfe auf seiner Brust zu erkunden. Sie öffnete einen nach dem anderen, schob seinen Frack beiseite und widmete sich der nächsten Schicht. Als sie sein Hemd geöffnet hatte, unterbrach er den Kuss.

Hermines Blick glitt unweigerlich über seinen freigelegten Oberkörper und hinab zu seiner Hose, in die eine schmale Linie schwarzer Härchen führte. Er war erstaunlich ausgemergelt und hatte ein paar Narben hier und dort, doch abgesehen davon sah er aus wie der gewöhnliche Mann von nebenan, der jeden Tag frühmorgens das Haus verließ, um zur Arbeit zu gehen und den Abend träge mit einer Flasche Bier vor dem Fernsehsessel beendete. Das aufreizende Gefühl, dass es sich dabei um ihren Professor handelte, stieg ihr zu Kopf. Wie musste es sein, eine ganze Nacht oder einen ganzen Tag mit ihm zu verbringen? Ihn neben ihm im Bett liegend zu küssen und immer mehr mit ihm eins zu werden, erschien ihr ebenso verlockend wie der Gedanke, es erneut mit ihm zu tun. Aber davon waren sie noch weit entfernt.

Während Snape sie wieder einmal nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen ließ, strich sie sanft mit den Fingern über seine blasse Haut. Schaudernd wich er vor ihr zurück, als hätte er vor irgendetwas Angst. Ob aus Scheu oder Gewohnheit, weil er so in seine Einsamkeit vertieft war, blieb dahingestellt. Ehe er sie jedoch aufhalten konnte, schloss sie zu ihm auf, schmiegte sich an ihn und setzte mit zärtlicher Neugierde und unter Zuhilfenahme ihrer Lippen ihre Erkundungstour an seinem Hals und seinem Schlüsselbein entlang fort. Als Nächstes folgte seine Brust. Mehrmals stellte sie fest, wie empfindsam er auf ihre Berührungen reagierte. Es gab ihr das seltene Gefühl, besonders zu sein, denn normalerweise ließ er niemanden so nah an sich heran. Verstohlen sah sie auf und stellte fest, dass er die Augen geschlossen hatte. Zwar war er immer noch wachsam, als würde er sich wenn nötig jeden Moment vor ihr verschließen, doch längst nicht mehr so extrem wie während seines Zusammenbruchs in seinem Büro.

Vorsichtig glitten ihre Hände tiefer und über den flachen Bauch hinab, bis zu seiner Hose. Sie spürte die Anspannung, die in ihm steckte, in jedem seiner Muskeln. Seine schneller gehende Atmung war die einzige Warnung, die sie erhielt. Er schlug die Augen auf, was sie aus ihrer derzeitigen Position nicht sehen konnte, und umfasste mit seinen Händen ihr Gesicht. Entschlossen drehte er ihren Kopf in seine Richtung, so dass sie gezwungen war, sich fest an ihn zu drücken, wenn sie nicht wollte, dass er ihr den Hals verrenkte.

„Immer noch auf der Suche nach mehr?", fragte er süffisant, indem er die Lippen zurückrollte und seine Zähne entblößte. „Es ist kurios, nicht wahr? Wie weit werden Sie wohl gehen, um Ihr Verlangen zu stillen, Miss Granger?"

Seine Augen glühten wie Kohlen, als er sie ansah, während sie selbst nur wie paralysiert warten konnte. Er hatte wieder einmal nicht ganz unrecht. Die Neugierde, die sie in Bezug auf ihn hatte, war nach wie vor ungebrochen da. Schätzungsweise war es jedoch besser, einfach nichts zu sagen. Sie wusste ohnehin keine Antwort darauf, die ihn zufriedengestellt hätte.

Anstatt sie von sich zu schieben, wie sie beinahe geglaubt hatte, nahm er seine Hand, öffnete mit geübtem Griff seine Hose und holte abermals sein erigiertes Glied hervor. Eng an ihn geschmiegt, immer noch wartend, glitt ihr Blick zwischen seinen feurigen Augen und seinem Geschlecht umher, das verheißungsvoll nach ihrer Aufmerksamkeit rief. Sie hatte ihn gespürt und war sicher, dass das noch längst nicht alles gewesen sein konnte. Um herauszufinden, ob die Geschichten, die sie über die körperliche Vereinigung gelesen hatte, stimmten, blieb ihr nur, es selbst auszuprobieren.

Als hätte er ihre Gedanken gelesen, sagte er sardonisch: „Wie hätten Sie es gern? Mir scheint, ich bin lange nicht so bewandert in diesen Dingen wie Sie."

Hermine ignorierte seinen Kommentar. Wenn er in dieser schnippischen Laune war, war es meist das Beste so. Alles andere würde vielleicht nur wieder zu einem Missverständnis führen. Aber soweit würde es nicht kommen. Die Gelegenheit, mit ihm zu experimentieren, war zu verlockend. Diese wollte sie sich auf keinen Fall entgehen lassen.

Snape schien es ganz ähnlich zu sehen, denn er zögerte nicht länger, das, was sie angefangen hatten, zu Ende zu bringen. Er griff nach ihrer Hand und drückte sie nach unten, wo er ihre Finger um seinen in die Luft abstehenden Penis schloss und in rhythmischem Auf und Ab ihre ersten Bewegungen an seinem harten Schaft entlangführte. Fast gleichzeitig schaffte er mit der anderen Hand ihren Rock und ihr Höschen beiseite, um Zugang zu ihrem Unterleib zu haben. Von einer plötzlichen Ungeduld überkommen, schob er sie zur Wand hinter seinem Pult hinüber, hob sie hoch und tauchte mit voller Wucht in sie ein. Hermine klammerte sich von ihren Gefühlen überwältigt an ihn. Zum zweiten Mal innerhalb kurzer Zeit spürte sie hautnah das in ihm verborgene Verlangen nach körperlicher Befriedigung. Und obgleich sie wusste, dass es gefährlich war, was sie taten, war sie dem intimen Kontakt mit ihm nicht abgeneigt. Sie hatte viele Facetten an ihm kennengelernt, doch diese war die mit Abstand lehrreichste. Und so fing sie an, sich ebenfalls gehen zu lassen und immer mehr Gefallen daran zu finden.

Kurz vor dem Höhepunkt bewegte er sich mit ihr zu seinem Pult hinüber und setzte sie darauf nieder, wo er schließlich innig an sie gepresst und schwer keuchend kam. Tief in ihr begraben blieb er auf ihr liegen. Keine Minute später löste er sich von ihr los, hob den Kopf und sah sie mit aufgewühltem Atem zwischen seinen unordentlichen Strähnen hindurch an.

„Ich habe nichts zu verlieren", entwich es ihm mit rauer Stimme. „Sie hingegen schon. Was bringt Sie dazu, so etwas zu tun?"

Hermine konnte ihre Überraschung nicht verbergen. Sie biss sich auf die Zunge, um nicht voreilig etwas zu sagen. Nachdenklich rückte sie ihren Oberkörper gerade. Wie sollte sie ihm erklären, woher ihr plötzliches Interesse an ihm kam, wenn sie es selbst nicht genau wusste? Das Einzige, was zählte, war die in ihr wallende Neugier auf ihn, die nur er stillen konnte. Er allein.

Nach kurzer Überlegung sagte sie aufrichtig: „Als ich sagte, ich fände das mit uns nicht abwegig, meinte ich das ernst. Ich will das hier wirklich."

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Dann haben Sie mich nicht verstanden", erwiderte er leer.

Sie wollte es nicht hören. Sie hatte genug von dem Gerede darüber, was sie durften und was nicht. All das wusste sie selbst nur zu gut. Trotzdem beharrte sie darauf, dass sie keine normale Hexe war, um ihr Gewissen zu beruhigen. Snape für seinen Teil war ebenfalls alles andere als ein gewöhnlicher Zauberer.

„Nein, das ist nicht wahr", sagte sie vehement. „Seien Sie ehrlich. Sie kennen mich, Professor. Sie sollten wissen, wann mir etwas ernst ist und wann nicht."

Über sein Gesicht kroch der Anflug eines schiefen Grinsens. Er strich sich fahrig die Haare zurück. Dann widmete er sich leise vor sich hin grummelnd seinem Unterleib, um alles in Ordnung zu bringen. Hermine tat es ihm gleich. Als er fertig war, hockte er sich mit ineinander verschränkten Armen neben ihr auf die Tischplatte.

„Und wenn ich das nicht will?", fragte er in strenger Manier, um endlich auf ihre Frage einzugehen. „Wenn es mir nicht ernst ist? Oder wenn das alles ist, was Sie bekommen werden? Was dann, Granger? Würde es Ihnen genügen, ab und an mit mir zu schlafen?"

Hermine spürte einen schmerzlichen Stich in ihrer Brust, während er sie von der Seite her interessiert musterte. Ja, es tat weh, dass er das ungeschminkt vor ihr sagte. Wenn er jedoch wirklich so empfand, hatte sie ein Recht, es zu erfahren. Sie würde es akzeptieren müssen. Er ließ sie nicht mehr los, so seltsam es auch klang. Was immer sie mit ihm hatte, war schwer zu begreifen. Schon in seiner Nähe zu sein, mit ihm zu sprechen und seine Stimme zu hören, war wie den Weg nach Hause antreten. Es war kein leichter Weg. Aber das erwartete sie auch nicht. Sie wollte lediglich, dass sich etwas zwischen ihnen fortsetzte, das der Bedeutung der vorangegangenen Ereignisse in nichts nachstand. So sehr, dass sie bereit war, darauf zu warten und dafür zu kämpfen.

„Das ist nicht der einzige Grund, warum ich es wollte", wisperte sie in die Stille hinein. „Vielmehr denke ich, Teil von etwas geworden zu sein, das mir meinen Weg weisen will. Halten Sie mich für albern, wenn Sie wollen, aber langsam glaube ich nicht mehr, dass alles nur ein Zufall war. Ich habe Ihnen gesagt, was ich empfinde, und Sie haben sich darüber lustig gemacht. Auf Ihre Weise, wie Sie es immer tun. In Wahrheit jedoch wissen wir beide nicht, was uns erwartet. Wir können nur Entscheidungen treffen und müssen dann damit leben. Vielleicht halten Sie mich für verrückt, weil ich vorhin auf Sie zugegangen bin, anstatt abzuhauen. Im Gegensatz zu allen anderen, die genau das getan hätten, zieht es mich gewaltig in Ihre Nähe. Ich habe versucht, nicht daran zu denken. Habe versucht, Ihnen aus dem Weg zu gehen, aber es hat nichts gebracht. Sie haben mich gefunden. Und Sie müssen einsehen, dass das als Gesamtes betrachtet ziemlich merkwürdig ist. Außerdem denke ich, können wir beide viel mehr voneinander lernen, wenn wir dem Drang nachgeben, der uns beherrscht. Durch ihn haben wir eine Verbindung aufgebaut, die, auch wenn sie ungewöhnlich ist, durchaus ihren Zweck erfüllen kann."

Snape zog die Brauen hoch. „Und welcher Zweck sollte das sein?", fragte er seidenweich. „Mir ein stilles und heimliches Vergnügen zu bereiten?"

„Nennen Sie es, wie Sie wollen", sagte Hermine erhaben. Sie streckte ihre Hand nach seiner Wange aus und umfing sie. Sanft ließ sie ihren Daumen über seine dünnen Lippen kreisen, die warm unter ihrer Haut vibrierten, als würde er dagegen aufbegehren wollen. „Vielleicht haben Sie _mich_ nicht ganz verstanden, Professor. Ihre Seele, so verschlossen sie auch sein mag, sehnt sich nach Erlösung. Ich habe es miterlebt. Ich habe gesehen, wie Sie zusammengebrochen sind und alles gespürt. Es war der einzige Weg, den niemand außer mir gegangen wäre. Niemand in all den Jahren. Ich habe mit Ihnen geschlafen, weil Sie mich brauchten."

Ihr entging nicht, dass er hart schluckte, als sie geendet hatte. Offenbar hatte sie sich nicht geirrt. Es war der bisher größte Triumph, den sie eingefahren hatte.


	12. Chapter 12

Ich kann euch nur immer wieder danken – euch allen, auch denen, die keinen Account haben! Danke für alles! Leider stecke ich bis zum Hals in Arbeit, sonst hätte ich schon längst die nächsten Kapitel hochgeladen. Das Schreiben fehlt mir …

Liebe Grüße

houseghost

xxx

Awaiting the greater good

Kapitel 12

Grasp

Sie war eindeutig zu weit gegangen. Die Rage in ihm kochte hoch, nur mit äußerster Beherrschung hielt er sie unter Verschluss. Er brauchte sie nicht, um ihm zu sagen, was er _brauchte_. Von allen Absurditäten zwischen ihnen schien es die zu sein, die seinen freien Willen am meisten beeinträchtigte. Denn wenn er nicht mehr in der Lage war, selbst zu entscheiden, was er brauchte und was nicht, wäre er nur noch ein atmendes Stück Fleisch.

Wäre es nach ihr gegangen, hätte sie noch länger bei ihm bleiben und sich über alles mit ihm austauschen können, Snape jedoch war nicht danach zumute. Er sah abgeschlagen aus und machte keinen Hehl daraus, was einerseits ein sichtbares Zeichen dafür war, wie weit sie in sein Leben vorgedrungen war, das er immerzu abgeschirmt hatte. Andererseits stand aber auch außer Frage, dass ein im Stillen vor sich hin brodelnder Zeitgenosse wie er, derartige Behauptungen nicht hinnehmen würde. Viel fehlte nicht mehr, ehe der Rand seines brodelnden Kessels überlief. Seine Geduld war erschöpft und seine Nerven zum Zerreißen gespannt.

Nein, das Letzte, das wirklich Allerletzte, was er wollte, war, dass _sie_ ihm sagte, was er brauchte.

Gestresst schob er seine Finger durch die Haare, die inzwischen ziemlich zerzaust waren, und schluckte alles hinunter. Er bezweifelte ernsthaft, ob er noch die Kraft hatte, mit ihr zu streiten.

Hermine legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter. „Es ist nicht nötig, dass Sie sich Vorwürfe machen", sagte sie beruhigend.

Sein Herzschlag setzte aus. Hilflos und mit lose herabhängendem Kiefer starrte er sie an. Er wusste, dass er nicht gerade ein gutes Beispiel für andere abgab, für seine Schüler schon gleich gar nicht. Sein Lebenslauf war eine hausgemachte Tragödie, sein Werdegang eine einzige Katastrophe. Aber sie deshalb zu seiner Mätresse zu machen, die bereit war, sich ihm mit Körper und Geist zu ergeben, damit er seine zu kurz gekommenen Bedürfnisse befriedigen konnte, entsprach nicht seiner Absicht. Seine Seele hatte genug gelitten. Ihre verstörende Hingabe war nicht sein Verschulden. Hermine Granger, ihrerseits unverbesserliche Vorzeigeschülerin an Hogwarts, den Ruf einer Märtyrerin zuzuschreiben, die sich um ihren emotional verkrüppelten Professor sorgte, wäre nur eine weitere, unermessliche Bürde, auf die er gut und gerne verzichten konnte.

„Und es ist wie so oft nicht nötig, dass Sie darüber reden", schoss er zurück, ein einziges Knurren. Dann fixierte er sie verärgert mit einem durchdringenden Blick. „Wer sagt, dass ich das überhaupt tue?"

„Ich sehe es Ihnen an."

Da sie seine Geduld nicht weiter strapazieren wollte, nahm sie ihre Hand runter und legte sie zusammen mit der anderen in ihren Schoß. Mit gesenktem Blick starrte sie sie an.

„Sie kennen das Gefühl nicht, für jemanden da sein zu wollen", murmelte sie abwesend. „Mir geht es gut, wenn ich bei Ihnen bin. Besser als ich je geahnt hätte. Und Ihnen geht es auch gut, wenn Sie nicht alleine sein müssen. So haben wir beide etwas davon."

Seine Mundwinkel zuckten. „Was für eine interessante Vorstellung. Aber vielleicht haben Sie sich einfach die falsche Person für Ihre Aktion ausgesucht, Granger. Ich bin weder wie Ihr Freund Potter, den es zu beschützen gilt, weil er sich von einem Unglück ins nächste stürzt, noch ein verdammter Hauself, den Sie bekehren müssen, damit er aufhört, sich Schmerzen zuzufügen."

Obwohl so viel zwischen ihnen geschehen war, konnte Hermine nicht verhindern, dass ihre Wangen eine glühend rote Farbe bekamen, wie immer, wenn jemand auf ihre Bemühungen anspielte, für die Rechte der Elfen einzutreten.

„Indem Sie sich zurückziehen und verschließen, ähnelt Ihr Verhalten sehr wohl dem der Elfen", sagte sie defensiv.

Sogleich sah sie zu ihm auf, beobachtete zaghaft, wie er da neben ihr hockte, und sich Mühe gab, eine strenge Miene aufrecht zu erhalten, um sie vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen. Ihre Sinne arbeiteten auf Hochtouren. Auch wenn sie nicht genau sagen konnte, was ihm durch den Kopf ging, registrierte sie spürbar jede noch so kleine Veränderung an ihm. Es war längst nicht mehr wie früher, dass er sie ohne Weiteres mit einem Blick oder einer Geste einzuschüchtern vermochte.

Schließlich stand er ohne ein Wort der Erwiderung auf und rieb sich die Augen. „Gehen Sie jetzt. Ihre Freunde werden sich fragen, wo Sie abgeblieben sind."

Sie wippte nachdenklich mit dem Kopf, rührte sich jedoch nicht vom Fleck und besah sich seine zerknitterten Sachen. Wenn man von seinen Zusammenbrüchen absah, hatte er noch nie mehr neben sich gewirkt als jetzt.

Snape wandte sich ihr blitzartig zu und stieß ein ungeduldiges Bellen aus, das wie ein Echo in ihrem Kopf nachhallte: „Nun machen Sie schon!"

Sie glitt von seinem Pult und baute sich vor ihm auf. Als sie den Mund öffnete, hob er abwehrend die Hände.

„Nicht jetzt", sagte er deutlich. „Sie glauben, Sie wissen, was ich brauche? Dann gehen Sie. Ich brauche etwas Zeit für mich selbst."

Hermine gab ein frustriertes Geräusch von sich. „Können Sie nicht wenigstens ein einziges Mal Ihren Sarkasmus steckenlassen und mir ehrlich und aufrichtig antworten?"

„Das habe ich. Sind Sie jetzt zufrieden, Granger? Ich habe zugegeben, wonach mir am meisten ist."

Er machte eine Pause und musterte sie, wie er es immer tat, als würde er sie bis in die Eingeweide hinein sezieren.

Sie sah nicht zufrieden aus.

Keineswegs.

Plötzlich kam Bewegung in sie. Sie machte auf dem Absatz kehrt, schnappte ihre Strickjacke und ihre Schultasche und rauschte davon.

Snape blieb zurück. Verloren, im diffusen Licht seines Klassenzimmers, während in seinen Ohren die ins Schloss gefallene Tür dröhnte, die sie geräuschvoll hinter sich zugezogen hatte. Er starrte auf den Fleck, wo sie soeben noch gestanden hatte, als würde er rein gar nichts mehr begreifen. Aber er dachte gar nicht daran, sie aufzuhalten. Nicht im Traum, auch wenn sie noch so schmollte.

Vergeblich wartete er auf das Einsetzen der Erleichterung. Zwar hatte sie ihm seinen Wunsch gewährt und war gegangen, irgendwie jedoch fühlte er sich wie von allen guten Dingen verlassen. Das Zimmer ohne sie war dunkel, kalt und leer. Sie hatte jegliche Wärme und Menschlichkeit mitgenommen – als ob er eines davon je erstrebt hätte!

Dennoch …

Er wollte lachen und konnte es nicht. Stattdessen kam er sich vor wie zu Eis erstarrt.

Aber wieso sollte es ihn kümmern? Wenn sie fort war, umso besser.

Hatte der Todesser in ihm am Ende also gesiegt? Die Vorstellung holte ihn ein wie ein stechender Schmerz. Er wollte bei Gott nicht, dass es soweit kam. Er wollte das Andenken an Lily nicht beschmutzen. Aber die Gelegenheit war einfach zu verlockend gewesen. Wo immer Miss Granger war, lief er Gefahr, von seinem gewohnten Pfad abzukommen. Sie hatte recht, sie war nicht wie die anderen, genau wie er. Trotzdem konnte er ihre Avancen nicht einfach hinnehmen. Was er getan hatte, belastete ihn. Nicht nur, weil sie seine Schülerin war.

Er schüttelte es ab. Wenigstens machte sie sich keine Illusionen von romantischen Stelldicheins bei Kerzenlicht … wenn man von der Beleuchtung an den Wänden einmal absah. Und wenn er dann noch beiseite ließ, wie unglaublich jung sie war, hätte er sie beinahe als ebenbürtige Gegnerin betrachten können. _Beinahe._

In einem Anflug blinder Wut warf er sich nach vorne auf das erstbeste Pult zu, packte es mit den Händen und schleuderte es fort. Es krachte, Holz splitterte. Das nächste Pult folgte und das übernächste, bis irgendwann keines mehr übrig war.

Außer sich wirbelte er herum und sah sich nach etwas anderem um, als vor ihm die Tür aufging und ein untersetzter Drittklässler die Nase hereinsteckte. Wie angewurzelt hielt dieser inne und sah seinen wild gewordenen Professor inmitten seines verwüsteten Klassenzimmers stehen.

Snape zuckte wie nach einem unerwarteten Fausthieb ins Gesicht getroffen zusammen. Er wusste, wie er aussehen musste mit seinen zerknitterten Sachen und den wirren Haaren, die ihm ungepflegter denn je ins Gesicht hineinfielen. Nicht dass er je eine Augenweide gewesen wäre oder es ihn sonderlich gekümmert hätte, nein. Was ihn am meisten beschäftigte, war die Tatsache, dass er Junge ihn ansah, als wäre er ein dahergelaufener Irrer.

Er setzte eine relativ passive Miene auf, richtete sich zu voller Größe empor und wischte mit einer zitternden Hand seine Strähnen zurück.

„Sie haben nach Schulende nichts in den Klassenräumen zu suchen. Bringen Sie das Durcheinander in Ordnung und wagen Sie ja nicht noch einmal, dieses Zimmer ohne meine Aufforderung zu betreten."

Dem armen Tropf standen die Tränen in den Augen. Er wagte nicht, etwas zu erwidern.

Snape war es gleich. Er raste kaltschnäuzig und mit aufgeblähtem Umhang an ihm vorbei zur Tür hinaus.

xxx

„Bitte setz dich, Severus."

Snape tat, wie ihm geheißen, obwohl er Momente wie diese hasste. Keine Standpauke oder sonst was würde etwas an den Geschehnissen ändern, noch dafür sorgen, dass er sich weniger durcheinander fühlte.

„Mir liegt eine Beschwerde gegen dich vor", sagte Dumbledore milde, der auf dem thronartigen Stuhl hinter dem Schreibtisch im Büro des Schulleiters saß und die Fingerkuppen aneinandergelegt hatte. „Kannst du mir das erklären?"

„Nur eine heute?"

Der deutlich Ältere strafte das maliziöse Grinsen seines Gegenübers mit einem funkelnden Blick aus seinen strahlend blauen Augen, direkt über den Rand seiner Halbmondbrille hinweg, so dass Snape eine grimmige Miene aufsetzte.

„Was ist mit dir los?"

„Tun Sie nicht so scheinheilig, Albus", erwiderte er kühl. „Ich war noch nie für meine gute Laune bekannt."

Dumbledore ging nicht darauf ein. Er nahm seine Hand und fuhr sich nachdenklich durch den Bart.

„Wie kommt es, dass dein Klassenzimmer derart verwüstet war? Gab es im Unterricht irgendwelche besonderen Vorkommnisse, von denen ich wissen sollte? Eine Auseinandersetzung vielleicht, die aus dem Ruder gelaufen ist? Oder einen voreilig begonnenen Streit? Manchmal ist es schwer, sich zurückzunehmen – wir alle kennen das, auch ich."

Snape senkte unauffällig den Blick und starrte vor sich auf die Tischplatte. _Nein, nicht während des Unterrichts, aber danach._

„Soweit ich informiert bin, hattest du diesen Nachmittag den sechsten Jahrgang auf deinem Stundenplan …"

Er stieß ein kräftiges Schnauben aus. „Den Gryffindors geht es gut", murmelte er das Tintenfass vor sich an. „Das hatte nichts mit ihnen zu tun." Nicht direkt jedenfalls, fügte er in Gedanken an, nicht direkt …

Er war nicht sonderlich überrascht, dass Dumbledore sich seinen Stundenplan angesehen hatte, dafür aber bitter verletzt. Es kam ihm fast wie damals vor, als er selbst noch ein Schüler gewesen war und sich mit den Rumtreibern herumschlagen durfte.

Sein Blick schoss nach oben. „Darf ich Ihnen eine Frage stellen, Schulleiter?"

Dumbledore nickte gemächlich. „Nur zu."

„Wie kommt es, dass ich immer wieder das Gefühl habe, Sie trauen mir nicht richtig? Würde Minerva hier sitzen, würden Sie sie sich dann ebenfalls zur Brust nehmen oder sie verdächtigen, den Schülern zu schaden?"

Für kurze Zeit wurde es still.

„Dies ist keine Anklage, Severus, und ich habe auch nicht vor, Vorwürfe gegen dich zu erheben", sagte Dumbledore dann. In seiner Stimme war nicht die leiseste Spur von Erregung zu erkennen. „Aber, um deine Frage zu beantworten, Minerva sitzt nicht hier. Es gab keine Veranlassung, sie herzubitten."

„Natürlich nicht", maulte Snape zwischen den Zähnen hindurch. „Sie ist ein unbescholtenes Vorbild, ein Beispiel an Mustergültigkeit."

„Ich kann dir nicht widersprechen. Minerva hat viel von dem, woran es den meisten Menschen heutzutage mangelt. Sie ist eine beeindruckende Hexe, scharfsinnig und gerecht."

„Sie müssen reden!", spuckte er zurück. „Was verstehen Sie schon davon?"

Er stand abrupt auf, schlang die Arme um den Leib und sah steif von oben auf Dumbledore herab.

„Ist es gerecht, dass ich meinen Fehler nicht wiedergutmachen kann?", fragte er schneidend. „Ich weiß, wie mich die Leute ansehen. Ich weiß, was ihnen durch die Köpfe geht."

„Kannst du ihnen das verübeln? Sie haben Angst vor den Todessern."

„Ich habe einen Fehler gemacht, Albus. Einen schrecklichen, verdammten Fehler, der mir ewig anlasten wird. Ich war jung und blind. Aber ich kann es nicht ändern, egal wie sehr ich es auch versuche. Stattdessen zwingen Sie mich, hier zu unterrichten und weiterhin einer von denen zu sein. Obwohl Sie wissen, dass ich für Kinder nicht das Geringste übrig habe. Obwohl ich jeden Augenblick auffliegen könnte."

„Du hast das Dunkle Mal akzeptiert. Dir bleibt keine Wahl, Severus."

„Aber Sie _wisse_ n, dass ich ein Versager bin. Ich habe es nämlich erneut getan, habe wieder einen Fehler gemacht … in meinem verdammten Klassenzimmer! Ich habe mit ihr geschlafen. Und dann habe ich sie fortgejagt und bin ein klitzekleines Bisschen ausgerastet. Aber so ist das wohl, wenn man in meiner Haut steckt. Fehler gehören dazu, nicht wahr?"

Er schnaufte angestrengt und mit stark bebender Brust. Die entsetzten Seufzer der Portraits an den Wänden ringsum waren nur wie erstickte Aufschreie zu hören. Auch Dumbledore wirkte erschüttert, denn er wurde kreidebleich. Seine Gesichtszüge entgleisten ihm jedoch nur kurz, dann richtete er das Wort an Snape, ohne auf das leise Gemurmel der verstorbenen Schulleiter zu achten, die aufgeregt in ihren Bilderrahmen zusammenkamen und Mund an Ohr miteinander tuschelten.

„Du redest von …?"

„Miss Granger. Von wem sonst?" Er lachte hysterisch auf. „Warum habe ich das wohl getan? Können Sie es mir erklären? Ich kann es nicht. Aber Miss Granger konnte es. Sie meinte, ich hätte sie gebraucht. Jawohl, _gebraucht_. Ist das zu fassen?"

„Vielleicht – vielleicht hat sie nicht ganz unrecht damit", gab Dumbledore mit schwankender Tonlage zu bedenken. „Gewissermaßen betrachtet bist du …"

„Ich will nichts davon hören, was ich bin!", unterbrach er den Schulleiter zischelnd. „Sie hätten sie vor mir schützen müssen. Sie wussten wie kein anderer, wozu ich in der Lage bin. Ich habe Lily verraten und jetzt mit Miss Granger einen weiteren abscheulichen Verrat an ihrem Körper begangen."

Dumbledore wippte zustimmend mit dem Kopf. „Du scheinst eine Vorliebe für einen gewissen Frauentyp zu haben. Sie haben Ähnlichkeiten, wenn ich so darüber nachdenke. Dieselbe Energie, dasselbe Verlangen, den verlorenen Seelen beizustehen. Das macht sie beide zu bemerkenswerten Persönlichkeiten."

Snape rang sich zu einem Stöhnen durch, fiel nach vorne und stützte sich mit den Händen auf der Tischplatte ab. „Sie ist zu gutgläubig. Zu naiv, zu jung … Was hat sie sich dabei nur gedacht, sich in meine Nähe zu wagen?"

„Sie hat ein sehr großes Herz", betonte Dumbledore mit tiefer Stimme.

„Aber das hat ihr offensichtlich nichts gebracht, oder?", keifte Snape ungezügelt.

„Die Tatsache, dass du dich mit ihr angefreundet hast – auf deine Weise –, zeigt, dass ihr Gemeinsamkeiten haben müsst. Gleichwohl ich gestehen muss, dass ich nicht das erwartet hätte. Sie schien mir immer so vernünftig zu sein."

Der dunkle Zauberer presste hart die Kiefer aufeinander. „Es ist nicht ihre Schuld."

„Natürlich nicht. Du bist ihr Lehrer und hättest es rechtzeitig beenden müssen. Dennoch gehe ich davon aus, dass euer Techtelmechtel im gegenseitigen Einverständnis geschah. Du bist nicht die Art Mann, der ausfallend wird. Jedenfalls nicht so."

„Gütiger Gott, Albus! Haben Sie mir etwa nicht zugehört? Haben Sie mich nicht verstanden?"

„Ich habe dich sehr gut verstanden", sagte Dumbledore gefasst. Eine gewisse Strenge lag nun in seiner Stimme, der sich kaum jemand entziehen konnte. Nicht mal Snape nach all den gemeinsamen Jahren. „Mein Gehör ist keineswegs in Mitleidenschaft gezogen. Nichtsdestotrotz müssen wir verhindern, dass das die Runde macht. Ihr dürft es keinem erzählen. Wenn Harry davon erfährt, würde es einen riesigen Aufstand geben."

„Wenigstens hätte er jetzt allen Grund dazu", sagte Snape gehässig.

Die blauen Augen brachten ihn auf einen Schlag zum Schweigen und verschluckten das Ende des Satzes förmlich.

„Hör zu, Severus. Jeder von euch hat seine Aufgabe. Womöglich drehen wir uns ja im Kreis und er ist seinem Vater tatsächlich so ähnlich, wie du immer sagst. Wenn du jedoch fällst, fallen wir alle. Was auch immer du fortan tust, denke stets daran, worauf wir hingearbeitet haben. Du wolltest nicht Lilys Tod. Nun musst du dafür sorgen, dass ihr Sohn am Leben bleibt. Aber das wird er nur, wenn er nicht übereifrig den Kopf verliert."

Dumbledore hatte recht, es widerstrebte ihm jedoch, es zuzugeben. Jede Diskussion um Potters Zukunft war ohne Zweck, das Überleben des Jungen von oberster Priorität. Er hatte alles für ihn riskiert. Würde er jetzt aufgeben, dann wäre ihre gesamte Welt dem Untergang geweiht und alles umsonst gewesen.

Die angestaute Wut in ihm war noch längst nicht abgeflaut, als er das Büro des Schulleiters verließ und sich zum Abendessen in die Große Halle begab. Er hatte keinen Appetit, da er aber zur Aufsicht eingeteilt war, musste er sich wohl oder übel am Lehrertisch sehen lassen. Minerva an seiner Seite die kalte Schulter zeigend, begnügte er sich mit stoischem Schweigen. Er hatte andere Interessen.

Aufmerksam schweifte sein Blick durch die Halle zum Tisch der Gryffindors, doch Granger war nicht da. Offensichtlich schmollte sie noch immer, überkam es ihn zynisch, vielleicht hatte sie aber auch der Teufel geholt. Er tat den Gedanken ab. Es erschien ihm fast wie eine bittere Ironie, dass er nicht von ihr loskam.

Gleich im Anschluss an das Abendessen stand er als einer der Ersten vom Tisch auf und zog sich in seine Kerker zurück, wie er es immer tat, wenn er allein sein wollte. Nach einer Unterhaltung mit seinen Kollegen im Lehrerzimmer war ihm ohnehin nicht zumute, er musste vorzugsweise irgendwie seinen Kopf frei bekommen. Und das tat er am besten, indem er sich auf seine Arbeit stürzte und schlecht ausgeführte Aufsätze oder Hausaufgaben mit fiesen Anmerkungen versah. Aber nicht einmal die Kerker gehorchten ihm mehr. Er wusste, dass sie da war, kaum dass er die Tür geöffnet hatte. Nach ihrem letzten Besuch wäre es angebracht gewesen, seine Zauber zu verstärken, was er nicht getan hatte. Warum, das war ihm selbst ein Rätsel, sie war zu allem fähig, ganz besonders dazu, sich Ärger aufzuhalsen.

Sie lag seitlich zusammengerollt und friedlich dösend auf seinem Sofa, die Hände unter das Kinn geschoben; ein Anblick, der ihm aus diversen Gründen das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. Die Ereignisse der vergangenen Wochen hatten sich überschlagen, ihre letzten Aufeinandertreffen mehr als alles andere. Jemanden in seiner privaten Umgebung zu haben, noch dazu ausgerechnet sie, war nach wie vor befremdlich, wenn man sich seinen Lebenswandel ansah.

Nach kurzem Zögern rauschte er auf sie zu, beugte sich zu ihr hinunter, zog den Zauberstab und pikste ihn unwirsch in ihre Schulter, um sie ja nicht mit den Händen berühren zu müssen – sicher war sicher.

„Mir scheint, wir haben beide unterschiedliche Vorstellungen von meinen Bedürfnissen."

Hermine war sofort hellwach, als er unauffällig seinen Zauberstab wegsteckte. Sie setzte sich alarmiert auf, Snape indes wich zurück. Ohne Umschweife fragte er mit zusammengepressten Lippen: „Wie lange sind Sie schon hier?"

Sie zuckte die Achseln. „Das hängt davon ab, wie spät es ist."

Seine Brauen zogen sich abschätzig zusammen. „Sie haben das Essen verpasst."

„Oh. Wie war es?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, ich hatte erstaunlicherweise keinen Hunger."

Er wandte sich von ihr ab, nicht ohne seinen vorwurfsvollen Tonfall mit einem entsprechenden Augenfunkeln zu untermauern, nahm seinen Umhang von den Schultern, warf ihn über die Lehne des Sessels und fiel träge hinein. Ein paar Sekunden lang schien er abzuwägen, was er mit ihr anstellen sollte, während Hermine ihn sorgfältig musterte. Das Licht der Kerzen in seinem Wohnzimmer umspielte scharf seine markante Nase, wie tiefes Donnergrollen dröhnte seine Stimme durch die Stille.

„Was muss ich tun, um Sie los zu werden, Granger?" Hermine wollte etwas sagen, aber Snape wehrte wieder einmal mit erhobener Hand ab. Schnell schüttelte er den Kopf. „Ich wünschte, ich hätte das nicht getan. Ein weiterer Fehler, ein weiterer Schritt auf dem direkten Weg in die Hölle. Sie hingegen sind so unbekümmert, dass Sie es wagen, erneut hier einzudringen, und ich mich fragen muss, ob es Ihnen Spaß macht, mich bis zur Weißglut zu reizen."

„Nein", entgegnete Hermine leise, indem sie kurz ihre Füße anblinzelte.

„Tatsächlich. Ihretwegen habe ich heute mein Klassenzimmer zertrümmert", setze er unbeeindruckt nach.

„Ist mir zu Ohren gekommen. Es hieß auch, Sie hätten einen Schüler zu Tode verängstigt. Aber dabei muss es sich um ein Gerücht handeln. Sie sind ein viel zu zurückhaltender und verschlossener Mann. Ausgeglichen, beherrscht …"

Er schluckte hart. Wissend, denn wie immer bei ihr war es besser, auf alles vorbereitet zu sein und nichts dem Zufall zu überlassen.

„Worauf wollen Sie nun wieder hinaus?"

„Das war nur so dahergeredet", entgegnete sie schnell. „Glauben Sie bloß nicht, ich hätte irgendwelche Vorbehalte gegen Sie."

„Was immer Sie meinen, Granger." Es war ein Knurren, eine eindeutige Warnung, es nicht noch auf die Spitze zu treiben.

Sie hielt seinem Blick stand, der entgegen aller Erwartungen nicht das Geringste offenbarte. Ein Teil von ihm schien in Gedanken versunken, ein anderer wirkte abwesend. Kein Hohn, kein Spott, kein Ärger zierte sein Gesicht, sondern vielmehr schlichte Hilflosigkeit.

Als Antwort darauf stand sie auf und setzte sich mit den Knien links und rechts von seinem Körper auf seinen Schoß. Der Horror stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Er drehte es von ihr weg und wich wie ein geprügelter Hund tiefer in den Sessel hinein, doch Hermine schmiegte sich an ihn, so innig sie konnte. Sie versenkte ihre Finger in seinem langen Haar und hielt fest seinen Kopf in ihrem Griff, so dass er sie einfach ansehen musste. Lange, bis seine schwarzen Augen ungehindert auf ihre braunen trafen.

Langsam beugte sie sich zu ihm hinab und küsste ihn auf die Stirn, auf seine steil abfallende Nase und auf seinen Mund. Die Berührung, so flüchtig sie auch war, erweckte das Leben in ihm. Er packte sie mit spitzen Fingern an den Hüften und schob sie mit ungeahnter Kraft von sich fort. Ihr blieb keine andere Wahl, als auf die Füße zu kommen, wenn sie nicht rücklings zu Boden fallen wollte.

Gerade rechtzeitig gelang es ihr, sich zu fangen. Halb verletzt, halb belustigt stand sie vor ihm und sah auf ihn hinab, wie er sich wand, um sich wieder in den Griff zu bekommen. Die Haare hingen ihm wüst ins Gesicht und aus den Tiefen seiner Kehle kroch ein verräterisches Keuchen empor, das er zu unterdrücken versuchte. Doch das entscheidende Detail, das ihr am meisten über ihn verriet, war seine hervorstechende Erregung zwischen ihren Beinen gewesen, die ihr alles sagte, was sie wissen musste.

„Verstehen Sie mich jetzt?", brachte sie in einem aufgeregten Flüstern hervor.

Für eine lange Zeit geschah nichts. Er sah sie mit einem leeren Blick an, als würde er an seinen Strähnen vorbei direkt durch sie hindurch ins Nichts hinein starren. Sie erwiderte selbigen auf ihre Weise, jedoch deutlich sanfter. Dann ging sie unmittelbar vor ihm auf die Knie und fasste nach seinen Händen, die eng an seine Schenkel gepresst dalagen. Sie waren eiskalt. Sanft streichelte sie mit den Daumen seine blasse Haut, beugte den Kopf hinunter und küsste ihn darauf.

Sofort versteifte er sich. Er schob sie abermals sehr energisch von sich, ein letztes Aufbäumen, ein schier verzweifelter Akt, und Hermine kam seufzend auf die Füße. Sein Widerstand wallte immer noch in ihm und ließ ihre Enttäuschung über seine Zurückweisung zu Frust werden.

„Wenn Sie mich fortschicken, werde ich deswegen nicht weniger an Sie denken", sagte sie schlicht.

Snape sah zwar einigermaßen bestürzt aus, entgegnete jedoch nichts darauf. Er wirkte auf sie mehr und mehr wie kurz vor dem Ende einer verlorenen Schlacht. Warum sollte er es noch vor ihr verbergen? Er war ein Verlierer, wenn es um Gefühle ging, das wusste sie nur zu gut. Sie zu äußern war schon schlimm genug für ihn, sie zuzulassen, gleich noch viel mehr. Schließlich hob er den Kopf und sah sie an.

„Und wenn ich es nicht tue? Was dann?", fragte er mit mühsam beherrschter Stimme. „Wie soll es Ihrer Meinung nach weitergehen?"

„Ich halte Sie nach wie vor für einen sehr faszinierenden Mann. Daher finde ich die Vorstellung, mit Ihnen zu schlafen oder anderweitige Dinge zu tun, nur naheliegend. Nicht dass ich etwas gegen Ihre Prinzipien hätte, alles andere wäre sehr bedenklich in Ihrer Position."

„Miss Granger", sagte Snape angestrengt, wobei eine tiefe Falte zwischen seinen Brauen auftauchte, „mir scheint, Sie haben bedauerlicherweise nicht den leisesten Schimmer, worauf Sie sich einlassen. Haben Sie nach all der Zeit und all den verstörenden Erlebnissen – halten Sie jetzt bloß den Mund – noch immer nicht begriffen, wer ich bin und was für ein Leben ich führe?"

„Sie sind mein Professor. Sie arbeiten für den Orden und für Dumbledore. Und Sie riskieren Ihr Leben, um Harry zu helfen und Voldemort zu vernichten", sprudelte es freimütig und wesentlich zuversichtlicher als gerechtfertigt aus ihr heraus.

„Ich bin kompliziert und viel zu alt für Sie."

„Ihr Alter ist für mich nun wirklich nicht von Bedeutung", sagte sie entschieden. „Und ich passe sowieso nicht ins allgemeine Schema."

Er stieß ein entrüstetes Schnauben aus, als würde er ihre Bemerkung gar nicht komisch finden.

Die Zeit stand für einen Atemzug still, wie auf Knopfdruck eingefroren, und die Anspannung, die im Raum gelegen hatte, wich im Nu aus der Luft. Snape schien sich zu beruhigen, wenn auch nur, um seinem erregten Ego einen selbstbewussten Schub zu verpassen.

Wie aus heiterem Himmel schnellte seine Hand hervor, in der er seinen Zauberstab hielt. Fast gleichzeitig tauchte zwischen den Fingern seiner anderen Hand eine kleine Phiole auf. Hermine musterte sie mit großen Augen.

„Sie wissen, was da drin ist?", schnarrte er verheißungsvoll, obwohl er sich die Frage bei ihr getrost sparen konnte.

Hermine nickte. Sie spürte, wie ihr Herz in die Höhe hüpfte bei dem Gedanken, die Gelegenheit zu ergreifen, ihm ebenbürtig zu sein. Endlich, so dachte sie bei sich, würde er sie akzeptieren. Es musste einfach so sein …

„Es ist ein Alterungstrank", sagte sie und starrte begierig und mit wässrigem Mund das Fläschchen an.

Snape, der sie genau beobachtete, schnippte mit dem Zauberstab und all ihre Träume lösten sich gemeinsam mit dem Fläschchen in Luft auf.

„Warum wollen Sie nicht, dass ich es damit versuche?", fragte Hermine und sank enttäuscht auf die Armlehne des Sofas nieder, während Snape seinen Zauberstab wegsteckte.

„Ich weiß nicht", sagte er steinern. „Es erschien mir eben nicht richtig. Und kommen Sie ja nicht auf die Idee, mir vorzuhalten, dass das nur eine Ausrede sei. Ich bin nicht in Stimmung für derlei Diskussionen."

Fassungslos gaffte sie ihn mit offenem Mund an. „Aber – wieso?"

„Selbst wenn wir hundertmal miteinander schlafen würden, wir wären immer noch die, die wir sind", sagte er und schnaufte schwer. Zynisch fuhr er fort: „Schlucken Sie meinetwegen so viel Alterungstrank wie Sie wollen, Granger, es wäre nicht echt. Ich wüsste, dass alles nur ein ausgemachter Schwindel ist."

Wie auf Kommando glitt sie vom Sofa herunter und landete direkt auf seinem Schoß, wo sie die Hände um sein Gesicht legte und den Kopf an seine Stirn bettete.

„Wenn das so ist, sollten Sie mit dem Vorlieb nehmen, was Sie kriegen können, echt und unverfälscht", flüsterte sie eindringlich. „Vertrauen Sie mir, wie ich Ihnen vertraue. Gehen wir in Ihr Schlafzimmer und wir werden sehen, was wir darin anstellen können. Ich bin sicher, dass wir beide genau das Richtige für uns finden werden."

Sichtlich befangen räusperte er sich und versteifte sich darauf, seiner Stimme die nötige Stärke zu verleihen, um sie auf Abstand zu halten; um ihr und ihren verheißungsvollen Reizen nicht abermals zu verfallen.

„So verlockend Ihr Angebot auch ist, fürchte ich, es ausschlagen zu müssen."

Doch Hermine ließ sich nicht beirren. Sie hatte gesehen, wozu er fähig war – wozu sie beide fähig sein konnten. Denn wenn dies erst der Anfang gewesen war, würde sich dahinter mit Sicherheit noch weitaus mehr auftun.

Sie löste sich von ihm, kam auf die Füße und nahm seine Hand in ihre. Er rang mit sich. Seit er ihren Körper unter seinem gespürt hatte, war er nicht mehr derselbe Mann von einst. Tief in seinem Inneren lechzte er nach mehr. Sein Einwand in einem solchen Moment wäre also geradezu anmaßend gewesen und hätte all die kleinen Erfolge, die sie sich erkämpft hatten, sinnlos ruiniert. Alleine die Berührung ihrer warmen kleinen Hand, die sie voller Zuversicht in seine schob, machte ihn schwach, so dass er beinahe alles zugelassen hätte. Und so ließ er es geschehen. Zielgerichtet führte sie ihn nach nebenan, als wäre sie bereits dutzende Male in seiner Wohnung gewesen und hätte dort jeden Winkel erkundet und jedes verborgene Geheimnis von ihm gelüftet. Es entging seiner Aufmerksamkeit keineswegs, doch ihm war nicht danach, es zu erwähnen. Vielleicht war es einfältig, sie gewähren zu lassen, immerhin war ihr alles Mögliche zuzutrauen, aber er war nicht wild darauf, die Wahrheit zu erfahren.

Erst nachdem die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss gefallen war und der visuelle erste Eindruck ihrer Reaktion auf sein Schlafzimmer nicht das hergab, was er ihr zugedacht hatte, fühlte er sich bestätigt. Ein Stich der Enttäuschung traf ihn. Hätte er das gewusst, hätte er dafür gesorgt, dass Sie nie wieder einen Fuß über seine Türschwelle setzen würde.

Er machte sich von ihr frei und richtete sich vor ihr auf.

„Sagen Sie nicht, Sie sind bereits hier drin gewesen, Granger."

„Das ist absolut lächerlich", schnaubte Hermine unbeirrt. „Ich wüsste nicht, was es hier zu verbergen gäbe."

Als sie den tödlichen Blick sah, mit dem er sie bedachte, verdrehte sie die Augen und sah sich ein weiteres Mal um, doch außer dem schlichten Bett, das für zwei Personen kaum genug Platz zu bieten schien, Regalen voll mit Büchern und einem einfachen Kleiderschrank, gab es keine weiteren Besonderheiten zu entdecken.

„Es ist nicht das, was ich vor Ihnen verbergen will, sondern dass es so offensichtlich nichts zu verbergen gibt", sagte er gedehnt.

„Ganz recht. Ich hatte es nicht anders erwartet, denn etwas anderes würde gar nicht zu Ihnen passen."

Ihre Bemerkung schien ihn unerwartet zu treffen. Er öffnete den Mund, formte eine wüste Erwiderung mit den dünnen Lippen und machte ihn wieder zu, ohne etwas gesagt zu haben. Stattdessen stieß er ein unschönes Fauchen aus.

„Ich sage es noch einmal, Granger", besann er sich schließlich, „Sie können nicht einfach nach Lust und Laune hier eindringen." Es klang ruhig, aber nur, weil er seine ganze Wut konzentriert in seine an die Seiten geballten Fäuste schickte, deren Knöchel weiß hervortraten.

Er sah sie jetzt direkt an und Hermine nickte.

„Es tut mir leid. Ich möchte Ihre Erlaubnis, herkommen zu dürfen", sagte sie förmlich. „Bitte."

Lediglich seine Mundwinkel entspannten sich, so dass sich der Ausdruck auf seinem angespannten Gesicht kaum merklich veränderte. Sie trat an ihn heran und legte die Arme um seine Hüften. Ungebrochen sah sie zu ihm auf und hauchte: „Es war zu verlockend, Professor, aber doch nur, weil ich Sie sehen wollte."

Snape schloss die Augen, wie um nachzudenken, und schluckte hart.

Er fühlte, wie sie sich mit ihrem Körper an ihn drückte. Fühlte Wärme und inmitten von Neugier heranwachsende Leidenschaft. Fühlte, wie sie ihre Lippen auf seine setzte und mit sanftem Druck seinen Mund öffnete, um ihn zu küssen. Es raubte ihm schier den Atem, als ihre Zunge die seine suchte. Noch nie zuvor hatte ihn jemand so frustrierend langsam geküsst. Und doch war es nicht mehr, was es brauchte, um das Feuer in ihm zu entfesseln. Seine Augen sprangen auf und badeten durch halb geöffnete Lider in ihrem Anblick, interessiert und voller Inbrunst. Wie aus dem Nichts schnellten seine Hände hervor, mit denen er ihren Kopf umfing. Heiße und kalte Schauder jagten im Wechsel durch seinen Körper, während er sich innig an sie drückte, um ihr entgegenzukommen, so fest, so eng, bis nur noch ihre Kleidung zwischen ihnen war und der Raum zu einem Vakuum zu werden drohte.

Er drängte sie zu seinem Bett hinüber, mühelos und voller Sehnsucht. Sehnsucht nach dem Gefühl, einen Moment lang frei zu sein. Sehnsucht nach Erlösung all seiner Sorgen und von den trüben Gedanken. Die Ungeduld war kaum noch zu bändigen. Fiebrig vor Hunger nach ihrem Körper fing er an, sie auszuziehen. Zuerst fahrig, doch bald mit ungeahnter Bemessenheit. Er wollte es nicht ruinieren; nicht schon wieder.

Als sie schließlich unter ihm lag und das erste Mal in seinen Armen zitternd den Höhepunkt erreichte, wusste er, wozu sie wirklich fähig war. Dieser Moment war es, der sowohl Freud als auch Leid in den Schatten stellte. Er war noch weitaus besser als alles andere je zuvor, denn Miss Granger vermochte es nahezu spielerisch, ihn bis auf den letzten Tropfen auszusaugen, um ihn vor den Toren der Hölle abzufangen und auf direktem Weg in den Himmel zu katapultieren.


	13. Chapter 13

Awaiting the greater good

Kapitel 13

Counterpart

Was für eine Woche. Rückblickend konnte er kaum glauben, dass das alles wirklich geschehen war. Küsse, Umarmungen … und der ganze Rest obendrein.

Er war nicht mehr mit ihr allein gewesen seit dem frühen Morgengrauen, doch es fühlte sich bereits an wie eine Ewigkeit. Die vielen Stunden, die sie miteinander verbracht hatten, die gemeinsam geteilte Nacht, ihre Zuversicht und ihr Vertrauen in ihn, all das brachte ihn fast um den Verstand. Je öfter er mit ihr zusammen war, je länger sie bei ihm war, desto schwerer konnte er sich ihr entziehen. Er fühlte sich körperlich ausgelaugt und zufrieden; beinahe, als befände er sich in einer Wolke, hoch oben frei am Himmel schwebend, was dem Empfinden puren Glücks für seine Verhältnisse ziemlich nahe kam. Doch wieder auf dem Boden angekommen, fiel er in ein tiefes Loch der Verwirrung. Unruhig ging er im Halbdunkel seines Büros auf und ab und kam aus dem Grübeln nicht mehr heraus. Erneut hatte sie ihn unvorbereitet erwischt. Und wieder war er hungrig auf sie, bereit, sie gierig zu verschlingen. Sie war wie der Fleisch gewordene Albtraum eines jeden züchtigen Mannes – er musste es wissen.

Dieses Gefühl, das sie ihm vermittelte, näher als erdenklich an einen wunderbaren Traum heranzureichen, hielt einen ganzen Tag über an. Es fiel in seiner Umgebung jedoch kaum auf. Die meisten Bewohner von Hogwarts gingen ihm sowieso schon freiwillig aus dem Weg, indem sie einen großen Bogen um ihn machten. Sie fürchteten seinen Zorn ebenso wie seine Fähigkeit, die Fühler nach drohendem Ärger auszurichten. Die, die es nicht taten, begnügten sich damit, still in der Menge unterzutauchen, und sahen sich darin bestätigt, dass diese Taktik immer noch das Beste war, um in Ruhe gelassen zu werden.

Es wurde Wochenende, sofern man den angebrochenen Freitagnachmittag schon dazu zählen durfte. Gleich nach dem Unterricht zog er sich in sein Büro zurück und machte sich gewohnheitsmäßig über einen Stapel Hausaufgaben her. Aber selbst jetzt war nichts, wie es sein sollte. Er konnte Ihre Gegenwart allgegenwärtig und bis in seine Knochen hinein spüren. Sie rief nach ihm mit geradezu süßlicher Melancholie, als würde sie leibhaftig vor ihm sitzen, so dass er beschämt das Gesicht hinter seinen Händen verbarg, um sich zu vergewissern, dass es nur Einbildung war.

Die Bedeutung aller Erlebnisse mit Granger versprühte einen bitteren, Übelkeit erregenden Beigeschmack in seinem Rachen. Sex zu haben, war eine Sache, die, so kurios es auch sein mochte, zum Alltag des Lebens gehörte – jedenfalls, solange er dem moralischen Aspekt zwischen ihnen keine Bedeutung beimaß. Abgesehen davon war sein Leben alles andere als normal verlaufen und seine Erfahrungen diesbezüglich nicht weiter nennenswert. Wenn es jemanden gab, der nirgends dazugehörte oder in keiner Schublade unterzubringen war, dann ihn. Er war noch nie ein einfacher Zeitgenosse gewesen, noch hatte er leichtfertig etwas hingenommen. Von seiner ersten Begegnung mit Lily an, hatte sein Herz ganz allein ihr gehört, als wäre er einem trickreichen Zauber erlegen. Sie hatte sein gesamtes Handeln und all seine Entscheidungen bis zum heutigen Tag beeinflusst, von den guten bis hin zu den schlechten. Gleich, ob aus Bewunderung, falsch erweckter Hoffnung, oder blanker Eifersucht.

Tief in sich drinnen wusste er um den Irrsinn, in den er sich ihretwegen gestürzt hatte. Das Entsagen jeglicher Geborgenheit durch seine Mitmenschen (obwohl ihm diese schon immer mehr oder weniger fremd gewesen war), das Erdulden der Schmach, die einzige Person mit Bedeutung für ihn an Potters Vater und letztendlich den Tod durch den Dunklen Lord verloren zu haben, sowie das stumme Ertragen des damit verbundenen, schier endlosen Leids. Schon als Kind hatte er niemals zu denen gezählt, die sich in die offenen Arme ihrer sorgenden Eltern flüchten konnten, geschweige denn später zu den glücklichen Erwachsenen, die in der Lage gewesen wären, zu behaupten, sie hätten das Beste aus allem gemacht.

Manchmal, inmitten heillosen Durcheinanders, kam ihm seine eigene Existenz unwirklich vor; der spätestens mit ihrem Tod ausgelöschte Wunsch, mit ihr eins zu werden, mutete geradezu lächerlich an. Trotzdem. Es war unmöglich gewesen, sich nicht in Lily zu verlieben. Ohne Bedingung. Ihre strahlend grünen Augen, die sich wie zur Ironie des ganzen Dramas in Potters Gesicht widerspiegelten, bildeten für ihn den Inbegriff seiner Welt, um die sich alles drehte. Selbst Liebe als Wort beschrieb nur ansatzweise seine Gefühle für sie. Es war wie Hingabe mit Haut und Haar, mit ganzer Seele und aus tiefstem Herzen. Jeder Gedanke an sie stellte eine Quelle übermenschlicher Kraft dar, zugleich alles zerfressenden Schmerz. Schon das bloße Gefühl, sie eines fernen Tages zu vergessen, machte ihn krank. Sie lebte in seiner Erinnerung fort und würde ein weiteres Mal begraben werden, wenn er es ebenfalls wurde. Was also hatte er getan, indem er sich auf Granger einließ? Was hatte er sich dabei bloß gedacht? Nach so langer Zeit, nach Jahren der Einsamkeit und Isolation? Warum kam er nicht wie sonst üblich gegen sie wie gegen alle anderen Verlockungen an? Warum machte sie es ihm so unsagbar schwer, sich von ihr loszureißen? Wäre er nicht der, der er war, hätte es keine Rolle gespielt. Er hätte sie hemmungslos durch ganz Hogwarts ficken und es ohne Gewissensbisse genießen können. Sollte er jedoch im Begriff sein, ihr annähernd wie Lily zu verfallen …

Der Gedanke brachte ihn fast um den Verstand. Mit rasendem Herzen schüttelte er ihn ab. Die verstörende Vorstellung, die Frau seines Lebens für ein aufsässiges Gör aufzugeben, war nicht zu ertragen. Auch wenn sie seine Liebe nicht erwidert hatte und vor Jahren gestorben war, würde niemand Lily ersetzen können.

Aber die Macht, die Hermine Granger über ihn hatte, mit der sie über seinen Willen verfügte, preschte wie eine Welle auf ihn herein. Mit unaufhaltsamer Geschwindigkeit breitete sie sich in seinem beschaulichen Dasein aus. Er fühlte sich ihr wie auf Gedeih und Verderb ausgeliefert, hilflos, schwach. Das Schlimmste war, dass er auf eine erschreckende Weise Gefallen daran gefunden hatte. An ihrem zaghaften Lächeln, ihrer Liebreiz verströmenden Gestalt, ihren warmen Küssen, ihrem gesamten Körper mit seinem jugendlichen Charme. Letzteres war der Feind schlechthin für ihn. Die Anziehungskraft ihrer schüchternen Weiblichkeit vermochte weitaus stärkere Signale nach ihm auszusenden als die vollen Brüste der willigen Huren des Dunklen Lords. Sie wusste, wann sie sich ihm offenbaren musste und wann nicht. Kein noch so freizügiger Frauenkörper konnte das in ihm wecken, was sie geweckt hatte: Jene vor sich hin schlummernde Begierde, mit der er sie sich ohne den geringsten Widerstand ihrerseits einzuverleiben mochte. Sie hatte recht, er brauchte sie, oder vielmehr ihre bloße Gegenwart, die ihn seiner kühlen Beherrschung beraubte. So unbekümmert wie sie war, so war sie im Angesicht ihrer Jugend auch weise und unberechenbar.

Er stand seufzend von seinem Stuhl auf, löschte das Licht der Kerzen, indem er mit einer Bewegung der Hand die Luft durchschnitt, und ging nach nebenan. Doch auch hier haftete ihr Duft seiner Erinnerung an. Halbwegs erwartete er, dass sie da sein würde, und er beschleunigte seinen Schritt. Sie war es nicht; als hätte sie vergessen, weshalb sie zum ersten Mal mit ihm geschlafen hatte.

Die Leere in seinem Schlafzimmer kam ihm grausam und unbarmherzig vor. Sie empfing ihn so unvorbereitet wie der Ruf des Dunklen Lords und hieß ihn Willkommen wie dessen bleiche, todbringende Hände. Eine kalte Umarmung, an Menschlichkeit mangelnd.

xxx

Mit ihrer zwischen die Zähne geklemmten Lippe saß Hermine in einer abgeschiedenen Ecke der Bibliothek und überlegte, was sie tun sollte. Sie musste sich darüber klar werden, was sie wollte. Nach all den Aufeinandertreffen mit Snape und ihrer neuen Lust auf Sex mit ihm hatte sie Harry und ihre Pflichten als Schülerin deutlich vernachlässigt. Selbst die Prophezeiung war in den Hintergrund gerückt. Sie bereute es nicht. Aber damit war es nicht getan.

Lauter als angemessen, knallte sie eines von fünf Büchern zu, die sie sich aus den Regalen genommen hatte.

Es war nicht notwendig gewesen, einen Orgasmus zu haben. Bis jetzt hatte es ihr genügt, ihm hin und wieder einen Kuss zu stehlen, für ihn da zu sein und ihn einfach nur bei sich zu haben. Bis jetzt. Denn nach dieser bahnbrechenden Erfahrung war sie nicht sicher, was sie empfinden sollte. Was, wenn sie in eine Abhängigkeit geriet? Mit Snape rumzuhängen, war eine Sache gewesen, neuerdings immer wieder mit ihm schlafen zu wollen, um den körperlichen Gelüsten nachzugeben, eine andere.

Das nächste Buch schlug zu und Hermine rutschte tiefer in die Lehne ihres Stuhls hinein. Sie musste den Kopf frei kriegen. Unbedingt, denn alles andere war gefährlich. Sie hatte sich zu sehr treiben lassen. Andererseits war es vielleicht an der Zeit dazu …

Die Idee, was sie stattdessen anstellen könnte, um ihrem alten Ruf entgegenzuwirken, zauberte ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht. Genau so musste es sein.

Wieder schlug sie ein Buch zu, und diesmal fing sie sich einen finsteren Blick von Madam Pince ein, die um die Ecke lugte. Barsch verkündete sie, dass die Bibliothek jetzt geschlossen würde und Hermine gar nicht wiederzukommen bräuchte, wenn sie sich nicht an die allgemeingültigen Ordnungen hielt.

Das war das Stichwort für sie, um in die Gänge zu kommen. Viel zu lange war sie die brave Musterschülerin und Streberin gewesen. Doch im Grunde genommen hatte sie Besseres zu tun, als hier herumzusitzen und die Zeit mit nutzloser Grübelei zu vergeuden. Es gab nur eines, was sie im Augenblick wollte, nämlich auf dem schnellsten Weg in die Kerker laufen – was sie umgehend tat.

Vor seinem Büro sah sie sich vorsichtig nach allen Seiten um, ehe sie den Zauberstab zog, um sich Zutritt zu verschaffen. Die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen an der Tür waren dieselben wie immer und Hermine öffnete sie im Handumdrehen. Blitzschnell schloss sie sie hinter sich und stand in völliger Dunkelheit. Auf ihren Wink hin entzündeten sich sämtliche im Raum befindliche Kerzen und wiesen ihr den Weg in Snapes Privaträume. Doch bevor sie ihren Weg fortsetzte, versiegelte sie alles wieder mit den üblichen Zaubern. Dann gab es kein Halten mehr. Sie stolperte wie eine Betrunkene durch sein Wohnzimmer und platzte in sein Schlafzimmer hinein. Snape lag in voller Montur der Länge nach mit auf der Brust verschränkten Armen auf seinem Bett. Er hob vorwurfsvoll dreinblickend den Kopf, als er sie eintreten hörte.

„Bitte sagen Sie jetzt nichts, Professor."

Noch während sie sprach, kam sie auf ihn zu, kroch neben ihn auf das Bett und warf sich ihm an den Hals. Die Verwirrung stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Er schluckte, gab jedoch keinen Ton von sich und zeigte auch sonst keinerlei Regung. Lediglich sein aufgewühlter Herzschlag verriet ihr, wie es in seinem Inneren aussehen musste.

Froh darüber, dass er sie gewähren ließ, rollte sie sich zur Seite, bettete den Kopf auf die Hand und sah dabei zu, wie er mit schweren Lidern an die von Büchern gesäumte Wand starrte. Minutenlang herrschte Stille und Hermine genoss jede Sekunde davon. Es war gut, es war schön, und wie immer in seiner Gegenwart wollte sie jeden einzelnen dieser Momente fest in ihr Gedächtnis einbrennen.

Langsam drehte er ihr das Gesicht zu, der Ausdruck darauf vollkommen neutral. „Ich gab Ihnen nicht meine Erlaubnis, herzukommen", sagte er mit rauer Stimme, in der, wie sie fand, eine schlichte und zutiefst ergreifende Wehmut lag.

„Nein, das taten Sie nicht. Aber Sie haben es mir auch nicht verboten."

Er schnaubte leise und Hermine beugte sich über ihn und drückte ihm fordernd einen Kuss auf den Mund, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen, bevor er etwas sagen und ihren wunderbaren Moment mit ihm ruinieren konnte. Doch es blieb nicht dabei. Bald lag sie auf ihm, hemmungslos mit ihm knutschend. Sie vergrub ihre Hände in seinen Haaren und presste sich an ihn, während seine langen Finger forschend über ihren Rücken wanderten und der inzwischen vertraute Druck seiner Erregung sie dazu brachte, sich unkontrolliert auf ihm zu winden wie ein an Land gespülter Fisch. Als sie sich nach Luft ringend von ihm löste, waren beide so außer Atem, dass keiner von ihnen sprechen konnte. Sie warf sich flach neben ihn auf den Rücken, ganz eng an seine Seite gepresst; das Bett war alles andere als groß, doch es genügte vollkommen für ihren Geschmack.

Plötzlich rollte er sich auf sie und sah schwer atmend von oben auf sie herab. Das Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals und ein intensiver Blick in seine glühenden Augen bestätigte ihre Vermutungen, dass er das, was sie begonnen hatte, fortsetzen wollte. Die Gelegenheit war da, sie musste sie nur ergreifen.

Ohne langes Zögern schob sie ihre Hand zwischen ihre erhitzten Körper und umfasste seine Männlichkeit, die sich ihr durch die gespannte Hose entgegen reckte. Snape sog scharf die Luft in seine Lungen. Instinktiv hob er sein Becken an, um ihr Platz zu schaffen; für Hermine die Aufforderung, weiterzumachen.

Ungeduldig legte sie ihn frei, um ihn zu streicheln. Sie hörte nicht auf, bis er kam und sich in schnellen, kräftigen Schüben auf ihrem Bauch ergoss. Das Gefühl, ihn die ganze Zeit genau zu beobachten, ihn am Rande seiner Beherrschbarkeit schwächer und schwächer werden und schließlich kommen zu sehen, ließ sie bis ins Mark erzittern. Träge lehnte er den Kopf an ihre Stirn, sie nicht aus den Augen lassend, indes Hermine die Arme um ihn legte. Er war wie ausgewechselt. Alleine dass er sich in ihrem Beisein so fallen ließ, machte ihr wieder klar, wie viel sich zwischen ihnen geändert hatte. Auf einmal spürte sie, wie er von ihr glitt und sich neben sie legte. Fast wollte sie protestieren, doch er hob seinen Zeigefinger an die dünnen Lippen und verzog die Mundwinkel zu einem schmalen Lächeln.

„Machen Sie es nicht kaputt, Granger."

Seine Stimme, die rau und unbeständig durch die kühle Luft der Kerker drang, entlockte ihr ebenfalls ein Lächeln.

Noch während sie rätselte, was er vorhatte, glitten seine Hände mit flinken Bewegungen über ihren Körper, um sie aus der mit seinem Samen benetzten Kleidung zu befreien. Es war ein eigenartiges Gefühl, sich dazu zwingen zu müssen, still liegen zu bleiben, damit er sein Vorhaben beenden konnte. Als er fertig war, häuften sich ihre Sachen allesamt auf dem Fußboden und Snape begutachtete im Licht der flackernden Kerzen ihren nackten Körper. Offenbar zufrieden mit dem Anblick beugte er sich über sie und küsste sie auf den flachen Bauch. Hermine erschauderte, nicht zuletzt, weil seine langen Strähnen ihre Haut kitzelten. So viel Feingefühl und Hingabe hatte sie gar nicht erwartet. Doch ihr blieb keine Zeit, sich zu sammeln oder auf das vorzubereiten, was er als Nächstes tat, denn seine Hand glitt zwischen ihre Beine, um sie zu öffnen. Zärtlich strichen seine langen Finger über die Innenseite ihrer Schenkel. Sie schloss die Augen und genoss jede einzelne seiner Berührungen. Kurz darauf atmete sie scharf ein, als sie registrierte, dass er seine Zunge zu Hilfe nahm. Sie schlug die Augen wieder auf und sah, dass sein Kopf zwischen ihren Schenkeln verschwunden war. Was für ein absurder Gedanke, ihren Professor in dieser Position vor sich zu haben. Aber er enttäuschte sie nicht, genau wie sie es erwartet hatte.

Der Abend in Snapes Schlafzimmer, tief unten in den Kerkern von Hogwarts, in dem eigentlich viel zu kleinen Bett, nahm seinen Lauf. Genüsslich räkelte sie sich, eine vom Himmel herabgestiegene Göttin, eng an die Seite des Professors geschmiegt, dessen blasse Haut im Dämmerlicht wie weißer Marmor erstrahlte, als hätte sie noch nie das Tageslicht erblickt.

„Wie lange haben Sie auf mich gewartet?" Auf ihren Ellenbogen gestützt, sah sie begierig auf ihn hinab.

Es hatte eine halbe Stunde gedauert, ehe sie halbwegs darüber hinweg war, dass er sie mit dem Mund befriedigt hatte, und sie wieder in der Lage war, einen ganzen Satz zu formulieren. Jetzt hielt sie die Stille kaum mehr aus.

„Das habe ich nicht", erwiderte er glatt, den Blick zwischen zusammengezogenen Brauen an die Zimmerdecke geheftet.

„Ach nein?", fragte Hermine unbeirrt.

Snape, nicht wenig überrascht, drehte ihr wie in Zeitlupe den Kopf zu. Schnell erstickte sie seine aufkeimende Gegenwehr mit einem Kuss.

„Sie sahen aus wie jemand, der auf etwas wartet, Professor", sagte sie und musterte ihn streng auf dieselbe Weise, wie er es oftmals tat. „Unbestreitbar."

„Das hat nichts zu bedeuten", entgegnete er in beiläufigem Ton. „Wir haben Wochenende, vielleicht gibt Narcissa ja eine ihrer Partys und der Dunkle Lord verlangt nach meiner Gesellschaft."

Hermine verdrehte die Augen. Erwartete er wirklich, dass sie das glaubte? Das beflügelnde Erlebnis, ungehemmt und ungeniert den lustvollen Wellen zu erliegen, die er mit seiner Zunge geschickt aus ihr herausgekitzelt hatte, eröffnete ihr völlig neue Perspektiven. Es berauschte sie wie von einer gewaltigen Energie durchströmt, so dass alles, was sie über ihn erfahren wollte, von ungeheurer Wichtigkeit wurde. Obendrein half es ihr, ihn immer besser einzuschätzen.

„Wohl kaum", sagte sie spitz. „Ihre freien Abende sind für die reserviert, die zum Nachsitzen kommen müssen. Sie _haben_ auf mich gewartet." Sie küsste ihn auf die Nase. Dann, deutlich milder, setzte sie wispernd nach: „Aber das wird ab sofort nicht mehr nötig sein, denn das war _davor_."

Sein Gesichtsausdruck offenbarte erzwungene Duldung, die irgendwo zwischen dem Drang lag, sie von ihrer rosaroten Wolke zu holen, oder dem, es bleiben zu lassen, um ihre Kuriosität nicht noch weiter anzuheizen.

„Ist das so", kam es leise zurück. Er konnte kaum sprechen. Wie immer, wenn sie ihn so erwartungsvoll mit ihren braunen Augen ansah, schnürte es ihm die Kehle zu. _Davor_ konnte unter Berücksichtigung ihrer Betonung eine ganze Menge bedeuten, wenn man es sich recht überlegte. In ihrem besonderen Fall umschrieb es jedoch vermutlich einfach nur das gesamte, angestaute Desaster zwischen ihnen. Und dieser Blick! Niemand sonst betrachtete ihn mit derartiger Hingabe und Neugierde, dass ihm heiß und kalt zugleich wurde. Niemand.

Bevor er wusste, was er tat, schnellte er hoch und drückte sie mit seinem Körper auf das Bett nieder. Sie hatte scheinbar nichts dagegen, denn sie ließ es ohne Widerstand geschehen. Schon spürte er ihre Arme seinen Nacken umfangen. Sie zog ihn zu sich herab und reckte den Kopf nach ihm. Zielstrebig kam sie seinen Lippen entgegen, den Kuss, den er ihr geben wollte, spielerisch erwidernd – als wüsste sie tatsächlich, was er brauchte.

Er schauderte. Nach den Anstrengungen, die er in letzter Zeit durchlebt hatte, wäre es angebracht gewesen, seinem Körper eine Ruhepause zu gönnen. Sehr zu seiner Überraschung stellte er fest, dass dieser, genau wie Miss Granger, nicht den geringsten Einwand hatte. Er war bereit für sie. Bereit, ihren Reizen abermals zu erliegen. Bereit, wie aufeinander abgesprochen. So sehr, dass er nicht länger warten wollte und sich postwendend und ohne zu Zögern in sie schob, als wäre er nicht länger Herr über seinen Körper sondern umgekehrt. Ihm blieb keine Zeit, dagegen anzukämpfen, noch darüber nachzudenken. Es passierte einfach. Ganz von allein.

Sein Handeln hatte den Effekt, dass seine sie bis zum Anschlag ausfüllende Männlichkeit ihren ganzen Leib erzittern ließ und er sich nur noch stärker von ihr angezogen fand. Ungläubig zwang er sich zum Innehalten, gab jedoch sofort wieder auf. Mit ihr zu schlafen, war wie einem kräftigen Sog ausgesetzt zu sein, der ihn in ihr festhalten wollte, und den er ebenso genoss wie verabscheute. Bei jeder noch so winzigen Bewegung, selbst dem kleinsten Zucken seines Geschlechts, ergriff etwas Dunkles von ihm Besitz. Wann immer er sich ihren Körper zu eigen machte, verlor er sich daran; es schmerzte ihn. Auf eine Weise, die nicht gut sein konnte, weder für sie, noch für ihn – bei einem Mann mit seiner Vergangenheit kein Wunder. Aber davon, ein anderer zu sein, war er eine gefühlte Unendlichkeit weit entfernt. Insgeheim fragte er sich, wie es wohl wäre, könnte er sie in sich aufnehmen. Sie auffangen und ihr seinen Körper zur Verfügung stellen wie sie ihm den ihren. Er wusste, wie viel sie bereit war, ihm zu geben. So von ihr akzeptiert zu werden, wie sie ihn in sich akzeptierte, war keine Selbstverständlichkeit. Im Gegenzug blieb die Verantwortung und das schlechte Gewissen bei ihm. Er würde es wie alles sonst auch im Verborgenen mit sich herumtragen müssen. Für etwas anderes war es ohnehin zu spät.

Aber so viel er auch bereute, in dem Moment, in dem sie ihre Finger in seine Haare grub und ihn mit sanfter Stimme ihren _Professor_ nannte, vergaß er alles. Er fühlte nur noch, wie sich ihre Wände unkontrolliert um seinen Schaft zusammenzogen, und konnte nicht mehr an sich halten. Laut grollend schoss er seine Bedürfnisse aus sich heraus und brach auf ihr zusammen, um sein Gesicht in ihren wirren Locken zu verbergen. Mehrmals brachte er ein heiseres _Miss Granger_ hervor, ehe er schwer atmend und innig auf ihr liegend die Augen schloss. Schlicht und ergreifend an gar nichts mehr denkend.

Sie sprachen kaum ein Wort miteinander an diesem Abend. Als es auf die Nacht zuging, war es dasselbe. Sie schliefen nicht einmal. Denn die Augen zuzumachen und weg zu driften, würde bedeuten, den Moment zu ruinieren; und das war alles, was sie hatten, einen Moment, von dem keiner sagen konnte, wie lange er dauern würde. Irgendwann, erschöpft und zufrieden, dämmerten sie Arm in Arm doch noch in den Schlaf hinüber.

Wieder brach ein Morgen an, aber diesmal blieb Hermine, anstatt wie beim letzten Mal noch vor dem Aufwachen der anderen Schüler heimlich in ihren Turm zu schleichen. Es war Samstag, was bedeutete, dass sie nicht zwingend irgendwo erscheinen musste. Außerdem war es nicht das Schlechteste, mit Snape an ihrer Seite aufzuwachen. Wie sich herausstellte, grummelte er nicht mehr als sonst üblich.

Schlaftrunken blinzelten sie sich verstohlen an und Hermine musste lachen. Sie nahm ihre Hand und strich ihm ein paar seiner ungepflegten Strähnen aus dem Gesicht, woraufhin er sie mit ungebrochener Aufmerksamkeit musterte. Niemand konnte ahnen, dass es je soweit kommen würde. Vermutlich würde es auch niemand glauben. Aber es war ihr gleich. Sie hielt voller Interesse seinen Blick, als hätte es nichts gegeben, was wichtiger gewesen wäre. Dann, langsam und wie auf der Suche nach Worten, öffnete er den Mund.

„Ich habe ein paar Dinge zu erledigen."

Seine Stimme war rau. Womöglich sollte es nur eine Ausrede sein, dachte sie im Stillen. Oder es kam einfach daher, dass sie seit gestern Abend kaum miteinander gesprochen hatten.

Bevor sie sich zurückhalten konnte, antwortete sie forsch: „Was für Dinge?"

Sofort zogen sich seine Brauen zusammen. „Warum sollte ich Ihnen das sagen?"

Die verborgene Zurückhaltung ließ sie zusammenfahren.

„Weil wir nicht mehr die sind, die wir einmal waren", sagte sie vehement. „Ich bin an diesem Morgen mit Ihnen aufgewacht, Professor. Ich bin immer noch hier. Oder wollen Sie das einfach abtun?"

„Und? Sie wussten, dass ich mein Leben nicht für Sie umkrempeln würde."

„Na schön. Im Prinzip geht es hierbei doch nur um Ihre Gewohnheiten. Aber Gewohnheiten lassen sich ändern."

Snape schnaubte hörbar und setzte sich auf, doch Hermine folgte immer noch jeder seiner Bewegungen. Sanft ließ sie ihre Augen über seinen unter der Decke hervorragenden Oberkörper gleiten, ehe er die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte und diese ihr die Sicht blockierten.

„Manche Dinge bleiben besser unberührt, Granger."

„Sagen Sie mir nicht, dass Sie es bereuen, denn das wäre eine Lüge."

„Das ist nicht der Punkt."

„Was ist dann der Punkt?"

„Mir gefällt nicht, wenn Sie zu sehr in alles involviert sein wollen."

„Ein ziemlich schlechter Scherz, finden Sie nicht? Nach allem, was passiert ist …"

„Mag sein."

Fast fehlten ihr die Worte darauf. Wie auf eine Eingebung wartend, sah sie ihm mit unverkennbarem Ernst ins Gesicht. Bei jedem anderen Mann wäre sie aufgrund einer derartigen Bemerkung nach einer Nacht wie dieser eingeschnappt gewesen. Snape erzielte diesen Effekt längst nicht mehr. So verletzend seine Worte und Drohungen auch sein konnten, wusste sie inzwischen, was für ein komplizierter Charakter dahinter steckte. Sie dachte unbeabsichtigt an die vielen niederschmetternden Demütigungen, die sie seinetwegen erdulden musste, und fragte sich, ob sie am Ende nicht nur eine Prüfung für alles Weitere gewesen waren. Im Gegenzug zu ihren Freunden hatte sie sich stets Mühe gegeben, die Zweifel an ihrem Professor nicht ausarten zu lassen. Erst auf die schicksalhafte Begegnung im Korridor hin war sie skeptisch geworden, ob er dem Druck, der auf seinen Schultern lastete, gewachsen und als Mitglied des Ordens überhaupt noch vertrauenswürdig war. Sich jetzt einzubilden, dass die Zukunft keine Schwierigkeiten mit sich brächte, wäre bloß eine Illusion gewesen. Wieso sollte sie ihre Situation beschönigen? Etwas Gewaltiges lag auf der Lauer, ganz gleich, wie sie es drehen und wenden würde. Sie ahnte es längst, konnte das Ausmaß aber nicht erfassen.

Er unterbrach den Blickkontakt zu ihr, indem er mit dem Rücken ein Stück nach unten rutschte und den Kopf nach vorne drehte, möglichst weg von ihr. Nach einem tiefen Atemzug setzte er zu Sprechen an; es kostete ihn eine gehörige Portion Überwindung, überhaupt etwas zu sagen.

„Was wird passieren, wenn ich sie vergesse?"

In Hermine zog sich alles zusammen. „So weit wird es nicht kommen", antwortete sie mit ausgedörrtem Hals.

Ihre Hand streckte sich nach seinem Arm, ohne dass sie es richtig wahrnahm. Sein Kopf ruckte in ihre Richtung. Binnen eines Sekundenbruchteils fand sie sich mit seinen schwarzen Augen konfrontiert, die sie bis in ihr Innerstes hinein durchforschten. Fröstelnd ließ sie es geschehen. Es hätte nicht viel gefehlt und er wäre in ihren Geist eingedrungen. Hermine war sich so sicher, dass er es tun würde, dass sie drauf und dran war, keinen Widerstand zu leisten. Vielleicht, wenn er die Gefühle spürte, die sie für ihn übrig hatte, würde er endlich begreifen, wie wichtig er ihr war. Trotzdem tat er es nicht, und als er scheinbar keinen Hinweis auf eine Falle finden konnte, wurde sein Blick deutlich milder.

„Ich mache schon wieder einen Narren aus mir."

Sie schüttelte sanft den Kopf. „Nein."

Warum auch immer, sie brachte es nicht über sich, mehr zu sagen. Alles, was sie wollte, war in seinen Armen liegen und den Schmerz auslöschen, der sowohl hinter als auch vor ihnen lag. Sie durfte nicht zulassen, dass er sie einholte.

Ihre Hände umfingen seinen Hals und zogen ihn zu sich herab, um ihm ins Ohr zu flüstern, voller Gefühl und Intensität: „Von allen Dingen, die ich über Sie gelernt habe, kann ich mit Sicherheit sagen, dass das nicht zutreffend ist."

Wie erstarrt hielt er halb über ihr kauernd inne. Sie küsste ihn und wollte ihn mit ihren um seinen Nacken geschlungenen Armen auf ihren Körper ziehen. Klopfenden Herzens musste sie zulassen, wie er sich von ihr freimachte.

„Miss Granger", drang seine Stimme durch den Raum, nun wesentlich gefestigter als zuvor.

Aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, sah sie ihn mit geröteten Wangen an, bis die Stille fast erdrückend wurde und er sich räusperte. Der Ausdruck, mit dem er ihr begegnete, war schwer zu entziffern.

„Wir – wir haben das Frühstück verpasst."

Gleichgültig zuckte Hermine die Achseln. „Wenigstens haben wir eine schlagfertige Entschuldigung." Sie seufzte, in dem festen Glauben, nicht das gehört zu haben, was ihm in Wahrheit durch den Kopf gegangen war. „Langsam bin ich das Versteckspiel hier unten leid, nur dass Sie es wissen."

Zuerst schien er hin- und hergerissen, ob er sie dafür rügen sollte. Seine Züge wirkten jedoch nicht verärgert, sondern überrascht. Wenn es für sie so einfach war, wollte er ihr beinahe alles abkaufen. Doch dann begehrte sein Gewissen auf und ein kaum merkliches Grinsen von der finsteren Sorte überschattete seine Mundwinkel.

„Davon bin ich überzeugt, Miss Granger. Allerdings wüsste ich nicht, wie uns das helfen sollte. Sie etwa?"

In seinen Augen glitzerte es und jegliche Illusion in ihr zerfiel zu Staub, womit alle Einwände hinfällig wurden. Es war unmöglich, diesen schwarzen Tiefen zu widerstehen, solange er sie damit ansah. Schwermütig wandte sie sich ab und kuschelte sich leise murmelnd in die Decke, so dass er kalt und entblößt ohne dasaß.

Für eine ganze Weile starrte er reglos auf ihre wirr über das Kissen ausgebreiteten Haare. Ihre Zähne bearbeiteten ihre Lippe, so viel konnte er sagen, ob sie die Augen geöffnet oder geschlossen hatte, jedoch nicht. Es war abscheulich, wenn sie ihm, so wie jetzt, die kalte Schulter zeigte. Das Gefühl, ignoriert zu werden, hatte er schon immer gehasst. Aber von ihr kannte er es bislang nicht. Meist war sie genau das Gegenteil gewesen, hatte sie doch mit ihrer allgegenwärtigen Präsenz alles durcheinandergebracht.

Je länger ihr Schweigen dauerte, desto ungeduldiger wurde er. Sie hatte nicht einfach hier in seinem Bett zu liegen und für schlechte Stimmung zu sorgen. Wenn er das wollte, brauchte er nur nach nebenan ins Bad zu gehen und einen Blick in den Spiegel zu werfen. Er riss sich erzwungenermaßen aus seiner Starre und beugte sich über sie, so dass er an seinen herabfallenden Strähnen vorbei in ihr Gesicht sehen konnte. Wie erwartet waren ihre Augen abweisend in die Ferne gerichtet. Sie zeigte keine Reaktion.

„Wenn Sie mich ignorieren wollen", sagte er warnend, „können Sie das auch von Ihrem Turm aus tun."

„Ich denke bloß nach", antwortete sie schnippisch.

„Und worüber? Sie können nicht von mir erwarten, dass ich Ihre kleinen Anspielungen dulden werde und zusehe, wie Sie alles zerstören."

„So denken Sie also von mir?"

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich über Sie denken soll", spuckte er gereizt. „In den vergangenen Jahren haben Sie sich nicht gerade unauffällig verhalten."

„Fangen Sie nicht wieder damit an."

„Wenn es aber wahr ist?"

„Was, Professor? Was ist wahr?"

„Alles. Ihr ganzes aufmüpfiges und anmaßendes Verhalten. Eine Affäre mit Ihnen hat mir dabei zu meinem Glück gerade noch gefehlt."

„Sie hätten sich nicht darauf einlassen müssen", murmelte Hermine mit den Augen rollend.

Er schnellte hoch und schob stöhnend seine Hände durch die Haare.

„Ja, ich gebe zu, dass ich es wollte", sagte Hermine störrisch, während sie sich herum wälzte und neben ihn setzte. „Vielleicht sollten Sie das auch tun. Mit Ihnen zu schlafen, hat mir gezeigt, dass wir nicht so weit auseinanderliegen, wie ich anfangs dachte. Wir haben durchaus einige Gemeinsamkeiten. Nicht zuletzt auf dieser Ebene."

„Ganz toll, Granger." Er verzog verächtlich den Mund. „Sie sorgen mit Ihrem Gerede dafür, dass ich mich nur noch schlechter fühle."

„Aber das sollten Sie nicht."

„Weil Sie nichts von alldem begreifen", sagte er. Die Anspannung in seiner Stimme war überdeutlich. Ihm gefiel nicht, wie sie die ganze Entwicklung zwischen ihnen rechtfertigen wollte.

„Nein. Weil Sie sich mit aller Kraft dagegen wehren. Es kann erst real werden, wenn Sie es zulassen. Aber jede Veränderung ist für Sie wie ein eingetretener Dorn."

In Snapes Augen flackerte es auf, dann sackten seine Schultern bleischwer nach unten. Erneut wallte Ärger in ihm auf. Ärger über ihre Unnachgiebigkeit, ihre Dreistigkeit und über seine eigene Unfähigkeit, die ihn ihr in vielem unterlegen machte.

„Warum sollte Sie das interessieren?", fragte er durch die Zähne hindurch. Was als Herausforderung gedacht gewesen war, klang um einiges härter als beabsichtigt. Fast bereute er es, während er sie wie ein Stück Beute anstierte, das beim nächsten Fehltritt fällig war. Aber eben nur fast.

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. Sie wusste, wie zerrissen er bisweilen war, und hatte nicht vor, sich beirren zu lassen. „Weil es ganz einfach so ist", sagte sie säuerlich. „Sie haben _mich_ zur Rede gestellt, falls Sie das vergessen haben. Nicht umgekehrt. Sehen Sie sich um, Professor. Ob es Ihnen gefällt oder nicht, das ist daraus geworden."

Sie breitete die Arme aus und deutete von ihrem zu seinem nackten Körper. Dass sie dabei vor Aufregung zitterte, entging ihm nicht, er war nur nicht in der Lage, etwas darauf zu erwidern.

Hermine für ihren Teil hatte es nicht anders erwartet und ließ die Arme wieder sinken. Sie konnte nicht sagen, ob sie enttäuscht von ihm war. Ein wenig vielleicht. Er gab viel zu schnell auf für ihren Geschmack, was nach wie vor frustrierend auf sie wirkte. Auf der anderen Seite wusste sie natürlich, wie gravierend sie in sein Leben eingeschlagen hatte; wie sie sich Hals über Kopf auf ihn gestürzt und alles vorangetrieben hatte. Sie war dafür verantwortlich, dass seine ganze ihm bis dato bekannte Welt umgekrempelt worden war.

Inzwischen hatte Snapes Gesicht einen eigentümlichen Rotton angenommen. Seine zu harten Linien zusammengepressten Lippen verhießen ebenfalls nichts Gutes. Noch bevor er sich dazu aufraffen konnte, ihr etwas an den Kopf zu werfen, fuhr sie fort.

„Was ich vorhin gesagt habe … das war nur, weil ich es nicht verheimlichen möchte. Aber deshalb bin ich nicht so dumm, es vor allen auszuplaudern. Ich hätte gern das volle Programm, Professor. _Irgendwann_."

Auf den ersten Blick wirkte er erschüttert, doch auf den zweiten erkannte sie, dass er nicht wusste, ob er ihr glauben sollte oder nicht. Sein beharrliches Schweigen tat alles Übrige, während es unübersehbar in ihm arbeitete.

Sanft legte Hermine ihm ihre Hand auf die Schulter. „Denken Sie in Ruhe darüber nach", sagte sie, stand auf und ging schnurstracks ins Bad.

Snape blickte ihr mit grimmiger Miene und vor Aufregung fiebrig hinterher. Als die Tür zufiel, starrte er diese unverwandt an. Er fühlte sich wie vor den Kopf gestoßen. Tief in seinem Inneren wusste er, dass er sie hätte aufhalten und zur Rede stellen sollen. Er brachte es jedoch wie so oft nicht über sich. Manchmal kam es ihm beinahe vor, als würde sie ihn besser als er sich selbst kennen. Aber das bildete er sich wahrscheinlich nur ein. Mit ihrer besserwisserischen und unbefangenen Art fiel es ihr leicht, sich über ihn das zusammenzureimen, was ihr gerade passte. Wie weit sie damit richtig lag, konnte er ihr unmöglich sagen. Teils aus verletztem Stolz, teils weil es ihr nicht zustand; sie hatte sich schon zu viel eingemischt.

Mehr oder weniger unbeabsichtigt fand er sich mit der Frage konfrontiert, was wohl geschehen würde, wenn er einen Schlussstrich ziehen würde. Es war nicht so, dass er es beenden wollte – was auch immer es war. Beim Thema Beziehungen zwischen zwei Menschen, sofern es sich tatsächlich darum handelte, konnte er nur schwer mitreden. Er hatte noch nie eine Beziehung gehabt. Dafür war in seinem Leben einfach kein Platz. Gründe, die gegen eine Vertiefung ihres heimlichen Verhältnisses sprachen, gab es genug. Allerdings wäre es ihm keineswegs leicht gefallen, sie aufzugeben.

Die Tür zum Badezimmer ging auf und Snape zuckte überrascht zusammen: Sie hatte ihn eiskalt aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Hermine tat, als hätte sie es nicht bemerkt und kam bereitwillig zu ihm auf das Bett gekrochen. Sie war splitterfasernackt und hatte eines seiner Handtücher um ihr nasses Haar geschlungen. Mit deutlicher Skepsis beobachtete er sie, wie sie sich neben ihm in die Decke kuschelte. Wenn sie schon so weit waren, gab es keine Zweifel, dass ihre Beziehung zueinander so etwas wie eine _Beziehung_ war. Wortlos verschwand auch er im Bad.

Für geraume Zeit stand er unter der Dusche und ließ sich vom heißen Wasser berieseln, weiterhin seinen immerwährenden innerlichen Kampf ausfechtend. Das Schweigen zwischen ihm und Miss Granger war für ihn weitaus zermürbender als ein offener Streit. Deshalb brachte er es auch nicht über sich, sie fortzuschicken. Die Erinnerung daran, wie er viele Jahre zuvor vor dem Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors um Lilys Vergebung gebettelt hatte, saß tief. Hin und wieder redete er sich noch immer ein, dass alles anders gekommen wäre, wenn sie sich damals versöhnt hätten. Aber vermutlich war auch das nur Einbildung.

Als der Dampf im Raum jede noch so kleine Ritze und Nische ausgefüllt hatte, hörte endlich das Zittern auf, das sein erhitztes Gemüt bis in die Spitzen seiner Finger schickte. Er stieg klatschnass aus der Dusche, schob seine langen Strähnen nach hinten und wischte mit dem Arm über den beschlagenen Spiegel, der über dem Waschbecken hing. Was er zwischen all den Schlieren hindurch sah, gefiel ihm keineswegs. Die Furchen in seinem Gesicht waren viel zu tief für sein Alter. Verwundert fragte er sich, was Miss Granger dazu brachte, sich überhaupt mit ihm abzugeben. Sie war einer der wenigen Menschen, die es schafften, selbst den widrigsten Situationen das Beste abzuringen. Hin und wieder wirkte sie sogar richtig glücklich und zufrieden in seinen Armen.

Während er sich abtrocknete, war vom Schlafzimmer herein geschäftiges Treiben zu hören, so dass er einen Zahn zulegte. Irgendetwas führte sie im Schilde, da war er sich ziemlich sicher. Mit dem Handtuch um die Hüften riss er die Tür auf, jederzeit bereit für einen Wutausbruch. Was er sah, ließ ihn innehalten.

Er traute seinen Augen nicht und blinzelte Hermines Vorderseite an, die sich ihm im selben Moment mit einem strahlenden Lächeln auf den Lippen zuwandte – immer noch nackt. „Perfektes Timing, Professor."

Sie breitete die Arme aus und deutete auf das Bett, auf dem diverse Tabletts mit allen nur erdenklichen Speisen standen. Eines davon war bestückt mit Tellern, Besteck und zwei großen Bechern Kaffee.

„Ich dachte mir, wie könnten erst mal ein ordentliches Frühstück vertragen. Setzen Sie sich."

Snapes Miene veränderte sich von entgeistert zu düster.

„Setzen?", fragte er steif. „Wohin denn?"

„Wir werden schon ein Plätzchen finden", sagte Hermine und machte sich daran, die Tabletts etwas beiseite zu rücken, damit sie sich irgendwo dazwischen quetschen konnten.

Nachdem sie die Kaffeebecher vorsichtig auf den Fußboden gestellt hatte, kam sie auf ihn zu und schob ihn zum Bett hinüber. Glücklicherweise war Snape überaus schlank, so dass er nicht viel Platz brauchte. Mürrisch und mit ineinander verschränkten Armen sah er zu, wie sie sich neben ihn hockte und ohne langes Zögern ein Stück Toast mit Butter bestrich.

„Wo haben Sie das alles her?", fragte er unvermittelt.

Hermines Hand hielt ruckartig auf dem Weg zum Mund inne, woraufhin der Toast zwischen ihren Fingerspitzen zu vibrieren begann. „Meine Beziehungen zu den Hauselfen sind gar nicht mal so übel", sagte sie so würdevoll wie möglich. Herzhaft biss sie in ihren Toast und zerkaute ihn.

„Sagen Sie bloß, Sie haben keinen Hunger", bemerkte sie nach dem nächsten Bissen.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich wie aus bloßen Zufall heraus. Snape, der immer noch finster drein sah, verdrehte übertrieben die Augen. „Ich habe nachgedacht, Granger", setzte er an.

Hermine verschluckte sich und hüstelte. „Müssen wir jetzt darüber reden?" Sie fühlte sich plötzlich unwohl dabei. Es war nicht zum ersten Mal, dass sie in seiner Gegenwart von den irrwitzigsten Gefühlen überschwemmt wurde, doch der Zeitpunkt kam aus ihrer Sicht denkbar ungelegen.

„Ja."

„Sie haben wohl keinen Sinn für Romantik übrig, was?"

Er ignorierte ihren vorwurfsvollen Unterton und presste fest seine Kiefer aufeinander, dann sprach er erneut.

„Ich möchte, dass Sie etwas für mich tun, Granger. Sie haben noch immer mein Buch – das über die Prophezeiungen. Sobald Sie mit dem Essen fertig sind, gehen Sie in Ihren Turm und bringen es mir in mein Büro. Ich werde dort auf Sie warten."

Ein Stöhnen war zu hören. „Ist das Ihr Ernst?"

„Ich würde es nur zu gern herbeordern, aber das ist nicht möglich."

„Ganz recht. Ich nahm an, es wäre besser, es mit einem Zauber zu schützen."

„Gut. Aber beeilen Sie sich."

Er sah sie streng an und Hermine wusste, dass er nicht zum Scherzen aufgelegt war. Trotzdem konnte sie nicht widerstehen, die Angelegenheit etwas hinauszuzögern.

„Darf ich mir davor noch was anziehen?"

Ohne eine Antwort beugte er sich nach vorne und schnappte sich einen Becher Kaffee. Während er daraus trank, stopfte Hermine sich ein halbes Ei in den Mund. Gleich nachdem er den Becher geleert hatte, stieg er aus dem Bett und ging zum Schrank, um eine neue Garnitur Kleidung zusammenzusuchen, die genau dieselben Bestandteile wie immer beinhaltete. Hermine indes langte mit ungebrochenem Appetit nach einem Brötchen. Kauend sah sie voller Interesse dabei zu, wie er sich anzog.

„Wozu brauchen Sie das Buch?"

In seinem Arbeitseifer schien er nicht zu bremsen, denn er wirbelte herum und zischte sie an, während seine Finger förmlich über die Knopfleiste seines Fracks flogen.

„Es ist meines und ich hätte es gern wieder."

Ungläubig riss sie die Augen auf, der Schock in ihnen unübersehbar. „Sie wollen mit mir Schluss machen? Ist es das?", hauchte sie leise.

Ihre Worte erregten seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit. Er ließ die Arme sinken und sog geräuschvoll die Luft in seine Lungen.

„Machen Sie nicht so ein Theater."

Alleine der Gedanke schmerzte mehr als erwartet. Wie ein spitzer Dolch, der sich in seine Brust bohrte. Es stimmte zwar, dass er damit geliebäugelt hatte, einen Schlussstrich zu ziehen, doch er bezweifelte, ob er die nötige Kraft dazu hätte. Nach allem, was geschehen war, würde er diese Art von Schmerz nicht ein zweites Mal überstehen.

Mit einem Satz war er bei ihr, nahm sie fest bei den Schultern und schüttelte wie zerschlagen den Kopf. „Mir ist aufgefallen, dass Sie es mir noch nicht zurückgegeben haben. Das ist alles."

Und irgendwie, auf wundersame Weise, als sie ihm in die Augen sah, glaubte sie ihm.


	14. Chapter 14

Awaiting the greater good

Kapitel 14

Owe

Die Gerüche im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum kamen Hermine befremdlich vor. Draußen regnete es in Strömen und der Raum war zum Bersten vollgestopft mit Teenagern, die entweder unter dem Einfluss ihrer Hormone standen und es gar nicht merkten, oder jenen, die verzweifelt auf der Suche nach Anerkennung durch ihre Mitschüler waren und eisern ausharrten. Hermine wurde fast übel, als sie durch das Portraitloch kletterte und mit der stehenden Luft konfrontiert wurde. Schnell wie der Wind bahnte sie sich ihren Weg zu ihrem Schlafsaal, nur leider nicht schnell genug.

„Wo zum Teufel kommst du denn her?"

Hinter ihr, die Hände in den Hosentaschen, stand wie aus dem Nichts heraufbeschworen Harry und verlangte nach einer Erklärung. Hermine konnte nicht verhindern, rot zu werden. Unbeholfen strich sie sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

„Ich hatte einige Dinge zu erledigen. Mir bleibt auch nicht viel Zeit, ich muss gleich wieder weg, Harry."

Er wirkte enttäuscht und skeptisch zugleich, sie konnte es auf seinem Gesicht ablesen. Verlegen sah sie sich im Gemeinschaftsraum um, als würde sie sich von ihm eine passende Ausrede erhoffen. Harry wurde langsam ungeduldig. Er hob die Hand und fuchtelte vor ihren Augen damit in der Luft herum.

„Ich bin hier."

„Jaah", sagte Hermine gedehnt. „Und ich muss jetzt wirklich wieder los. Bis bald, Harry."

Sie fuhr herum und raste davon. In ihrem Schlafsaal zog sie Snapes Buch zwischen ihren Sachen hervor und klemmte es unter den Arm. Nachdem sie sich vergewissert hatte, dass niemand vor der Tür auf sie lauerte, spurtete sie los. In Rekordzeit hatte sie den Gemeinschaftsraum erreicht, durchquerte ihn und stieg aus dem Portrait der Fetten Dame in den Gang hinaus.

„Hab ich's mir doch gedacht."

Hermine blieb wie vom Donner gerührt stehen. Neben ihr drückte sich Harry von der Wand ab und baute sich vor ihr auf.

„Du hast auf mich gewartet? Was willst du von mir?"

„Das hier."

Er machte eine Bewegung und zog das Buch unter ihrem Arm hervor. Hermine wusste, wie erstaunlich flink seine Reflexe waren, so dass es zwecklos war, den Versuch zu unternehmen, ihn davon abzuhalten. Er konnte einen klitzekleinen Schnatz auf jede nur erdenkliche Entfernung ausmachen. Dagegen war das Buch, das sie bei sich trug, für ihn wie ein rotes Tuch für einen wütenden Stier.

Entsetzt gaffte sie ihn an. „Gib mir das Buch zurück. Es gehört dir nicht."

Ihre Stimme schwankte beim Sprechen, während Harry mit gerunzelter Stirn den Titel studierte. Nach kurzem Zögern klappte er den Buchdeckel auf und las irritiert den hinein gekritzelten Namen des Inhabers vor: „Severus Snape – WAS?"

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe. „Das hättest du wirklich nicht tun dürfen." Mit zitternden Knien schob sie ihn ein paar Meter auf die Seite, möglichst weit weg von der Fetten Dame, und streckte die Hand aus. „Los, gib es mir zurück."

Offenbar stand Harry unter Schock, denn er gehorchte. Gleich im Anschluss machte er einen Schritt nach hinten, als hätte er sich an ihr die Finger verbrannt.

„Wieso hast du ein Buch von Snape bei dir?", wollte er wissen. „Und wieso interessierst du dich neuerdings für Prophezeiungen?"

„Ich wüsste nicht, wieso dich das was angeht", sagte sie kühl. Die vielen Unterhaltungen mit ihrem Professor zeigten Wirkung. Wenn der sie nicht so oft durch die Mangel gedreht hätte, wäre sie sofort eingeknickt.

„Wolltest du gerade zu ihm?", versuchte Harry es erneut.

Hermine, die im Geiste immer noch fieberhaft nach einer Ausrede suchte, hatte den Faden verloren. „Wovon redest du?"

„Von Snape und seinem Buch. Verdammt, Hermine, du benimmst dich echt komisch in letzter Zeit!"

„Darüber mach dir mal keinen Kopf. Ich hab alles unter Kontrolle."

„Ach ja?", schnauzte er und klang beinahe belustigt dabei. „Hat die Bibliothek nicht genug Bücher für dich? Musst du dir da allen Ernstes noch eines von Snape ausleihen?"

„Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wo dein Problem liegt, Harry …"

„Dann werd' ich dir auf die Sprünge helfen. Ich hätte das bis eben nie für möglich gehalten, aber die Schrift in diesem Buch gleicht annähernd der, die in den Anmerkungen des Halbblutprinzen auftaucht. Ist das nicht seltsam? Und wenn ich es mir so überlege, hat sie auch Ähnlichkeit mit der auf Snapes korrigierten Aufsätzen. Mag sein, dass sie sich über die Jahre leicht verändert hat, aber insgesamt ist es dieselbe geblieben. Na, klingelt es jetzt bei dir?"

Das Gefühl in Hermines Magengegend besagte eindeutig, dass sie in der Falle saß und jeden Moment alles haltlos über ihr zusammenbrechen würde. Es war soweit, dachte sie reumütig, die Zeit des Verheimlichens war vorbei – viel schneller als erwartet.

Ächzend ließ sie sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand fallen und rutschte an ihr entlang in die Hocke. Harry gesellte sich neben sie, verwirrt und doch voller Aufmerksamkeit; er würde nicht lockerlassen, bis er alles erfahren hatte.

„Du warst immer mein bester Freund, Harry", rang Hermine sich ab, als würde sie sich diesen Umstand noch einmal in Erinnerung rufen wollen, bevor sie alles offen vor ihm auspackte und ihren luftigen Traum von den gemeinsamen Stunden mit dem Professor zerstörte. „Trotzdem gibt es gewisse Dinge, über die ich mit dir nicht reden _kann_."

Anstatt die Lage zu entspannten, sorgte sie mit ihren Worten nur dafür, dass Harry zornig auflachte. Hermine konzentrierte sich mit ganzer Kraft auf einen Fleck auf dem ausgetretenen Steinboden, um nicht in sein Gesicht sehen zu müssen und dabei schwach zu werden. Im Augenblick war es wichtiger denn je, dass sie die Nerven behielt und Harrys Drängen nicht nachgab.

„Du heckst irgendwas aus und willst es mir nicht sagen", erkannte er vorwurfsvoll. „Aber vergiss eines nicht, wenn Snape in was verwickelt ist, kann da nichts Gutes dahinterstecken. Hast du darüber schon nachgedacht?"

Schnell schüttelte sie den Kopf, sich an die mehr und mehr verblassende Hoffnung klammernd, ihn umstimmen zu können. „So ist das nicht. Es geht vielmehr darum, dass ich ein paar Sachen in Erfahrung gebracht habe, die ich dir zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt nicht erklären kann. Du – du bist nicht bereit dafür."

„Sagt _wer_?"

„Siehst du?", fragte sie sanft, indem sie auf seinen harten Tonfall anspielte. „Du denkst an Snape und regst dich schon wieder über was auf, obwohl du nicht mal ansatzweise die Hintergründe kennst. Bitte, Harry, du musst mir einfach glauben. Irgendwann wird der Moment kommen, wo du es wissen sollst. Aber nicht jetzt. Deshalb musst du mir versprechen, es bis dahin nicht herausfinden zu wollen."

„Hermine – wie kannst du das von mir verlangen?", fragte er belämmert.

Sie schaute zur Seite und musste erkennen, wie bedrückt er wirkte; er sah sie nicht einmal an. Nach kurzem Zögern antwortete sie.

„Ich verlange es nicht von dir, ich bitte dich darum. Es ist nicht leicht für mich, dir das zu verheimlichen, aber es ist das Beste so. Für alle, die damit zu tun haben."

Harrys Mund formten Worte, die ihm nicht über die Lippen kommen wollten. Hermine verstand auch so, wie er sich fühlen musste. Letztes Jahr, nachdem es ihr und Ron nicht erlaubt gewesen war, während der Sommerferien Kontakt zu ihm aufzunehmen, wäre er beinahe explodiert. Er war sogar auf Dumbledore schlecht zu sprechen gewesen, den er für gewöhnlich über alles schätzte.

Behutsam legte sie ihre Hand auf seinen Arm. „Ich muss das Buch zu seinem Besitzer zurückbringen. Snape wird sich schon wundern, wo ich bleibe, also sollte ich jetzt wirklich los."

Auf ihrem Weg in die Kerker überschlugen sich ihre Gedanken. Harrys Zweifel an Snapes Absichten waren im Allgemeinen nicht unberechtigt. Severus Snape _war_ der Halbblutprinz. Er war wie kein anderer in der Lage, neue Zauber zu kreieren, und besaß darüber hinaus ein unanfechtbares Talent, die Rezepturen im Zaubertränkebuch perfekt zu vervollkommnen. Zu ihrer Schande musste sie gestehen, dass ihr jedoch nichts davon wichtig genug gewesen war, um es weiter zu verfolgen. Sie hatte die Details, die sich um Harrys geheimnisvolles Buch mitsamt seinen dubiosen Anmerkungen und um Snapes Schwur für Draco Malfoy rankten, bei dem Drunter und Drüber in den vergangenen Wochen einfach nicht mehr beachtet. Oder sie hatte sie nicht wahrhaben wollen, sagte sie sich verbissen, weil sie viel zu beschäftigt damit gewesen war, hinter Snapes Fassade zu blicken.

Vor seinem Büro angekommen, holte sie tief Luft und trat ohne anzuklopfen ein. Wie erwartet fand sie ihn an seinem Schreibtisch sitzend vor, wo er mit der Feder in der Hand energisch auf ein Stück Pergament einhackte.

„Hi", sagte sie und lächelte leicht nervös.

Snape hob den Kopf und sah sie zwischen seinen Strähnen hindurch an. Er zog eine seiner Brauen hoch, als würde er ihre Begrüßung missbilligen. „Setzen Sie sich, Granger."

Seine freie Hand deutete auf den leeren Stuhl ihm gegenüber und Hermine kam näher und nahm Platz. Sie legte das Buch zwischen ihnen auf den Schreibtisch. Erst jetzt widmete er sich ihr mit voller Aufmerksamkeit, indem er sich zurücklehnte und die Finger vor dem Bauch verschränkte.

„Warum hat das so lange gedauert? Sagte ich nicht, Sie sollten sich beeilen?"

Überrumpelt starrte sie ihn an. „Als ich sagte, ich will das volle Programm, meinte ich nicht, dass ich vorhätte, mich von Ihnen herumkommandieren zu lassen."

Jetzt war er es, der starrte. Seine schwarzen Augen flackerten irritiert.

„Es … es tut mir leid", murmelte er kaum hörbar.

Hermine nickte beflissen. Das war neu.

Sie räusperte sich, bemüht, einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Aber sofort fand sie sich mit der Frage konfrontiert, ob sie ihm von ihrer Begegnung mit Harry erzählen sollte oder nicht. Ihr blieb jedoch keine Zeit, eine Entscheidung zu fällen. Snape beugte sich mit einer Anmut zu ihr vor, die sie schaudern ließ. Seine eleganten Hände legten sich auf das Buch und blieben darauf ruhen.

„An was erinnern Sie sich?"

„Wie bitte?"

Seine tiefe, melancholische Stimme war klar verständlich, drang über ihre Sinne bis in jede noch so kleine Pore ihres Körpers hinein. Doch sie schien ihm nicht folgen zu können. Ihre Gedanken tauchten abwechselnd in einen Sumpf aus von Harry zusammengereimten Berichten über einen Unbrechbaren Schwur und das Durcheinander ihrer eigenen Gefühle. Die Ergebnisse der Spionagetätigkeiten ihres besten Freundes, die dieser in den letzten Monaten zusammengetragen hatte, muteten an wie aus einer längst vergangenen Zeit stammend. Nun erwachten sie nach und nach zu neuem Leben, rührten an ihrem Verstand und wühlten alte Emotionen auf.

„Als Sie das Buch gelesen haben, was ist Ihnen da besonders aufgefallen?"

„Ich …"

Mit trockenem Hals verstummte sie. Dies war nicht der Zeitpunkt für Erinnerungen. Der Mann vor ihr war auch nicht der von damals – jedenfalls nicht gänzlich. Was er einst während des Unterrichts zu ihr gesagt hatte, war aus Gründen geschehen, die sie inzwischen mehr oder weniger nachvollziehen konnte. Die Dinge hatten sich geändert, wie auch ihre Meinung über ihn und die seine über sie …

Und der Groschen fiel. Wenn es um die Prophezeiung zwischen ihnen ging, die nurmehr schwer zu leugnen war, hatte das Buch vielleicht recht. Sie brauchte nur in seine Augen zu sehen, um darin die Geborgenheit zu finden, die sie noch bei keinem anderen Menschen gefunden hatte. So verrückt es auch war, er stellte genau das dar, was sie brauchte und wonach sie sich am allermeisten verzehrte. Er war ihr langjähriger Lehrer und Mentor, ihr heimlicher Ansporn und Liebhaber, der ihr das Gefühl gab, in seinem Beisein vollkommen zu sein.

„Es gibt ein Kapitel, das das Thema Schwüre behandelt. Diese werden, wenn man dem Buch glauben darf, anhand einer Weissagung unschädlich gemacht. Wenn das stimmt, Professor, haben wir durch das Eintreten der Prophezeiung eine Möglichkeit geschaffen, mit der Ihr Schwur für Draco seine Gültigkeit verliert. Mit anderen Worten: Sie sind frei."

„Was sagen Sie da?" Er erbleichte förmlich, was aufgrund seiner fahlen Gesichtsfarbe nur schwer möglich sein konnte. „Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, mit Ihnen darüber gesprochen zu haben."

Sie spürte die Aufregung in ihm und reckte triumphierend ihr Kinn in die Höhe.

„Das mussten wir auch gar nicht", sagte sie ernst. „Es genügt, dass ich es weiß."

Snapes Nasenflügel blähten sich, sein Atem ging schneller. Er sah aus, als würde er jeden Augenblick die Fassung verlieren, doch soweit ließ sie es nicht kommen, denn sie redete weiter auf ihn ein.

„Unsere Wege haben sich nicht grundlos gekreuzt, Professor. Wir beide haben eine Aufgabe vor uns. Erinnern Sie sich? Nur wenn wir diese erfüllen, wird Voldemort besiegt."

Er schluckte hart, so dass das winzige Stück freigelegter Haut oberhalb seines Kragens vibrierte. „Ich möchte diesen Namen nicht aus Ihrem Mund hören, Granger", sagte er gepresst. Dann nahm er die Hände hoch und schob sie in langen Bahnen durch seine Strähnen. Gebannt beobachtete sie ihn dabei. Erst im Anschluss, als er die Hände langsam wieder sinken ließ, beruhigte sich seine Atmung ein wenig.

„Es gibt viele Gründe, warum Sie niemandem trauen sollten", sagte Hermine wie selbstverständlich. „Aber ich gehöre nicht dazu."

Forschend sah er sie an und schwieg dabei. Nach einer Weile schob er seinen Stuhl zurück und stand auf. Er wandte sich der Wand zu und verschränkte die Hände hinter dem Rücken.

„Wenn das, was Sie behaupten, richtig ist, müssten die Spuren der Magie, die der Schwur auf mir hinterlassen hat, verschwunden sein." Urplötzlich drehte er sich ihr zu und sah sie an, wodurch ihr Herz unweigerlich schneller schlug. „Ich dachte, ich hätte etwas gespürt, Granger. Letzte Nacht, als wir miteinander … aber es kam mir lächerlich vor."

Eine leichte Röte stieg ihr ins Gesicht. Trotzdem wollte sie ihm fest in die Augen sehen, um sich zu versichern, dass sie ihn richtig verstanden und sich nicht nur alles eingebildet hatte. „Das ist alles andere als lächerlich", flüsterte sie ergriffen. „Es ist das absolut Schönste, was Sie je gesagt haben."

Er neigte den Kopf zur Seite, ein kaum erkennbares, jedoch zweifelsohne süffisantes Grinsen auf den dünnen Lippen. „Wie dem auch sei, es ist noch lange kein Beweis dafür, dass Ihre Theorie funktioniert."

„Das wird sie", sagte Hermine zuversichtlich. Das Sehnen nach ihm holte sie mit voller Wucht ein und sie konnte sich ein sanftes Lächeln nicht verkneifen. „Verlassen Sie sich drauf."

xxx

Er erwachte mitten in der Nacht, unerwartet, als hätte ihn jemand mit Absicht aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Ruckartig setzte er sich auf und brachte durch eine Bewegung aus dem Handgelenk die Kerze an der Wand zum Leuchten. Er war allein. Doch es fühlte sich an, als hätte gerade noch jemand neben ihm gelegen.

Zerstreut fuhr er sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht. Das Letzte, woran er sich vor dem Einschlafen erinnern konnte, war, dass er Granger gebeten hatte, diese Nacht nicht bei ihm zu bleiben; es war nach wie vor gefährlich, was sie taten. Nur mürrisch hatte sie seiner Bitte entsprochen und war gegangen. Jetzt wünschte er sich, er hätte sie aufgehalten und trotzdem bei sich schlafen lassen. In ihrem Beisein war alles leichter zu ertragen, obwohl er sich so sehr ans Alleinsein gewöhnt hatte. Niedergeschlagen kämpfte er die widersprüchlichen Reaktionen seines Körpers nieder und ließ sich aufs Bett zurücksinken. Es ging ihm erstaunlich gut, wenn er mit ihr zusammen war. Als er damals Lilys leblosen Körper in seinen Armen gehalten hatte, war für ihn die Welt zusammengebrochen. Inzwischen waren Jahre ins Land gezogen, doch kein Tag verging, an dem er sich nicht auf irgendeine Weise tödlich nach ihr sehnte. Genau deshalb tobte auch dieser ständige Widerstreit seiner für Miss Granger erwachten Gefühle in ihm wie ein erbarmungslos wütender Sturm. Er kam sich beizeiten richtiggehend verloren vor in seiner Haut. Fremd im eigenen Körper, wenn die neu erwachte Lust in ihm die Oberhand gewann. Er wollte sie bei sich spüren, sich in sie schieben und auf ewig still in ihr verharren. Ein Mann, der immer noch den Tagen nachhing, in denen er zur Schule ging und dort von einem unerreichbaren Mädchen träumte. Die Bindung, die er zu Hogwarts hatte, machte es ihm im Großen und Ganzen nicht gerade leichter, mit dem Vergangenen abzuschließen. Er war machtlos gegen die vielen Fäden, die ihn daran fesselten. Und doch war kaum zu glauben, dass er es geschafft haben sollte, sich von einer dieser Bürden zu befreien: Trelawneys Prophezeiung, mit deren Hilfe der Unbrechbare Schwur wirkungslos wurde. _Sofern es denn stimmte_ , ermahnte er sich stumm.

Die Vorstellung an sich war tröstlich und die harten Züge auf seinem zerfurchten Gesicht entspannten sich ein wenig. Er hatte nicht vorgehabt, sein Leben für Draco aufs Spiel zu setzen, aber Narcissa und ihre Schwester hatten ihm keine Wahl gelassen. Es gab nichts zu beschönigen daran, so war es eben. Dracos weiterer Werdegang lag längst nicht mehr in seiner Hand. Er hatte oft genug versucht, mit dem Jungen zu reden, aber die Einflüsse seiner Familie hatten ihn hochtrabend werden lassen und ihn direkt in die Arme des Dunklen Lords getrieben. Anhand der Prophezeiung taten sich ihm nun neue Perspektiven auf, die er schier für unmöglich gehalten hätte. Zum ersten Mal überhaupt wagte er, an so etwas wie eine Zukunft zu denken. Eine Zukunft, die er nicht im Dienste seines Schulleiters oder des Dunklen Lords bestreiten würde, sondern mit jemandem, der ihm das Gefühl gab, etwas Besonderes zu sein. Er musste nur zusehen, dass er Potter durchbrachte. Alles, ob Sieg oder Fall, hing davon ab.

xxx

Das letzte Mal, als er eine längere Unterhaltung mit Albus geführt hatte, war er am Rande eines Nervenzusammenbruchs gewesen. Diesmal war die Situation zwischen ihnen nicht halb so angespannt. Snape wusste, dass jeder andere Schulleiter nicht gezögert hätte, ihn für sein heimliches Techtelmechtel mit Granger auffliegen und nach Askaban befördern zu lassen. Dumbledore sah die Dinge für gewöhnlich mit anderen Augen. Zwischen ihm und Snape herrschte obgleich der vielen Differenzen stets eine gewisse Anerkennung ihrer Errungenschaften, die sie der langjährigen Zusammenarbeit verdankten. Natürlich waren damit nicht alle Probleme aus dem Weg geräumt, doch die Basis, die sie aufgrund dessen geschaffen hatten, ermöglichte es ihnen, weitestgehend vertraulich miteinander umzugehen.

Nachdem er den von Dumbledore dargebotenen Süßkram abgelehnt und ihm von Grangers Entdeckung erzählt hatte, wurde es auffallend still im Schulleiterbüro. Aufmerksam beobachtete Snape seinen Vorgesetzten und Mentor, wie dieser mit ins Leere gerichtetem Blick seinen Bart streichelte.

„Ich dachte, ich hätte es gefühlt, Albus", untermauerte er nachdrücklich seinen Bericht, „das Schwinden der Magie."

Dumbledore nickte. „Ich fürchte, ich kann dir nicht sagen, ob es zutrifft. Manchmal findet die Magie ihren ganz eigenen Weg. Aber euer Aufeinandertreffen ist so unwahrscheinlich wie unüblich, dass ich mir nicht vorstellen kann, dass es dafür genügend Beweise gibt, die diese Theorie untermauern könnten."

„Sie hat es in einem meiner Bücher entdeckt", sagte Snape schnell. „Ich hatte es über die Jahre fast vergessen."

Als Dumbledore ihn verdutzt ansah, musste er blinzeln. Er war so lange auf der Seite der Dunkelheit gewandelt, da brachten ihn die stechend blauen Augen zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen mehr aus der Fassung als die roten des Dunklen Lords.

„Erstaunlich, nicht wahr?", warf Snape mit einem schiefen Grinsen ein. „Er hat sich damals alle Bücher über Prophezeiungen einverleibt, die er kriegen konnte."

„Es war richtig, dass du es ihm vorenthalten hast." Ein zartes Lächeln huschte über Dumbledores Gesicht. „Wenn du nichts dagegen hast, würde ich es mir gern selbst einmal ansehen."

„Natürlich."

Er lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und fuhr mit der Hand in seinen Umhang hinein. Bereitwillig streckte er Dumbledore das Buch hin, der es entgegennahm.

„Du bekommst es zurück, sobald ich es gelesen habe."

Snape wippte wortlos mit dem Kopf, bereits in seine Gedanken versunken. So, wie sie sich im Augenblick unterhielten, hätte es immer sein müssen. Es fühlte sich fast normal an, nicht wie sonst, wenn der alte Mann ihm gegenüber zu einer Art Vaterersatz mutiert war, auf dessen Rat und Weisung er angewiesen gewesen war. Nachdem sein eigener Vater versagt hatte, war er in die Hände der Todesser geraten. Genau wie Draco. Es kam einem Wunder gleich, dass Dumbledore ihn dennoch unter seine Fittiche genommen hatte. Der letzte Ausweg, wie ihm bitter bewusst wurde.

„Ich nehme an, das ist nicht dein einziges Anliegen", sagte Dumbledore wie beiläufig.

Snape zuckte zusammen. Wie es aussah, wussten beide, dass das darauffolgende Gespräch unangenehm werden und die trügerische Harmonie sich schnell in Luft auflösen könnte.

„Das ist richtig", erwiderte er steif.

„Nun, nachdem es keinen Schwur mehr gibt, besteht keine Notwendigkeit mehr für dich, unsere Abmachung einzuhalten."

Er fröstelte ungewollt bei diesen Worten und senkte den Blick auf Dumbledores Brust; er wusste schlicht und ergreifend nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte. Seit Monaten war es beschlossene Sache gewesen, so dass er sich größtenteils damit abgefunden hatte. Der Preis, den er zu zahlen hätte, wäre hoch. Aber daran wollte er jetzt gar nicht denken.

„Sie sprechen von unserem Plan", murmelte er leise zwischen den dünnen Lippen hervor.

Dumbledore nickte, Snape konnte es aus den Augenwinkeln sehen. Gleich darauf kam der alte Mann zur Sache.

„Die Frage ist, was wirst du jetzt tun. Wie wichtig es ist, dass du Voldemorts Vertrauen für dich ganz allein gewinnst, brauche ich dir nicht zu sagen. Auch nicht, wie unbeholfen Draco sich benimmt. Er wird nicht in der Lage sein, die Aufgabe, die Voldemort von ihm verlangt, zu vollenden."

Snape sah wieder auf. Ungläubig, fassungslos. In seinen wachen Augen spiegelte sich der Unmut über das, was ungesagt zwischen ihnen in der Luft hing. „Sie wollen, dass ich es trotzdem tue?"

„Ich möchte dich bitten, es dir noch einmal zu überlegen, bevor du es dir gänzlich aus dem Kopf schlägst."

„Weil es für Sie dadurch einfacher wäre, nicht wahr?", schnaubte er ungehalten.

„In der Tat. Bisher wundert man sich nur über den Zustand meiner Hand." Wie zur Demonstration der Lage hob er diese hoch und betrachtete sie im Kerzenschein. „Aber es wird nicht mehr lange dauern, bis sich der Fluch ausbreitet – mit unschönen Konsequenzen. Du weißt am Besten, was ich damit meine."

„Und ich habe getan was ich konnte, um eine Ausbreitung zu verhindern."

„Ohne jeden Zweifel."

„Dann darf ich Sie daran erinnern, dass es nicht meine Schuld war, dass Sie sich den Ring angesteckt haben?"

„Ich bin einer Versuchung erlegen. Ich war einen Moment lang schwach und unaufmerksam, genau wie du."

Sie sahen einander an. Dumbledore sein Gegenüber mit bemerkenswerter Ruhe und Geduld, wohingegen Snape missbilligend die Nase rümpfte.

„Das haben Sie sich fein ausgedacht, Schulleiter."

„So war unser Plan."

Das schlichte Bekenntnis sorgte für einen plötzlichen Temperatursturz im Raum. Vorbei war es mit den gegenseitigen Respektbekundungen, vorbei auch mit der Stille. Die verstorbenen Schulleiter in ihren Portraits, die bislang dösig gelauscht hatten, erwachten wie auf Befehl zum Leben. Sie wechselten in schneller Folge zwischen den Rahmen hin und her und raunten sich allerhand Bemerkungen zu, von denen manche blankes Entsetzen erkennen ließen. Die beiden Männer jedoch beachteten sie nicht: Snapes Oberkörper sackte von einer bleiernen Schwere erfasst vornüber, Halt suchend auf die Tischplatte zu, wo er den Kopf auf die Hände stützte und sich wie wild geworden die Haare raufte. Heftig atmend wiegte er sich vor und zurück und versuchte, sich zu sammeln.

„Ich würde es nicht in Erwägung ziehen, wenn wir eine andere Option hätten", bemerkte Dumbledore ernst. In seiner Stimme lag nun etwas von der väterlichen Fürsorge, die ihn und seinen Spion über die Jahre hinweg miteinander verbunden hatte; kein makelloser Bund, sondern einer, der mit vielen Rückschlägen und Schmerzen behaftet war.

„Wie soll ich …" Er stockte, als ihm bewusst wurde, wie aussichtslos alles Weitere war, wenn nicht irgendjemand den Plan zur Vollendung brachte. Die Worte, die ihm auf der Zunge lagen, schnürten ihm buchstäblich die Kehle zu. „Sie weiß nicht, was sie erwartet, Albus."

„Aber sie könnte es herausfinden. Erst recht mit deiner Hilfe."

Über Snapes Gesicht legte sich ein Ausdruck des Erstaunens und Dumbledore fuhr fort.

„Ich sage nicht, dass es eine gute Entscheidung wäre, ihr gewisse Details anzuvertrauen. Doch wenn es dir so wichtig ist, wie ich annehme, solltest du zumindest darüber nachdenken und es in Erwägung ziehen."

Mit offenem Mund hielt er dem durchdringenden Blick des älteren Zauberers stand. Abermals wusste er nicht, was er sagen sollte. Die einfachste Antwort wäre ein Ja gewesen. Aber was war schon einfach? Als er sich damals geschworen hatte, alles zu tun, damit der Dunkle Lord besiegt werden konnte, hatte alles, was mit Hermine Granger zusammenhing, noch in den Sternen gelegen. Ob er es riskieren konnte, sie in den Plan einzuweihen, war ebenso fraglich wie die Vorstellung, Dumbledore den Wunsch nach einem schnellen und schmerzfreien Tod auszuschlagen. Nicht zum ersten Mal drängte sich ihm hier der Eindruck auf, dass dieser seine Gefolgschaft und Treue viel zu selbstverständlich nahm.

„Mir gefällt nicht", spielte er schnippisch darauf an, „wie Sie mich manipulieren, Albus. Erneut, wie ich feststellen muss."

Zu seiner Überraschung reagierte Dumbledore mit gelassener Zustimmung. „Einwände sind dein Gutes Recht. Ich kann dir nicht mehr bieten, Severus, ich sterbe so oder so. Wenn du bei ihr Trost findest, soll es gut sein. Wenn nicht, musst _du allein_ es bewerkstelligen."

Auf dem Weg, der ihn mit langen Schritten vom Büro des Schulleiters in die Kerker hinunter führte, verspürte er die seltene Genugtuung, dass Albus seiner Affäre mit der jungen Frau den Rücken stärkte. Nichtsdestotrotz hatte das Ende ihrer Unterhaltung eine unsägliche Leere in ihm hinterlassen, womit der Plan wieder in den Vordergrund rückte, als hätte es nie etwas anderes gegeben. Fragen über Fragen türmten sich in einer endlosen Warteschleife in seinem Kopf, eine dringlicher als die andere. Nur wenn er den Plan ausführte, so wie es abgemacht gewesen war, konnte er sich des Vertrauens des Dunklen Lords in ihn sicher sein. Und nur dann wäre seine Stellung, die er in dessen Reihen innehatte, gesichert. Was gab es da also noch zu überlegen? Er wusste, wie wichtig es für ihn war, seine Rolle weiter zu spielen, denn ohne ihn würde Hogwarts gnadenlos in die Hände der Todesser fallen. Das musste um jeden Preis verhindert werden. Ob er im Zuge dessen noch genug Raum für Granger finden würde, blieb ungewiss. Jede Ablenkung war eine Gefahr, von der es galt, sich freizumachen.

Die Schule war am Sonntag nach dem Blinzeln des ersten Sonnenstrahls wie ausgestorben. Sowohl die jüngeren als auch die älteren Generationen tummelten sich draußen, während Snape gewohnheitsmäßig hinter dem Schreibtisch in seinem Büro hockte. Er war nicht darauf gefasst, Granger zu sehen, als sie zu ihm kam, obwohl er insgeheim froh darüber war, ohne es jedoch zuzugeben.

Nach dem obligatorischen Begrüßungskuss, den sie sich nicht nehmen ließ, brachte er sie gleich wieder auf Abstand, indem er sie von seinem Schoß scheuchte und seinen Umhang glattstrich. Sie hopste vor ihm auf den Schreibtisch und verschränkte die Arme ineinander. Die Ernüchterung auf ihrem Gesicht war nicht zu übersehen. Snape erwiderte ihren störrischen Blick, den sie durch ihre zusammengezogenen Brauen untermauerte, mit einem freudlosen Lächeln auf den schmalen Lippen. Genauso, mit ihrem vorgeschobenen Schmollmund, würde er sie für immer in Erinnerung behalten.

„Sie machen es mir beinahe unmöglich, Ihnen zu widerstehen", sagte er süffisant, nachdem er sich geräuspert hatte, um das sich in sein Gedächtnis einbrennende Bild von ihr zu verscheuchen.

„Gut so."

Sie streckte die Hand nach ihm aus und umfasste mit ihr seine Wange. Er schloss die Augen und gab sich ganz ihrer Berührung hin.

„Gerade mal fünfzehn Stunden ohne Sie und ich hätte fast vergessen, wie es sich anfühlt, Granger."

Stutzig legte sie den Kopf schief, im gleichen Moment, in dem er sie wieder ansah.

„Ist vielleicht irgendetwas vorgefallen, von dem ich wissen sollte?", erkundigte sie sich vorsichtig.

Snape schwieg. Sein Blick ging durch sie hindurch ins Leere. Dann, vollkommen unerwartet, beugte er sich zu ihr vor und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen ihren Bauch.

Geräuschvoll hielt er die Luft an, während Hermine ihn fest zu sich zog und sanft ihre Finger durch seine Haare gleiten ließ. Der vertraute, von ihm ausgehende Geruch schickte ein wohliges Kribbeln in ihren Unterleib und sie musste sich zurücknehmen, wenn sie nicht weiter in ihn dringen und ihn dadurch womöglich verscheuchen wollte; es war an sich schon ungewöhnlich genug, dass er auf derart direkte Weise ihre Nähe suchte, anstatt sie wie so oft energisch von sich zu weisen. Erst als er das Gesicht zur Seite drehte und die Arme um sie legte, erhielt sie die Gelegenheit, ihn eingehender zu Betrachten. Mit einem nicht sonderlich zufriedenstellenden Ergebnis: Er wirkte müde und abgeschlagen auf sie wie seit Tagen nicht.

Unwillkürlich tat sich ihr der Gedanke auf, dass es tatsächlich etwas gegeben haben musste, von dem er nur nicht wollte, dass sie es erfuhr. Es wäre nicht zum ersten Mal. Da er aber so innig wie noch nie zuvor aus eigenem Antrieb an ihr klammerte, brachte sie es nicht über sich, die Angelegenheit anzusprechen.

Sein Rücken bebte und krümmte sich durch, dann hob er den Kopf und sah sie kurz an. Plötzlich kamen seine Hände hervorgeschossen und umfassten gezielt ihren Hals. Seine langen Finger schlossen sich fiebrig um ihre Kehle, doch anstatt Angst überkam sie nur Verlangen, so dass sie sich ihm wie benommen ergab: Sie konnte seine eigene Lust spüren, die sich schnell steigernde Ungeduld, mit ihr eins zu werden.

Ihr Körper spielte verrückt, angetrieben von den vielfältigsten Reaktionen, die jenseits aller Vernunft zu liegen schienen. Als er gleich darauf sanft seinen Mund auf ihren drückte, war es endgültig um sie geschehen. Unkontrolliert stöhnte sie auf und ließ sich auf die sinnlichste Art von ihm küssen, die sie sich vorstellen konnte. Mit mühsam gezügelter Geduld glitten seine Hände bis zu ihren Brüsten und von dort weiter hinab, wo sie unter ihre Kleidung wanderten und ihre Haut liebkosten, während seine Zunge sie weiter oben mit verstörend langsamen Bewegungen fast in den Wahnsinn trieb.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er sich aufrichtete, ein erwartungsvolles Glitzern in seinen schwarzen Augen. Blitzschnell öffnete er seine Hose, legte auch ihren Unterleib frei und schob sich daraufhin tief grollend mit seinem Körper zwischen ihre Schenkel und hinein in ihre feuchte Mitte.

Die Wucht, mit der er sie zusammenbrachte, war ein Ausdruck seiner Verzweiflung, doch nun wurde sie zu schwindelerregender Leidenschaft, die sich ihr aus nächster Distanz auf seinen losgelösten Zügen zeigte. Sie war sich immer sicher gewesen, dass er sie brauchte, im Augenblick noch mehr denn je.

Überwältigt von der Nähe zueinander gaben sie sich ihrer Sehnsucht hin, indem er stoßweise in sie eintauchte und sich wieder zurückzog. Jedes Mal, wenn er sie verließ, spürte sie die Leere, die daraus resultierte, ehe er erneut in sie fuhr. Immer fester presste sie ihn mit ihren Beinen an sich, bis er sich schwer atmend in ihr verlor.

Schweigend machte er sich von ihr frei, zog sich wieder an und nahm den ursprünglichen Platz auf seinem Stuhl ein. Er strich seine unordentlichen Strähnen zurück, ihrem Blick mit Bedacht ausweichend.

„Ist es Ihnen lieber, wenn wir weiterhin vorgeben, dass nichts passiert ist?", fragte Hermine sarkastisch, während sie ihre Kleidung in Ordnung brachte.

„Machen Sie sich nicht lächerlich", schnappte er mit rauer Stimme.

Sie funkelte ihn im Gegenzug aufsässig an. „Dann hören Sie auf, so zu tun, als würde es Ihnen verdammt nochmal nichts bedeuten! Ich habe in Ihren Augen gesehen, wie Sie sich nach mir verzehren."

Snape schaute wütend auf und strafte sie mit einem Ausdruck, der keinesfalls verzehrend, sondern bedrohlich war. „Weil ich nicht einfach sagen kann, dass es anders ist. Wenn ich mit Ihnen zusammen bin, fühle ich mich wie jemand, der ich nicht sein kann, Granger." Es klang hart, so wie er es äußerte, und er verzog das Gesicht. „War das verständlich genug?"

Allerdings. Da war er wieder, der eigentümliche Stich in ihrer Brust, der sie verfolgte, seit er ihr damals die kurze Nachricht hatte zukommen lassen.

Wenn es doch nur so einfach wäre, dachte sie grimmig. Hätte sie doch nur nicht die Zerrissenheit aus seiner Stimme herausgehört, die ihr verriet, dass er keinesfalls das meinte, was er sagte. Würde es ihr einzig und allein ums Vögeln gehen, anstatt um die ganze Gefühlsduselei, könnte sie ihn jederzeit danach eiskalt abservieren.

„Deshalb verschließen Sie sich vor mir", erinnerte sie ihn in Ermahnung an seine unausweichliche Pflicht, „damit Sie bequem so weitermachen können, wie es immer war."

Sofort bereute sie, was sie gesagt hatte. Doch es war zu spät. In der Luft lag eine unangenehme Spannung, die auch nicht dadurch besser wurde, dass er keine Antwort von sich gab.

Schließlich sprang er über seinen Schatten, wuchtete den Stolz beiseite und atmete tief ein. „Dann ist es eben so. Ich kenne es nicht anders", zwängte er zwischen den dünnen, vibrierenden Lippen hervor, die sich beim Sprechen kaum bewegten. „Ich tue Dinge, die ich im Grunde genommen nicht tun will, führe Befehle aus, die ich verabscheue, und lasse Gelegenheiten verstreichen, die nicht wiederkommen. Sie hatten von Anfang an recht, das ist bedauerlich." Er fühlte sich deutlich unwohl dabei und fragte sich insgeheim, warum er es überhaupt gesagt hatte. Aber er hatte es getan und jetzt war es auch nicht zurückzunehmen.

Als ihm das endgültig klar wurde, wanderte sein Blick unruhig durch den Raum. Er sah gehetzt aus. Erneut zog sich die Stille in die Länge.

In ihrer Ratlosigkeit schluckte Hermine den Kloß in ihrem Hals hinunter. Sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass er das zugeben würde. Nicht in diesem Moment, in dem er kurz vor dem Abblocken gestanden hatte.

„Was ist vorgefallen, Professor?" Sie legte ihre Hand sanft auf seine Wange, die andere auf seinen Arm.

Kopfschüttelnd lächelte er wie jemand, der eine unangenehme Sache herunterspielen wollte.

„Dieses Gesicht kaufe ich Ihnen nicht ab", warnte Hermine mit strenger Miene. „Sie hatten ebenfalls recht, Professor, ich wusste nicht, worauf ich mich einlasse. Aber wenn diese Blockade, die immer wieder alles zerstört, das ist, was Sie ausmacht, werde ich mich damit arrangieren. Anders könnte ich es nicht ertragen."

Seine Augen sprachen Bände. Damit hatte er offenbar nicht gerechnet. Im selben Moment glitt sie wie zufällig vom Tisch auf seinen Schoß und legte die Arme um seinen Nacken. Sie rieb ihre Nase an seiner. Dann schnellte ihre Zunge hervor, mit der sie über seine Oberlippe leckte.

Vollkommen unerwartet drang ein Klopfen an der Tür zu ihnen durch. Er zuckte zusammen, als hätte sie ihn mit kaltem Wasser übergossen; sie hörte das Geräusch ebenfalls, obwohl sie es am liebsten verdrängt hätte. Schnell wurde klar, dass nicht sie der Grund für seine Reaktion war.

Ungebrochen sah er sie an, die schwarzen Augen wie durch ein Gift geweitet, das den Rand seiner Pupillen einfach verschluckte. „Schnell, verschwinden Sie nach nebenan", zischte er unmissverständlich. „Und seien Sie bloß still, damit niemand Sie hört, Granger!"

Während er sie von sich schob, kam sie wie elektrisiert auf die Füße. Fast gleichzeitig fing er an, energisch mit den Händen seine zerknitterte Kleidung glattzustreichen. Hermine raste panisch um den Tisch herum und verdrückte sich durch die kleine Tür, die in seine Privaträume führte.

Nach wenigen Sekunden, die inzwischen vergangen waren, klopfte es abermals und sehr ungeduldig vor seinem Büro. Ihr Herz pochte wie am Ende eines Wettrennens, so dass sie beinahe vergaß, wie innig sie bis eben noch an ihm geklebt hatte. Die Unterbrechung war alles andere als gelegen gekommen.

Verstört lehnte sie sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand neben der Tür und zwang sich, ihre Atmung zu beruhigen, um dem unerwarteten Besucher ihre Position nicht zu verraten. Doch die Aufregung in ihr legte sich keineswegs. Sie konnte genau hören, was in seinem Büro vor sich ging – jedes gesprochene Wort.

Alles ging viel zu schnell und war viel zu unwirklich, als Draco das Büro betrat und Snape anfuhr, dass er es satt hätte, ständig zum Nachsitzen herbeordert zu werden. Wie in einem Film, der sich vor ihr abspielte. Ohne dass sie die Bilder dazu sehen musste, spürte Hermine die Anspannung zwischen dem Professor und seinem aufsässigen Schüler selbst in die kleinste Faser hinein. Bis auf den Lichtstrahl, der durch den Türspalt vom Büro hereinfiel, lag das Wohnzimmer größtenteils in Dunkelheit gehüllt vor ihr, doch das, was sie hörte, genügte ihr vollkommen, um ihr Angst zu machen.

In ihrer Verzweiflung harrte sie an die Wand gedrückt aus und steckte sich die Faust in den Mund, um nicht versehentlich ein Geräusch von sich zu geben. Grund dazu hätte sie aufgrund des Gesprächs jede Menge gehabt. Aber soweit sollte es nicht kommen. Die Unterhaltung endete so abrupt, wie sie begonnen hatte. Nach nur wenigen Minuten vernahm sie Dracos Schritte, als er sich von Snape entfernte, und das Schlagen der Bürotür. Nicht lange darauf stand Snape höchstselbst vor ihr und die Kerzen im Raum erhellten sein verhärmtes Gesicht.

Hermine zitterte am ganzen Körper. „Ist das wahr?" Ihre Stimme war so leise, dass sie die Frage wiederholen wollte, doch Snape nickte überraschend.

„Ja."

„Das genügt mir nicht. Ich will es von Ihnen hören!", herrschte sie ihn unvermutet scharf an. „Und keine Ausflüchte, Sie sind es mir schuldig!"

Er rollte die Lippen zurück und zeigte seine unregelmäßigen, gelben Zähne. „Wie hätten Sie es gerne, Miss?"

„Einfach die Wahrheit!"

Eine Vielzahl an Emotionen spiegelte sich vor ihr. Trotzdem antwortete er.

„Der Schwur, den ich geleistet habe, diente dazu, Draco dabei zu helfen, jemanden zu töten", sagte er mit seidenweicher Stimme, die ihre feinen Härchen im Nacken zu Berge stehen ließen.

Ungläubig schlang sie die Arme um den Leib. „Das heißt also", hauchte sie, „Voldemort möchte jemanden beseitigen. Aber wen? Wer ist es?"

Seine Brauen kamen in der Mitte zusammen. „Tun Sie das nicht, Granger", sagte er ernst. „Hören Sie ein für alle Mal auf, sich irgendwas zusammenzureimen."

Aber Hermine wollte nicht aufhören. Die Gedanken in ihrem Kopf spielten verrückt.

„Geht es um Harry?"

„Was?" Er wirkte erstaunt und stutzte.

„Sagen Sie es mir! _Wen_ soll Draco für ihn beseitigen?"

Eine drückende Stille legte sich zwischen sie, ehe er leise antwortete: „Dumbledore. Er soll Dumbledore töten."

Entsetzt starrte sie ihn an.

„Es ist nicht so, wie Sie vielleicht denken", setzte er schnell nach.

Er nutzte ihre Sprachlosigkeit, indem er nicht länger fackelte, sie bei den Schultern nahm und sie zum Sofa hinüber schubste, wo er sie energisch darauf niederdrückte, bis sie vor ihm saß.

„Dumbledore wird sowieso sterben", sagte er ohne Umschweife, richtete sich vor ihr auf und schob seine nun zittrigen Finger durch die langen Strähnen. „Haben Sie sich in den vergangenen Monaten mal seine Hand angesehen? Er ist mit einem Fluch belegt, der ihn früher oder später grausam zugrunde richten wird. Daher dachte er, es käme ihm gelegen, wenn ich Draco unter die Arme greife. Und da ich ohnehin gezwungen war, den Schwur zu leisten -"

„Aber der Schwur ist nicht mehr", platze es aus ihr heraus. „Ich dachte, das wäre vorbei!"

„Vermutlich. Trotzdem kann ich nicht …"

Hermine verdrehte ungeduldig die Augen. Das konnte sie nun wirklich nicht mehr hören. „Sie können, wenn Sie es wollen. Sie sind ein begnadeter Zauberer, der dazu in der Lage ist, neue Zauber zu erfinden, wie nur die Wenigsten es schaffen. Sie können _alles_ , Professor."

„Nein", sagte er schlicht und ließ sich schwerfällig neben ihr auf das Sofa niedersinken, wo er das Gesicht in den Händen vergrub. „Ihr Vertrauen ehrt mich, Miss Granger", fuhr er leise fort, ohne sie dabei anzusehen. „Aber Sie irren sich."

„Warum? Sagen Sie es mir!" Als hätte seine Niedergeschlagenheit ihren Kampfgeist entfacht, fasste sie nach seinen Händen und nahm sie in ihre. Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Instinktiv verstand sie, womit sie es zu tun hatte; sie kannte als Einzige den Unterschied zwischen seinem tiefsitzenden Schmerz und seinen ausgemachten Intrigen.

„Erstens wird Draco, ganz gleich, wie aufsässig er sich verhält, es nicht tun. Er ist kein Mörder, glauben Sie mir. Zweitens müssen wir alles tun, damit die Schule nicht gänzlich in die Hände der Todesser fällt. Das bedeutet, ich bin Dumbledores ganze Hoffnung, weiterhin Informationen zu besorgen, die Potter voranbringen sollen, wenn es geschehen ist. Drittens, Sie wissen genauso gut wie ich, dass ich es Albus schuldig bin. Mit anderen Worten, ich werde seine Nachfolge antreten, auch wenn es so gut wie allen missfallen dürfte."

Er stieß ein harsches, kurzes Lachen aus. Hermine begriff sofort. Es lief ihr eisig den Rücken hinunter und sie schüttelte sich. Die Schwere seiner Worte drückte ihr die Luft ab.

„Ich nehme an, da Draco es nicht tun wird, müssen Sie es für ihn erledigen", flüsterte sie befangen. Sie merkte kaum, dass ihr Tränen über die Wangen liefen. „Aber um welchen Preis?"

„Wir werden sehen", entgegnete er achselzuckend. Dann lehnte er sich zurück und schloss die Augen.

„Auf gar keinen Fall", sagte sie, während sie näher an ihn heran rutschte und sich an seine Schulter schmiegte. „Das dürfen Sie nicht, Professor." Sie hob die Hand und klammerte sich an seiner Knopfleiste fest. „Verstehen Sie mich?"

Snape öffnete einen Spaltbreit die Augen und sah sie abschätzig an. „Und wieso nicht, Miss Granger? Kein Einwand, den Sie dagegen erheben, könnte jetzt noch etwas daran ändern."

Eine Mischung aus Sarkasmus und Wut durchzog seine Stimme und Hermine stieß ein leises Wimmern aus. Es war, als würde er damit jegliche Hoffnung aus ihr herauspressen. Das Einzige, was ihr blieb, war die Nähe zu ihm, die sie seit Anbeginn an ihn gefesselt hatte. Solange sie das hatte, war ihre Sehnsucht nach ihm lebendig.

Schaudernd und ohne eine Erwiderung kletterte sie auf seinen Schoß und schlang die Arme um ihn, um da weiter zu machen, wo sie zuvor unterbrochen wurden. Es war einfacher so, als sich den Kopf über etwas zu zerbrechen, was sie seiner Überzeugung zufolge nicht ändern konnte. Jedenfalls vorerst nicht.


	15. Chapter 15

Awaiting the greater good

Kapitel 15

Leap

Sie hob den Kopf und sah ihn eine Millisekunde lang mit geschlossenen Augen dasitzen, bevor sie sich bestätigt an den zahllosen Knöpfen auf seiner Brust zu schaffen machte und einen nach dem anderen löste. Wie eine obszöne klaffende Wunde offenbarte sich ihr sein darunter zum Vorschein kommendes Hemd in blütenweißer Farbe. Vorsichtig fuhr sie damit fort und schälte ihn daraus frei; die schlichte Schönheit seiner eleganten Kleidung war jede einzelne Sekunde ihrer ganzen Aufmerksamkeit wert. Er für seinen Teil verhielt sich so ruhig, so unsagbar still, dass er nicht einmal mehr zu atmen schien.

Als Nächstes schob sie ihm Schicht für Schicht von den Schultern, angefangen bei seinem berüchtigten schwarzen Umhang. Erst als er mit bloßem Oberkörper vor ihr saß und sie ihre Fingerspitzen behutsam über seine blasse Haut gleiten ließ, öffnete er die Augen. Sein Blick traf sie so intensiv, dass sie innehielt und verlegen lächelte.

„Ich könnte auch den Zauberstab nehmen, aber so ist es viel besser", sagte sie.

Abwesend nickte er, das Gesicht eine unleserliche, starre Maske. „Machen Sie weiter."

Seine tiefe Stimme ließ sie schaudern. Schon die bloße Vorstellung, ihn ganz für sich zu haben, beschleunigte ihren Puls immens. Um ihre Nervosität zu überspielen, senkte sie den Blick auf seine Hose. Seine hervorstechende Erektion und seine zur Hälfte geöffneten Augen, die sie nun im Gegensatz zu vorhin genau beobachteten, taten ihr Übriges. Der Gedanke, dass er sich so vor dem Leben verschlossen hatte, machte sie einerseits traurig, andererseits aber auch unendlich stolz. Niemand außer ihr hatte ihn je so erlebt. Und mit etwas Fantasie konnte sie sich vorstellen, dass auch niemand außer er _sie_ so erleben würde.

Die sie umgebende Vertrautheit in seinem Beisein war keine Selbstverständlichkeit. Was sie mit Krum gehabt hatte, zählte nicht. Beiden war klar gewesen, dass ihre Gefühle nur auf freundschaftlicher Natur beruhten, wohingegen sich zwischen ihr und Snape bereits weit mehr abspielte. Die Entwicklung, die sie durchliefen, durchbrach ganze Welten, wenn man bedachte, wie sie früher zueinander gestanden hatten. Und trotzdem. Bei jedem zu forschen Schritt lief sie Gefahr, dass er sie auf Abstand brachte – immerhin hatte sie es mehr als einmal erfahren. Snape war seit Anbeginn ein Mysterium für sie gewesen, daran hatte sich bis heute nichts geändert. Obwohl sie allgemein keine Scheu vor ihm hatte, empfand sie jede Annäherung zwischen ihnen aufregend wie am ersten Tag, jede Berührung so verstörend, dass sie noch immer unbeabsichtigt zittern musste. Und war das, was sie taten, nicht nach wie vor verboten? Wer auch immer sie irrtümlicherweise so intim miteinander entdeckte, könnte ihrer Romanze ein jähes und unschönes Ende bereiten. Aber im Moment vermochte sie nicht einmal das voneinander fernzuhalten.

Inzwischen hatten ihre Finger seine Hose geöffnet. Sie holte sein hartes Glied hervor und umfasste es gezielt, um ihn die Länge entlang zu streicheln. Bereits beim ersten Kontakt ihrer Hand mit seiner Männlichkeit war sein Atem um einiges schneller gegangen. Jetzt keuchte er leise, während sie in Bewunderung für ihn versunken die Macht über seine Lust zur Geltung kommen ließ, die bislang niemand außer ihr in ihm wecken konnte.

Die so von ihm ausstrahlende Hitze in ihren Händen steigerte ihr Verlangen nach ihm noch mehr. Kurz entschlossen beugte sie sich über ihn, um ihn in den Mund zu nehmen. Sie fühlte, wie er plötzlich überrascht und mit aller Kraft seine Finger in ihre Schultern krallte. Aber es war zu spät, um sie zur Besinnung zu bringen. Das hier war mehr als nur intim. Es war absolut unvorstellbar, gerade weil sie dabei waren, die letzten Grenzen zueinander zu sprengen, die sie bis vor nicht allzu langer Zeit noch weit auf Abstand gehalten hatten. Sie waren nicht mehr dieselben. Alles hatte sich geändert, so dass Hermines Entschlossenheit ihre Vernunft weit überstieg.

Bereits nach nur wenigen Sekunden setzte sein Wunsch nach Erlösung ihrem Vorhaben ein Ende. Snape, dessen Körper ihm nicht länger gehorchte, wurde erneut vom Rausch seiner sexuellen Lust verraten und ließ sich fallen.

Seine Stöße in ihrem Mund verebbten. Während er sich schlampig in seine Kleidung schälte, durchzog sein schwerer Atem die kühle Luft der Kerker. Dass es ihm gefallen hatte, war offensichtlich, stellte Hermine zufrieden fest. Anstatt es mit Worten zu bekunden, zog er sie zu sich heran und streckte sich mit ihr im Arm auf das Sofa nieder. Es dauerte etliche Augenblicke, ehe er zu einer weiteren Regung bereit war.

„Was war das eben, Granger?"

Hermine blinzelte erstaunt. Der salzige Geschmack in ihrem Mund und der Nachhall seiner tiefen, rauen Stimme versetzte ihr eine prickelnde Gänsehaut. Sie lag vor ihm, das Gesicht ihm abgewandt in den leeren Raum hinein gerichtet. Die Schwankung in seiner Stimme sagte ihr alles über ihn, was sie aus ihrer Perspektive nicht sehen konnte; sie hätte jedoch nicht im Traum gedacht, dass er es offen ansprechen würde.

„Ich wollte wissen, wie es sich anfühlt", antwortete sie nach kurzer Pause. Abrupt drehte sie ihm das Gesicht zu und holte Luft, um sich Mut zu machen. „Ich hätte das für niemanden sonst getan, sehen Sie das denn immer noch nicht?"

„Was sehe ich nicht?" Die Frage kam automatisch und klang viel zu schwach für ihn, so wie er es sagte.

„Ich habe mich in Sie verliebt, Professor."

„Hören Sie auf damit!", fuhr er ihr dazwischen, noch ehe sie richtig geendet hatte. „Sagen Sie das nicht." Ob beabsichtigt oder nicht, es klang vergleichsweise hart.

„Na toll. Wenn Sie jetzt deswegen wütend werden, dann -"

Sie konnte nicht weitersprechen. Sie hörte sein hartes Schlucken und erkannte anhand seiner überraschten Miene, dass er mit jeder anderen Antwort gerechnet hätte, nur nicht mit dieser. Sie hatte sich in ihm getäuscht.

Er schloss für einen Moment die Augen.

„Warum, Granger?"

„Braucht es dafür denn einen Grund?"

„Das sollte man meinen", murmelte er verbissen. Er sog scharf die Luft in seine Lungen und wälzte sich auf den Rücken, wo er seine Hände in den Haaren vergrub.

„Es ist einfach passiert. Es – es kam ja nicht von ungefähr, oder?", hörte sie sich verteidigend sagen.

„Ich weiß", murmelte er wie zu sich selbst zurück. Er stöhnte auf, den Blick noch immer geradeaus ins Nichts gerichtet. „Eins führt zum anderen, nicht wahr?"

Hermine nickte kurzerhand. Sie wollte nicht widersprechen und erst einmal abwarten, denn so richtig schlau wurde sie nicht aus ihm. Zärtlichkeiten mit ihr auszutauschen hatte ihm schon immer gefallen, da war sie sich sicher. Sollte er da nicht zufrieden mit ihr sein, dass noch mehr als bloßer Sex dahintersteckte?

„Ich weiß nicht, wie ich damit umgehen soll", sagte er dann. „Sie sind das Erste und das Einzige in meinem Leben, bei dem ich das Gefühl habe, dass es ganz allein mir gehört. Obwohl es nicht so sein sollte. Obwohl es uns Kopf und Kragen kosten könnte."

Seine Worte entzogen ihr gewissermaßen den Boden unter den Füßen. Bislang waren die Dunklen Künste im gemeinsamen Unterricht das Einzige gewesen, worüber er offen heraus seine Zuneigung geäußert hatte. Doch diese Erkenntnis, die er ihr soeben offenbart hatte, galt ihr. Ihr ganz allein. Sie spürte, wie ihre Nase kribbelte, ohne dass sie etwas dagegen tun konnte. Soweit sie sich erinnern konnte, hatte sie noch nie so für jemanden empfunden. Aus diesem Grund traf sie ein Geständnis aus seinem Mund doppelt so hart.

Immer noch starr vor Überraschung bemerkte sie, dass er den Kopf in ihre Richtung gedreht hatte und sie ansah. Anstatt einer Antwort beugte sie sich zu ihm vor und legte behutsam ihre Lippen auf seine.

Ihre Blicke verschmolzen während des Kusses. Dann kam seine Hand hervor und umfasste ihren Hinterkopf. Langsam erhöhte sich der Druck, mit dem er sie an sich presste, so dass Hermine ihre Zweifel vergaß und leise stöhnend dem wohligen Gefühl der Nähe zu ihm erlag, als hätten sie sich seit Ewigkeiten nicht geküsst.

Ihre Wangen waren zweifelsohne zutiefst gerötet, nachdem sie ihren Kuss unterbrachen. Sie musste lächeln und einen langen Moment sagte keiner von ihnen ein Wort. Das Klopfen seines Herzens in seiner Brust war nach dem Kuss fast genauso deutlich spürbar wie ihr eigenes. Trotzdem wirkte er entspannt.

Sie schob ihre Hand zwischen ihre eng aneinandergeschmiegten Körper und spielte auf Kinnhöhe nachdenklich mit seinen langen Strähnen. In Augenblicken wie diesen war es zwischen ihnen wunderbar. Sie kam sich richtiggehend geborgen vor und fing alles, was er ihr gab, bereitwillig auf: Das Gefühl seiner Haut unter ihren Fingern, seine Wärme, seinen berauschenden Geruch. Selbst Voldemort rückte in weite, weite Ferne. Wohlwollend kuschelte sie sich so innig wie nur möglich an seine Schulter. Es fiel ihr schwer zu glauben, dass das alles wirklich und wahrhaftig passierte. Müde unterdrückte sie ein Gähnen. Während es unermüdlich in ihm arbeitete, driftete sie friedfertig in den Schlaf.

xxx

Die Enttäuschung auf Harrys Gesicht beim gemeinsamen Frühstück in der Großen Halle war unverkennbar. Aufgrund ihrer Weigerung, ihm irgendwas zu sagen, war er nicht sonderlich gut auf sie zu sprechen. Und damit nicht genug. Mehrmals hatte sie das Gefühl, er würde bewusst in Snapes Richtung sehen und ihn mindestens genauso misstrauisch beobachten, wie er es in den vergangenen Monaten mit Draco getan hatte. Frustriert ließ sie ihn sitzen und machte sich auf zum Unterricht. Sich wegen Harry den Kopf zu zermartern, hatte keinen Sinn, solange er sich nicht endgültig die Hörner abgestoßen hatte und sein Temperament in den Griff bekam.

Der Tag verging viel zu langsam für Hermines Empfinden. Außerdem fiel es ihr unheimlich schwer, dem Unterrichtsgeschehen zu folgen, da ihr zu viele andere Dinge durch den Kopf gingen. Snape zum Beispiel, aber auch alles, was mit dem Schwur und der Prophezeiung zu tun hatte. Vielleicht hatte er ja recht: Hogwarts würde ohne Dumbledore nicht mehr dasselbe behagliche Zuhause für die vielen jungen Menschen sein, das es jetzt noch war. Im Großen und Ganzen, wenn man von den merkwürdigen Zwischenfällen, die sich all die Jahre über immer wieder ereigneten, und den Auroren, die die Gänge durchstreiften, einmal absah, war es nach wie vor der sicherste Ort, den man sich vorstellen konnte. Hermine machte sich keine Illusionen. Jedes Jahr, seit sie und ihre Freunde die Schule besuchten, passierten Unfälle und dergleichen. Aber außerhalb war es noch viel schlimmer. Der Tagesprophet berichtete zwar nur noch oberflächlich von gewissen Vorkommnissen – bestimmt, weil er schon längst in den Händen derer lag, die nicht gern sahen, wenn Voldemort und seine Todesser zu oft in den Schlagzeilen standen. Trotzdem gab es keine Zweifel daran, dass alles im Begriff war, sich zu ändern.

Besorgt musste sie sich fragen, wie es mit ihrem Professor weitergehen würde. Das ganze Szenario rund um den Schwur und Dumbledores verfluchte Hand war eine abgemachte Sache zwischen den beiden Männern, die ihr aus diversen Gründen gar nicht gefiel. Am allerwenigsten, weil dabei unweigerlich jemand auf der Strecke bleiben würde. Gleich bei der erstbesten Gelegenheit nahm Hermine die Zügel in die Hand und kam unverblümt darauf zu sprechen. Sie hatte gründlich alles durchdacht und war zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass es nicht gut ausgehen konnte, falls er den Plan in die Tat umsetzen und Draco unter die Arme greifen wollte. Gewiss würden die Leute einen Mord an Dumbledore nicht hinnehmen und schon gar nicht den Täter mit offenen Armen empfangen.

Beide saßen auf dem Sofa in seinem Wohnzimmer, als sie ihre Sorge zum Ausdruck brachte. Er vornübergebeugt, die Arme auf die Knie gestützt und die Hände ineinander gefaltet, sie im Schneidersitz mit fest verschränkten Armen. Naturgemäß dauerte es nicht lange, bis es im Kerker gehörig brodelte.

„Ich wusste es", sagte Snape zähneknirschend. „Es war ein Fehler, es Ihnen zu sagen."

Hermine tat seinen Einwand kopfschüttelnd ab. „Im Gegenteil, Professor. Es wäre ein Fehler, wenn Sie die Sache für Draco vollenden. Er wollte immer zu denen gehören. Jetzt hat er es erreicht."

„Das wollte ich auch. Sprechen Sie also nicht von Dingen, die Sie nicht verstehen."

„So war das nicht gemeint."

„Nein?" Er drehte den Kopf und sah sie zwischen seinen herabhängenden Strähnen hindurch an. „Wer soll es denn sonst tun? Potter womöglich? Der Junge, der noch nicht genug Aufmerksamkeit hat?"

„Das ist mein voller Ernst", bekräftigte Hermine in dem Bemühen, nicht auf seinen Sarkasmus einzugehen.

„Meiner auch, Granger. Oder glauben Sie, ich hätte mich in all den Monaten nicht damit befasst?"

„Warum nennen Sie mich so?"

Er verzog das Gesicht. „Was?"

„Sie wissen, was ich meine."

Eine unangenehme Stille trat ein.

„Na gut", sagte er mit glitzernden Augen. „Weil das alles ist, was mir noch bleibt, Miss Granger. Die letzte Distanz zwischen uns, die uns von dem trennt, was wir sein wollen, aber niemals sein können."

„Und wenn ich nicht länger gewillt bin, das hinzunehmen?", fragte sie, woraufhin er bitter auflachte.

Sie verlor keine Sekunde und kroch auf ihn zu, wo sie die Arme um seinen Nacken legte und das Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge vergrub. Eine vertraute Mischung aus Wärme und Geborgenheit holte sie ein und machte es ihr alles andere als leicht, bei der Sache zu bleiben. Sein Geruch war wie eine anziehende und betörende Droge, die sich unaufhaltsam in ihrem Organismus einnistete und dort für Furore sorgte. Selbst die abfällige Betonung ihres Namens, die ihr gar nicht gefallen hatte, wurde dabei nebensächlich.

Schwermütig hörte sie sich seufzen und flüsterte eindringlich in sein Ohr: „Ich kann nicht anders, verstehen Sie das denn nicht? Ich muss alles versuchen. Ich – ich könnte den Gedanken nicht ertragen, Sie zu verlieren."

„Tun Sie das nicht", sagte Snape leise drohend. „Versuchen Sie nicht, mich in irgendeiner Weise zu beeinflussen. Ich habe eine Aufgabe vor mir, die ich erfüllen muss. Das ist mein letztes Wort dazu."

Das Blut rauschte in ihren Adern. So laut, dass sie es hören konnte. „Aber Sie würden damit nur alles zerstören!", stieß sie einer Ohnmacht nahe hervor.

„Dann ist es eben so. Es ist längst zu spät, um jetzt noch etwas daran zu ändern."

Sie erstarrte, als sie realisierte, wie ihre heimlichen Träume vor ihr zu Staub zerfielen und einer möglichen Zukunft mit ihm, gleich wie unrealistisch sie auch sein mochte, die Nahrung entzogen: Er würde es durchziehen. Um jeden Preis.

Von diesem Standpunkt aus gesehen gab es für beide keine Hoffnung mehr. Alles, was ihr blieb, war ihr freier Wille. Der Wille, mit ihm unterzugehen oder der, endlich wieder ihren Geist einzuschalten und es hier an dieser Stelle zu beenden.

Wie zum Hohn musste sie an die vielen schönen Stunden mit ihm denken, an die gemeinsam geteilten Nächte und die unzähligen Unterhaltungen. Bis ihr klar wurde, dass er seine Gründe für alles hatte. Er würde Dumbledore niemals im Stich lassen. Genau wie Harry war er bereit, alles für ihn zu geben.

Damit war es endgültig entschieden. Nur wenn sie selbst handelte, konnte sie ihm eine weitere Bürde ersparen, die er sich gemäß dem Fall aufzwingen würde, sollte er sich von ihr lossagen müssen.

„Ich bin nicht so einfältig, zu glauben, dass ich Sie umstimmen könnte. Ich habe es zwar gehofft … aber Sie haben Ihre Entscheidung getroffen, Professor. Jetzt wird es Zeit, dass ich meine treffe. Es tut mir leid."

Schmerzlich riss sie sich von ihm los und stolperte auf die Füße.

„Ich kann nicht dabei zusehen, wie Sie sich ins Verderben stürzen. Nicht nach allem, was inzwischen geschehen ist."

Sie merkte benommen, wie sich seine Brauen hoben und sich sein Mund öffnete, doch es kam kein Ton hervor. Wie zur Bestätigung.

Hermine senkte den Blick zu Boden. Sie ertrug es nicht, ihn länger anzusehen, hilflos und durch seine Gedanken und Erinnerungen zerrissen wie jemand, der am Scheideweg seines Lebens stand, wo er schon einmal gestanden hatte.

„Ich verstehe", sagte er dann in die Stille hinein. Und nach einer kurzen, atemlosen Pause fragte er: „Habe ich Sie je glauben lassen, dass das mit uns ein glückliches Ende nehmen würde?"

Sie schüttelte sich beim Klang, den seine Stimme hatte. So rau, als wären es die schwersten Worte überhaupt. Und da wusste sie plötzlich, was sie wirklich tun musste. Egal, wie unvorstellbar es auch war. Sie konnte nicht nur nicht mehr bei ihm bleiben. Sie konnte auch nicht mehr _in seiner Nähe_ bleiben.

Sie warf ihr Haar nach hinten und reckte steif das Kinn nach oben. „Mehr gibt es dann wohl nicht zu sagen, nicht wahr?"

„Ich schätze nicht", gab er achselzuckend zurück. „Wir hatten nie eine Chance."

Wie wahr. Die Prophezeiung hatte sie nur in die Irre geführt. Sie hätte es niemals soweit kommen lassen dürfen. Sie hätte sich nicht von ihm von ihrem Weg abbringen lassen dürfen. Sie hätte ihn nicht küssen, nicht umarmen und erst recht nicht mit ihm schlafen dürfen. Nichts von alldem.

Aber es war passiert, auf geradezu wundersame Weise. So, wie die Dinge eben manchmal passierten.

Sie spürte die Tränen in ihren Augen und wandte sich ab, um sie ihn nicht sehen zu lassen. Denn das hätte alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht. Ungläubig. Dabei war es so wichtig, ihn glauben zu lassen, was immer er wollte.

Auf wackeligen Beinen ging sie zur Tür hinaus.

Er sah ihr nach und konnte nichts dagegen tun. Es stand ihm nicht zu, sie aufzuhalten. Denn hätte er es versucht, hätte er sie nur noch tiefer mit sich in den Abgrund gerissen. In diesem Fall wären sie alle verloren gewesen. Das Einzige, worauf er sich jetzt noch berufen konnte, war Dumbledore. Auf ihn war Verlass. Er würde wissen, was zu tun war. Wenn nicht, war es sowieso zu spät. Und nichts würde dann noch eine Rolle spielen.

xxx

Unbeweglich, das Gesicht zu einer unergründlichen Miene verzogen, lehnte Snape am Fenster im Schulleiterbüro und starrte in die rabenschwarze Nacht hinaus. Die gesamte Aura, die ihn umgab, deutete darauf hin, dass er in Ruhe gelassen werden wollte und es allgemein ratsam war, diesem Wunsch nachzukommen. Andernfalls lief man Gefahr, in große Schwierigkeiten zu geraten.

„Sie wird nicht zurückkommen."

Die Stimme Dumbledores war gemäßigt und holte ihn wie eine Ermahnung zurück in die Gegenwart, wo sich der Schmerz seiner verlorenen Jugend umgehend wieder zu allgegenwärtiger seelischer Qual verkapselte.

Es waren vier Monate vergangen, seit Hermine Granger auf eigene Initiative Hogwarts verlassen hatte. Vier Monate, die alles in tiefste Schwärze gerissen hatten. Und wofür? Das vermochte er nicht zu sagen.

Sie hatte nicht nur ihrer magischen Ausbildung den Rücken zugekehrt, sondern auch ihrem Leben als Hexe in der magischen Welt. Was das für ihn bedeutete, war mit Worten nicht zu beschreiben. Er wollte natürlich nicht, dass es soweit kam, aber sie aufzuhalten hatte er ebenso wenig über sich gebracht. Das Loch, das sie mit ihrem Verschwinden in seinem Alltag hinterlassen hatte, war gewaltig. Sie war für ihn da gewesen und zu ihm gekommen, wann immer er sie gebraucht hatte. Sie hatte ihn verstanden, wo andere längst aufgegeben hätten. Nun war sie fort, und soweit gemunkelt wurde, wussten nicht einmal ihre besten Freunde, wo sie sich aufhielt.

Vielleicht stimmte es sogar. Snape hatte sie auf eine Weise kennengelernt, die besagte, dass sie ihren ganz eigenen Kopf besaß. Und was darin vorging, war oftmals schwer nachvollziehbar. Für ihn sowieso. Woher sollte er auch wissen, wie man es richtig machte? Sein Erfahrungsschatz im Umgang mit Menschen wie ihr beruhte auf dem, was mit der zerbrochenen Freundschaft zu Lily ein Ende gefunden hatte. Es war eine gefühlte Ewigkeit vergangen seither.

Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. Dann wirbelte er herum und glitt mit aufgebauschtem Umhang zum Schreibtisch hinüber. Dort ließ er sich schwerfällig auf den großen Stuhl der verstorbenen Schulleiter fallen und stützte den Kopf auf die Hand. Auch wenn er vermutete, wo sie sich verkrochen hatte, würde er nicht daran herumrühren.

Er sah das Portrait seines verstorbenen Mentors vorwurfsvoll an. „Umso besser für sie. Ich hoffe inständig, Sie sind zufrieden mit sich."

Die blauen Augen blickten streng. „Es war ihre eigene Entscheidung."

„Natürlich", knurrte Snape missmutig. „Aber Sie hätten sie aufhalten und zur Besinnung bringen können."

„Hätte ich das?", fragte Dumbledore scharf. „Hättest du es denn?"

„Sparen Sie sich das. Es lag in Ihrer Hand, nicht in meiner."

„Ah", sagte Dumbledore schlicht. „Inzwischen sieht es anders aus, womit wir wieder am Anfang unserer Diskussion angelangt wären."

Aus dem Stuhl war ein kräftiges Schnauben zu hören. „Genug. Ich will nicht darüber reden", sagte Snape verächtlich. Anstatt es dabei zu belassen, fuhr er fort: „Warum, Albus, warum haben Sie sie nicht aufgehalten? War es, um mir eins auszuwischen?" In seinem gekränkten Stolz brachte er es nicht über sich, auf die Suche nach ihr zu gehen. Dennoch wollte er, dass Dumbledore seinen Frust zu spüren bekam. Frust darüber, dass er niemals glücklich sein konnte. Frust über den unbeschreiblichen Verlust, den die Abwesenheit ihrer Gesellschaft ihm bescherte. Die Kälte und die Einsamkeit, die ihn nun wieder im Griff hatten wie einst.

„Glaubst du das? Du kannst so lange wütend auf mich sein, wie du willst, wenn du das Gefühl hast, dass es dir irgendwie hilft. Aber ihre Entscheidung wird es nicht beeinflussen."

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich glauben soll", knurrte Snape wie beiläufig. „Zuerst sagt sie, dass sie mich liebt, dann verlässt sie mich."

Dumbledore fixierte ihn noch eindringlicher. „Selbstverständlich ist es leichter, sich das einzureden, als nach dem wahren Grund zu suchen. Gewiss wollte sie, dass du genau das _glaubst_."

„Wie meinen Sie das?", hakte Snape nach, indem er wie gebannt seinen Oberkörper aufrichtete und Dumbledores Blick erwiderte.

„Wir reden hier von Miss Granger. Zwar hast du sie durcheinandergebracht, aber nicht so, dass sie dabei ihren Charakter eingebüßt hätte. Sie hat getan, was du nicht konntest. Oder hättest du dich von ihr lossagen können, nach allem, was mit Lily geschehen ist?"

„Halten Sie sie da raus!", zischte Snape. Verzweifelt rang er die Hände, senkte kurz den Kopf und riss ihn dann wieder hoch. „Ist das – ist das, was Sie sagen, wahr?"

Heftig atmend sah er zwischen seinen langen Strähnen hindurch auf das Portrait, von dem aus Dumbledore nickte.

„Warum meinst du, hat sie dich so oft aufgesucht, so beharrlich an dir festgehalten und riskiert, aufzufliegen, wenn du ihr gleichgültig warst? Sie hat alles aufgegeben, das ist bemerkenswert."

Snape rollte die Lippen zurück und kroch wie ein geprügelter Hund tief in den Stuhl hinein. Seine Gefühle übermannten ihn. Sie widersprachen dem, was Dumbledore gesagt hatte, obwohl er anfing, darüber nachzudenken.

Die Chancen, dass der alte Mann sie durchschaut hatte, standen nicht schlecht. Dumbledore wusste zumeist viel besser, was in den Menschen vor sich ging, als er selbst. Wäre er nicht so verletzt gewesen, hätte er ohnehin nicht mit ihm darüber gesprochen. Aber jetzt, wo die Schule wieder anfing, wo ihn alles fast ausschließlich an sie erinnerte, fühlte er sich fehl am Platz. Die neue Verantwortung, die er zu tragen hatte, wog aufgrund der beiden Todesser im Kollegium doppelt schwer. Erstmals spürte er die Last jedes einzelnen Schülers alleinig auf seinen Schultern; in den Wochen nach seiner Flucht vom Astronomieturm, die unmittelbar auf den Mord an seinem Schulleiter gefolgt war, hatte er kaum Gelegenheit zum Nachdenken gehabt. Der Dunkle Lord hatte auf seine Gesellschaft bestanden. Dort, umringt von den anderen Todessern, ihren Intrigen und folgenschweren Botschaften, war er so gut wie nie alleine gewesen. Sein Zuhause, das er bewohnte, wenn er nicht in Hogwarts war, stellte sein einziges ihm verbliebenes Refugium dar. Aber auch dort konnte er nur wenige Tage für sich beanspruchen, ehe er sich den anderen wieder anschließen musste. Der Triumph Voldemorts und seiner Anhänger war nicht der seine. Selbst jetzt gehörte Snape nirgends dazu. Todesser waren nur auf ihren eigenen Vorteil bedacht. Jeden, der in der Rangfolge an der Seite ihres Herrn über ihnen stand, setzten sie einem Rivalen gleich. Und damit nicht genug: Mehr denn je straften ihn die anderen in Hogwarts mit Missachtung, die meisten aus bloßer Angst.

Noch immer konnte er die nicht enden wollende Kette der Ereignisse kaum von einem Traum unterscheiden. Eines Tages hatte es ihn zum Grimmauldplatz getrieben. Auf der Suche nach einer Erinnerung an Lily. Er hasste die ständig wiederkehrenden nächtlichen Träume, das schlechte Gewissen und die Hilflosigkeit, die jedem Gedanken an sie und Granger anhaftete. Es gab nichts, um dem Lauf der Dinge auszukommen. Die Macht, die Dumbledore über den Dunklen Lord besessen hatte, war mit ihm zu Grabe getragen worden. Er, der einst Grindelwald besiegt hatte, war nun nicht mehr da, um dem Bösen Einhalt zu gebieten. Was Snape blieb, war nur noch das Bildnis seines langjährigen Mentors, ein Wegweiser des Vergangenen.

Und doch wollte er den warmen Worten glauben. Es war zumindest ein Anfang, ein silbernes Leuchten am verdunkelten Horizont.

Er hievte sich aus dem Stuhl, die Hände zittrig vor Anspannung. „Stehen Sie dazu?"

„Das tue ich."

Beide ignorierten das Raunen der anderen Portraits, das die Runde machte, während Snape das Büro verließ und Dumbledore besorgt die blauen Augen schloss.

Nachdem er gegangen war, sagte Phineas: „Warum haben Sie ihm verschwiegen, wo Potter ist?"

„Ich bin sicher, dass er das längst weiß."

„Er wird etwas Hilfe brauchen, wenn er den Jungen durchbringen soll."

„Davon bin ich überzeugt."

Phineas wartete kurz, ob Dumbledore nicht noch mehr zu sagen hatte. Dann schimpfte er: „Ich verstehe Sie nicht, Dumbledore. Warum greifen Sie nicht ein?"

„Alles zu seiner Zeit. Severus wollte nicht, dass Harry von unserem Plan erfährt. Ich gab ihm mein Wort, es nicht zu verraten. Allerdings gibt es noch jemanden, der davon weiß. Jemand, der eine tiefe Verbindung zu beiden hat."

„Und wenn das nichts hilft? Schließlich hat sie sich von beiden abgewandt."

„Das wollen wir lieber nicht hoffen."

Obwohl Phineas dem Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht nach zu urteilen mit der Antwort unzufrieden wirkte, schloss er grummelnd den Mund. Dumbledore selbst schien Vertrauen zu haben. Ein Vertrauen, das keines der im Raum anwesenden Portraits wirklich nachvollziehen konnte, welches es aber wohlweislich zu respektiert galt. Das Schicksal der Schule war untrennbar mit dem der Hexen und Zauberer verwoben, die ein Teil von ihr waren. Und auch wenn Dumbledore alles geplant hatte und Voldemort in seinem Triumph immer stärker wurde, war Snape nun der Leiter dieser Institution.


	16. Chapter 16

Awaiting the greater good

Kapitel 16

Reach

Hermine blinzelte eine dicke Träne beiseite, die sich verstohlen ihren Weg nach außen bahnte. Mit aller Kraft zwang sie sich, den Blick vom Tagespropheten zu nehmen, der aufgeschlagen auf dem Küchentisch der Weasleys lag, ein großes Bild von Severus Snape obenauf, unter dem stand, dass er als neuer Schulleiter von Hogwarts gefeiert wurde – jedenfalls von jenen, die Dumbledores Tod begrüßten.

„Sie lassen seinen Mörder seine Nachfolge antreten. Arthur und ich können es noch immer nicht fassen. Hätten wir eine Wahl, würden wir Ginny sofort von der Schule nehmen", sagte Molly in einem unbeholfenen Versuch, die verkrampfte Stimmung aufzulockern. Dass sie dabei genau das Gegenteil bewirkte, konnte sie nicht ahnen.

„Deswegen bin ich hier, Molly", erklärte Hermine stockend. „Ich – ich wäre nicht gekommen, wenn nicht alles so furchtbar verfahren wäre."

Zu viel auf einmal schwirrte ihr im Kopf herum. Vom verpflichtenden Schulbesuch hatte sie durch Zufall im Tagespropheten gelesen. Da sie die Entwicklungen nicht minder besorgt beobachtet hatte, konnte sie Molly nur zu gut verstehen. Es war beunruhigend, was vor sich ging. Das Ministerium erlag nun endgültig der Kontrolle der Todesser. Alle Geschicke, die von dort aus gesteuert wurden, spielten Voldemort in die Hände. Hogwarts war davon nicht ausgenommen. Im Gegenteil. Genau wie damals, als Umbridge mit ihren Ausbildungserlassen die Schule auf den Kopf gestellt hatte, gab es eine schlimme Neuerung nach der anderen.

„Unsinn", sagte Molly hastig. „Ich bin froh, dich endlich wiederzusehen. Wir alle haben uns große Sorgen um dich gemacht. Keiner konnte sich erklären, warum du so plötzlich fortgegangen bist."

Hermine biss sich auf die Zunge, um nicht vorschnell etwas auszuplaudern. Sie hatte seit Ewigkeiten mit niemandem mehr gesprochen. In den vergangenen Wochen war sie vollauf beschäftigt gewesen. Sie hatte ihre Eltern zusammen mit Krummbein unter Zuhilfenahme neuer Identitäten außer Landes gebracht, weit weg, damit sie in Sicherheit waren. Dann hatte sie ihr Haus mit allen nur erdenklichen Zaubern vor den Todessern geschützt und sich anschließend darin verbarrikadiert. Mehr konnte sie nicht tun. Um auf dem Laufenden zu bleiben, trieb sie sich ab und an gut getarnt in der Winkelgasse herum, wo sie sich die ein oder andere Ausgabe des Tagespropheten beschaffte. Dass diese sie ausgerechnet zu den Weasleys führen würde, hätte sie nicht in einhundert Jahren gedacht. Aber der emotionale Kollaps, der auf den Artikel über Snape gefolgt war, hatte sie fix und fertig auf direktem Weg zum Fuchsbau geführt. Und das, obwohl sie im Gegensatz zu allen anderen gewusst hatte, dass das passieren würde.

Leise wimmernd ließ Hermine ihren Tränen freien Lauf. „Ich komme mir so dumm vor, Molly. Ich dachte, ich würde es schaffen …"

Molly rückte näher an sie heran, legte tröstend den Arm um sie und drückte sie. „Was den schaffen, Liebes?"

„Wieder als Muggel leben", schluchzte Hermine und merkte erst jetzt so richtig, wie dämlich es klang. Alles brach über sie herein. Selbst die körperliche Nähe zu einem anderen Menschen, auch in Bezug auf Molly, war ungewohnt nach all der Einsamkeit in ihrem Elternhaus. „Aber ich kann nicht so tun, als … hätten die letzten Jahre nicht stattgefunden."

„Schätzchen, das muss dir doch nicht unangenehm sein. Ehrlich gesagt, jetzt wo Dumbledore tot ist, weiß niemand von uns, wie es weitergeht. Wir fühlen uns alle verloren ohne hin. Er war ein wahrhaft großer Mann."

Darauf wollte Hermine nichts sagen. Ihre Erfahrungen diesbezüglich waren mehr als zwiespältig. Sie hatte Dumbledore immer geschätzt, aber dann war da noch die Angelegenheit mit Snape gewesen. Eine sehr intensive obendrein.

Die Gedanken in ihrem Kopf, die sich ohnehin schon überschlugen, mischten sich mit nagenden Fragen. War sie denn seit dem Aufkommen der Prophezeiung überhaupt noch sie selbst gewesen? Alles, was im letzten Schuljahr geschehen war, kam ihr vor wie in einem Traum, den sie von oben durch eine Glasglocke hindurch beobachtete. Eine wohlbehütete Illusion die jäh geendet hatte; was nicht bedeutete, dass sie etwas davon vergessen hätte. Ihre Gefühle für Snape hatten einen anderen Menschen aus ihr gemacht – genauso wie aus ihm. Wie konnte sie ihn da bloß im Stich lassen?

Die Erkenntnis, die sie so lange unterdrückt hatte, brach ihr schier das Herz und sie machte sich behutsam von Mollys Umklammerung frei.

 _Er hatte es nicht so gewollt_ , schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Aber da Draco nie und nimmer dazu fähig gewesen wäre, war ihm kein anderer Ausweg geblieben. Paradoxerweise wusste sie um die Wahrheit, die niemand ahnte. Es lag jetzt ausschließlich an ihr, ob diese ans Licht gebracht wurde oder nicht.

„Ich glaube, ich sollte dir dringend etwas sagen", flüsterte sie nach einer Weile mit zugeschnürter Kehle. „Ich bin kein Kind mehr, Molly, und will offen zu dir sein. Was da vor sich geht, ist nicht richtig. Es macht mir Angst. Deshalb werde ich dir jetzt etwas anvertrauen, das niemand wissen darf.

Du kannst es deiner Familie und Tonks und Lupin sagen, aber das war's dann. Harrys Zukunft und die von uns allen hängt davon ab. Wenn also nur ein Wort davon zu unseren Feinden durchsickert, sind wir verloren."

Der Ausdruck auf Mollys Gesicht ließ keine Zweifel übrig, dass sie das, was Hermine sagte, mit großer Sorge auffasste. Hermine indes wappnete sich, indem sie sich einredete, dass es das einzig Richtige war. Snape verdiente etwas Besseres, als das üble Gerede über ihn, das ihm als Dumbledores Mörder zuteil wurde, denn zweifelsohne war Molly nicht alleine mit ihrer Meinung über den Professor. Außerdem, wenn sie die bloße Spur einer Hoffnung haben wollte, eines Tages da anzuknüpfen, wo sie es beendet hatte, mussten die Menschen nach und nach die Wahrheit erfahren – vorausgesetzt natürlich, dass er sie dann noch haben wollte. Andernfalls würde niemand ihre beiderseitigen Gefühle füreinander je akzeptieren. Zwar waren die Aussichten auf einen Sieg gegen Voldemorts Herrschaft derzeit verschwindend gering, indem Snape die Ungerechtigkeit zuteil wurde, wie ein Verstoßener behandelt zu werden, wurde es jedoch nicht besser. Nach Monaten des Grübelns war Molly Weasley nun der erste Schritt, den Hermine tun konnte, um in die magische Welt zurückzukehren und dort wieder Fuß zu fassen.

Nachdem sie schlussendlich ihr Gewissen erleichtert hatte – es hatte mehrere kurze Unterbrechungen gegeben, während derer Molly entsetzt die Hände vors Gesicht geschlagen und den Kopf geschüttelt hatte –, war ihr bedeutend wohler zumute. Mit ziemlicher Sicherheit würde Dumbledore nicht billigen, was sie tat, aber Dumbledore war tot. Snape hingegen am Leben.

Langsam erholte sich Molly von ihrem Schreck und sie wurde wieder zu derselben, quirligen Frau, die Hermine immerzu bewundert hatte.

Aus alter Gewohnheit heraus bemerkte sie mit ihrem überzeugenden Charme, dass Hermine ruhig etwas mehr auf den Rippen vertragen konnte. Sofort schwang sie den Zauberstab und erwärmte die Reste vom Mittagessen, die sie ihrem Gast auf einem großen Teller vor die Nase stellte.

„Iss", forderte sie streng. „Du siehst nicht gut aus, Kind. Wann hast du zuletzt eine richtige Mahlzeit gehabt? Oh, da fällt mir ein, wenn du möchtest, kannst du jederzeit bei uns bleiben, so lange du willst. Arthur würde sich freuen. Jetzt wo Ginny wieder zur Schule muss und Ron und Harry untergetaucht sind, ist das Haus sehr leer geworden."

Ungewollt schluckte Hermine ein halb zerkautes Stück Kartoffel hinunter. _Harry und Ron._

Das war wie das Stichwort, das bis zuletzt niemand von ihnen wirklich in den Mund nehmen wollte. Insgeheim hatte sie gehofft, die beiden hier anzutreffen. Doch der Gedanke, Harry würde es sich hier gemütlich machen, war irrsinnig gewesen. Er würde auf jeden Fall vermeiden wollen, die Weasleys durch seine Anwesenheit in Gefahr zu bringen. Sie wären mit Sicherheit ganz oben auf der Liste derer, bei denen Voldemort nach ihrem Freund suchen würde.

Während Hermine dankbar Mollys gute Hausmannskost in sich hinein schaufelte, hörte sie allerhand Berichte über die Vorkommnisse der letzten Wochen, Bills und Fleurs Hochzeit inklusive. Und auch über Lupin gab es so einige Neuigkeiten.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht dabei gewesen bin", sagte sie, um sich zu sammeln. „Fleur wird mir das nie verzeihen …"

„So schlimm ist es nicht. Sie hat jetzt ganz andere Dinge im Kopf. Wir alle stehen unter Bewachung, weißt du? Arthur wird vom Ministerium schikaniert und gedemütigt. Bill ergeht es nicht viel besser, die Kobolde in Gringotts sind nervös und noch misstrauischer als üblich. Selbst ich gehe nur noch selten außer Haus."

„Also ist alles wahr geworden", murmelte Hermine leise vor sich hin. Es lief ihr eisig den Rücken hinunter, obwohl die Sonne durchs offene Fenster schien und ihre Wangen wärmte. Ihre Befürchtungen und Ängste saßen ihr tief in den Knochen und brachen bei Mollys Worten auf wie alte Wunden. Sie merkte nicht einmal mehr, dass sie immer noch in der Küche der Weasleys saß, wo die Welt noch halbwegs in Ordnung schien. „Er hatte recht. Diese ganzen schrecklichen Szenarien, die er mir verheimlichen wollte, sind eingetroffen."

Molly war unfähig zu sprechen und bedachte Hermine mit einem besorgten Seitenblick.

„Was sagst du da?", fragte sie schließlich. „ _Wer_ , Hermine? Von wem redest du?"

Hermines Kopf zuckte zur Seite wie nach einer schallenden Ohrfeige.

„Niemand", sagte sie schnell.

„Oh nein", warf Molly energisch ein. Sie setzte sich auf und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Du wirst mir jetzt auf der Stelle sagen, was hier los ist! Ich dachte mir schon, dass irgendwas passiert sein musste, sonst wärst du nicht davongelaufen. Du hättest die Jungs niemals einfach so im Stich gelassen. Nicht du!"

Die strenge Stimme ließ Hermine schaudern. Hin- und hergerissen überlegte sie, was sie tun sollte. Wie würde Molly reagieren, wenn sie erfuhr, dass sie alles, was sie über Snape und Dumbledore wusste, ausschließlich Snape zu verdanken hatte? Bereits Monate zuvor hätte sie die Gelegenheit gehabt, Harry über die bevorstehenden Ereignisse zu unterrichten, anstatt einfach davonzulaufen und alles hinzuschmeißen. Sie hatte es, wie das ganze Drumherum mit Snape auch, für sich behalten. Aber wohin hatte es sie gebracht? Es musste einen Grund geben, warum sie ausgerechnet hierher gekommen war. Vielleicht, weil sie tief in ihrem Inneren wusste, dass Molly der richtige Ansprechpartner war. Sie sorgte sich, wie eine gute Freundin es sollte. Wie jemand, der Einblicke in die magische Welt hatte, die ihre eigene Familie nicht besaß.

Beflissen nickte Hermine. Womöglich dachte Molly ja, sie hätte ihre Informationen noch vor ihrem Aufbruch von Harry erhalten. Warum es also nicht dabei belassen?

„Du hast recht. Es war ein riesengroßer Fehler, die beiden zurückzulassen."

„War es wegen diesem Mädchen? Wie hieß sie noch gleich … "

„Was – was meinst du?"

„Rons _Freundin_. Ginny hat ihn deshalb bei jeder Gelegenheit aufgezogen. Er hatte sich ja immerzu über ihre Beziehung zu Dean aufgespielt."

Molly klang alles andere als begeistert wegen dieser Eskapaden und endlich ging Hermine ein Licht auf. Rons ständiges Geturtel mit Lavender und ihre eigene Eifersucht deswegen hatte sie längst vergessen.

„Oh, nein, das hatte damit nichts zu tun", versicherte sie ihr hastig.

„Sie sind ohnehin nicht mehr zusammen, weißt du?"

„Nein, das wusste ich nicht. Also, ähm, das ist schade, obwohl es keinen Sinn machen würde, eine Beziehung aufrechtzuerhalten, wo Ron und Harry ja jetzt zusammen untergetaucht sind. Aber meinetwegen hätten sie ruhig so weitermachen können …" Molly zog die Stirn in Falten und Hermine wechselte schnell das Thema. „Lass uns bei Harry und Ron bleiben, wenn du nichts dagegen hast, ja? Ich würde meinen Fehler wirklich gern wieder gut machen und mich ihnen anschließen, bei dem, was auch immer sie tun. Vielleicht kann ich ihnen helfen."

„Dann weißt du etwas darüber?", wollte Molly skeptisch wissen.

 _Zu dumm, Hermine_ , schimpfte sie sich im Stillen. Wenigstens dieses Geheimnis galt es zu wahren. _Oder hast du etwa geglaubt, Harry würde allen erzählen, dass er Horkruxe suchen soll?_

„Ich glaube, dass er fortgegangen ist, um euch zu schützen, Molly. Dafür kann ich ihm keinen Vorwurf machen. Es ist bestimmt das Beste so. Aber ich möchte ihn nicht allein lassen, verstehst du? Du-weißt-schon-wer ist bestimmt auf der Suche nach ihm. Er wollte Harry schon immer vernichten. Wenn er hier geblieben wäre, hätten sie ihn früher oder später bei euch gefunden. Und was dann passieren würde, daran möchte ich lieber nicht denken. Deshalb kann ich ebenfalls nicht bei euch bleiben. Mich suchen sie auch. Vor dem Haus meiner Eltern waren Todesser. Aber sie konnten das Haus nicht finden. Ich hatte es getarnt."

Molly wurde bleich und Hermine verstummte.

„Aber du kannst doch nicht allein in diesem Haus bleiben!", sagte die ältere der beiden Hexen, jetzt sichtlich aufgebracht.

„Vorerst habe ich gar keine andere Möglichkeit. Solange meine Zauber wirken – ich bin wirklich sehr gut darin – wird mir schon nichts passieren. Außerdem kann ich gefahrlos nach draußen apparieren und euch besuchen, wenn es mir zu einsam wird."

Hermines Lächeln, das den Zweck der Aufmunterung haben sollte, verfehlte das Ziel um Längen.

„Selbst wenn ich was wüsste, könnte ich mich nicht dazu durchringen, es dir zu sagen. Es wäre zu gefährlich für ein Mädchen."

„Molly, bitte!", flehte Hermine ungeduldig. „Du kannst uns nicht ewig vor allem beschützen!"

„Ist ja gut", sagte Rons Mutter schweren Herzens. Sie brachte es kaum über sich, Hermine in die Augen zu sehen. „Ich weiß nur, dass sie mit Rucksäcken fort sind und einige meiner Vorräte mitgenommen haben. Das ist alles."

Davon stand nichts im Tagespropheten. Aber es half Hermine nicht weiter. Fieberhaft überlegte sie, wie sie Kontakt zu Harry herstellen konnte, um wenigstens mit ihm reinen Tisch zu machen, nachdem sie ihn genauso im Stich gelassen hatte, wie ihren Professor. Die Idee kam aus heiterem Himmel. „Hat schon mal jemand im Grimmauldplatz nach ihnen gesucht? Vielleicht konnten sie ja da unterkommen."

„Daran habe ich gar nicht gedacht." Molly stöhnte. Ihr war die Anstrengung der vergangenen Wochen nun deutlich anzusehen. Die Sorge um ihre Familie, die sonst immer unzertrennlich gewesen und jetzt weit verstreut war, zehrte wie ein über ihr hängendes Schwert an ihren Nerven. „Neulich war Lupin hier und er und Arthur haben so geheimnisvoll getan … jetzt verstehe ich, wieso. Aber ich kann und will nicht glauben, dass sie mich belogen haben."

„Weißt du, manche Lügen sind nur zum Schutz derer da, die uns etwas bedeuten. Bestimmt wollten sie dich nicht noch mehr beunruhigen."

Molly setzte ein finsteres Gesicht auf und Hermine tätschelte verständnisvoll ihren Arm und sagte: „Ich denke, wir sollten ihnen erzählen, was vor sich geht. Wenn wir etwas gegen Du-weißt-schon-wen ausrichten wollen, müssen wir zusammenhalten. Ich kann dir zwar nicht sagen, was es ist, das Harry tun muss, denn das liegt ganz bei ihm, aber ich weiß, dass es nur dazu dient, das zu vollenden, was Dumbledore angefangen hat."

Hermine blieb den Rest des Tages und ging Molly bei den verschiedensten Tätigkeiten im Haus zur Hand. Es tat gut, ein wenig raus zu kommen, so dass Stunde um Stunde wie im Flug verging. Ein Stück Normalität eben, das sie furchtbar vermisst hatte. Hier, bei den Weasleys, war sie immer Willkommen gewesen, woran sich glücklicherweise nichts geändert hatte.

Am Abend schlug die Stimmung dann nahezu blitzartig um, als sich Tonks und Lupin einfanden. Neben Mr Weasley, der etwas verspätet von der Arbeit kam, gesellten sich auch Bill und Fleur an den Tisch. Wie Hermine erst jetzt erfuhr, war der Orden gewaltig geschrumpft. Moody war ums Leben gekommen, als sie mit vereinten Kräften bei einer geheimen Aktion Harry von den Dursleys weggeholt hatten. Und noch etwas war passiert: Offenbar hatte Snape mit seinem Zauberstab auf George gezielt und ihm ein halbes Ohr abgetrennt. Hermine konnte sich zwar nicht vorstellen, wie es dazu gekommen war, doch sobald es um Snape ging, waren sich scheinbar alle einig, dass es Zeit war, ihn aus dem Weg zu räumen.

Sehr zu ihrem Leidwesen fand aufgrund dessen bald eine hitzige Diskussion statt, die es ihr unmöglich machte, ihr Wissen mit den anderen zu teilen. Mehrmals startete sie einen Versuch, gab aber jedes Mal wieder auf. Nicht einmal Molly kam dabei richtig zu Wort.

„Wir sollten besser keine Zeit mehr verschwenden und ihn von seinem hohen Ross runter holen, bevor er noch mehr Leute umbringt", verkündete Tonks lauthals. Sie hatte keinerlei Verständnis für Hermine, die sie mehrmals unterbrechen wollte, um die Sache abzumildern, und sah trotz ihrer großen Klappe bekümmert aus, wie sie so an Lupins Schulter gelehnt am Tisch saß.

„So gern ich ihm Moodys Tod anhängen würde, Snape hat damit nichts zu tun", erwiderte Lupin, wobei er so verbittert klang, als würde er im Geiste nur nach einem Vorwand suchen, mit dem er Snape diese Last ebenfalls anhängen konnte.

„Er hat recht", sagte Bill prompt. „Aber für den Mord an Dumbledore und Georges Ohr wird er noch büßen, das verspreche ich euch."

„Jetzt reicht es aber", mahnte Molly streng. „Hört euch endlich an, was Hermine mitzuteilen hat, dann überlegen wir, wie es weitergeht. Bill: Wir sind nicht hier, um Rachepläne zu schmieden. Severus Snape mag zwar nicht der geselligste Zeitgenosse unserer Runde gewesen sein, aber Dumbledore hat ihm bis zuletzt vertraut. Bedenkt alle, niemand konnte diesen Mann leichtfertig täuschen. Was George angeht, bestimmt war es ein Unfall oder es gibt eine andere Erklärung. Ich kann mich jedenfalls nicht erinnern, dass Severus in all den Jahren, die er meine Kinder unterrichtet hat, auch nur einem von ihnen ein Haar gekrümmt hätte."

Daraufhin wurde es erst mal still. Niemand wagte, Molly zu widersprechen, wenn sie ihr Gegenüber mit diesen berüchtigten irren Blicken strafte. Dafür ruhten nun aller Augen auf Mr Weasley, der den Kopf auf die Hände stützte und Hermine bedrückt ansah. Bislang hatte er am allerwenigsten zu den Vorwürfen geäußert. Er wirkte viel zu sehr in Sorge um die Sicherheit seiner Familie, um sich auf derlei Diskussionen und Rachegelüste einzulassen.

Erneut versuchte Hermine ihr Glück und räusperte sich. „Ich kann verstehen, dass ihr alle besorgt und wütend seid. Aber es ist nicht so, wie es den Anschein hat. Snape hat Dumbledore nicht vorsätzlich getötet, sondern auf dessen eigene Anweisung hin." Die aufkeimenden Zwischenrufe ignorierte sie und fuhr mit erhobener Stimme fort. „Dumbledore litt an den Folgen eines Fluchs, der nicht mehr aufzuhalten war. Er wäre langsam und qualvoll daran zugrunde gegangen. Aus diesem Grund, und weil Ihr-wisst-schon-wer ihn beseitigen lassen wollte, plante Dumbledore, sich von Snape umbringen zu lassen. Die beiden hatten eine Abmachung. Und auch jetzt hält Dumbledore noch immer die Fäden in der Hand, um Snape Anweisungen zu erteilen."

Mehrere Leute redeten wild durcheinander. Aber die häufigste Frage beschränkte sich darauf, dass alle erfahren wollten, woher sie ihre Informationen hatte.

„Ich weiß es einfach", rief Hermine über den Tumult hinweg. Sie musste sich dringend zügeln, wenn sie nicht wollte, dass die Situation eskalierte.

„Für mich klingt das ziemlich an den Haaren herbeigezogen", bemerkte Tonks verstimmt. „Du bist doch abgehauen, nicht? Genau wie dieser verräterische Mundungus! Hättet ihr loyal zu uns gestanden, würde Moody vielleicht noch leben."

Ohne zu viel hineininterpretieren zu wollen, führte Hermine die Bedenken, die Tonks offenbar quälten, auf deren Stimmungsschwankungen zurück, die sie häufiger heimsuchten, seit sie in Remus verliebt war. Obwohl dieser erst kürzlich soweit gewesen war, sich seine Gefühle für die junge Aurorin einzugestehen, hatten die beiden kurzerhand geheiratet. Doch auch jetzt schien zwischen ihnen nicht alles glatt zu laufen, wie Hermine mutmaßte.

„Das wissen wir nicht", schaltete sich Mr Weasley völlig unerwartet ein. „Moody hatte das Glück sehr oft auf seiner Seite, diesmal eben nicht. Er wusste, was er tat. Mehr als alle anderen von uns. Ich denke, wir sollten die Sache gründlich überprüfen, bevor wir sie ausschließen."

Die Richtung, in die Tonks das Gespräch geführt hatte, behagte Hermine gar nicht, obwohl Molly ihr vor dem Eintreffen der anderen anvertraut hatte, dass es nicht einfach werden würde, einen Konsens zu finden. Snapes Zugehörigkeit zum Orden hatte schon immer für Spannungen gesorgt. Nicht einmal der Tod seines stärksten Rivalen Sirius hatte daran etwas geändert. Dafür sorgte der vermeintliche Mord an Dumbledore für immer neuen Zündstoff. Da Hermine wusste, dass Moody und Tonks sich sehr nahe gestanden hatten, hatte sie Verständnis für den Schmerz, den der Verlust des Auroren hinterließ. Sie selbst hatte ihn nicht ganz so gut gekannt, was nicht hieß, dass ihr sein Tod gleichgültig gewesen wäre. Jeder Freund Harrys war von Bedeutung. Zu Zeiten wie diesen ganz besonders.

„Ich stimme dafür, Kontakt zu Severus aufzunehmen", fuhr Mr Weasley nach einer spannungsgeladenen Pause fort. „Wir werden ja sehen, wie er auf uns reagiert."

Er richtete das Wort an seine Frau, die genau wie Lupin zustimmte. Tonks hingegen zögerte zuerst, entschied sich dann aber dafür. „Snape ist ein Spion, vergesst das nicht", sagte sie säuerlich. „Er könnte uns alle reinlegen. Dennoch, wenn wir wissen wollen, woran wir bei ihm sind, sollten wir es damit versuchen."

„Gut", sagte Bill, nachdem er und Fleur einen tiefgründigen und einvernehmlichen Blick getauscht hatten. „Wir sind dabei."

„Das habe ich mir gedacht", erklärte Molly unverwandt. Sie sah zuerst Lupin an, dann ihren Mann. „Und jetzt zu euch. Sollte ich herausfinden, dass einer von euch nochmal vorhat, mir irgendetwas vorzuenthalten, kann ich für nichts mehr garantieren. Meine Nerven liegen blank. Ist euch nicht klar, dass wir ihnen nur die Stirn bieten können, wenn wir zusammenstehen? Hermine hat vollkommen recht. Wir dürfen uns jetzt nicht entzweien lassen."

Weder Mr Weasley noch Lupin entgegneten ein Wort und die Angelegenheit war beigelegt. Abrupt drehten sich alle Gesichter in Hermines Richtung. In ihrem Kopf rotierten die Gedanken, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass nun sie das Sagen hatte. Tatsächlich hatte sie noch so viel mehr dazu beizutragen, wusste aber nicht, wo sie anfangen sollte: Zum ersten Mal wurde sie wie eine der anderen behandelt und nicht mehr außen vor gelassen wie früher. Peinlich berührt sah sie zu Molly, die aufmunternd nickte.

„Euch ist doch wohl klar, dass alles, was ich euch gesagt habe, streng vertraulich ist", brachte Hermine mit dickem Hals hervor. Ihr war mulmig zumute. Wenn es nun doch ein Fehler gewesen war, damit herauszurücken, was dann?

 _Shit! Reiß dich zusammen. Das hier ist zu wichtig!_

„Egal wie eure Kontaktaufnahme zu ihm aussieht, niemand darf davon erfahren. Andernfalls riskieren wir, das Vorhaben, mit dem Dumbledore Harry betraut hat, zu gefährden."

Um jedem den Ernst der Lage noch deutlicher begreiflich zu machen, erläuterte sie vor ihnen dasselbe, was sie auch Molly erzählt hatte. In gegenseitigem Einverständnis lösten sie die Versammlung schließlich auf. Stühle schabten über den Boden, gedämpfte Stimmen erklangen.

„Ihr bleibt doch noch zum Essen?", bat Molly an Remus und Tonks gewandt, als diese sich verabschieden und die Runde verlassen wollten.

Tonks ergriff zuerst das Wort. Sie klammerte auffallend nah an Lupin, der unsicher lächelte und aussah, als wäre ihm nicht wohl zumute.

Der Anblick, die beiden so zu erleben, war höchst ungewohnt und Hermine bekam gar nicht mehr mit, worüber eigentlich gesprochen wurde … Ob Snape sich ebenfalls so verhalten würde?

Sie schüttelte den Gedanken, der geradezu utopisch anmutete, ab. Nach allem, was sie sich geleistet hatte, würde eher Dumbledore wieder aus seinem Grab auferstehen, als dass Snape ihr noch eine Chance geben würde.

Oder?

Mechanisch nahm Hermine Teller und Schüsseln entgegen und half beim Tischdecken – wie bei den Weasleys im Haus üblich, packte jeder mit an. Die Geräuschkulisse um sie her verschwamm zu einem undefinierbaren Brei aus klappernden Handbewegungen und dem Gewirr verschiedenster Stimmen. Dass die Beziehung zwischen Remus und Tonks unter irgendeinem Schatten stand, war offensichtlich. Je länger sie darüber grübelte, desto mehr Sympathie empfand sie für das Paar. Nur einmal angenommen, sie und Snape würden sich zufällig begegnen. Wie würde er auf sie reagieren? Womöglich würden sich die anderen ja überreden lassen, sie dabeizuhaben, wenn sie ihn kontaktierten.

Aber nein, das war nun wirklich zu absurd. So wie sie ihn kannte, würde er sie lediglich mit kühler Verachtung strafen. Es war schon schwer genug gewesen, sich ohne Fehltritt langsam durch seine harte Schale zu ihm vorzuarbeiten. Außerdem konnte sie es sich nicht leisten, ihn weiter zu reizen, indem sie sich den anderen vom Orden in den Weg stellte und ihre Bemühungen, die Wahrheit herauszufinden, beeinträchtigte. Wenn überhaupt, würde der Professor nur mit einem von ihnen reden. Alles andere musste sie sich aus dem Kopf schlagen.

Viel Zeit zum Vertiefen ihrer Gedanken blieb ihr ohnehin nicht, denn offenbar hatte sich Lupin überreden lassen, noch etwas länger zu bleiben. Besonders glücklich wirkte er jedoch nicht mit seiner Entscheidung. Sie war sich nicht sicher, woran es lag. Entweder wegen seiner kriselnden Ehe oder weil er nun endlich die Gelegenheit gehabt hatte, Snape so zu hassen, wie James und Sirius es getan hatten. Soweit sie von Harry wusste, war Lupins Abneigung gegenüber dem Professor immer von gewissen Grenzen abgesteckt gewesen. Warum, das konnten sie sich bis zuletzt nicht erklären. Jedoch waren ihm bestimmt unmittelbar nach Dumbledores Tod Zweifel gekommen, die seine Einstellung gehörig beeinflusst hatten.

Dieser Eindruck hielt bis nach dem Essen, das erstaunlich ruhig verlaufen war, an. Hermine hatte verstohlen in jedes einzelne Gesicht geblickt und war zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass ihre Nachricht wie von ihr erhofft für eine bahnbrechende Wende sorgen könnte, die Snape im weiteren Verlauf des Kampfes gegen Voldemort extrem entlasten würde. Es war das Mindeste, was sie tun konnte, um auch ihren Beitrag zu leisten. Wie in einer Endlosschleife hatte sie in den vergangenen Wochen mit sich gerungen, sich jemandem anzuvertrauen, um ihr Gewissen zu erleichtern. Dass es so schnell gehen und es sich dabei auch noch um Rons Familie handeln würde, hätte sie nicht gedacht.

Als sich alle erhoben, um routinemäßig den Tisch abzuräumen, kam Lupin auf Hermine zu.

„Ich würde gern ein Wörtchen mit dir reden, wenn du nichts dagegen hast." Er sprach sehr leise. Unauffällig deutete er mit dem Kopf nach draußen und ging voran. Hermine folgte ihm ohne lange zu überlegen. Erst an der Haustür hielt er inne und sie tat es ihm gleich.

Es war bereits dunkel und Lupins hagere, im Türrahmen stehende Gestalt warf einen langen, schmalen Schatten auf den unbeleuchteten Weg, der vom Haus wegführte. Mit den Händen in den Hosentaschen lehnte er sich gegen den Türstock und blies die Luft aus seinen Lungen.

„Worüber willst du reden?", sagte Hermine zaghaft.

Sie stellte sich vor ihn und versuchte, seinen Blick zu erhaschen, aber er sah zu Boden.

„Ich weiß nicht. Worüber du möchtest, erwiderte er achselzuckend."

Erstaunt stutzte sie. Die Situation war seltsam. Sie hatte Lupin immer gemocht, ihm jedoch nicht so nahe gestanden, dass sie einfach drauflos geplaudert hätte.

„In meinem Alter wird man einfach manchmal sentimental", murmelte er und lächelte sie unbehaglich an.

Hermine verdrehte überzogen die Augen. „Du übertreibst."

„Vielleicht. Ich hab gesehen, wie du uns heute alle beobachtet hast. Dir ist nicht entgangen, dass es zwischen mir und Dora nicht einfach ist, oder?"

Völlig überrumpelt schlang sie ihre Arme um den Körper. Der Abend war vergleichsweise mild, dennoch waren seine Worte wie ein Schock. Als würde er etwas ahnen …

„Warum sagst du mir das? Soll das eine Anspielung auf irgendwas sein?"

„Ich wundere mich eben, das ist alles."

„Und worüber wunderst du dich?", wollte sie verhalten wissen.

Er machte ein ernstes Gesicht. „Da gibt es mehrere Gründe. Erstens frage ich mich, woher du deine ganzen Informationen hast. Zweitens mache ich mir Sorgen. Ich bewundere dich, weil du es geschafft hast, dich alleine durchzuschlagen. Aber du bist ganz plötzlich von Hogwarts abgegangen. Ohne triftigen Grund."

„Vielleicht gab es ja einen Grund", sagte Hermine bemüht lässig. „Einen, der nur nicht jedem ersichtlich war."

„Das habe ich mir auch schon überlegt. Allerdings bin ich noch zu keinem vernünftigen Schluss gekommen." Er seufzte und fuhr sich mit dem Handrücken über die Stirn. „Ich habe immer geglaubt, Dumbledore würde dem Orden trauen. Aber so einfach war es dann doch nicht, oder?"

„Dann findest du meine Geschichte also nicht _an den Haaren herbeigezogen_?"

„Nimm Dora diese Bemerkung nicht übel, Hermine."

„Tue ich nicht. Ich fand sie nur etwas forsch", stellte sie eilig klar.

„Das ist verständlich, wenn du, wie ich annehme, die Wahrheit sagst."

Sie ging nicht darauf ein und Lupin schmunzelte, als wüsste er nicht so recht weiter und würde gern noch etwas Zeit schinden wollen, ehe er fortfuhr.

„Dora wünscht sich ein Baby. Aber bevor du jetzt aus dem Häuschen fällst –"

„Ein Baby?", hauchte Hermine verzückt. Die unerwartete Neuigkeit bescherte ihr ganz wabbelige Knie.

„Das ist nicht so einfach zwischen uns", wand er schnell ein. „Meine Krankheit –"

„Du bist ein Werwolf, Remus. Glaub mir, wenn ich meine Tage habe, fahre ich ebenfalls die Krallen aus."

„Das ist … es ist nicht ganz dasselbe", sagte er und räusperte sich. „Deshalb drücke ich es vorsichtshalber lieber anders aus, nicht dass ich mich zu sehr daran gewöhne und es als normal ansehe."

Hermine wollte nicht unhöflich sein und nickte. Es war seine Entscheidung, wie er damit umging, denn er musste auch damit zurechtkommen.

„Ich hoffe, du verstehst meine Bedenken ein wenig."

„Ich – ich weiß ehrlich nicht, was ich sagen soll. Es ehrt mich zutiefst, dass du dich mir anvertraust."

„Das tue ich nur, weil es nicht viele Menschen gibt, die ich ins Vertrauen ziehen kann", bemerkte er mit einem müden Lächeln auf dem eingesunkenen Gesicht.

Während sie ihn so ansah, wie er seine Unbeholfenheit niederkämpfte, stieg ihre Sympathie für die offensichtliche Zuneigung zu seiner jungen Frau erheblich. Schließlich fasste sie sich ein Herz.

„Remus, du hattest recht. Ich würde dir liebend gern beweisen, dass ich deine Offenheit zu schätzen weiß, indem ich mich dir ebenfalls anvertraue, aber das geht nicht. Die Informationen … Sie sind aus erster Hand und betreffen uns alle. Mehr kann ich dir nicht darüber sagen, außer dass sie der Wahrheit entsprechen."

Er schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf. „Das musst du auch gar nicht. Du hast uns allen einen großen Dienst erwiesen. Der Orden steckt in enormen Schwierigkeiten seit dem Vorfall, der sich am Astronomieturm ereignet hat. Immer mehr wenden sich aus Angst vor der immer stärker werdenden Macht Voldemorts von uns ab. Noch nie waren wir so wenige. Das heißt, wir bestehen im Grunde genommen nur noch aus dem engsten Kreis. Aber jetzt gibt es wieder Hoffnung. Hoffnung, die du uns nähergebracht hast. Dafür kann ich dir gar nicht genug danken, Hermine."

Bevor sie wusste, wie ihr geschah, nahm er sie bei den Schultern und umarmte sie auf dieselbe überschwängliche Weise, wie sie, Harry und Ron sich immer in den Armen gelegen hatten. Nicht zum ersten Mal in den letzten Minuten war Hermine wie vor den Kopf gestoßen. Sie hatte sich seit Monaten nicht mehr so überwältigt und geborgen gefühlt.

„Wofür war das denn?", fragte sie, nachdem er wieder von ihr abgelassen hatte. Sie tupfte sich mit dem Ärmel ihres Sweaters die feuchten Augen trocken. Immer noch verlegen blinzelte sie ihn an.

„Ich bin froh, dass ich mich getäuscht habe."

„Worin?"

„Nicht worin, sondern _in wem_. Severus und ich, wir waren uns von Anfang an nicht besonders grün."

„Glaubst du, es wäre anders gewesen, wenn du dich nicht mit James und Sirius angefreundet hättest?", fragte sie vorschnell.

Lupin lächelte schmal und Hermine sah aufmerksam an seiner Gestalt herunter, die durch seine abgetragene Kleidung nicht gerade einen vorteilhaften Eindruck machte. Er hatte noch nie vor Kraft und Lebensfreude gestrotzt. Genau wie Snape wirkte er bisweilen bis auf die Knochen ausgezehrt wie jemand, der bereits _zu viel_ erlebt hatte; verwundert fragte sie sich, wie es nur dazu kommen konnte, dass Snape zum Außenseiter abgestempelt wurde, wohingegen Lupin mit den beliebten Rumtreibern um die Häuser ziehen durfte.

„Diese alte Geschichte kommt doch immer wieder hoch. Ich mochte ihn nie, aber …"

„Das beantwortet nicht meine Frage. Bitte, Remus, ein harmloser Streich sieht anders aus. Ich weiß, Harry bewundert James. Aber ich verstehe nicht, wie deine Freunde einen derartigen Unsinn machen konnten."

„Du hast es nicht vergessen – natürlich nicht. Sicher fragst du dich jetzt, warum ich damals nicht eingegriffen habe."

„Weißt du, streng genommen war ich zu dieser Zeit noch nicht einmal existent." Sie musste sich nahezu zwingen, es zuzugeben, wo doch ihre Gedanken ständig bei Snape waren und dieser zeitgleich mit Lupin zur Schule gegangen war. „Trotzdem wüsste ich gerne, was dich dazu bewogen hat, Snape nicht zu mögen."

„Das weißt du doch."

„Aber genau das ist das, was mich so irritiert. Für mich klingst du so, als hättest du keine eigene Meinung von ihm gehabt und nur den anderen nachgeeifert."

„Ich kann es dir beim besten Willen nicht erklären. Vielleicht habe ich mich von ihnen mitreißen lassen, ja. James war voller Lebensfreude und Energie. Es war leicht, sich von ihm anstecken zu lassen. Aber das heißt nicht, dass ich alles gut fand, was er so trieb. Zugleich fehlte mir immer der Mut, ihn aufzuhalten. Ich glaube, unbewusst empfand ich Mitleid mit allen, die James zufällig zur falschen Zeit über den Weg gelaufen sind. Für mehr hat es aber am Ende nicht gereicht."

Mit gemischten Gefühlen hörte sie sich alles an. Ihre Augen brannten bei dem Gedanken an Snape.

Leise sagte sie: „Also, solltet ihr oder ich jemals Kinder haben, dann hoffe ich sehr, dass es irgendjemanden gibt, der für sie einsteht. Andernfalls will ich keine Kinder. Und ihr solltet euch das auch gut überlegen."

Im Anschluss ließ sie ihn stehen und ging wieder rein.

Na, das war ja großartig gelaufen. Was zur Hölle war nur in sie gefahren, Lupin das zu sagen? Bestimmt würde er in Zukunft einen großen Bogen um sie machen. Von Tonks ganz zu schweigen. Wenn die wüsste! Dabei hatte sie es ja nur zur Sprache gebracht, weil sie die ganze Zeit an Snape denken musste. Daran, wie unbegreiflich es war, dass Kinder so grausam sein konnten, sich ein Opfer rauszupicken, auf dem sie rumhacken konnten. Aber auch, weil sie es nicht besser gemacht und sich von ihm abgewandt hatte.

Überhaupt wurde Hermine das ungute Gefühl nicht los, von einem Fettnapf in den nächsten zu treten. Sie hatte nicht nur ihren Professor sitzenlassen, den sie offensichtlich bis über beide Ohren liebte, sondern auch alle anderen Menschen, die ihr etwas bedeuteten. Allen voran Harry, von dem sie sich nicht einmal verabschiedet hatte, und ihre Eltern, die sie fortgeschickt hatte, damit diese ein neues Leben beginnen konnten. Selbst Ron rückte wieder in ihr Blickfeld, denn obwohl sie das gesamte letzte Schuljahr kaum mit ihm gesprochen hatte, würden sie über Harry immer miteinander verbunden sein. Natürlich war schwer zu beurteilen, wie er inzwischen zu ihr stand; sie würde sich ihr Verhalten nicht so schnell verzeihen. Aber Ron war nun einmal Ron.

So unglücklich das Gespräch mit Lupin auch ausgegangen war, eine positive Sache hatte ihr Besuch bei den Weasleys: Es gab Hoffnung für Snape. Hoffnung, wo bis zuletzt keine gewesen war, dass der Orden ihn nicht ganz aufgab. Hoffnung, dass früher oder später, sollte Voldemort endlich vernichtet sein, auch andere die Wahrheit erfuhren.

Wieder im Haus ihrer Eltern, lag sie die halbe Nacht wach und konnte nicht schlafen. Unablässig musste sie an die Neuigkeiten denken, die sie erfahren hatte, an Mollys verständnisvolle Art, an Lupin, der es nicht über sich gebracht hatte, sich gegen James zu richten, und an Tonks, die ihr Herz an diesen Mann verloren hatte, wie Hermine das ihre an Snape. Am Ende ihrer Gedankenschleife war es immer irgendwie er, um den sich alles drehte.

Gegen viertel nach vier am nächsten Morgen schreckte sie hoch. Etwas stimmte nicht. Im Wohnzimmer waren Geräusche zu hören. Ein Scharren, wie Krallen, die auf Metall kratzten, durchdrang die Stille im Haus.

Schnell zückte Hermine ihren Zauberstab und schlich ängstlich im Dunkeln die Treppe hinunter. Sie kannte den Weg gut genug, um ihn ohne zu stolpern zurückzulegen. In den vergangenen Wochen hatte sie immer wieder den Ernstfall geübt, um notfalls binnen eines Wimpernschlags von Ort und Stelle zu disapparieren.

Tatsächlich kam das ohrenbetäubende Geräusch aus dem Kamin. Jemand versuchte ins Haus zu gelangen – sehr beharrlich noch dazu. Hermine fasste ihren ganzen Mut zusammen und konzentrierte sich, so gut es eben ging, auf ihre schützenden Zauber.

Nur Sekunden später ertönte ein lauter Knall und es gab eine Explosion. Von den Füßen gerissen segelte sie rückwärts durch das Zimmer und landete der Länge nach auf dem Fußboden. Die Zeit schien stillzustehen. Der Aufprall war heftig genug, dass ihr ganz schwindlig davon wurde.

Benommen setzte sie sich auf und tastete nach ihrem Zauberstab, der bei ihrem unfreiwilligen Flug aus ihrer Hand geglitten war. Dichter grünlicher Rauch aus dem Kamin nahm ihr die Sicht und Hermine musste husten. Zu ihrem Entsetzen sah sie eine sich schemenhaft vor ihr abzeichnende Gestalt.

Im nächsten Moment löste sich der Rauch in Nichts auf. Vor ihr stand, unversehrt und mit grimmiger Miene im Lichtkegel seines Zauberstabs, Snape.

„Suchst du den hier?", schnarrte er belustigt.

Die Stehlampe in der Ecke, die im Besitz ihrer Eltern war, seit Hermine denken konnte, leuchtete auf; das Licht war sanft, blendete aber in der dunklen Umgebung wie ein gleißender Scheinwerfer. Nur langsam gewöhnten sich ihre Augen daran und sie nahm erstmals seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit die vertrauten Züge ihres Professors wahr. Er ging vor ihr in die Hocke und hielt ihr ihren Zauberstab vor die Nase, der lässig zwischen seinen Fingern baumelte.

Hermine riss ihn an sich und umklammerte ihn in Snapes Richtung gestreckt, als hielte sie ihr Leben in den Händen. Sie war baff, dass er so tat, als wäre es eine Selbstverständlichkeit, hier einzudringen und sich dann noch über sie lustig zu machen. Überwältigt, ihn zu sehen. Hin- und hergerissen, was sie tun sollte.

Anders als er. Offenbar war er in sich gegangen und hatte beschlossen, sich nicht durch die zurückliegenden Ereignisse aus dem Konzept bringen zu lassen. Oder, was ebenfalls nicht ganz abwegig war, er war hier, um sich an ihr zu rächen. Unbeeindruckt obgleich ihrer Angriffslust streckte er ihr die Hand hin, um ihr aufzuhelfen. Hermine blieb skeptisch.

„Wie bist du durch meine Schutzzauber gedrungen?", fragte sie mit zittriger Stimme. Wenn er sie duzte, konnte sie es auch.

„Ich habe dein Haus um Erlaubnis gebeten, mich durchzulassen."

„ _Das Haus_?"

„Ich kann es dir nicht erklären, aber es hat funktioniert."

„Es ist ein Muggelhaus ohne jegliche magische Vergangenheit. Wie kann das sein?"

„Ein Muggelhaus, geschützt durch deine Zauber. Übrigens solltest du sie schleunigst erneuern. Wir können es uns beide nicht leisten, hier erwischt zu werden."

Verdutzt schlug sie in seine Hand ein und ließ sich von ihm auf die Füße helfen. Kaum in der Vertikalen, stolperte sie zurück und murmelte leise ihre Zauber. Nachdem sie sicher war, dass alles wieder so war, wie es sein sollte, drehte sie sich ihm zu und steckte den Zauberstab weg. Wenn er sie wirklich töten wollte, wäre er hundertmal schneller als sie.

„Severus, was tust du hier?"

Plötzlich war er es, der ins Stocken geriet. Eine eigentümliche Unsicherheit spiegelte sich auf seinem zerfurchten Gesicht, das bis soeben von einem selbstsicheren Schleier überzogen war. Er sah sie an, als hätte sie ihm aus heiterem Himmel ein Papierkügelchen an den Kopf geworfen, bis sie endlich merkte, dass sie ihn zum ersten Mal überhaupt mit seinem Vornamen angesprochen hatte.

„Lupin hat mich kontaktiert", sagte er starr. Nicht einmal seine Lippen bewegten sich.

„Lupin?", hauchte Hermine und strich sich verlegen eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr. Das ging schneller als erwartet. Hoffentlich hatte er nicht überall herumerzählt, was sie ihm vorgeworfen hatte.

„Allerdings. Er hat mir von eurem Treffen bei den Weasleys berichtet."

Peinlich berührt merkte sie, wie ihr die Farbe in die Wangen schoss. Ob Lupin ahnte, dass sich etwas zwischen ihr und Snape abgespielt haben musste? Immerhin war er skeptisch genug gewesen, zu hinterfragen, woher sie ihre Informationen hatte. Und immerhin hatten er und Tonks ihre Beziehung zu Beginn auch geheim gehalten.

„Dann habt ihr euch also unterhalten?", fragte sie wie beiläufig. In Wahrheit klang es jedoch ziemlich erzwungen.

„So würde ich es nicht unbedingt nennen", knurrte er wenig begeistert. „Es war ein sehr zäher Informationsaustausch, er hat viel um den heißen Brei geredet."

„Oh. Was – was hat er gesagt?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ist das jetzt wichtig? Erzähl _du_ mir lieber, was du dir dabei gedacht hast, dem Orden von Dumbledores Plan zu berichten."

Hermine fühlte, wie ihr Mut sie gänzlich verließ. Sie biss sich auf die Lippe. Wenn sie nur wieder mal wüsste, wo sie anfangen sollte!

Plötzlich, wie durch Knopfdruck gesteuert, machte sie einen Satz auf ihn zu und warf sich ihm an die Brust. Snape versteifte sich, aber Hermine merkte es gar nicht.

Sie schlang wie verloren ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und drückte ihre Nase an seinen zugeknöpften Hals. Leise schluchzend gestand sie ihm, wie sehr sie ihn vermisst hatte und dass es ein schrecklicher Fehler war, einfach so davonzulaufen.

Als sie fertig war und er nichts darauf erwiderte, hob sie den Kopf und wich ein Stück zurück. Er sah an ihr vorbei ins Nichts hinein und schluckte hart, die Hände fest an seine Seiten gepresst.

Schaudernd wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie kein Recht hatte, sich bei ihm auszuweinen. Sie hatte ihn verlassen. Warum, das zählte nicht. Er wollte es vermutlich auch gar nicht wissen.

Die Frage, warum er gekommen war, drängte sich wieder in den Vordergrund, denn wenn nicht ihretwegen, weshalb dann? Obwohl ihr die Worte auf der Zunge lagen, konnte sie sie nicht aussprechen. Es tat weh, ihm so nahe zu sein und zugleich das Gefühl zu haben, dass es ihm unangenehm war. Zu hören, dass er sie nicht mehr wollte, wäre jedoch noch weitaus grausamer gewesen. Würde er sie doch nur einmal kurz berühren, vielleicht käme das Feuer ja zurück, das zwischen ihnen gelodert hatte. Aber er rührte sich immer noch nicht. Schließlich hielt sie es nicht länger aus und brach ihr Schweigen.

„Ich weiß, ich verdiene keine Antwort darauf, nach allem, was ich dir angetan habe, aber wieso bist du hier?"

„Was du mir _angetan_ hast?", wiederholte er schwer. „Du hast keine Ahnung."

„Nein, du hast recht. Ich habe mich zu weit aus dem Fenster gelehnt. Ich konnte mich nicht von dir fernhalten."

„Warum bist du dann gegangen?", höhnte er.

Hilflos wie ein Kind starrte sie ihn mit offenem Mund an. Wie sollte sie ihre Motive vor ihm rechtfertigen? Es klang so dumm, wenn sie es sich vorsagte, wie sie es in den vergangenen Wochen immer wieder getan hatte, um nicht schwach zu werden.

„Du musst mir nichts sagen", kam es leise von ihm. Es war, als würden sie sich durch eine gläserne Tür unterhalten, die sie ihm vor der Nase zugeschlagen hatte. Dadurch, dass sie den Schmerz, den sie ihm zugefügt hatte, in ihm sehen konnte, blutete ihr das Herz. „Albus hat es längst getan. Er hat dich durchschaut. Zuerst wollte ich ihm nicht glauben, es hat keinen Sinn gemacht."

„Du irrst dich", unterbrach sie ihn sanft. „Ich stand dir nur im Weg. Ich wollte dich nicht quälen, sondern es leichter für dich machen."

Er zog die Brauen zusammen. Sein Gesicht wirkte dabei wie um Jahre gealtert. Müde; in ihrer Sehnsucht nach ihm hatte sie fast vergessen, dass er schon von Beginn an gut zwanzig Jahre älter gewesen war.

Hastig fuhr sie fort. „Es tut mir so leid."

Dann verstummte sie urplötzlich wieder. Die Schuld, die in ihr hochkam, war unbeschreiblich. Und doch gab es keine Worte dafür. Am liebsten hätte sie ihn auf Knien um Vergebung gebeten, wenn es nur irgendetwas geändert hätte; er war nun mal niemand, der angefleht oder bemitleidet werden wollte. Er war verletzt – ihretwegen. Das musste sie akzeptieren.

Snape drehte sich zur Seite, nahm die Hände hoch und schob sich damit durch die langen Haare.

„Warum hast du es ihnen gesagt?"

Der plötzliche Themenwechsel kam Schlag auf Schlag. Im ersten Moment glaubte sie, sich verhört zu haben. Zaghaft schielte sie sein Seitenprofil an, das sich im Licht der Lampe scharf vom freundlichen Mobiliar des Zimmers abzeichnete.

„Weil das, was ich dir damals, bevor ich gegangen bin, gesagt habe, die Wahrheit war. Ich wollte nicht, dass du das tun musst, genauso wenig wie ich dich im Stich lassen wollte. Du warst so entschlossen, so unbeirrbar, da hatte ich Angst, dich zu verlieren. Ich liebe dich, Severus. Mehr als je zuvor. Und ich wünsche mir nichts sehnlicher als mit dir zusammen zu sein. Aber du musst jetzt stark sein und das beenden, was du angefangen hast.

Ich will nicht, dass du meinetwegen nicht bei der Sache bist. Ich weiß, es war mein Fehler, dich abzulenken. Von Anfang an. Mir hat die Vorstellung gefallen, wir könnten wie alle anderen in den Tag hineinleben, schauen, was morgen und übermorgen kommt. Irgendwie hatte ich immer gehofft, wir könnten einfach alles ausblenden, was total dämlich von mir war. Wir waren nie wie die anderen. Wir waren kein stinknormales Paar, das glücklich Hand in Hand eine Straße entlang spaziert. Wir mussten uns verstecken, es geheim halten … "

„Wir würden es auch niemals sein", sagte er mit rauer Stimme.

„Was?" Es war ein Krächzen.

Er seufzte tief, drehte sich zu ihr um und sah sie so eindringlich an, dass sie frösteln musste. „Die Prophezeiung war nicht auf Dracos Schwur bezogen. Es muss etwas anderes bedeuten. Etwas, das vielleicht noch vor uns liegt und bald eintreffen wird."

„Wie – wie kommst du darauf?", stammelte sie perplex.

„Trelawney. Ich bin jetzt der Schulleiter und habe mir erlaubt, ihr ein paar Erinnerungen zu rauben."

„So was geht? Obwohl sie dabei in Trance war?"

Er ging nicht darauf ein. „Du hast mir nicht alles gesagt, Hermine. Sie hat von Tod und Verderben geredet. Und von Liebe."

„Nein, nein, nein. Ich habe es so _interpretiert_ , wie ich es dir gesagt habe."

„Dann hast du es falsch aufgefasst, weil du nicht daran geglaubt hast."

Hermine senkte kurz den Blick auf seine Brust. Gleich darauf sah sie ihn wieder an. „Es war keine Absicht von mir, dir was vorzumachen oder so. Meine Erfahrungen mit Prophezeiungen halten sich in Grenzen." Sie blinzelte. „Du meinst, es könnte sein, dass es noch nicht vorbei ist?"

„Ich weiß es nicht genau."

„Aber du hast etwas gespürt. Damals, bevor ich dich verlassen habe …"

„Nicht", sagte er trocken.

„Ich werde es auf ewig bereuen, Severus. Mein Haus jedoch hat dich reingelassen. Das hat was zu bedeuten." Sie setzte ein gekünsteltes Lächeln auf, um die angespannte Stimmung zu lockern. Dann sagte sie: „Sollte ich je wieder unfreundlich zu dir sein, ist es doch gut zu wissen, dass du hier immer Willkommen bist. Du brauchst dich nie über ein Dach über dem Kopf zu sorgen."

„Richtig."

Er lächelte kaum merklich und Hermines Magen machte bei dem Anblick einen Sprung nach oben. Genauso hatte sie ihn in Erinnerung behalten, obwohl er viel zu selten gelächelt hatte.

„Du musst gewollt haben, dass ich hereinkomme", fing er unerwartet an. „Deine Zauber waren sehr gut. Hermine …"

Er holte tief Luft, machte einen Schritt auf sie zu und streckte die Hand nach ihr aus, mit der er ihre Wange umfing, während sie instinktiv die Augen schloss und die Berührung genoss.

„Ich war im Haus meiner Eltern", sagte er ruhig. „Dort wurde mir klar, dass ich dir absolut nichts zu bieten habe."

„Das spielt doch keine Rolle, Severus", erwiderte sie vehement. „Ich wusste immer, welch ein Glück ich mit meinen Eltern hatte. Trotzdem habe ich sie einfach fortgeschickt. Genauso wie ich dich verlassen habe. Ich bin ein scheußlicher Mensch."

Snape schob mit dem Finger ihr Kinn in die Höhe und brachte sie dazu, ihn anzusehen. Er wirkte gefasst. „Nicht mehr als alle anderen."

In diesem Moment stand die Welt um sie herum einmal mehr still. Sie fühlte nur noch, wie sein Atem sanft auf ihre Haut auftraf. Alles, was jetzt zählte, war, dass er zu ihr gekommen war. Sie wollte ihm so sehr glauben. Wollte vergessen, wie sie, ohne sich umzudrehen, aus den Kerkern gegangen war. Sie sah ihn einfach an, bereit zur bedingungslosen Selbstaufgabe; Hauptsache der Schmerz, den sie zu verantworten hatte, ließ nach.

Snapes schwarze Augen indes bohrten sich in ihre. Ungehemmt, offen, dass sie in ihren bodenlosen Tiefen zu ertrinken drohte. Ihr Körper wurde schwerelos und butterweich.

Und dann hob er sie auf die Arme und trug sie zum wenige Meter entfernt stehenden Sofa hinüber. Dort legte er sie darauf ab und setzte sich neben sie an die Kante.

„Ich kann nicht lange bleiben, Hermine."

Alarmiert weiteten sich ihre Augen. Ein neuer Morgen brach an, doch sie wagte nicht, davon zu sprechen. Nicht jetzt, wie sie sich im Stillen ermahnte.

Sie streckte die Hand nach ihm aus und schlang sie um die Knöpfe auf seiner Brust, in der sein Herz augenblicklich schneller schlug. Mit sanftem Druck zog sie ihn zu sich herab, bis seine Lippen kurz vor ihren waren und er sich gegen alles Weitere sträubte.

„Hermine", drang seine Stimme zu ihr durch. Sie war tief und nach der Trennung voller bitterer Melancholie.

„Bitte", sagte sie nur, „wenn es das Letzte wäre, was ich tun kann, dann möchte ich mich dir schenken. Ich schulde dir so viel, Severus."

Er erwiderte nichts, beugte den Kopf und lehnte ihn gegen ihre Stirn. Leise hörte sie ihn wie an sich selbst gewandt flüstern: „Wenn das so ist, lass mich gehen."


	17. Chapter 17

xxx

Von Herzen Frohe Weihnachten

xxx houseghost xxx

Awaiting the greater good

Kapitel 17

Last

Der Gedanke, dass sie seine Entscheidung herausgefordert hatte, war unvermeidlich. Erneut schossen Tränen in ihre Augen, wurden jedoch sofort zurückgedrängt; ihr Spiel mit dem Feuer hinterließ Spuren auf ihrer Seele.

In dem quälenden Bewusstsein, dass sie es nicht anders verdiente, nickte sie. Das schlechte Gewissen und der damit verbundene Schmerz gingen Hand in Hand. Niemand, der nicht etwas Vergleichbares erlebt hatte, konnte das verstehen. Wäre er doch nur wütend gewesen, hätte sie damit umzugehen gewusst. So blieb ihr nichts weiter als mit seinem Verständnis zu hadern. Auch die Frage, warum er es sich antat, sie aufzusuchen, erübrigte sich endlich, denn wie es schien, hatte Dumbledore noch immer die Fäden in der Hand. Sie spürte es und war zugleich machtlos dagegen.

Erinnerungen an ihr letztes Gespräch mit ihm im Schulleiterbüro wurden wach. Er hatte eine Ruhe ausgestrahlt, dass es ihr jetzt noch kalt über den Rücken lief. Genau wie Harry nach dem Tod von Sirius, war sie versucht gewesen, alles kurz und klein zu schlagen, um ihm einzubläuen, wie ungerecht es war, was er da von Snape verlangte. Die Tatsache, dass er selbst keinen anderen Ausweg gesehen hatte, hatte es nicht besser gemacht – in diesem Moment war ihr Dumbledore zum ersten Mal winzig klein erschienen, ebenso wie damals ihr Professor, nachdem sie seinen Zusammenbruch miterlebt hatte.

Als Snape schließlich den Kopf hob, driftete sie zurück in die Gegenwart. Er setzte sich aufrecht hin. Sanft strich sein Handrücken über ihre Wange, liebkoste sein Daumen ihre vibrierenden Lippen.

„Du warst schon immer erstaunlich stark", sagte er und sah abwesend auf ihren Mund, als würde er sich an etwas erinnern; es musste ein Traum von etwas Vergangenem sein. Flüchtig. Nicht zu greifen.

„Wäre ich das, hätte ich einen anderen Weg für uns gefunden." Sie konnte kaum sprechen, so sehr brannte ihr Hals.

Seine Mundwinkel spielten und wirkten im Lichtschein wie harte, verzerrte Linien. „Ich schätze, ich hätte dasselbe wie du getan." Ohne nachzudenken fügte er an: „Merkwürdig. Albus hat etwas Ähnliches gesagt."

Die Sätze kamen wie aus dem Stegreif, fast ohne Zusammenhang, aber Hermine wusste, was er meinte. Hätte er damals vor so vielen Jahren nicht so endgültig Lily verloren, wäre er ein anderer geworden. Die Freundschaft zu ihr war sein Anker gewesen, lange bevor Hermine das Denken gelernt hatte. Lange bevor _sie_ ihm das Herz brechen konnte.

Es war eigenartig gewesen, das erste Mal mit ihm über Harrys Mum zu sprechen. Alles, was sie über Lily wusste, lag unter einer Dunstglocke, deren nebliger Schleier voller Geheimnisse war. Die Versuchung, sich mit ihr zu vergleichen, sich mit ihr zu messen, war immer irgendwie da. Sie musste diesem Drang jedoch unbedingt widerstehen.

Und dann war da noch der nächste Fettnapf, in den sie sich selbst manövriert hatte: Dumbledore. Betreten wusste sie nicht, was sie antworten sollte. Normalerweise war es ihr nicht so schwer gefallen, mit ihrem Professor ins Gespräch zu kommen. Aber die Zeit lief ihnen davon und die Umstände waren ohnehin schon nicht berauschend. Ob er wusste, was sie mit Dumbledore besprochen hatte? So sehr sich die beiden Männer auch nahegestanden haben mochten, konnte sie nicht einschätzen, wie raumgreifend ihre Gespräche gewesen waren. Die Mädchen auf dem Klo in Hogwarts jedenfalls waren nicht unbedingt harmloser als ihre männlichen Schulkollegen gewesen. Dumbledore wusste, dass Snape mit ihr geschlafen hatte. Mit ziemlicher Sicherheit hatte es deswegen die ein oder andere heftige Diskussion gegeben.

„Du hast ihm viel bedeutet, Severus." Es gefiel ihr nicht, es zuzugeben – ganz und gar nicht. Nur der Fairness halber sprang sie über ihren Schatten. Niemandem war geholfen, wenn sie ihr Versagen auf andere abwälzte. Es gab bereits zu viel, das sie bereute.

Während Hermine ihn voller Intensität musterte, kämpfte sie gegen einen weiteren Schwall nutzloser Worte. Sein Anblick, den sie sich monatelang herbeigesehnt hatte, brachte sie völlig durcheinander. Sie konnte erahnen, wie er mit sich rang, den Bann zu brechen, der seine Wut im Zaum hielt. Es war ungewöhnlich für ihn, so wortkarg zu sein, obwohl es sichtlich in ihm arbeitete. Aber vielleicht wusste er, genau wie sie, einfach nicht weiter. Selbst wenn sie ihn zutiefst verletzt hatte, war nahezu unmöglich, dass er vergessen hatte, wie es zwischen ihnen gewesen war. Innig, warm, unendlich nah. Annähernd jeder Atemzug von ihnen glich einem unterdrückten Keuchen, wenn sie, so wie früher, kurz davor waren, die Vernunft auszublenden und sich gehen zu lassen.

 _Eins im Blick, eins im Tun._

Am liebsten wäre sie auch jetzt in die Form seines Körpers hinein geschmolzen, eine brennende Kerze, deren herunterlaufendes Wachs sich der Umgebung anschmiegte, und hätte ihn bis zur Besinnungslosigkeit geküsst. So lange, bis sie einander im jeweils anderen verloren. Aber die drückende Stille hing zu schwer in der Luft.

„Mir fällt ein, ich muss dir dringend was sagen", brachte sie in ihrer Hilflosigkeit hervor; bevor es zu spät dafür war. „Dumbledore – er will nicht, dass du es erfährst, aber ich bin anderer Meinung."

„Es geht um seine Unsterblichkeit, richtig? Die des Dunklen Lords." Es war eine Feststellung, die sie überraschte.

„Woher weißt du das?"

„Er hat ein großes Geheimnis daraus gemacht, das er mir nicht anvertrauen wollte."

Noch bevor sie ihn danach fragen konnte, fing er von sich aus zu erzählen an und endete mit den Worten: „Es war einer unserer größten Streitpunkte im letzten Jahr."

Hermine schürzte die Lippen. „Abgesehen von mir."

Er kniff gequält die Augen zusammen, redete aber weiter über Dumbledore und darüber, dass er es für zu gefährlich gehalten hatte, denn immerhin war es von oberster Priorität, Voldemort nicht merken zu lassen, was vor sich ging.

Zweifelnd sah sie ihn an. „Was denkst du darüber?"

„Er hatte nicht Unrecht", knurrte er trocken. „Sollte ich versagen, wäre es besser, wenn ich nicht zu viel weiß." Was er sagte, klang frustrierend. Genauso empfand er es wohl auch.

„Dann willst du es also dabei belassen?" Ihre Bemerkung gab viel von der Entrüstung preis, die in ihr wallte. Schnell biss sie sich auf die Unterlippe, um sich zu beruhigen. „Du wirst dich dem stellen müssen, Severus. Aber du wirst nicht versagen. Nicht bei deinen Fähigkeiten und deiner Erfahrung. Wenn ich in den letzten Jahren eines gelernt habe, dann das: Was Voldemort tut, ist Unrecht. Er kämpft nur für sich selbst und _muss_ vernichtet werden. Und nur du kommst nahe genug an ihn ran, um Harry dabei zu helfen."

Snape bedachte sie mit einem schweigsamen aber äußerst kritischen Seitenblick, so dass sie nicht länger um den heißen Brei redete und ebenfalls den Mund hielt, bevor sie rot werden konnte; nicht mal ihr Kompliment kommentierte er, wofür sie insgeheim dankbar war, da sie immer noch keine Ahnung hatte, wie sie sich ihm gegenüber verhalten sollte.

Seufzend setzte sie sich auf, zog die Beine an und schlang die Arme darum.

„Ich komme mir so dämlich vor", sagte sie wahrheitsgemäß, indem sie auf sein verhärmtes, ihr abgewandtes Seitenprofil sah. „Das liegt nur daran, dass ich alles kaputt gemacht habe. Aber viel wichtiger ist jetzt erst mal, dir zu helfen, dein Ziel zu verwirklichen."

Wie so oft zuckten seine Mundwinkel, die einzige Reaktion, die er von sich gab. Schließlich öffnete er einen Spaltbreit seine zu einer schmalen Linie verzogenen Lippen.

„Ich weiß nicht, Hermine", sagte er sehr leise, dass es beinahe bedrohlich klang. Dann lachte er humorlos auf. „Das letzte Mal, als du mir helfen wolltest, ist es nicht gut ausgegangen. Aber … womöglich geschah es mir sogar recht. Ich habe es nicht anders verdient."

Ein stechender Schmerz durchzuckte ihre Brust. „Wieso sagst du das?"

„All das Gerede zwischen uns hat nichts gebracht. Ich war nicht mehr ich selbst in deiner Gegenwart."

„Das ist doch nicht deine Schuld! Mir ging es nicht anders."

„Doch", spuckte er verächtlich. „Meine Verantwortung, mein Versagen, meine Schuld. Jeder würde mir recht geben, nur du natürlich nicht."

Hermine war so verunsichert, dass sie nichts darauf erwiderte. Schnaubend beugte er sich nach vorn und stützte den Kopf auf die Hand. Seine langen Strähnen nahmen ihr die Sicht auf sein Gesicht. Es war beinahe wieder wie damals, als es erstmals angefangen hatte, zwischen ihnen zu rumoren; ein ständiges Auf und Ab, ein gegenseitiges Geben und Nehmen, ein gefährliches Versteckspiel. Aber auch ein schier unbeschreibliches Gefühl des Auslotens, das sie schrecklich vermisst hatte.

„Du versuchst doch nicht schon wieder, mich davon zu überzeugen, dass ich keine Ahnung habe, worauf ich mich einlasse, indem ich mich mit dir unterhalte, oder?" Ihr kläglicher Versuch, ihre Stimme mittels eines aufmunternden Untertons zu erhellen, wurde ignoriert.

„Weil ich es immer noch nicht verstehe, Hermine", sagte er scharf. Erst jetzt drehte er den Kopf und sah sie an. „Es gäbe Millionen anderer Männer auf diesem Planeten. Aber du musstest ausgerechnet anfangen, dich mir zuzuwenden."

„Ist das jetzt dein Ernst? Wenn es dir nur darum geht, warum sträubst du dich dann dagegen, dass ich mich für dich entschieden habe? Abgesehen davon, dass es keinen Sinn ergibt, die gesamte Männerwelt da mit reinzuziehen, denn ich _habe_ mich in dich verliebt – ob es dir nun passt oder nicht. Außerdem", sie machte eine Pause und holte tief Luft, „ist es ja nicht so, als hättest du mich nicht davor gewarnt."

Unsicher zögerte er. Dann stand er aus heiterem Himmel auf und sah mit gerade aufgerichtetem Oberkörper und ernster Miene auf sie hinab; der unmittelbare Verlust der Nähe zu ihm ließ sie frösteln.

„Wo willst du jetzt hin, Severus?", fragte sie alarmiert.

„Ich muss wieder zurück."

Anstatt einen neuerlichen, zum Scheitern verurteilen Versuch zu unternehmen, ihn zurückzugewinnen, gab es nur noch eines, was sie tun musste. Sie schnellte ebenfalls hoch und war sofort auf den Beinen, viel entschlossener, als sie es sich selbst zugetraut hätte. Während er sie genauestens beobachtete, überzogen verschiedenste Emotionen sein Gesicht: Ein tiefsitzender Schock, neugierige Zurückhaltung und jede Menge ungeduldige Erwartung.

„Wenn du gehen musst, solltest du mich zuerst anhören", sagte sie bedeutungsschwanger. „Er ist unsterblich, weil er seine Seele zerstückelt und die einzelnen Teile in Gegenstände eingeschlossen hat, die er irgendwo versteckt hält. Sie sind der Schlüssel zu seiner Unsterblichkeit: Horkruxe. Soweit ich weiß, ist Nagini einer davon. Wir müssen sie finden – jeden einzelnen Horkrux. Aber um sie zu vernichten, braucht es spezielle Formen von Magie. Erst wenn sie beseitigt sind, kann er selbst getötet werden."

Ihre spontane Rede endete genauso unerwartet, wie sie begonnen hatte. Und genauso eigenartig, wie es davor zwischen ihnen gewesen war, ging es weiter.

„Das ist unmöglich", sagte er kopfschüttelnd. Die Verwirrtheit stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben, aber eben auch die Enttäuschung.

„Ist es nicht." Ihr war bewusst, dass sie nicht halb so überzeugend klang, wie sie es beabsichtigt hatte.

„Das ist mein voller Ernst, Hermine. Niemand könnte einer solchen Aufgabe gewachsen sein."

Verärgert runzelte sie die Stirn. Sie musste sich stark zusammennehmen, um nicht die Beherrschung zu verlieren und ihm vorzuwerfen, wie absolut typisch es von ihm war, das zu sagen. Zwar hatte sie immer gewusst, dass sein Vertrauen in Harry nicht das Beste war, aber das war eindeutig der falsche Zeitpunkt dafür, sich mit dieser alten Kabbelei auseinanderzusetzen.

„So oder so bleibt uns keine andere Wahl", versetzte sie hart. „Wir müssen es wenigstens versuchen. Oder hast du eine andere Idee?"

Sie machte einen wohl bemessenen Schritt auf ihn zu, bis sie ihm ganz nahe war, dann legte sie ihre Handflächen auf seine Brust und grub ihre Finger in den schwarzen Stoff seiner Kleidung. Sofort spürte sie die vertraute Wärme, die von seinem Körper abstrahlte, und hörte dumpf das Schlagen seines Herzens in seiner Brust – beständig aber um ein Vielfaches schneller werdend. Es war überwältigend, auch wenn Snape steif wie ein Brett dastand und sie abwägend ansah.

„Ich habe das Gefühl, Dumbledore glaubte, wir hätten alle Zeit der Welt dafür, sein Rätsel zu lösen", sagte sie in einem eindringlichen Flüsterton. „Aber die haben wir nicht. Ich habe wirklich sehr intensiv darüber nachgedacht in den letzten Wochen, als ich hier festsaß. Es könnte gut möglich sein, dass wir mehr Hilfe brauchen, als er uns zugestehen wollte. Deshalb halte ich nichts davon, wenn Harry alles im Alleingang erledigen soll."

Er ignorierte ihren Einwand schlichtweg. „Albus wird seine Gründe gehabt haben."

„Dumbledore ist tot", merkte sie ernst an. „Aber vielleicht kann uns ja sein Bruder weiterhelfen."

„Aberforth?", fragte er und wirkte alles andere als begeistert dabei.

Sie nickte sanft; fast hätte sie schmunzeln müssen, wenn sie an ihren gemeinsamen Besuch bei ihm dachte. „Wir sollten ihn noch einmal kontaktieren, dann haben wir wenigstens alles versucht. Und soweit wir wissen, ist er der einzig lebende Verwandte von Dumbledore."

„Na schön", sagte er schroff, „dann werde ich mir die beiden Brüder nochmal zur Brust nehmen, wenn es nicht anders geht."

Ein Gefühl der Aufregung machte sich in ihr breit. Sie setzte ein zaghaftes Lächeln auf.

„Ich könnte dir dabei helfen, wenn du willst."

„Auf gar keinen Fall. Du bleibst hier."

Seine Stimme war bestimmt und ließ keinen Zweifel an der Ernsthaftigkeit, mit der er meinte, was er sagte. Hermine spürte einen urtümlichen Stich in ihrer Brust, wie von einem kalten Eiszapfen stammend.

„Wie du meinst. Dann warte ich eben auf eine Antwort von dir."

Er schnaufte, die Kiefer fest aufeinander gepresst. „Einverstanden. Wir werden ja sehen, ob dein Haus dann immer noch freundlich zu mir ist."

Erst jetzt fiel ein Großteil der Anspannung von ihm ab. Selbst seine Züge erhellten sich ein wenig und beide vergaßen einen Moment lang, dass die Nähe zwischen ihnen plötzlich nicht mehr komisch sondern innig und vertraut war.

Dann endete es. Ein wenig wehmütig leitete er den Abschied ein, indem er verkündete, dass er jetzt wirklich gehen müsse. Hermine konnte ihre Enttäuschung kaum verbergen. Die Sehnsucht nach ihm war unmenschlich und allgegenwärtig wie ihr schlechtes Gewissen. Sie schmiegte sich ein letztes Mal ohne langes Zögern an ihn und drückte ihre Nase in seine Kleidung hinein, um seinen Geruch in sich aufzunehmen. Dann küsste sie ihn schnell und flüchtig wie der Hauch des Windes auf die Lippen, ehe sie sich von ihm freimachte.

Etwas verhalten nickte er ihr zu, wirbelte herum und schritt mit fließenden Bewegungen zum Kamin hinüber, durch den er augenblicklich darauf verschwand.

Das Gefühl der Leere, die er hinterließ, brannte ein tiefes Loch in ihr Herz. Minutenlang stand sie einfach nur da und starrte melancholisch durch einen Schleier dummer Tränen ins Nichts hinein, sich fragend, ob und wann sie ihn wiedersehen würde. Sein Besuch war einerseits positiv verlaufen, wenn man bedachte, dass er jetzt endlich die Möglichkeit hatte, Dumbledores rätselhaftem Gehabe ein Ende zu bereiten. Andererseits jedoch blieb die Ungewissheit bestehen, die wie ein alles vertilgender Parasit an ihrem Verstand nagte: Jene Ungewissheit, bei der es um ihr Verhältnis zueinander ging. Freilich verdiente sie immer noch nichts anderes, als dass er zurückhaltend auf sie reagierte. Machte es da bei all dem Drunter und Drüber, das um sie herum herrschte, überhaupt noch einen Sinn, sich Hoffnungen zu machen, er würde ihr eines Tages vergeben können?

Hermine wusste keine Antwort darauf. Vorerst musste sie zusehen, dass sie sich wieder ins Geschehen einbrachte. Dazu war es wichtig, Kontakt mit Harry aufzunehmen. Denn sollte dieser ebenfalls die Schnauze voll haben von ihren Eskapaden, wäre es nicht nur utopisch sondern idiotisch obendrein, die aufkeimende Hoffnung auch noch zu schüren.

Nachdem Hermine sich pflichtbewusst vergewissert hatte, dass ihre Zauber zum Schutz vor anderweitigen Eindringlingen wirkten, ging sie in die Küche und bereitete sich ein Frühstück zu. Obwohl sie gestern bei den Weasleys mehr als genug zu Essen bekommen hatte, verspürte sie einen wahnsinnigen Appetit. Die letzten achtzehn Stunden waren so ereignisreich und anregend gewesen wie lange nicht. Im Anschluss brachte sie in Windeseile die Küche wieder in Ordnung und kümmerte sich um den Haushalt, den sie in ihrer Tristesse während der vergangenen Tage ziemlich vernachlässigt hatte. Peinlich berührt hoffte sie, dass Severus der Berg schmutziger Wäsche, der sich auf dem Fußboden neben der Küchentür angesammelt hatte, nicht aufgefallen war. Zur Erklärung redete sie sich ein, normalerweise nicht so schlampig zu sein. Aber was war zu Zeiten wie diesen schon normal? Sie würde sich damit anfreunden müssen, Mollys Hilfe noch ein weiteres Mal zu beanspruchen – ob es ihr nun gefiel oder nicht. Nur gemeinsam konnte das Unmögliche gelingen.


	18. Chapter 18

xxx

Unerwartet hat mir meine Lunge einen fiesen Streich gespielt und mich an die Grenzen meiner körperlichen Belastbarkeit gebracht, von der ich mich derzeit viel zu langsam erhole (meine mich ständig antreibende Ungeduld holt mich soeben spürbar wieder ein ;). Noch dazu bin ich Nichtraucher, schlank und verhältnismäßig sportlich, was alles irgendwie immer noch total surreal macht. Aber endlich kann ich wieder schreiben. Ein schönes Gefühl :) Daher etwas verspätet ein großes Danke für eure Worte zu meinen Geschichten. Ich habe euch nicht vergessen …

Liebe Grüße

houseghost

xxx

Awaiting the greater good

Kapitel 18

Cause

Der Fuchsbau lag vor Hermines Augen ausgebreitet wie ein Idyllisches Postkartenmotiv in der Sonne. Von ihrem Platz auf dem Hügel, zu dem sie direkt aus dem Haus ihrer Eltern heraus appariert war, konnte sie die gesamte Umgebung mühelos beobachten. Es tat gut, wieder draußen zu sein und die Kraft der Sonne zu spüren, die es Mitte September noch immer ziemlich in sich hatte. Trotzdem blieb sie keine Minute länger als nötig dort stehen und eilte mit wachsamen Blicken weiter ihrem Ziel entgegen.

An der Haustür des Fuchsbaus wurde sie von Molly empfangen, die sie gleich nach der Begrüßung in die Küche scheuchte, sie auf einen Stuhl pflanzte und ihr einen Teller Kekse hinstellte. Offenbar hatte Lupin Rons Mum nichts von dem kleinen Aussetzer erzählt, den Hermine sich in seinem Beisein geleistet hatte, oder sie verstand es gut, sich zu verstellen, um sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Beides war nicht unwahrscheinlich, schlussfolgerte Hermine, denn Mollys Umarmung hatte dieselbe Herzlichkeit wie immer verströmt. Lupin besaß einen verhältnismäßig zurückhaltenden Charakter, der Geheimnisse für sich behalten konnte, wenn es sein musste. Molly dagegen war die Mutter zahlreicher Kinder und mit so ziemlich allen Wassern gewaschen.

Wie üblich war man im Haus der Weasleys niemals einsam. Bereits zum frühen Abend hin hatten sich diverse Familienmitglieder eingefunden, so dass bald dieselbe Truppe von neulich inklusive Fred und George zusammensaß und über Gott und die Welt diskutierte. Zuerst fand Hermine die Abwechslung erfrischend, doch nach einer Weile bereute sie, dass sie nicht schon früher gekommen war. Sie hätte gern ein Wörtchen allein mit Molly geredet, wie beim letzten Mal auch. Da es dafür zu spät war, gab sie sich seufzend dem Wirrwarr der Stimmen hin, bis es endlich interessant wurde und Fred und George zu Witzeln anfingen; Hermine musste nicht lange überlegen, wen sie diesmal auf dem Kerbholz hatten.

„Hat er gesagt, warum er an Georges Ohr ran wollte?"

„Das liegt doch auf der Hand!", rief George sofort. „Er war neidisch, weil ich hundertmal besser als er aussehe!"

„Jaah, aber jetzt spielst du in einer anderen Liga mit", sagte Fred.

„Fred, George, benehmt euch und hört sofort mit dem Unfug auf!" Molly schüttelte zornig den Kopf, doch über Lupins Mundwinkel huschte ein seltenes Lächeln.

„Soweit sind wir gar nicht gekommen", sagte er, um auf Freds Frage einzugehen. „Er war sehr zurückhaltend mit allem. Aber langsam glaube ich, dass es tatsächlich nur ein Unfall war."

Betreten schaute Hermine die Tischplatte an. Sie erinnerte sich nicht, Severus deswegen gefragt zu haben. Bei der ganzen Aufregung hatte sie es wohl einfach vergessen.

Hellhörig geworden, setzte sie sich angespannt auf und wackelte unter dem Tisch mit den Füßen. Die Fragen kamen jetzt Schlag auf Schlag.

„Was hat er über Dumbledore gesagt?", wollte Mr Weasley wissen.

„Nicht viel. Er hat ohnehin erst auf meinen Patronus geantwortet, als ich ihm von Hermines Besuch erzählt habe."

„Du hast ihm gesagt, dass du es von Hermine erfahren hast?", fragte Molly entrüstet.

„Was hätte ich denn machen sollen? Aus ihm war nichts rauszuholen."

„Schon in Ordnung, Molly", antwortete Hermine schnell. „Wenn es uns weiterhilft, soll's mir recht sein." Um gewissenhaft zu überlegen, was sie sagen sollte, war sie einfach zu aufgewühlt.

„Hat er denn wenigstens bestätigt, dass alles nur eine abgemachte Sache war?", hakte Mr Weasley nach.

„Nicht direkt", sagte Lupin ruhig. „Aber er hat es auch nicht länger bestritten."

Lupin berichtete weiter über die Einzelheiten der Kontaktaufnahme – das zähe Gespräch also, wie Hermine wusste. Sonst gab es nicht viel Neues zu erfahren und sie kam sich allmählich vor wie ein Roboter, der den ganzen Abend lang automatisierte Antworten von sich gab, obwohl es ratsam gewesen wäre, vorsichtiger zu sein, damit niemand herausfand, dass sie Kontakt zu Severus gehabt hatte.

Irgendwann verfielen alle in Schweigen, sobald der neue Schulleiter zur Sprache kam. Hermine war dabei nicht wohl zumute. Der Austausch zwischen ihm und den Mitgliedern des Ordens ging weitaus schwieriger vonstatten als angenommen. Ob sie es wagen sollte, ihre Hilfe anzubieten? Nur weil sie bei Molly abgeblitzt war, musste das ja nicht unbedingt heißen, dass die anderen derselben Meinung waren. Doch dann kam ihr in den Sinn, dass die Idee nicht ohne Risiken umsetzbar war. Was, wenn Lupin tatsächlich Verdacht geschöpft hatte? Außerdem hatte sie andere Dinge, um die sie sich kümmern musste. Wenn sie ehrlich vor sich zugab, hatte sie den Fuchsbau nur aufsuchen wollen, weil sie sich davor scheute, Harry vor die Augen zu treten. Es war längst an der Zeit, dieses Problem anzugehen. Etwas, das sie allein tun musste. Doch die Einsicht schmerzte. Niemand konnte ihr dabei helfen, das wieder geradezubiegen, was sie selbst verbockt hatte.

Abgesehen von ein paar harmlosen Meinungsverschiedenheiten wurde es ein sehr unterhaltsamer Abend, was besonders Fred und George zu verdanken war, die mit ihren scherzhaften Einwürfen die gesamte Stimmung tüchtig auflockerten. Fast tat es Hermine leid, als sie sich kurz vor Mitternacht auf den Heimweg machte – es wäre schön gewesen, im Fuchsbau zu übernachten, um im Haus ihrer Eltern nicht alleine sein zu müssen. Andererseits hoffte sie insgeheim, irgendwann Severus wieder zu sehen und von ihm ein paar hilfreiche Neuigkeiten von den Dumbledores zu hören. Sehr zu ihrem Leidwesen blieb dieser Wunsch unerfüllt. Schließlich fasste Hermine sich ein Herz: Gleich am nächsten Tag nahm sie sich vor, Harry und Ron zu besuchen.

Das Apparieren stellte für Hermine kein Problem dar, dafür war es nicht ganz so leicht, die beiden vor dem Haus am Grimmauldplatz abgestellten Todesser mit einem Verwirrzauber zu belegen, damit sie ungesehen ins Innere gelangen konnte. Fast den ganzen Nachmittag wartete sie auf dem Dach einer kleinen Garage durch einen Desillusionierungszauber getarnt auf eine passende Gelegenheit und machte die Wachposten bei der ersten Unaufmerksamkeit unschädlich. Dann ging alles schnell.

Die schützenden Zauber, die das Haus umgaben, stammten, soweit sie wusste, von Dumbledore. Sie waren knifflig, doch so ausgelegt, dass sie Hermine nichts anhaben konnten; er musste gewollt haben, dass sie Zugang erhielt, andernfalls wäre es ihr nicht gelungen, sie zu durchbrechen.

Schon nachdem sie die magischen Hürden überwunden hatte, wartete die nächste auf sie: Das Aufeinandertreffen mit ihren zwangsweise verschmähten Freunden. Da weder Harry noch Ron mit ihrem überraschenden Besuch gerechnet hatte, wurde es ein Wiedersehen mit gezückten Zauberstäben, überschattet von ihrem unerwarteten Ausscheiden aus Hogwarts. Als sie die Jungs davon überzeugt hatte, dass es sich bei ihr wahrhaftig um die _echte_ Hermine handelte, gingen alle drei ins Wohnzimmer hinüber, wo sie sich im Kreis auf den verschlissenen Teppich hockten und ratlos anschwiegen. Während Ron beleidigt dreinblickte und mit vorgeschobener Lippe schmollte, war Harry seiner grimmigen Miene nach ebenfalls nicht erfreut über ihren Anblick. Irgendwann hatte Hermine genug von dem Zirkus.

„Ich weiß, ich hab Mist gebaut", sagte sie vorwurfsvoll an sich selbst gewandt. Sie sah beide nacheinander an. „Aber freut ihr euch denn gar nicht, mich zu sehen?"

In Harrys Augen funkelte es. „Das ist es nicht. Ich weigere mich einfach, diesen Unsinn zu glauben, den du Lupin aufgetischt hast."

Fast blieb ihr die Spucke im Hals stecken. Sein Ton war so gehässig wie noch nie.

„Remus hat es euch schon gesagt?", fragte sie zaghaft. „Wann?"

„Heute Vormittag. Er hat uns Frühstück gebracht und gleichzeitig die frohe Botschaft verkündet, dass der Mord an Dumbledore gar kein richtiger Mord war. Interessante Geschichte übrigens. Und nicht gerade glaubhaft, wo ich selbst dabei war und alles mitangesehen habe."

„Mir ist schon klar, wie sich das anhören muss", erwiderte Hermine schroff. „Aber kann es vielleicht sein, dass deine Einstellung dazu in erster Linie mit meinem Verschwinden zusammenhängt?"

Harry sagte nichts, Ron dafür nickte wissend.

„Du kannst es ruhig zugeben", sagte er auffordernd.

Sie war verwirrt. „Was meinst du damit? Was soll ich zugeben, Ron?"

„Tu nicht so. Meine Beziehung zu Lavender hat dir von Anfang an nicht gefallen."

Hermine verschlug es fast die Sprache. Bestürzt über sein Urteil schlug sie die Hände vors Gesicht; er klang so sicher, dass sie von derselben Sache redeten, doch er hätte nicht mehr daneben liegen können.

„O Gott! Du denkst, ich bin deinetwegen von Hogwarts abgegangen?"

„Das muss dir echt nicht peinlich sein. Ich versteh es ja …"

„Spinnst du jetzt komplett? Deine sogenannte Beziehung mit Lavender war mir wirklich total egal!"

Ron machte einen verdatterten Eindruck. „Wirklich?"

„Ja!", brüllte Hermine lauter als nötig, obwohl es nur die halbe Wahrheit war, da sie ihr Interesse an ihm erst verloren hatte, als sie und Severus sich näher gekommen waren. Doch Ron schien fürs Erste ruhiggestellt – genau wie erhofft.

„Ist ja super." Harry seufzte leise, die Muskulatur seiner Kiefer überdeutlich angespannt, wandte er sich ihr zu. „Wieso bist du hier, Hermine? Wir haben monatelang nichts von dir gesehen oder gehört. Glaubst du, der Zeitpunkt ist passend, einfach so hier aufzukreuzen?"

Die Frage hing einen Augenblick in der Luft. Dabei war es nicht so, dass sie nicht damit gerechnet hatte. Mühevoll hielt sie seinen leuchtenden Augen stand, die auf der Suche nach einer sinnvollen Antwort waren.

„Weil ich dringend mit euch reden wollte", sagte sie dann. „Es gibt keine Erklärung, die mein Verschwinden rechtfertigen würde. Zumindest nicht aus eurer Sicht. Tatsache ist, dass wir alle dasselbe wollen. Nur gemeinsam können wir Voldemort vernichten. Deshalb habe ich auch den Orden eingeweiht …"

„Der Orden ist nicht mehr das, was er mal war", sagte Harry stoisch.

„Ich weiß. Lupin und Molly haben mich über alles aufgeklärt. Harry – bitte hör mich an. Es hat mich all meine Überwindung gekostet, diesen Schritt zu tun. Aber das kannst du dir vermutlich denken, oder?"

Langsam schien sich auch Harry dessen bewusst zu werden, dass sie zu lange befreundet gewesen waren, um sie für immer aus seinem Leben auszuschließen. Doch leider war es ihm noch nie leicht gefallen, etwaige Dinge zuzugeben, so dass er nichts erwiderte.

„Also", setzte Ron plötzlich an, „wo sie schon mal hier ist, sollte sie uns sagen, was sie weiß. Rausschmeißen können wir sie hinterher ja immer noch."

Hermine war so dankbar für seinen Einwurf, dass sie innerlich lächeln musste. Dabei fiel ihr etwas ein. Sie zog eine kleine verzauberte Handtasche heran, die sie neuerdings unterwegs überallhin begleitete, öffnete sie und richtete den Zauberstab darauf. Wie aus dem Nichts kam aus endloser Tiefe ein Pappkarton herausgeflogen, den sie auffing und mit geröteten Wangen Harry entgegenstreckte.

„Da ist ein Kuchen drin. Den hab ich letzte Nacht gebacken, in der Hoffnung, wir könnten deinen Geburtstag nachfeiern."

Verwundert nahm Harry den Karton an sich und reichte ihn ratlos an Ron weiter, der ihn sofort aufriss und gierig den Kuchen anstarrte, wobei er sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen leckte, als hätte er schon sehr lange nicht mehr genug zu Essen bekommen. „Du hast gebacken?"

Sie zuckte die Achseln, insgeheim hoffend, dass er einigermaßen schmeckte. „Ich konnte nicht besonders gut schlafen."

Harry stand auf und nuschelte seinen Kapuzenpulli an: „Dann hol ich mal Teller und Kuchengabeln."

Als er zurückkam, war er wie ausgewechselt. Sein Ärger über Hermine wurde von verborgener Verlegenheit überlagert, unter die sich sogar eine Spur Erleichterung mischte.

Das Resultat des frühen Abends war, dass keiner der drei Freunde mehr über die Funkstille redete. Sobald Hermine jedoch vorsichtig auf Snape zu sprechen kam, rumorte es in Harry.

Aus Angst davor, sich seine Zurückweisung einzufangen, mied sie das Thema für den Rest des Abends. Und so kam es, dass bis zu ihrer Abreise um Mitternacht über alles und jeden gesprochen wurde, bis auf Snape.

Zuhause fiel sie erleichtert ins Bett. Es wäre schön gewesen, über Nacht bei den Jungs zu bleiben, um nicht alleine sein zu müssen, da sie aber die Hoffnung nicht aufgab, irgendwann von Severus besucht zu werden, hatte sie unbedingt zurück zu ihrem Elternhaus gewollt; jedoch wartete sie wieder einmal vergeblich auf ihn.

Tage vergingen. Tage, die sie damit zubrachte, abwechselnd im Fuchsbau und im Grimmauldplatz vorbeizuschauen. Tage, die sich hauptsächlich um den Austausch von Neuigkeiten und ums Warten drehten. Warten auf eine passende Gelegenheit, mit Harry über das Unvermeidliche zu reden und ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass Snape mehr oder weniger unschuldig war. Warten auf einen Besuch von selbigem.

Es war erst an ihrem Geburtstag, als sie ihn völlig unerwartet wiedersehen sollte. Hermine hatte das Ereignis so lange wie möglich aus ihrem Kopf verbannt: Für niemanden war dieser Tag so wichtig gewesen wie für ihre Eltern.

Am Abend saß sie betrübt auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer und wischte sich mit einem Taschentuch die Tränen aus den Augen. Was für ein trauriger Tag das doch gewesen war! Zwar hatte sie sich, so gut es eben ging, mit Hausarbeit abgelenkt, doch das Opfer, das sie mit der Rettung ihrer Eltern erbracht hatte, war deutlicher denn je zu spüren. Alles brach eiskalt über sie herein – am meisten die triste Einsamkeit. Ob sie sie irgendwann wiedersehen würde, konnte sie zum derzeitigen Zeitpunkt noch gar nicht sagen. Zuerst mussten sie sich Voldemort vom Hals schaffen.

Das Rappeln im Kamin, das den unerwarteten Besucher ankündigte, kam aus heiterem Himmel. Diesmal ging es deutlich schneller und ehe sie sich versah, stand er vor ihr. Oder das von ihm, was sie durch ihre verquollenen Augen sehen konnte; sie hatte nicht mal Zeit gehabt, nach ihrem Zauberstab zu tasten.

Er blinzelte kurz, wie um sich zu vergewissern, was es mit ihrer desolaten Erscheinung auf sich hatte, und sah sie dann durch seine langen Strähnen hindurch an. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

„Nein", sagte sie wahrheitsgemäß.

Bevor Hermine ihm alles erklären konnte, saß er neben ihr auf dem Sofa und zog sie zu sich heran. Befreit schluchzte sie auf und rieb ihre Wange an seiner.

„Ich bin froh, dass du gekommen bist." Ihre Finger fanden seine Haare und gruben sich wie selbstverständlich hinein.

„Du siehst nicht danach aus", sagte er schlicht, die Stimme zu einem rauen Flüstern herabgesenkt.

„Es ist nur …", setzte sie an. „Ich hasse dieses ewige Versteckspiel. Ich hasse es, nicht bei dir sein zu können. Dabei will ich es so sehr." Sie sagte es einfach frei heraus, ohne nachzudenken: Er würde alles um Welten besser machen. Leichter, erträglicher. Das hatte er auf eine verklärte Weise immer getan.

An ihrer Haut konnte sie spüren, wie sich seine Gesichtsmuskulatur verhärtete. Sie holte Luft und machte sich von ihm frei. Mit möglichst würdevoller Haltung rang sie sich ein Lächeln ab.

„Wie dämlich muss ich sein, das vor dir zu sagen. Es – es tut mir leid."

Severus lachte auf, die Bitterkeit darin geradezu unmenschlich. „Tatsächlich habe ich versucht, mir einzureden, dass du mich loswerden wolltest. Erfolglos. Aber wie dem auch sei, du darfst dir nicht die Schuld daran geben, dass es soweit gekommen ist." Der letzte Satz war ein Knurren, doch nach einer kurzen Unterbrechung wurde seine Stimme weicher. „Was das betrifft … ich würde alles tun, um mit dir zusammen sein zu können, wenn _er_ nicht wäre."

Hermine atmete tief aus, um ihre Unsicherheit zu überspielen, und versuchte, seinen Worten einen Sinn zu geben. Im Grunde genommen hatte sie gehofft, dass er so darüber denken würde. Obwohl sie einfach gegangen war und ihn damit zutiefst verletzt hatte.

„Ich danke dir für deine Ehrlichkeit", sagte sie sanft.

„Meine Gefühle zu dir haben sich nicht geändert, Hermine."

Im Affekt griff sie nach seinen Händen und hielt sie fest. Ganz vorsichtig strich sie mit den Daumen über seine Haut, so dass ein Zittern durch seinen gesamten Körper lief und die Sehnsucht nach ihm sie in ihrer ganzen grotesken Form und Schönheit einholte: Das Gefühl, seine Lippen auf ihren zu spüren, oder Haut an Haut nebeneinander im Bett zu liegen und sich einfach nur in die Augen zu sehen. Beinahe war ihr, als würden sie wieder ganz am Anfang stehen und jede noch so kleine Berührung zu einem sich kontinuierlich ausbreitenden Lauffeuer werden …

Unweigerlich fragte sie sich über die Stille hinweg, wann sie sich zum ersten Mal richtig nahe gekommen waren; es wollte ihr nicht einfallen, so aufgeregt war sie.

Seine Augen waren jetzt geschlossen und ein Ausdruck der Ratlosigkeit umspielte seine Mundwinkel. Trotzdem war sie sich sicher, dass er die Berührung insgeheim genoss.

„Eigentlich bin ich hergekommen, um dir zum Geburtstag zu gratulieren", sagte er dann und sah sie beschämt mit seinen schwarzen Augen an. „Aber jetzt glaube ich, das war vermutlich keine so gute Idee."

Sein Geständnis überrumpelte sie. „Warum nicht?", fragte sie unbewusst.

„Weil es alles nur noch schwieriger macht."

„Du meinst, der Abstand zwischen uns ist nötig?" Die Enttäuschung in ihr war nicht zu überhören.

„In gewisser Weise. Ich brauche meine ganze Konzentration, damit ich keinen Fehler mache. Du würdest Hogwarts nicht wiedererkennen, Hermine. Die Situation dort ist extrem angespannt."

Sie nickte abwesend und wünschte sich, irgendwelche tröstenden Worte zu finden. Stattdessen gewann ihre Sehnsucht nach ihm die Oberhand, doch er kam ihr zuvor.

„Jedenfalls", sagte er milde, „alles Gute zum Geburtstag."

Er nahm ihr Kinn zwischen seine Finger, beugte sich vorsichtig über sie und drückte seine Lippen auf die ihren. Zuerst sacht, dann immer fordernder.

Berauscht vor Glück wusste sie nicht, wie ihr geschah. Seine bloße Anwesenheit war überwältigend, sein vertrauter Geruch wie eine Droge, nach der ihr ganzes Bewusstsein lechzte. Das war es, worauf sie insgeheim die ganze Zeit gewartet hatte. Endlich konnte sie wieder aufatmen, endlich dankbar nach vorne blicken.

Und dann ließ sie sich in seine Arme sinken und wurde von ihm aufgefangen; ein kostbarer Moment der Zweisamkeit, nach all der Einsamkeit von unschätzbarem Wert. Tief in ihrem Inneren wusste sie, dass er die Wahrheit gesagt hatte: Er würde Voldemort den Rücken zukehren, um bei ihr sein zu können, wenn es nur den Hauch einer Möglichkeit gäbe, ihm nicht mehr länger dienen zu müssen. Er liebte sie, sonst wäre er nicht allen Widrigkeiten zum Trotz hergekommen.


	19. Chapter 19

Awaiting the greater good

Kapitel 19

Instant

Gerade als der Kuss seinen brennenden Höhepunkt erreichte und Hermine eng an ihn gepresst unter Zuhilfenahme ihrer Fingern seine zugeknöpfte Brust abtastete, um seine Haut zu befreien und ihn spüren zu können, machte er sich von ihr frei. Mit einem deutlichen Widerwillen im Blick nahm er sie bei den Schultern und schob sie von sich. Schelmisch und überaus zufrieden sah sie ihm in die Augen, während ihr Atem sich regelrecht überschlug.

„Tut mir leid", sagte sie halbherzig.

Seine Augen blitzten auf wie glühende Kohlen. Die Gewalt eines Blickes, der es vermochte, reihenweise Schüler in Angst und Schrecken zu versetzen. „Ich glaube dir kein Wort."

„Dann eben nicht", erwiderte sie schnell und betrachtete hungrig seine dünnen, noch feuchten Lippen, ehe seine markante Stimme sie rasiermesserscharf wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückholte.

„Mir scheint, wir sind nicht im Mindesten aus der Übung." Der schnarrende, im Unterton mitschwingende Sarkasmus stand im grotesken Widerspruch zu der mahnenden Anklage von gerade eben. Er hatte sie durchschaut, was erwartete sie anderes von ihm?

„Manche Dinge ändern sich eben nie", sagte sie abmildernd und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen das Sofa, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, um ja nicht erneut in Versuchung zu kommen, ihn küssen zu wollen. Sie war zufrieden, wenngleich sie aus den Augenwinkeln sehen konnte, wie seine Lippen zu einer schmalen, allseits berüchtigten Linie wurden, die zweifellos dazu diente, sie auf Abstand zu halten.

„Ich weiß, du hörst es nicht gerne, aber mir wäre lieber, du würdest dich ab sofort aus der ganzen Sache raushalten", murmelte er bedächtig.

„Das kommt gar nicht in Frage. Ich hatte den unauslöschlichen Eindruck, dass du meine Hilfe bitter nötig hast. Und wenn du ehrlich zu dir selbst wärst, hast du das auch."

Sie hörte, dass er tief einatmete, wie um sich zu beruhigen, und nutzte die Gelegenheit, fortzufahren.

„Ich verstehe, was in dir vorgeht, glaub mir, das tue ich wirklich. Noch vor einem Jahr wäre es mir ziemlich egal gewesen, aber das hat sich geändert."

Er rollte die Augen. „Das musste ja kommen."

„Allerdings. Du warst dein ganzes Leben auf dich allein gestellt und hast deine Gründe, niemandem zu trauen. Trotzdem grenzt das, was du vorhast, meines Erachtens nach an glatten Selbstmord. Oder was glaubst du, wie lange das noch so gehen kann?"

Aufgrund seines beharrlichen Schweigens schloss Hermine, dass er nur schwer widersprechen konnte, obwohl er vermutlich in Gedanken nach irgendeiner Ausrede suchte. Vielleicht war er es aber auch einfach leid, ihr etwas vorzumachen.

„Du zweifelst doch nicht am Orden, oder?", sagte sie leise und sah ihn jetzt direkt an, bis er plötzlich blinzelnd den Blick auf seine im Schoß ruhenden Hände senkte.

Mit Zurückhaltung sagte er: „Jeder, der davon weiß, ist ein Risiko. Aber darum geht es im Augenblick nicht. Ich – ich bin es einfach nicht _gewohnt_ , von anderen Hilfe zu erhalten."

Ein Stechen in ihrer Brust ließ ihr fast die Stimme versagen. „Das weiß ich."

„Dann solltest du auch wissen, wie unglaublich schwer mir das fällt, dass du mir helfen willst. Zum ersten Mal in unserer gemeinsamen Geschichte hatte Lupin so was wie Respekt vor meiner Person. Als würde er etwas begreifen, was er noch nie zuvor begriffen hatte."

„Du hast recht. In Wahrheit kann ich es mir kaum vorstellen", sagte sie aufrichtig. „Aber es ist traurig, dass es so lange gedauert hat, bis er aus sich rauskam."

Sein leises Schnauben drang wie aus weiter Ferne zu ihr durch. Bilder der Vergangenheit flammten vor ihr auf, aus ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit an Hogwarts und der davor, die vermutlich alle beide quälten. Sie waren zugleich Schmerz und Ermahnung.

„Mich würde nur zu sehr interessieren, was du zu ihm gesagt hast."

Hermine lachte ungewollt auf; sie war nicht stolz auf das, was sie Lupin an den Kopf geworfen hatte. „Das bleibt mein Geheimnis."

Leise vor sich hin grummelnd schob er die Hände durch seine unordentlichen Strähnen, ehe er sie ratlos wieder sinken ließ. Sie beobachtete ihn aufmerksam und legte ihre Arme um seinen Rumpf, froh darüber, dass er sie nicht von sich schob.

Deutlich entspannter als zuvor schmiegte sie ihr Gesicht an die Kuhle seines eng verhüllten Halses. Indem sie sich an die ihr bekannten Fakten hielt, fing sie zaghaft zu Sprechen an.

„Du hast vorhin Hogwarts erwähnt."

„Willst du mich jetzt umgarnen und hinterrücks aushorchen?"

„Nur ein Bisschen."

„Dann habe ich das wohl verdient", sagte er bitter.

„Severus, auch wenn du keine Hilfe willst, kann ich nicht einfach nur hier rumsitzen und Däumchen drehen", erinnerte sie ihn zerrissen. „Ich bin es gewohnt, mich in die Ereignisse einzubringen."

„Noch ein Grund, weshalb ich dachte, es wäre keine gute Idee gewesen, dir einen Besuch abzustatten", merkte er gedankenverloren an.

„Sag das nicht. Als ich dich verlassen habe, war das die schlimmste Entscheidung, die ich je getroffen habe. Denkst du nicht, ich würde mir eines Tages noch größere Vorwürfe machen, wenn ich jetzt nicht versuche, es wieder gut zu machen?"

„Indem du dich in Gefahr begibst? Wir wissen beide, dass das passieren wird, wenn ich dir erlaube, dich einzubringen. Ja, ich rede von Erlaubnis, weil ich mich für dich verantwortlich fühle, denn naturgemäß will jeder von uns den nächsten Punkt für sich entscheiden."

Sie wusste, was er damit meinte: Sie waren wie Magneten, die unausweichlich aufeinanderprallten und dabei ein riesiges Chaos der Gefühle auslösten. Hätten alle Menschen so unter dem innigen Einfluss ihrer emotionalen Bindung zueinander gestanden, wäre die Welt vermutlich explodiert.

Sie drückte ihm einen versöhnlichen Kuss auf die Lippen und verfluchte sich innerlich für die Ablenkung. Das Verlangen, ihm abermals um den Hals zu fallen, kochte erneut in ihr hoch. Es war beinahe unmöglich, die Finger von ihm zu lassen.

„Komm schon, erzähl es mir."

„Na schön", rang er sich schließlich ab. Solange sie nur weiter miteinander redeten, war die Gefahr halbwegs gebannt, dass sie sich küssen und verlieren konnten. „Die Streitereien zwischen den Häusern sind heftiger denn je, die Zahl der Verletzten im Krankenflügel war noch nie so hoch. Fast jeden Tag gibt es irgendwelche Schreckensmeldungen. Poppy ist kurz vor dem Durchdrehen. Auf der einen Seite stehen die Carrows, die, wie du dir denken kannst, gewisse Unterstützer gefunden haben, während sich auf der anderen Seite Freunde von dir zusammengerottet haben, um ihnen die Stirn zu bieten. Die Strafen der beiden Todesser sind hart, aber der Widerstand wächst ungebrochen weiter. Aus diesem Grund sind Gerüchte im Umlauf, die besagen, dass bald nur noch ausgewählte Schüler einen Zauberstab haben sollen. Wenn es soweit kommt, kann ich nichts dagegen tun. Das ist dir doch bewusst, nicht wahr? Sollte ich mich weigern, fliege ich auf und andere Todesser werden an meine Stelle treten."

Geschockt riss sie sich von ihm los und starrte ihn an. Sie musste nicht lange überlegen, um zu wissen, dass mit Sicherheit die ehemaligen Mitglieder von Dumbledores Armee einen gewaltigen und ebenso folgenschweren Aufstand gegen die Carrows ins Leben gerufen hatten.

„Aber das hieße ja, dass sie sich nicht mehr verteidigen könnten!"

„Genau darum geht es hier. Ich sage es nur ungern, aber hätten deine Freunde in meinem Unterricht besser aufgepasst, wären sie imstande, auch ohne Zauberstab zu zaubern und ihre mentalen Fähigkeiten besser zu nutzen."

„Dann müssen wir sie eben mit neuen Zauberstäben versorgen", wand Hermine hektisch ein. Für Schuldzuweisungen war dies eindeutig nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt. „Wir werden schon einen Weg finden, ein paar ins Schloss zu schmuggeln. Vielleicht kann Harry ja was mit Hilfe der Karte des Rumtreibers ausrichten."

„Negativ. Die Geheimgänge von früher sind alle unbrauchbar. Abgesehen davon, woher willst du die Zauberstäbe nehmen? Ollivander wird im Haus der Malfoys gefangengehalten. Er kann keine neuen beschaffen."

Die Erleichterung darüber, dass der Zauberstabmacher, der im Sommer vor über einem Jahr von den Todessern entführt worden war, noch am Leben war, wurde überschattet von der Frage, wie sie ihn befreien sollten. Erst nachdem Hermine versichert hatte, dass sie sich nicht im Alleingang darum kümmern würde, fand die Diskussion ein Ende, womit das nächste Thema ihres unendlichen Fragenkatalogs in den Vordergrund drängte.

„Hast du schon mit den Dumbledores gesprochen?"

Sie spürte, dass er verhalten nickte und konnte ihre Ungeduld nur schwer zügeln. Wie elektrisiert setzte sie sich kerzengerade auf. Er tat es ihr gleich.

„Komm schon, raus mit der Sprache! Hat Aberforth irgendeine Ahnung, wie wir vorangehen sollen?", fragte sie aufgeregt.

„Du solltest keine allzu großen Erwartungen darauf setzen. Er hat deutlich gemacht, dass er im Grunde genommen nichts mehr davon wissen will."

Hermine schluckte hart. „Oh. Aber du hast doch bestimmt nicht so schnell aufgegeben, oder?"

Während er offenbar nach Worten suchte, drifteten Hermines Gedanken unweigerlich in die Vergangenheit. So wie sie Aberforth kennengelernt hatte, verhieß das Schweigen ihres Gegenübers nichts Gutes. Dumbledores Bruder war in gewisser Hinsicht genauso eigenbrötlerisch wie Severus, wodurch es nicht unbedingt leichter wurde, von ihm Hilfe zu erwarten.

„Ich weiß, was du jetzt denkst", sagte er schließlich ruhig. „Er und ich, wir kommen nicht gut miteinander aus. Das liegt daran, dass ich ihm nicht gerade einen Grund gegeben habe, mich zu mögen." Ein schiefes Grinsen überzog sein Gesicht, löste sich jedoch schnell wieder in Nichts auf. „Nun, nach allem, was wir zusammengetragen haben, gibt es sieben Horkruxe, richtig? Albus spricht in letzter Zeit sehr kryptisch mit mir – noch so ein Nebeneffekt der ganzen Enthüllungsgeschichten."

Den dumpfen Seitenhieb ihres schlechten Gewissens ignorierend, zog sie es vor, nicht darauf einzugehen. So sehr sie Dumbledore auch dafür verdammen mochte, was er von Severus verlangt hatte, hatte sie ihm doch einiges zu verdanken: Immerhin hatte er dichtgehalten und sie für ihr heimliches Verhältnis zu ihrem Professor nicht nach Askaban befördert.

„Sieben Horkruxe", fuhr er verheißungsvoll fort, als hätte er im Stillen ihre abschweifenden Gedankengänge gedeutet, „das bedeutet, es muss auch sieben Wege geben, wie man sie zerstören kann. Das Eintreten der Prophezeiung ist vielleicht eine davon."

„Das hat Aberforth gesagt?"

„Das hat er gesagt. Genau wie Albus war er lange Zeit auf der Suche nach Antworten. Allerdings haben ihn andere Fragen umgetrieben, als die Suche nach dem Größeren Wohl."

Beflissen nickte Hermine. Die vergangenen Monate waren überschattet gewesen von rätselhaften Zeitungsberichten und skandalösen Kapiteln in Büchern, die über die familiären Hintergründe des _wahren Dumbledore_ berichtet hatten. Dem Mann, der in einem Duell auf Leben und Tod heldenhaft den finsteren Zauberer Grindelwald besiegt hatte, ehe er eine andere Laufbahn einschlug und schließlich Schulleiter von Hogwarts wurde.

„Und was hältst du davon?" Ihr Herz klopfte in freudiger Erwartung. Was sie mühselig an Informationen zusammengetragen hatte, wollte ungeduldig aus ihr herausbrechen wie zu viel angestautes Wasser aus einem Damm.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, ich habe keine Ahnung, ob wir uns darauf verlassen können", gestand er achselzuckend. „Nicht mal das Buch über Prophezeiungen enthielt Aufzeichnungen darüber."

„Was nicht heißen muss, dass es unmöglich ist. Schon vergessen? Ich bin mit Harry befreundet, dem Einzigen, der den Todesfluch überlebt hat, was mich wiederum dazu bringt, alles viel tiefgründiger zu betrachten."

„Das überrascht mich nicht." Seine Mundwinkel spielten sanft und zugleich voller Genugtuung.

„Wirst du wohl aufhören, mich ständig zu unterbrechen? Also, wie viele Zauberer haben wohl versucht, einen Horkrux herzustellen, geschweige denn, gleich sieben? Vielleicht hat ja nur niemand etwas über die zerstörerische Kraft von Prophezeiungen aufgeschrieben, weil die Erfahrungen mit Horkruxen nicht weit genug gingen, um damit in Verbindung gebracht zu werden."

„Lass mich raten. Du glaubst nach dem ganzen Drunter und Drüber felsenfest daran, dass dein Freund derjenige ist, der laut Prophezeiung den Dunklen Lord besiegen soll."

„Absolut. Hätte ich nicht insgeheim meine Hoffnungen in ihn gesetzt, wäre es mit unserer Prophezeiung nie soweit gekommen."

„Jedoch hat Aberforth keine Ahnung, wie die anderen Wege aussehen, Hermine", sagte er mahnend. „Es könnte also gut sein, dass wir es nie erfahren. Dumbledores Bruder ist mehr oder weniger unbrauchbar in Bezug auf die Horkruxe."

„Verdammte Scheiße!" Sie schlug die Hände vor den Mund, doch es war zu spät, die Bemerkung noch zurückzuhalten.

„Unter Berücksichtigung der Umstände will ich ein Nachsehen mit dir haben", sagte er in strenger Manier.

Sie seufzte unbeeindruckt. „Ich hatte gehofft, er hätte mehr auf Lager."

„Dann gibst du dich endlich geschlagen?"

„Du solltest mich besser kennen", sagte sie kopfschüttelnd. „Denkst du etwa, ich hätte meine Hausaufgaben nicht gemacht? Albus Dumbledore – möge der Schuft in Frieden ruhen – kann in Rätseln sprechen, soviel er will. Seine Hinhaltetaktik bringt uns nicht weiter, daher habe ich ein wenig nachgeforscht."

Er rollte überzogen mit den Augen, woraufhin sie sich ein Lächeln verkneifen musste.

„Natürlich hast du das. _Ein wenig_."

„Sei still. Du stiehlst mir den Moment, Severus, auf den ich wochenlang … _monatelang_ hingearbeitet habe." Eine kurze Pause später fügte sie irritiert an: „Wo waren wir noch gleich stehengeblieben? Ach ja, nach wie vor ist und bleibt die zuverlässigste Methode zum Vernichten von Horkruxen das Schwert von Gryffindor, richtig? Es sei denn, wir wollen uns mit magisch verfluchtem Feuer herumschlagen, das so gut wie nicht zu kontrollieren ist. Daher wäre es nicht verkehrt, eine Geheimwaffe zu haben, mit der unser unsterblicher Gegner nicht rechnet."

Schlagartig wurde er hellhörig und fixierte sie eindringlich mit seinen schwarzen Augen. „Und diese Geheimwaffe, wie du es nennst, sind wir?" Es war eine Feststellung, die ihm offenbar gar nicht behagte. „Vielleicht wäre es da von vornherein besser, sich auf eine verheerende Feuersbrunst zu verlassen."

„Du sagst das, als hättest du kein allzu großes Vertrauen in uns."

„Na ja, wenn man bedenkt, dass unsere Beziehung von vornherein zum Scheitern verurteilt war …"

Entrüstet funkelte sie ihn an. „Wage es ja nicht, diesen Satz zu vollenden. Ich habe gesagt, dass mir leid tut, was ich dir angetan habe."

„Unabhängig davon, Hermine, wird die Welt mehr brauchen, wenn der Dunkle Lord vernichtet werden soll."

Zu ihrem Erstaunen stellte er ein sardonisches Grinsen zur Schau und verhinderte damit, dass sie auf ihn böse sein konnte. Hatte sie sich nicht insgeheim im Zuge der Einsamkeit vorgenommen, für den Moment mit ihm zu leben? Jede einzelne Sekunde in seiner Gegenwart war ein Geschenk, das sie streng genommen nicht verdiente, nachdem sie ihn verlassen hatte.

Und trotzdem hielt sie daran fest.

 _Er war hier_ , sagte mit Nachdruck eine Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf. Alleine der Anblick seines zerfurchten Gesichts, und wie er auf seine Art versuchte, die Stimmung aufzulockern, war es wert, ihm so ziemlich alles zu vergeben. Oder auch, alles in Betracht zu ziehen, damit es fortbestehen konnte.

Nahezu schweigend verabschiedeten sie sich; nicht bevor er ihr noch einige Details zum Schwert von Gryffindor und das mögliche Versteck eines Horkrux verraten hatte.

Sie standen vor dem Kamin, Hand in Hand. Mehrere Sekunden ließ er seine wachen Augen über ihr Gesicht gleiten und blieb damit auf ihrem Mund und den sanft vibrierenden Lippen hängen, die ungesagt verkündeten, wie sehr sie ihn an sich klammern wollte.

„Du ziehst also wirklich verfluchtes Feuer der Möglichkeit vor, dass unsere Prophezeiung vielleicht einen Horkrux beseitigen kann?" Die Frage verriet nur zu deutlich die Verlegenheit, die in ihr steckte.

Er zuckte die Schultern. „Wir sollten es nicht unbedingt darauf ankommen lassen, immerhin hat der Horkrux aus Tom Riddles Tagebuch Potter angegriffen und ihn beinahe getötet."

„Erinnere mich lieber nicht daran", dachte sie laut – ein ereignisreiches Jahr von vielen.

In seinen Pupillen, deren Schwarz im diffusen Licht randlos mit dem Dunkel seiner Augen verschmolz, flackerte ein schalkhaftes Leuchten auf. „Warum nicht?", fragte er amüsiert. „Weil du damals noch ein nerviges, heranwachsendes Gör warst?"

Sie schlug ihm spielerisch mit der Faust auf die Schulter, doch er zuckte nicht mal mit der Wimper.

„ _Damals_ warst du ein richtiger Arsch."

Er legte den Kopf schief und hob bis zum Anschlag eine seiner Brauen. „Wie dem auch sei, Dumbledore zufolge ist dein Freund nur noch am Leben, weil die Liebe seiner Mutter ihn vor dem Tod bewahrt hat."

„Ich weiß", sagte Hermine schauderhaft leise. Die Wege der Magie waren selbst für jemanden mit ihrem Intellekt so rätselhaft, dass sie kaum noch einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte.

Nach Halt suchend streckte sie sich zu ihm hoch und umfing mit den Händen sein Gesicht, um ihn zu küssen – ein Gefühl von Nähe und Geborgenheit, das ihr seltsam vertraut war. Gleichsam fiel die Anspannung von ihr, als würde er mit seinem warmen Atem einen schützenden Schleier über ihr ausbreiten. Dort, in den Armen dieses Mannes und umhüllt von vollkommener Friedfertigkeit, schloss sie die Augen, sog seinen Duft tief in sich ein und spürte ein letztes Mal die außerordentliche Magie eines Kusses, der sie die ganze Leere der Einsamkeit vergessen ließ.


	20. Chapter 20

Awaiting the greater good

Kapitel 20

Superhuman

Es stellte keine allzu große Überraschung dar, dass Harry sofort Feuer und Flamme war, Ollivander aus der Gefangenschaft zu befreien – ob er den Zauberstabmacher nun mochte oder nicht, Hauptsache er konnte Voldemort einen Dämpfer verpassen. Wie sie es anstellen sollten, wurde dabei, sehr zu Hermines Leidwesen, schnell zur Nebensache.

„Du tust es schon wieder", sagte sie bestimmt an ihren Freund gewandt, der mit dem Rücken zu ihr gerichtet in der heruntergekommenen Küche des Grimmauldplatzes stand. Seine Hitzköpfigkeit hatte Hermine schon oft in Bedrängnis gebracht. Wären seine ständig überschäumenden Gefühle doch nur ein wenig leichter zu zügeln gewesen, hätten sie sich einige der Schwierigkeiten, in die sie gemeinsam hineingeraten waren, ersparen können.

Schneller als der Blitz wirbelte er herum, eine geöffnete Flasche Milch in seiner Hand, deren Inhalt über den Flaschenrand schwappte und unschuldig weiße Pfützen auf dem Fußboden hinterließ. „Was, Hermine? Was tue ich?"

Hermine, die instinktiv zurückgewichen war, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und atmete tief durch. Ihr Puls ging rasend schnell, was bei dem ganzen Versteckspiel ja kein Wunder war. Der gestrige Abend mit Severus hatte seine Spuren hinterlassen; ihre eigene Ungeduld, es endlich zu Ende (und Voldemort zur Strecke) zu bringen, damit sie wieder ein normales Leben führen konnte, in dem hoffentlich auch ihr heimlicher Geliebter vorkam, nagte schwer an ihr. Zudem lag ihr auf der Zunge, Harry die Wahrheit ins Gesicht zu sagen, die Wahrheit über sein hochexplosives Temperament, dem sie selbst immer mehr verfiel. Doch mit Mühe und Not zügelte sie sich: Es hätte nichts besser gemacht. Schon gar nicht nach der langen Funkstille zwischen ihnen.

„Ich bin nicht zu euch gekommen, damit du gleich wieder einen auf Draufgänger machst. Und wo zum Teufel steckt Ron eigentlich?"

„Der schläft noch."

„Sieht ihm ähnlich", sagte sie verächtlich.

Harry kam auf sie zu und legte seinen kühle Handfläche auf ihre Stirn. „Bist du sicher, dass du in Ordnung bist?"

Sie schob ihn energischer als nötig von sich. „Es geht mir gut. Ich will das nur alles genauso schnell hinter mich bringen wie du. Aber wir müssen vorsichtig sein, das weißt du doch, oder?"

Ihr Freund gab ein halbherziges Nicken von sich. „Wenn du so redest, hoffe ich, du hast einen Vorschlag, wie wir ihn befreien sollen, ohne uns die Hände schmutzig zu machen."

„Den habe ich tatsächlich", sagte sie vorschnell, denn es entsprach keinesfalls der Wahrheit.

Verdammt.

Stutzig wie er nun einmal drauf war, ging er zum Tresen und schnappte sich den Deckel der Milch, um sie zu verschließen. Nachdem er sie beiseite gestellt hatte, zog er wortlos und mit passivem Gesichtsausdruck an Hermine vorbei.

Na, das war ja großartig gelaufen, dachte sie verstimmt. Sie folgte ihm, wobei sie mutmaßte, dass er ihr ihre Notlüge auch unter anderen Umständen nicht abgenommen hatte. Er kannte sie zu gut.

„Wo willst du hin?"

„Einen Zauberstabmacher befreien. Was sonst?"

„Dafür brauchen wir jemanden, der auch durch Schutzzauber hindurch nach Malfoy Manor apparieren kann", rief sie ihm nach. „Jemand, der andere Magie als wir besitzt … zum Beispiel die der Elfen in Hogwarts."

Als sie fertig war, blieb sie auf dem Absatz stehen. Woher sie diesen plötzlichen Geistesblitz gehabt hatte, konnte sie nicht sagen. Er war einfach da gewesen, so wie meistens.

„Elfenmagie?" Harrys Stimme war leise, ungläubig. Er trat wie in Zeitlupe um die Ecke. Sein Schatten warf einen gespenstisch langen, vollends schwarzen Umriss auf den Boden des Flurs.

„Warum nicht?", fragte Hermine, als wäre der Gedanke selbstverständlich. „Ich habe im vergangenen Jahr so viel über Magie, Zauber und Flüche gelesen, dass es für fast jedes unserer Probleme eine Lösung geben muss." Dass sie obendrein von Severus einige nützliche Hinweise mit auf den Weg bekommen hatte, verschwieg sie selbstredend. Harry würde ausrasten, wenn er davon erfuhr.

„Okay, dann lass uns anfangen. Ich werd' noch ganz verrückt, wenn ich länger untätig hier rumsitze."

Der Tag nahm seinen Lauf. Es gab so viel zu planen, so viel zu klären, dass Hermine kaum wusste, wo sie anfangen sollte. Aber wie es schien, hatte Harry andere Dinge im Kopf. Er verlor keine Zeit und rief Dobby zu sich …

Was wiederum Kreacher, dem von Sirius geerbten Elfen, der im Grimmauldplatz herumschlich, gar nicht gefiel. Erst nach einer heftigen Kabbelei der beiden Elfen untereinander, gelang es Harry schließlich, Kreacher einen Auftrag zu erteilen, aus dem er sich nicht herauswinden konnte. Kein Schlupfloch führte daran vorbei. Und so geschah es, dass bis zum Abend nicht nur der Zauberstabmacher befreit war, sondern sich obendrein auch ein Horkrux aus dem Gringotts-Verlies von Bellatrix Lestrange im Besitz der kleinen Truppe befand.

Obwohl es keine nennenswerten Komplikationen gegeben hatte, spürten Hermine und ihre Freunde eine sie übermannende Erschöpfung, die der ganzen Aufregung gefolgt war, und waren froh, als sich die beiden Elfen zurückgezogen hatten. Alle drei saßen auf dem verschlissenen Sofa und schaufelten gierig belegte Brote in sich hinein, während vor ihnen auf einem kleinen Beistelltisch ein glänzender Horkrux darauf wartete, zerstört zu werden.

Erleichtert sagte Harry zwischen zwei Bissen: „Wenn Ollivander wieder bei Kräften ist, muss ich dringend mit ihm reden, um zu erfahren, was Ihr-wisst-schon-wer von ihm wollte."

„Bill bringt ihn an einen sicheren Ort", antwortete Ron kauend. „Es wird ihm dort gefallen, dann ist er bald wieder der Alte und du kannst ihn auseinandernehmen."

„Das kann warten. Zuerst müssen wir den Horkrux vernichten. Mir gefällt nicht, wenn das Ding hier ist. Ich fühle mich so angestarrt", warnte Hermine. Sie nahm sich noch ein Brot und biss angriffslustig hinein, wie um damit alles zu beschleunigen.

„So gefährlich sieht er gar nicht aus", merkte Ron beiläufig an. „Ich meine, es ist nur ein goldener Becher von einem toten Hogwarts-Gründer."

„Das ist ja das Verrückte daran", sagte Harry. „Beinahe alles kann ein Horkrux sein. Sogar dieser alte Teppich."

Hermine schluckte hart, zog wie auf Kommando die Beine an und schob sie unter das Gesäß. Das Gefühl des Unwohlseins, das der Horkrux in ihrer Magengegend auslöste, wurde nicht gerade besser durch Harrys Bemerkung.

„Glaubt ihr, Bellatrix wird ihn vermissen?", fragte sie, um sich etwas abzulenken. Leider verhieß Harrys Seitenblick nichts Gutes.

„Je eher wir die anderen gefunden haben, desto besser. Wir sollten uns beeilen."

Sie spürte, dass er noch so viel mehr sagen wollte. Doch nicht jetzt, inmitten ihrer beschaulichen, kleinen Siegesfeier. Nicht einmal ihm entging, welchen schwindelerregenden Triumph sie an diesem Tag eingefahren hatten.

Dankbar, dass er keine weiteren Fragen stellte, woher sie gewusst hatte, dass der Becher in Gringotts gewesen war, stimmte sie zu. An diesem Punkt ihren Professor ins Spiel zu bringen, wäre denkbar ungünstig gewesen. Auch wenn sie insgeheim hoffte, dieses Geheimnis eines Tages mit ihm und allen anderen teilen zu können.

Nach diesem einschneidenden Erlebnis, das endlich eine Ära des Wartens und der Ungewissheit beendet hatte, fühlten sich alle gleich um einiges besser, was auch die Stimmung im Grimmauldplatz erheblich steigerte. Zum ersten Mal seit langem hatte Harry wieder Hoffnung, und sogar Ron ließ sich davon anstecken, was Hermines Besuche bei ihren Freunden etwas einfacher machte.

Doch die Unbekümmertheit währte nicht lange. Bereits wenige Tage später nahm Hermine das Schwert von Gryffindor an sich, das Severus ihr überreichte, und begutachtete es mit Argwohn. Es war die Waffe schlechthin, um Horkruxe zu vernichten, auch wenn Dumbledore die Ansicht vertrat, dass es nur in einem Moment größter Not genommen werden dürfe. Sie hob die blitzende, von Kobolden gearbeitete Klinge ins Licht. Es fühlte sich fast schon zu unrealistisch an, dass sie endlich vorankamen. Blieb nur zu hoffen, dass das Schwert tat, was es sollte, denn was Severus riskiert hatte, um es in ihre Obhut zu übergeben, war ein tödliches Risiko. Im Verlies von Bellatrix Lestrange lag eine Kopie des Schwerts. Solange niemand dort einen Einbruch vermutete, würde auch niemand den gestohlenen Horkrux vermissen.

„Dass Dobby uns mit seiner Magie geholfen hat, erspart es uns, selbst in Gringotts einzubrechen. Gleich morgen werde ich das Schwert zu Harry bringen und dann gibt es ein Seelenbruchstück weniger", versicherte sie dankbar, wie um sich selbst Mut zu machen.

Sie spürte seine Hand auf ihrer Schulter, warm und irgendwie auch aufreizend. Eine Geste, die ihre Wirkung nicht verfehlte. Der Effekt, den schon die kleinste Berührung zwischen ihnen hatte, berauschte all ihre Sinne bis zu einem Punkt, der weit über das Tröstliche hinausging.

Behutsam legte sie das Schwert, dessen Knauf sich in ihrem Griff plötzlich ganz heiß anfühlte, auf den Sofatisch, um sich von Severus in die Arme schließen zu lassen. Die Zeit mit ihrem wiedergewonnenen Liebhaber war kostbar. So kostbar, dass sie sofort alles um sich herum vergaß. Sie schmiegte sich innig an ihn und spürte, dass es ihm genauso erging. Der Herzschlag in seiner vor ihr aufragenden Brust ging schneller als gewöhnlich.

In weniger als dem Bruchteil einer Sekunde drückte er auch schon seine Lippen auf die ihren. Die Wucht, mit der sie aufeinanderprallten, presste ihr in freudiger Erwartung die Luft aus den Lungen. Ungehalten stöhnte sie auf und erhaschte einen Blick auf seine lodernden Augen. Ohne zu zögern, verlor sie sich darin, versenkte die Finger fest in seinem schwarzen Haar und badete in seinem betörenden Geruch. Sie rieb sich mit ihrem Körper an seinem und wollte nichts anderes als seine ungezügelte Leidenschaft spüren, seine ganze, ihr allein gehörende Kraft. Und auf eine Art und Weise, wie nur er es vermochte, wurde der Kuss zu einem sinnlichen Spiel, das die Angst vor dem Versagen völlig von ihr nahm.

Irgendwann, es hätte Minuten oder Stunden später sein können, realisierte sie, dass sie in ihrem Schlafzimmer waren. Splitterfasernackt und erfüllt bis in die winzigste Pore hinein. Sie fühlte sich zu ausgelaugt, um klar zu denken, und kroch hinein in die vertraute Biegung seines Körpers, der wie ein Schutzschild von der Außenwelt war.

Glücklich strichen ihre Finger über die blasse Haut seines Arms. Sie versuchte, zu rekonstruieren, wie sie hierhergekommen waren, doch es wollte ihr nicht gelingen. Der Rausch der Lust hatte sie hemmungslos übermannt. Ein Blick nach hinten auf seine ruhende Gestalt verriet, dass es ihm genauso ergangen war: Das ganze Zimmer roch ausnahmslos nach Sex, wobei keiner der beiden Liebenden zu kurz gekommen war.

Inmitten eines Seufzers spürte sie, wie die Müdigkeit an ihr rüttelte. Wie oft hatte sie wohl diesmal mit ihm geschlafen?

Nichts. Sie konnte es nicht sagen. Aber es spielte ohnehin keine Rolle, solange es immer wieder passierte, schmunzelte sie verträumt.

Damals, als sie noch in Hogwarts gewesen waren, war sie zu ihm gekommen, weil er sie gebraucht hatte, um der grausamen Tristesse seines Lebens zu entfliehen, das ihn im Bann der beiden mächtigsten Zauberer der Welt gefangengehalten hatte. Heute war es andersherum gewesen. Im Grunde genommen war also alles zwischen ihnen genau so, wie es sein sollte. Vollkommen. Schon deshalb durfte Voldemort nicht gewinnen.

xxx

Hermine erwachte in den frühen Morgenstunden. Fast jeder Knochen in ihren Armen und Beinen tat ihr weh, was nicht nur sehr merkwürdig, sondern auch ziemlich bitter war. Vielleicht war sie ja doch aus der Übung?

Sie streckte angestrengt Arme und Beine, als sie bemerkte, dass sie beobachtet wurde.

„Sieh mich nicht so an", fauchte sie leise und ohne es zu beabsichtigen.

„Darf ich daraus schließen, dass du auch jeden deiner Knochen spürst?" Ein sardonisches Zischeln zwischen den Zähnen hindurch, das ihr in ihrer Lage gar nicht gefiel. Trotzdem wurde sie stutzig.

„Was ist da gestern passiert? Ich fühle mich, als wäre ich über Nacht um Jahre gealtert."

„Willkommen im Club."

„Lass das gefälligst! Das ist doch nicht normal, oder?"

„Ich denke eher nicht."

Das konnte unmöglich alles sein, was er dazu zu sagen hatte. Da sie es hasste, wenn er sich so verhielt, verdrehte sie die Augen. „Meinst du, wir haben es ein bisschen übertrieben?"

„Woher soll ich das wissen? Ich muss nachdenken, was wir so getrieben haben, aber es fällt mir nicht ein."

„Dann geht es dir wie mir. Ich war wie berauscht."

Leise grummelnd setzte er sich auf und schob seine Hände durch die Haare. Dann sah er sie ratlos an. Hermine erwiderte den Blick.

„Raste jetzt nicht gleich wieder aus", sagte er dann. „Was ich denke, wird dir missfallen, aber es ist alles, was mir dazu einfällt."

„Ich kann es kaum erwarten", murmelte sie.

„Es könnte durchaus sein, dass unsere Magie im Spiel war, ohne dass wir es bemerkt haben."

„Oh nein", stöhnte Hermine wenig begeistert. „Ich hab's gewusst! Sie hat sich in ihrer vollen Stärke manifestiert, richtig?"

„Schön, dass du mir folgen kannst."

Sie schnaubte. Ohne die ganzen Bücher, die sie sich inzwischen einverleibt hatte, hätte sie keine Ahnung gehabt, dass so etwas überhaupt möglich war. Magie dieser Art ging über normale Zauberei weit hinaus und konnte Grenzen überschreiten, die jenseits aller Vorstellungskraft lagen. „Vielleicht wollen unsere Körper uns eine Warnung übermitteln", sagte sie unbeholfen.

„Du kannst mich ruhig für verrückt halten, aber so abwegig ist das gar nicht. Magie braucht Kontrolle. Wenn wir sie an der falschen Stelle einsetzen, könnte das fatale Folgen haben."

„Ich weiß, was du denkst, und es ist beunruhigend. Unsere Magie wurde durch das Einsetzen der Prophezeiung zu einer Einheit gebündelt. Sie ist stark genug, Horkruxe zu zerstören. Bestimmt müssen wir sie nur etwas erproben, damit es funktioniert."

Er gab ein unwirsches Geräusch von sich. Dann sagte er, wie um diese Idee zu verwerfen: „Ich sollte besser gehen und mit Albus darüber reden."

„Was? Das kommt gar nicht infrage! Ich lasse bestimmt nicht zu, dass du mit ihm über unser Sexleben sprichst."

„Ich wusste ja gleich, es würde dir nicht gefallen", bemerkte er stichelnd. „Aber es steht zu viel auf dem Spiel. Wir haben gar keine andere Wahl."

Hermine musste einsehen, dass er recht hatte. Sie gab sich geschlagen und wartete, bis er im Bad verschwunden war. Während er sich frisch machte, saß sie fröstelnd auf dem Bett und betrachtete ihren nackten Körper. Auch wenn er äußerlich unverändert wirkte, war klar, dass diese Nacht mit Severus nicht wie die anderen gewesen war. Ihre Arme und Beine fühlten sich bleischwer an, wie nach einer unglaublich kräftezehrenden Anstrengung, die in diesem Maß mit dem gemeinsamen Sex jedoch wenig zu tun hatte. Definitiv gab es da erst mal jede Menge Klärungsbedarf.

Sie stand auf und wickelte sich ächzend in ihren Morgenmantel. Dann ging sie nach unten, um Kaffee zu machen; irgendwo mussten sie ja schließlich anfangen. Außerdem wollte sie die Zeit bis zum unausweichlichen Abschied voneinander nicht mit Trübsal blasen verbringen. Dafür hatte sie ihn zu sehr vermisst, denn wenn sie es genau nahm, waren die vergangenen Monate alleine ihretwegen aus dem Ruder gelaufen. Sogar die Vereinigung ihrer Körper, die stets so perfekt und im Einklang miteinander harmoniert hatten, erwies sich als herber Dämpfer, sinnierte sie verunsichert, als sie die Treppe hinabstieg.

Da es draußen noch finster war, knipste sie das Licht an und schob den Gedanken schnell wieder fort. Soweit sie wusste, war der Sex großartig gewesen, mit oder ohne Einfluss der Prophezeiung.

Auf ihrem Weg in die Küche schweifte ihr Blick über den Sofatisch. Sie traute ihren Augen kaum und erstarrte wie angewurzelt. Das, was einmal das Schwert von Gryffindor gewesen war, war nicht wiederzuerkennen.

„Severus, du musst sofort herkommen!", rief sie aus vollem Hals. „Wir haben noch ein Problem."

Es dauerte nicht lange und er stand neben ihr, die Haare zerzaust, wild atmend und kampfbereit den Zauberstab in der Hand.

„Was ist passiert?"

Hermine streckte den Arm aus und deutete zittrig auf den Sofatisch, auf dem ein jämmerlicher Klumpen eingeschmolzenes Metall lag, wohingegen der Tisch ironischerweise nahezu unversehrt geblieben war.

„Verdammt! Was _ist_ das?" Severus wirkte ein wenig grotesk in seiner Erscheinung. Das Hemd stand ihm offen und flatterte im Rhythmus seiner hektischen Atembewegungen lose um seine hager hervorstehenden Hüften. Seine Zauberstabhand bebte und zwischen seinen Brauen tauchte eine tiefe Furche auf, die keine Zweifel am Ernst der Lage ließ. Dies war keine Halluzination. Dies war echt.

Sie sah ihn hilflos an, doch er starrte weiterhin wie gebannt auf den Tisch, als versuchte er, einen Sinn in allem zu erkennen.

„Ich fürchte, das war einmal das vermutlich mächtigste Schwert, das es je gab", sagte sie mit erstickter Stimme. „Wir haben es zerstört, immerhin waren wir die Letzten, die es berührt haben." Stumm nickte er und sie fuhr fort. „Jetzt ist nur noch ein wertloser Klumpen davon übrig, mit dem wir nichts anfangen können."

Er schwieg.

Ihren Professor so am Boden zerstört zu sehen, war immer noch eigenartig. Offenbar wollte er es nicht glauben und raufte sich die Haare. Wie erschlagen ließ er daraufhin den Kopf sinken, womit sie sich bestätigt fühlte, dass sie im Augenblick nichts mehr tun konnten, um das Schwert zu retten. Doch die ganze Tragik hatte auch etwas Unwirkliches in sich und ein bitterer Geschmack machte sich auf Hermines Zunge breit: Hätten sie das Schwert nur nicht so dringend gebraucht, wäre die Vorstellung, dass sie für dieses unerklärliche Desaster verantwortlich waren, vermutlich komisch gewesen.

Allmählich kehrte das Leben in ihn zurück, so dass seine Stimme sie unvorbereitet aus ihren Gedanken riss und sie wieder in die Gegenwart zerrte. „Wie konnte das nur passieren? Das ist einfach unmöglich. Welche Magie ist stark genug, ein von Kobolden gefertigtes Schwert einzuschmelzen?"

„Du meinst, ein Schwert, das die tödlichen Eigenschaften eines Basilisken absorbiert hat", ergänzte Hermine. „Vielleicht dieselbe, die dafür gesorgt hat, dass Harry als Baby den Todesfluch überlebte. Es sei denn … Was, wenn unsere Magie böse ist?"

Ein trockenes Lachen entfuhr ihm. „Langsam wird mir die Sache unheimlich. Darüber dürfte Albus gar nicht erfreut sein."

Hermine hatte genug davon, dass seine größte Sorge wie immer Dumbledores Meinung über ihn galt. Es verletzte sie, obwohl sie wusste, wie kompliziert sein Verhältnis zu ihm gewesen war. Sie stemmte defensiv die Hände in die Hüften, noch ehe sie wusste, was sie tat.

„Nenn mir noch einmal diesen Namen und ich vergesse, dass ich dich liebe", versetzte sie sauer, und mit Nachdruck: „Dumbledore ist tot!"

Er fuhr herum, seine Augen glühend inmitten einer Maske des Zorns. „Das brauchst du mir nicht zu sagen, weil ich es war, der ihn getötet hat."

Die Kälte, die in seinen Worten lag, erfasste sie bis ins Mark. Es war dieselbe Kälte, die sie in seinem Beisein schon immer gefürchtet hatte. Aber das lag eine Weile zurück.

„Schön", sagte sie erzwungen ruhig. „Es hilft uns nicht, wenn wir uns jetzt deswegen streiten. Von mir aus, geh du zu Dumbledore. Ich werde sehen, ob ich meine Lektüre zu Rate ziehen kann."

Eine ganze Weile harrte er reglos aus. Er sah sie auch nicht an, bis Hermine selbst das Wort ergriff; sein stoisches Schweigen konnte nur bedeuten, dass der bevorstehende Austausch mit Dumbledore kein Vergnügen werden würde.

„Ich beneide dich nicht darum, dass du das tun musst. Wenn ich dir irgendwie helfen kann …"

Mühsam beherrschte Wut schlug ihr entgegen. „Das kannst du nicht. Wenn ich eines vermeiden wollte, dann einen Streit mit ihm. Er wird maßlos enttäuscht von mir sein, aber das kannst du dir sicher denken."

Hilflos blinzelte sie ihn an. „Du glaubst doch nicht, dass es meine Schuld war?"

Die Frage, so weh sie auch tat, war unvermeidlich, nachdem sie ihm versichert hatte, das Schwert gleich am nächsten Tag zu Harry zu bringen. Sie musste sie ihm stellen, bevor er nach Hogwarts zurückkehrte. Andernfalls hätte sie keine ruhige Minute gehabt, durchsetzt von schrecklichen Gewissensbissen und Selbstzweifeln, bis zu ihrem Wiedersehen.

Er hob langsam den Kopf und Hermine unterdrückte ein Schaudern, während er mit einer fahrigen Geste seine langen, ins Gesicht hängenden Strähnen zurück strich. Dann waren seine Augen unverwandt auf ihre fixiert, beißend scharf der Blick, mit dem er sie bedachte. „Nein. Du weißt es. Nichts von alldem ist deine Schuld."

Betreten nickte sie. Der Klang seiner tiefen, ruhigen Stimme tat gut, wenngleich ein mysteriöses Rätsel seine Gedanken kreisen ließ. Sie streckte zögerlich die Hand nach ihm aus und legte sie auf seinen Arm. Froh darüber, dass er ihn nicht zurückzog, streichelte sie ihn.

„Lass mich wissen, sobald es etwas Neues gibt, ja?"

Wie aus dem Nichts umspielte ein kaum erkenntliches Lächeln seine Lippen. „Ich werde sobald wiederkommen, wie ich kann."

Die Erleichterung, die sie verspürte, verflog viel zu schnell. Er hatte kaum ausgesprochen, da wandte er sich von ihr ab und eilte die Treppe hinauf, um seine restlichen Sachen anzuziehen. Wenige Minuten später war er fort und Hermine blieb allein zurück, im Schmerz alter Wunden badend. Sie hatte nicht vergessen, wie beharrlich Dumbledore darauf bestanden hatte, dass Severus derjenige sein müsse, der ihn töten sollte. Hätte sie dasselbe Vertrauen in den alten Mann gehabt, mit dem Harry gesegnet war, wäre alles leichter zu ertragen gewesen. Doch da sie wusste, in welchem Zwiespalt Severus sich befand, distanzierte sie sich emotional immer weiter von ihrem verstorbenen Schulleiter. Es war der einzige Weg, der es ihr erlaubte, ihre heimliche Beziehung zu Severus ohne Wenn und Aber aufrechtzuerhalten.


	21. Chapter 21

Awaiting the greater good

Kapitel 21

Pace

Seine Rückkehr am Abend war wie ein tosender Sturm, der Hermines gesamtes Haus erbeben ließ. Zuerst sah sie nur grobe Umrisse seiner schwarzen Kleidung, dann nach und nach schemenhaft sein Gesicht. Ein Gesicht, das etwas an sich hatte, dem sie sich nicht entziehen konnte. Selbst mit den dünnen, farblosen Lippen und all seinen zahllosen Furchen darauf konnte es Gefühle in ihr hervorrufen, wie kein anderes. Aber wie so oft war auf den von einer dunklen Aura umgebenen Zügen auch diesmal kein Lächeln erkennbar. Geplagt von Gewissensbissen sprang sie vom Sofa auf und hoffte auf gute Neuigkeiten. Vergeblich.

„Seine Begeisterung hat sich in Grenzen gehalten", verkündete er zynisch. Er fiel träge auf das Sofa, seine Hände vor dem Schoß verschränkt. „Halb so wild. Am besten, wir lassen das."

Nach seiner Unterredung mit Dumbledore hatte er lange überlegt, was er tun sollte. Sich mit Potter treffen und ihm alles sagen, während er ihm ins Gesicht blickte, oder weiter im Alleingang alles bewältigen. Aber dann hatte er feststellen müssen, dass weder das eine noch das andere eine zufriedenstellende Option für ihn war. Wenn er das, was er mit Hermine begonnen hatte, wirklich bis zum Ende mit ihr durchziehen wollte, musste er von seinen alten Gewohnheiten absehen. Es behagte ihm nicht, keine Frage. Es würde ein Sprung ins kalte Wasser werden, wie beinahe alles mit ihr. Aber es war sinnlos, sich länger dagegen zu sträuben. Alleine ihre erwartungsvollen Blicke in diesem Moment brachten den eisigen Kern in seinem Herzen zum Schmelzen.

Hermine nickte. „Wenn du es sagst", murmelte sie und setzte sich zu ihm. Anstatt darauf herumzureiten, lies sie die Angelegenheit auf sich beruhen und berichtete ihm, wie sie mit den Jungs im Grimmauldplatz Kontakt aufgenommen hatte. Sofort konnte sie spüren, wie er sich versteifte. Doch er sagte kein Wort. Schon beim bloßen Gedanken an Potters Patronus stellten sich ihm aus alter Gewohnheit die Nackenhaare auf. Für ihn war es immer leichter gewesen, auf irgendetwas (oder irgendjemand) wütend zu sein, als den beschwerlichen Weg zu gehen, bei dem das Miteinander eine Rolle spielte. Schweigsam hörte er sich demnach alles an. Wie sie erste Andeutungen machte, dass es einen Zwischenfall gegeben hatte. Wie Potter langsam aber sicher immer ungeduldiger wurde, bis er die Nerven verlor …

Als sie fertig war, rieb sie ihre Nase an seiner Wange. Er hingegen erwiderte ein wohliges Brummen, um den Zorn in ihm zu unterdrücken, der seit seiner Jugend in seien Eingeweiden steckte. Niemandem sonst gelang es, ihn so leicht zu besänftigen, das wusste er.

„Du hast ihm nicht direkt gesagt, dass wir dafür verantwortlich sind, dass wir jetzt kein Schwert mehr haben?" Seine Stimme klang gemäßigt, fast vollkommen ruhig. Trotzdem hing die Frage unbeantwortet in der Luft.

„Doch, das habe ich", sagte sie schließlich.

Er sah verwirrt aus. Damit hatte er offenbar nicht gerechnet.

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Irgendwann hätte er es sowieso erfahren. Deshalb dachte ich, es wäre eine gute Gelegenheit, den ersten Schritt zu machen."

Hellhörig geworden, zog er eine Braue hoch, so dass Hermine über den Anblick lachte.

„Entspann dich. Ich habe ihm lediglich erzählt, wie du mir einen Besuch abgestattet und mir das Schwert überreicht hast. Dabei kam es zu einer unvorhersehbaren magischen Reaktion, bei der das Schwert unglücklicherweise geschmolzen ist."

„Nicht dass ich ein Experte darin wäre, was in Potters Kopf vorgeht, aber das hat er dir abgekauft?"

Unbeholfen zuckte sie die Achseln. „Harry interessiert nicht, wie Magie funktioniert. Er will sie nur beherrschen, um diesen Kampf zu gewinnen, den er seit Jahren führt."

„Da ist was Wahres dran", bemerkte er spöttisch und ignorierte gekonnt ihr Augenrollen.

„Solange er damit Du-weißt-schon-wen vernichtet, soll's mir recht sein. Er muss sich verstecken und abwarten, bis sein großer Moment gekommen ist. Glaub mir, er hat jetzt wirklich andere Sorgen. Außerdem habe ich ihm versichert, dass wir die Magie des Schwerts immer noch zu unserem Vorteil nutzen können."

Mit einem Mal war es vorbei mit seiner Ruhe. „Du hast was?", fragte er mit bebenden Nasenflügeln.

„Er muss ja nicht wissen, _woher_ unsere Verbindung wirklich stammt, geschweige denn, wie sie entstanden ist. Wir wissen es ja selbst kaum, wenn wir ehrlich sind."

Sein Blick wurde hart. „Verstehe ich das richtig?", hakte er nach. „Potter glaubt, die Magie des Schwerts hat eine Verbindung zwischen uns geschaffen?"

„Das tut er. Eine tödliche. Und es käme uns beiden gelegen, wenn er in dem Glauben bleibt. Jedenfalls vorläufig, bis alles vorbei ist."

Stille. In ihm aber überschlug sich alles. Er dachte an die unzähligen magischen Gesetze, die er im Laufe seines Lebens kennengelernt hatte. Daran, wie er von klein auf versucht war, ihrer Herr zu werden. Und dann daran, mit welcher Gleichgültigkeit und Arroganz selbst manch gelehrte Hexe oder weiser Zauberer ihnen gegenübertrat. Magie steckte in so vielen Dingen. Sie konnte winzig klein und banal oder schrecklich und zerstörerisch sein. Dabei waren es in Wahrheit bloße Mysterien, die sich hinter all dem Unerklärlichen verbargen und darauf warteten, entschlüsselt zu werden. Am meisten die, die keiner logischen Gesetzmäßigkeit folgten und sich scheinbar nach Lust und Laune wandelten.

„Vielleicht hast du recht und es ist besser so", hörte er sich sagen.

Ihr war unbegreiflich warum, aber wie auf Knopfdruck atmete sie befreit aus. Wenn sogar er seine übliche Skepsis überwand, konnte ihre Entscheidung nicht die schlechteste sein. Zwar hatten sie noch immer keine Ahnung, wie es tatsächlich um ihre Verbindung bestellt war, doch das ließ sich herausfinden. Deshalb reiste Hermine noch am selben Abend zum Grimmauldplatz, um ihre beiden Freunde zu sich zu holen. Severus wollte derweil auf sie warten. Das unterschwellige Grinsen um seine Mundwinkel verriet ihr, dass er es genoss, Harry und Ron auflaufen zu lassen, wenn sie ihn zu Gesicht bekämen.

Da sie und die Jungs wieder miteinander redeten, war alles sehr viel einfacher geworden. Sie hatten längst ausgetüftelt, wie sie die Todesser vor dem Haus unschädlich machen sollten. Hermine brauchte ihren Freunden nur im Vorfeld ihren Besuch anzukündigen, um nicht wieder stundenlang draußen eine passende Gelegenheit abwarten zu müssen, die es ihr erlaubte, ins Haus zu gelangen. Alle drei wurden so immer besser im Umgang mit ihren Patroni. Nachdem Harry und Ron die Wachposten von einem Fenster aus mit einem Verwirrzauber belegt hatten, schlüpfte Hermine schnell ins Innere und richtete die Schutzzauber so ein, dass sie fortan bequem zwischen dem Grimmauldplatz und ihrem Elternhaus hin und her apparieren konnten. Einziger Nachteil dieser Neuerung war die Aufgabe ihrer geheiligten Privatsphäre. Von nun an würden sie und Severus wieder vorsichtiger sein müssen. Und das nicht nur, was zukünftige Besuche des Professors anbelangte.

Gleich bei ihrer Ankunft mit den Jungs stellte sich eine kühle Atmosphäre ein. Harry und Ron hatten sicher nicht erwartet, ihren ehemaligen Lehrer auf einem Sessel in Hermines Wohnzimmer sitzen zu sehen. Beiden gefiel gar nicht, was sich vor ihren Augen auftat. Und in beiden arbeitete es unübersehbar, ob sie ihn nicht doch vorsichtshalber mit ihren Zauberstäben ausquetschen sollten, um ihn zur Rede zu stellen; denn dass es so einiges gab, was sie nur zu gern gewusst hätten, verstand sich von selbst.

Noch bevor sich die beiden von ihrer Schockstarre erholt hatten, schritt Hermine bereits zur Tat. Sie deutete auf ein gutes Dutzend Bücher, allesamt vor Severus auf dem mit Hilfe eines Zaubers auf das Doppelte seiner Größe herangewachsenen Sofatisch ausgebreitet. „Wie ihr sehen könnt, stehen wir vor einem großen Rätsel, denn keines der Bücher liefert eine vernünftige Antwort auf die Frage, womit wir es zu tun haben. Deshalb", sie klappte der Reihe nach mehrere Buchdeckel zu und deutete auf den darunterliegenden Klumpen, der einmal das Schwert gewesen war, „werdet ihr euch jetzt alle zusammennehmen, damit wir gemeinsam eine Lösung für unser Problem finden können." Ein bedeutungsvoller Blick in Richtung des Professors folgte, der daraufhin sofort entnervt die Augen verdrehte. „Das gilt auch für dich, Severus."

Während Harry und Ron hörbar nach Luft schnappten, ließ Severus ein süffisantes Schnauben vernehmen.

„Ich bewundere dein Taktgefühl, Hermine", rollte es sanft von seinen unbeweglichen Lippen. Ein Teil von ihm schien amüsiert, ein anderer fassungslos, dass sie ihn vor ihren Freunden mit seinem Vornamen angesprochen hatte.

„Und wenn schon. Sie sollten wissen, dass wir zusammen sind." Zwei unterdrückte Aufschreie waren zu hören, die sie aber ignorierte, wohingegen Severus die Pupillen bedrohlich zu Schlitzen formte, als würde er sie warnen wollen, an diesem Punkt Schluss zu machen. Aber auch ihn beachtete sie nicht. Genauso wenig wie den beklemmenden Druck in ihrer Brust, den sie schlicht auf die Aufregung schob, einen Horkrux zu zerstören. „Ich verlange nichts von euch, was ich nicht selbst zu tun bereit bin, noch möchte ich meine Gefühle länger unterdrücken. Harry, Ron, es ist, wie es ist. Severus ist nicht unser Feind, sondern Ihr-wisst-schon-wer. Leider kann uns das Schwert jetzt nicht mehr gegen ihn helfen, es sei denn, wir wollen ihn mit diesem Klumpen bewerfen. Oder ihr kennt zufällig einen Kobold, der uns daraus eine neue Waffe schmiedet." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber das ist unmöglich. Ich hab mir alles gut überlegt, wie ihr seht, kein Kobold würde uns diesen Gefallen tun. Außerdem wissen wir nicht, ob es überhaupt funktionieren würde", fügte sie theatralisch an, ehe sie sich direkt an Severus wandte. „Hab ich noch was vergessen?"

„Abgesehen davon, dass unsere Beziehung der Geheimhaltung unterliegen sollte, da uns deine Freunde mit ihrer Neugierde höchstwahrscheinlich in ein weiteres Dilemma stürzen werden, hast du an alles gedacht. Wenn du mich fragst, stehen wir in der Tat vor einer beachtlichen Herausforderung."

„Sie fragt aber keiner." Unverkennbar Harry. „Du und _er_?", würgte er hervor. „Wie konnte das nur passieren?"

Severus war plötzlich auf den Beinen und zog aufgrund seiner Statur und der üblichen Montur alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

 _Nein, bloß kein Streit zwischen euch._

Schmerzhaft biss Hermine sich auf die Unterlippe, sammelte im selben Atemzug ihre ganze Energie und fauchte angriffslustig. „Darüber zu urteilen, steht dir nicht zu, Harry. Das ist ganz meine Sache."

Ein scharfer Blick zu Ron folgte, was jedoch überflüssig war, da dieser allem Anschein nach die Sprache verloren hatte. Ihm stand fassungslos der Mund offen.

„Ehrlich, ihr könntet wenigstens so tun, als würdet ihr euch für mich freuen. Ich bin glücklich mit meiner Wahl."

In den Augen des Professors blitzte es befriedigt-diabolisch auf. Er genoss ohne jeden Zweifel, dass sie das sagte, und gab sich keine Mühe, es zu verbergen. Ein Umstand, der Hermine erstmals zu Denken gab. Was war nur mit ihr los? Vielleicht war sie doch etwas zu euphorisch gewesen mit ihrer Offenbarung. Vielleicht hätte sie sich nicht dazu hinreißen lassen dürfen …

„Wenn du keine weiteren Überraschungen hast, werde ich jetzt wieder gehen", kündigte Harry unerwartet an.

„Ich komme mit", entschied Ron.

Hermine schnellte nach vorn und stellte sich ihnen in den Weg. Sie befürchtete bereits, dass Ron ausschließlich das tun würde, was Harry vorhatte. Doch das musste sie verhindern.

„Ron, das kannst du nicht machen. Wir müssen zuerst den Horkrux vernichten. Denk doch nur an Ginny und daran, was Du-weißt-schon-wer ihr angetan hat!"

Harry war kurz vor dem Ausrasten. Die Züge auf seinem Gesicht hatten noch nie so hart gewirkt wie in diesem Moment – Ginny ging auch ihm unter die Haut. „Wie denn? Wie zum Teufel willst du ihn ohne das Schwert zerstören?", herrschte er sie an. Für ihn war klar, wer die Schuld daran trug, dass sie die nützlichste Waffe im Kampf gegen die Horkruxe verloren hatten. Er würde aufgrund ihrer gemeinsamen Vorgeschichte immer einen Weg finden, Severus etwas anzuhängen.

„Du irrst dich, wenn du denkst, Severus hätte etwas damit zu tun. Ich war die, die das Schwert zuletzt in Händen hatte. Ich weiß, es klingt verrückt, aber in mir steckt so viel Magie, dass ich fast explodiere." Allmählich ging ihr ein Licht auf: Soviel zu ihrem mangelnden Taktgefühl.

„Das Schwert … hat irgendwas mit mir gemacht. Also hol endlich den verdammten Horkrux heraus und leg ihn auf den Boden", sagte Hermine unbeirrt von seinem misstrauischem Blick. Obwohl sie nicht wusste, was sie tun musste, um ihre Aufgabe zu erfüllen, spürte sie doch die geballte Ladung der neugewonnenen Kraft, die in ihr steckte. Einer Kraft, die ungestüm aus ihr herauszubrechen drohte, wenn sie nicht bald zum Einsatz kam. Es war ihre womöglich einzige Chance, Harry ihre Theorie zu beweisen. Außerdem waren sie Dank der Elfen so weit gekommen, viel weiter als ursprünglich erhofft, dass es jetzt kein Zurück mehr gab.

Ohne länger zu zögern, fasste sie nach Severus' Arm und zog ihn zu sich heran. Nur für alle Fälle, dachte sie insgeheim und wurde auch schon von einer Woge der Erleichterung erfasst; es war bemerkenswert, wie ruhig er geblieben war. Lediglich seine zusammengezogenen Brauen verrieten, dass es finster in seinem Kopf rumorte.

Noch während Harry überlegte, stieß Ron ihn auffordernd in die Seite. „Wenn es nicht klappt, verschwinden wir."

Schließlich stimmte Harry zu und tat, wie ihm geheißen. Der Horkrux, in der Mitte der kleinen Runde liegend, wirkte so unscheinbar wie eh und je. Hermine wollte sich ihm gerade nähern, als Severus einen Schritt nach vorne machte.

„Mir wäre wohler zumute, wenn ich das erledige", forderte er ernst.

„Das glaube ich dir gern", sagte sie sanft über den wohltuenden Klang seiner tiefen Stimme hinweg, die sofort ihre Knie ins Wanken brachte. Es war zwecklos, den Einfluss, den er auf sie hatte, weiter zu analysieren. Jedenfalls in diesem Moment. „Aber du bist derjenige, der Voldemort unter die Augen treten muss. Deshalb wäre mir wohler zumute, wenn ich es tue."

Erneut war ein aufgebrachtes Stöhnen zu hören, doch wenigstens hielt Harry nun die Klappe.

Mit all ihrem Mut ging sie vor den Versammelten auf die Knie und streckte ihre Hände nach dem Becher aus. Sie konnte fühlen, wie ihre Haut prickelte. Vollkommen selbstverständlich streckten sich ihre Finger danach aus, als wäre sie von einem Kraftfeld umgeben, das ihr die unausweichliche Richtung wies. Und dann, im selben Moment, als sie den Becher berührte, fingen ihre Fingerspitzen gleißend zu Leuchten an.

Erschrocken wich sie zurück. Die Aufregung stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben. Sie hatte gespürt, wie ihre Hände vibrierten und auch jetzt war ihr, als würde sie noch am ganzen Leib beben.

„Habt ihr das gesehen?"

Severus kniete sich neben sie und begutachtete mit prüfendem Blick aus der Nähe den Becher. „Er schmilzt", sagte er trocken.

Und tatsächlich, an der Stelle, die Hermine berührt hatte, waren eindeutige Spuren der Zerstörung erkennbar.

„Er kann uns nichts tun", setzte Severus entschieden nach. „Es funktioniert."

Unbeabsichtigt griffen er und Hermine gleichzeitig nach dem Becher, was zur Folge hatte, dass ein gewaltig helles Licht den Raum erfüllte. Mit einem Zischen sackte das Metall formlos in sich zusammen und jegliche Magie daran wurde unschädlich gemacht. Zurück blieb, wie schon bei dem Schwert, ein harmloser, unbrauchbarer Klumpen.

Eine Hand auf Hermines Schulter besagte ihr, dass es endgültig vorbei war. Sie fühlte sich wie in Trance, als sie in Severus' Gesicht blickte. Glücklich, verwundert.

Sie fiel ihm um den Hals und vergrub ihre Nase tief in seinem schwarzen Haar.

„Wie ist das möglich?", hauchte sie leise.

Er brachte sie sacht auf Abstand, seine Augen bohrten sich in ihre; erst jetzt realisierte sie, dass Harry und Ron auch noch da waren, obwohl die beiden selbst zutiefst benommen wirkten.

„Das Schwert muss dir seine Magie übertragen haben. Und du hast sie auf mich übertragen."

Ergab das einen Sinn? Seine Worte brachen wie eine aufwirbelnde Welle über ihren Verstand herein. „Denkst du, dass die Prophezeiung die ganze Zeit darauf bezogen war?"

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich denken soll, Hermine. Seit wir wissen, dass du Teil einer Weissagung geworden bist, geht alles drunter und drüber. Aber wir haben eines soeben am eigenen Leib erfahren: Du bist in der Lage, unbeschadet mit deinen bloßen Händen einen Horkrux zu zerstören."

„ _Wir_ ", berichtigte sie und grinste verschlagen. Sie konnte es nicht aufhalten, die Freude brach einfach aus ihr heraus. „Wir sind die ultimative Waffe gegen Voldemort."

Die Erkenntnis jagte ihr Tränen in die Augen. Ungeachtet des leisen Gemurmels ihrer Freunde im Hintergrund warf sie sich ihm noch einmal entgegen und ließ den Dingen, wie auch ihren Gefühlen, freien Lauf und küsste ihn. Dabei war egal, was Harry und Ron davon halten mochten, solange sie in seinen Armen Zuflucht fand. Und das tat sie. Sie war bei ihm, sie war mit ihm. Koste es, was es wolle. Um nichts würde sie ihn abermals aufgeben oder sich davon abhalten lassen, ihre tiefsten Empfindungen mit ihm zu teilen. Erst recht nicht in einem Moment wie diesem.

Sie atmete von seinem betörenden Duft berauscht pures Glück in sich ein und schwelgte darin wie eine Königin in ihrem Sieg über ein gefürchtetes Heer. Nach und nach fügte sich alles, wie es sein musste. So dachte sie zumindest.

Als sie sich Minuten später umsah, war sie mit Severus allein im Raum.


	22. Chapter 22

Awaiting the greater good

Kapitel 22

Readily

Wie dumm von ihr, zu glauben, Harry würde der Liaison mit ihrem ehemaligen Professor ohne Widerrede zustimmen. Es war kein Geheimnis, wie sehr er ihn verachtete. Auf dieselbe Weise, wie Sirius und sein Vater es getan hatten, dachte Hermine bitter. Nichtsdestotrotz wollte sie an den Erfolg des zerstörten Horkrux anknüpfend mit gutem Beispiel vorangehen und suchte deshalb bei der erstbesten Gelegenheit die Jungs im Grimmauldplatz auf, um die Wogen zu glätten. Aber wieder einmal hielt sich Harrys Begeisterung über ihr Wiedersehen in Grenzen.

„Sogar jetzt bist du noch auf ihn wütend", bemerkte sie fast spöttisch, als sie sich neben ihm auf das Sofa im Wohnzimmer fallen ließ und wie immer eine ordentliche Portion alten Staub aufwirbelte.

Harrys Reaktion war ein entnervtes Brummen. „Wie könnte ich das nicht? Mir ist schleierhaft, was du dir dabei nur gedacht hast."

„Komm mir nicht so. Ohne ihn hätten wir den Horkrux nicht zerstören können."

„Dumbledore hat mir das Schwert vermacht, vergiss das nicht. Es stand mir zu."

„Glaubst du vielleicht, das wüsste ich nicht? Er hat aber auch daran gedacht, als er eine Kopie davon anfertigen ließ, dass es dir das Ministerium niemals aushändigen würde."

„Worauf willst du hinaus? Soll ich ihn vielleicht mit offenen Armen begrüßen und so tun, als wären wir die besten Kumpel?"

„Nein. Du solltest die Dinge einfach mal aus einer anderen Perspektive betrachten. Es ist auch für ihn nicht einfach. Oder ist dir entgangen, in welche Schwierigkeiten Severus geraten würde, wenn Bellatrix wüsste, dass in ihrem Verlies gar nicht das echte Schwert aufbewahrt wird?"

Ein Räuspern kündigte Rons Anwesenheit an. Hermine hob den Kopf und sah ihn im Türrahmen stehen, ein unsicheres Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Hi."

„Hi, Ron." Sie seufzte, als ahnte sie bereits seine Ablehnung zum Thema – am besten also, sie brachten es gleich hinter sich. „Willst du nicht auch noch deinen Senf zu meiner Beziehung mit Severus abgeben?"

„Keine Ahnung." Er rollte verunsichert die Schultern vor. „Er war nie der nette Typ von nebenan. Was gibt's da also noch groß zu sagen?"

Ein unheilvolles Schweigen lag in der muffigen Luft des Raumes. Ron begnügte sich stoisch damit, sie anzuschweigen, wohingegen Harry ihr untypischerweise die kalte Schulter zeigte. Bestimmt hatten sich die beiden mehr als genug darüber ausgelassen.

Eine Stimme in ihr, die immer dann zu hören war, wenn ihr etwas ungerecht vorkam, rebellierte. Ja, es tat weh. Trotzdem änderte das nichts an den Gegebenheiten. Sie war mit Severus zusammen, der sie schon mit winzigen Gesten glücklicher als jeder andere machen konnte. Eines fernen Tages würden Harry und Ron es akzeptieren müssen, wenn sie nicht wollten, dass sie sich entfremdeten. Aber noch war es nicht soweit. Es brauchte Zeit.

Früher als erwartet, ließ sie die beiden hinter sich. Die Einsamkeit in ihrem Elternhaus holte sie unvermittelt ein. Severus war in Hogwarts. Hoffentlich. Obwohl es dort nicht mehr so war wie früher, fühlte sie sich noch um ein Vielfaches zermürbter, wenn sie daran dachte, wo überall er sonst sein konnte.

Gerade als sich das Bild von Voldemort im Kreis seiner Todesser vor Hermines Geist verfestigte, deutete ein Geräusch an, dass jemand ins Wohnzimmer appariert war. Sie schreckte vom Küchenstuhl hoch und stieß aus lauter Unachtsamkeit ihre Teetasse um. Ungehindert bahnte sich die goldene Brühe ihren Weg über den Tisch, während Hermine ins Wohnzimmer torkelte. Es war Ron, der mit seinen Händen in den Hosentaschen am Kaminsims lehnte.

Verwundert über den unerwarteten Besuch blieb sie auf halbem Weg zum Sofa, das das Zentrum des behaglichen Raumes bildete, stehen und stierte seine schlaksige Erscheinung an.

„Nicht nur ich bin manchmal ein ziemlicher Idiot", sagte er leise zur Begrüßung. „Auch Harry kann einer sein."

Sie stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. Sein Auftreten und sein Gehabe irritierten sie nur noch mehr. „Was machst du hier?"

„Ich dachte, ich sollte öfter das Haus verlassen und ein bisschen das Apparieren üben." Er zuckte die Achseln. „Bei dir ist es sicher und sonst kann ich nirgends hin, seit ich geächtet bin."

Ohne es zu beabsichtigen, schmunzelte sie. Komisch, sich vorzustellen, wie er zwischen den beiden Häusern hin und her apparierte.

„Warum hast du dich nicht über mich und Severus ausgelassen, wie alle anderen es tun würden?"

„Hermine … Ich mag ihn nicht, aber wie du schon gesagt hast, es ist deine Sache. Ich hab alles getan, um dich nicht zu beachten, schätze ich. Er war eben schlauer als ich."

„Ja, war er", stimmte sie offen zu. „Aber wenn wir ehrlich sind, hätte es mit uns eh nicht funktioniert. Wir sind nicht als Paar geschaffen, fürchte ich."

„Vermutlich. Was nicht heißt, dass wir als Freunde nichts taugen."

Schnell schüttelte Hermine den Kopf und bot ihm mit ausgestreckter Hand einen Platz auf dem Sofa an. Beide setzten sich, was etwas eigenartig war, da sie schon lange nicht mehr unter sich gewesen waren. Ein Teil von ihr freute sich, dass er hier aufgetaucht war, ein anderer fühlte sich unsicher. Unbewusst dachte sie an die Zeit, die sie allein in diesem Haus verbracht hatte. Daran, dass ihr fast die Decke auf den Kopf gefallen war, weil sie sich davor gefürchtet hatte, ihre Freunde würden sie verstoßen. Eine Vorstellung, die bis zuletzt immer wieder präsent gewesen war, jedoch jedes Mal, wenn sie so wie jetzt Rons vertrautes Gesicht ansah, weniger Gewicht bekam.

Nachdem sie frischen Tee gemacht hatte und mit zwei Tassen ins Wohnzimmer zurückkehrte, schien das Eis zwischen ihnen endgültig gebrochen.

„Harry wäre beinahe mitgekommen, aber dann hat die Wut über ihn gesiegt. Er entschied sich im letzten Moment um und ich dachte mir, ich krieg das mit dem Apparieren auch alleine hin."

„Er wird ihn vielleicht niemals akzeptieren", sagte Hermine entgegen aller Hoffnungen. Dass es Severus mit Harry ähnlich erging, verstand sich von selbst. „Ich sollte mir nicht vormachen, dass alles gut enden wird, weil ich sonst nur enttäuscht sein werde."

„Ja, vielleicht", antwortete Ron leise. „Ich glaube, du hättest ihn nicht mehr treffen können, als du dich ausgerechnet für Snape entschieden hast."

Hermine sog scharf die Luft ein. „Das verstehe ich", sagte sie, indem sie ausweichend wegsah und kurz an ihrem Tee nippte.

„Es erklärt, warum er so distanziert ist", sagte Ron. „Wir beide haben uns extrem gewundert, wie du alles, was geschehen ist, vergessen konntest."

„Wer sagt, dass ich das habe? Nur weil ich ihn nicht mehr hassen kann, heißt das nicht, dass ich sein Verhalten von damals gutheiße. Aber es hat sich so viel verändert, _wir_ haben uns verändert."

„Ja, es hat sich viel verändert", wiederholte er, „wir alle haben uns verändert. Oder glaubst du, ihr seid die Einzigen, um die sich die Erde dreht?"

Es überraschte sie, dass nicht die geringste Boshaftigkeit in seinem Tonfall lag. Auf einmal fühlte sie sich schlecht. Womöglich hatte er ja recht mit seiner versteckten Anschuldigung und ihr Verhalten war furchtbar egoistisch gewesen. Ganz besonders, als sie so ungeschminkt mit der Wahrheit herausgeplatzt war.

Über sein Gesicht legte sich ein Ausdruck der Sorge. „Tut mir leid, das war sehr taktlos von mir."

„Nein, du hast recht. Ich kann es mir selbst nicht erklären, aber ich glaube, die Macht, die das Schwert besaß, verleiht mir mehr Antrieb, als ich verkraften kann. Diese ganze Situation, in der wir stecken, macht mich noch verrückt. Ich bin nicht dafür geschaffen, so viel Verantwortung auf einmal zu übernehmen."

„Doch, das bist du. Vielleicht hat Snape nicht ganz unrecht mit dem, was er gesagt hast. Du bist Teil einer Prophezeiung geworden. Nicht dass ich ein Experte darin wäre, aber …"

„Wer ist das schon", unterbrach sie ihn schnell. „Wir haben an die hundert Anläufe gebraucht, um einen Sinn darin zu sehen, aber noch immer ist mir das Meiste davon schleierhaft. Alles, was ich mit Sicherheit weiß, ist, dass ich Severus damals ganz anders kennengelernt habe, als ich es für möglich gehalten hätte. Er war irgendwie zerrüttet und verstört. Nicht wie der Snape, den wir kannten."

„Und da hast du einfach ein bisschen mit dem Feuer gespielt", bemerkte Ron und verzog ungeniert das Gesicht.

„Habe ich. Es war jedoch nicht wie erwartet."

Es fiel ihr schwer, das so zu sagen. Bei all den Erinnerungen, die sie in den vergangenen Monaten immer wieder durchgegangen war, verschwammen die Details nur zu gern miteinander. War es richtig gewesen, sich so Hals über Kopf auf ihn einzulassen, anstatt es langsamer angehen zu lassen? Wo stünde sie heute, wenn sie es nicht getan hätte?

Abwesend starrte sie mit leeren Augen in den Kamin hinein, aus dem ein leises Scharren zu hören war.

Severus.

Ron umklammerte fest seine Tasse und rückte wie elektrisiert ein Stück von Hermine weg, als sich die schwarzen Umrisse des Professors vor ihm materialisierten. Es war nicht nötig, auf Abstand zu gehen, schließlich taten sie nichts Ungewöhnliches. Trotzdem sorgte Rons Geste dafür, dass sie sich nervös fühlte.

Sie streckte Ron ihre Tasse entgegen und kam auf die Füße, um Severus zu begrüßen. Deutlich steifer als bei ihrem letzten Kuss in der Gegenwart ihrer Freunde, ließ er den Akt über sich ergehen, während sie ihn in vollen Zügen auskostete. Eine einzige Berührung genügte, damit das Brennen in ihr erwachte und ihr Innerstes zu flüssigem Wachs wurde. In dieser vertrauten Intimität schwelgend, die sie beim Geschmack seiner Lippen überkam, vergaß sie Ron schlichtweg. Sie stahl sich einen weiteren, überaus aufreizenden Kuss, das hochrote Gesicht ihres Freundes im Hintergrund nicht weiter beachtend. Erst als Severus sie an den Hüften nahm und beharrlich auf Abstand brachte, riss es sie zurück ins Hier und Jetzt.

„Ähem, es ist wohl besser, wenn ich gehe", verkündete Ron unbeholfen.

„Tun Sie sich keinen Zwang an, Weasley."

Hermine atmete beim Klang der süffisanten Stimme scharf ein. Jedes Wort aus dem Mund dieses Mannes wirkte auf sie wie das reinste Aphrodisiakum.

„Ja, das meine ich auch. Ungünstiges Timing für deinen Besuch", sagte sie nicht gerade einfühlsam, während sie unterschwellig in sich hineingrinste. Die Vorstellung, sich sogleich wieder ihrem Liebhaber zu widmen, war so verlockend, dass sie Ron einfach nur schnellstens los haben wollte.

Dann, kaum war er verschwunden, schnappte sie sich Severus, zog ihn zum Sofa hinüber und schubste ihn darauf nieder. Als sie sich mit dem Gesicht zu ihm gerichtet auf seinen Schoß gesetzt hatte und mit den Fingern seine Hose öffnete, griff er blitzschnell nach ihren Händen und wies sie in ihre Schranken.

„Du solltest es etwas langsamer angehen lassen. Mir scheint, die Magie des Schwerts ist dir zu Kopf gestiegen."

„Unsinn. Ich fühle mich, als könnte ich Bäume ausreißen. Wer weiß, was wir mit unserer neu gewonnenen Energie alles anstellen können!"

„Genau das macht mir Sorgen."

„Ach, sei kein Spielverderber."

Sie entwand sich flink seinem Griff und platzierte ihre Handflächen auf seiner Brust, stolz wie ein hungriges Raubtier, das Beute gemacht hatte. Zufrieden lächelte sie auf ihn herab und fand sich mit dem eisigen Schwarz seiner Augen konfrontiert.

„Nenn mich, wie du willst. Diese Energie, von der du erfasst wurdest, dient einem ganz bestimmten Zweck, dessen Auswirkungen sich uns noch nicht erschlossen haben. Wir müssen vorsichtig sein."

Sie sah ihm tief in die Augen und sog die Luft in sich ein, die von seinem herben Geruch durchtränkt war. Ihre Brust zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen bei der Vorstellung davon, wie betörend dieser Geruch von Beginn an gewesen war. Doch diesmal würde er nicht nachgeben. Genauso wenig würde er auf ihre Begierden eingehen, die anscheinend immer stärker wurden.

„Du weißt, dass hier Magie im Spiel ist." Die unnachgiebige Strenge in seinem harten Blick warnte sie geradewegs davor, zu weit zu gehen.

„Gut", sagte sie trocken. „Für dich würde ich alles tun."

Etwas Prüfendes huschte über seine Augen und sie gab sich alle Mühe und entspannte ihre verkrampften Muskeln.

„Traust du mir etwa nicht?"

„Ich traue dem nicht, was diese Prophezeiung mit uns gemacht hat."

Den Nachhall seiner Worte begleitete ein leiser Seufzer, woraufhin sie den Kopf an seine Stirn lehnte. Vielleicht hatte er ja recht, gestand sie sich ein. Was, wenn sie selbst dieser Art von Magie als unerschöpfliche Quelle der Energie diente, solange sie mit ihr verbunden war? Magie, an ein Lebewesen gebunden, von dem sie sich nährte?

Frustriert schnaubte sie, um den irrwitzigen Gedanken wieder zu verdrängen. „Wenn es doch nur leichter wäre, diese berauschenden Gefühle zu kontrollieren."

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass du einen Weg finden wirst. Und jetzt hör mir zu. Was ich dir zu sagen habe, wird dich ablenken."

Er zog sie von seinem Schoß und in eine Umarmung, so dass sie eng aneinandergeschmiegt beieinander saßen. Schaudernd schloss sie die Augen. Sie war glücklich, wenn sie so wie jetzt zusammen waren.

„Ich spüre es auch", sagte er schlicht. Wieder seine tiefe, melancholische Stimme, die sie bis ins Mark hinein erfasste und mit der Erfüllung der sinnlichsten Freuden lockte. Doch das Geständnis kam wie eine unerwartete Überraschung aus ihm heraus.

Sie strich zärtlich mit der Hand über sein Haar. „Es ist keine Schande, davor Angst zu haben."

Er brummte, die Augen abwesend geschlossen. Die Wahrheit war, er hatte etliche Jahre mehr Zeit gehabt, die Gesetzmäßigkeiten der Magie zu erforschen als sie. Er hatte Dinge erlebt, die sie sich besser nicht vorstellen wollte. Sie brauchte es nicht laut auszusprechen, denn die Art und Weise, wie er nach Anerkennung strebend durch seinen Verrat Lily verloren hatte, saß zu tief, um es je zu vergessen.

„Du wolltest mir etwas mitteilen", setzte sie vorsichtig an, obwohl ihr unwohl zumute war.

„Ich wollte, dass du dich beherrschst."

„Also nur ein Vorwand", stellte sie klar. „Weil du befürchtest, dass wir von dieser Macht eingenommen werden, nicht wahr?" Als er nicht antwortete, hakte sie nach. „Sprich mit mir, Severus."

„Ich bin dir verfallen, also ist es vielleicht nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis ich den nächsten Fehler begehe", sagte er schwer, wobei sich das ungute Gefühl in ihrem Magen nur noch verstärkte.

„Prophezeiungen haben ihre Tücken. Aber das heißt nicht, dass sich der Lauf der Dinge wiederholen wird."

„Hoffen wir es."

Plötzlich war sie sich nicht sicher, ob sie noch weiter darüber reden wollte. Sie schämte sich, weil sie mit ihrem Verhalten an Severus' Vergangenheit rührte und auch, weil sie unfair zu Ron gewesen war. Es machte sie traurig.

In diesem Moment sehnte sie nichts mehr herbei als die wohlige Nähe seines Körpers, an den sie sich schmiegen und unbesorgt daraus Kraft schöpfen konnte. Anders als zuvor ließ er zu, dass sie den Kopf zurückbog und mit dem Mund den seinen suchte. Dann sah sie ihn an und ihr ganzes Ich verwandelte sich beim Anblick seines Gesichts in eine friedfertige Aura. Ob er wusste, wie sehr sie ihn liebte?

Nur Sekunden später umfing sie mit den Händen sein Gesicht, liebkoste tastend seine rauen Wangen. Er lächelte schmal, hob sie hoch und trug sie ins Schlafzimmer, wo sie sich eilig die Kleidung abstreiften und wo zwischen Küssen und nackter Haut die gesamte Außenwelt vor ihren Augen zu einer unbedeutenden Nichtigkeit verglomm. Wie immer, wenn sie einen Kampf ausgefochten hatten, zog es sie zuallererst in die Geborgenheit des jeweils anderen, wurden die dünnen, fahlen Lippen des Professors mit denen seiner Geliebten eins. In beiden war das zerstörerische Feuer der fremden, noch unbekannten Macht erloschen und hatte einvernehmlicher Begierde Platz gemacht. Einer Begierde, die einfach alles um sie herum in den Schatten stellte und Hermines Traurigkeit von ihr nahm.

Ja, er wusste es. Sie brauchte es ihm nicht wieder und wieder zu sagen. Jeder Atemzug, den er tat, war nurmehr ein heiseres Stöhnen auf ihrem sich unter ihm windenden Körper. Eine Liebkosung, zärtlich und rau zugleich, ungeachtet dessen, dass sie ihm schon längst gehörte. Die Hitze dieser Küsse entfachte eine Explosion in ihrer Mitte, die nicht intimer hätte sein können. Zitternd vor Erschöpfung presste sie ihn mit ganzer Kraft an sich. Er schob sich in einem letzten Aufbäumen in sie, ehe auch er grollend zum Höhepunkt kam. Genau dort fanden sie ihren Platz und damit zu sich selbst.

Er blieb nur bis zum Ende der Nacht. Gleich im Morgengrauen verschwand er wieder. Still, heimlich. Die Zustände in Hogwarts waren finster, so dass er nicht länger fortbleiben konnte.

Erst nachdem er einen Umweg über sein Elternhaus in Spinner's End genommen hatte, um niemandem eine Spur auf Hermines Unterschlupf zu liefern, apparierte er auf direktem Weg in die Schule. Schließlich fand er sich auf dem großen Stuhl des Schulleiters wieder, Auge in Auge mit Dumbledore. Es gefiel ihm nicht, aber es war unumgänglich, mit ihm zu reden.

„Du warst fort. Außerhalb des Schlosses, also bei ihr, wie ich annehme", stellte Dumbledore fest. Seine Stimme klang ruhig und ließ offen, wie sehr es ihm missfiel.

„Immer dasselbe Spiel. Ich tue etwas gegen Ihren Willen und Sie lassen mich für allezeit dafür bluten."

„Verzeih mir, falls ich mich irre."

Die Mundwinkel des Jüngeren verzogen sich zu einem geraden Strich. „Wenn Sie es ohnehin schon wissen, wieso erwähnen Sie es dann?", murrte er zurück. Er nahm die Hände hoch und betrachtete seine langen, schlanken Finger in Erinnerung dessen, welche Zärtlichkeiten er mit ihnen ausgetauscht hatte. Es war immer noch besser, daran zu denken, was er nur eine halbe Stunde zuvor zurückgelassen hatte, als in das mahnende Gesicht seines verstorbenen Mentors zu blicken, vor dem er so gut wie keine Geheimnisse haben konnte.

„Es ist sicher nicht leicht, sich im Morgengrauen von ihr abzuwenden, um hierher zurückzukommen. Aber die Schule braucht dich."

„Erzählen Sie mir was Neues, Albus. Andernfalls gehe ich jetzt und komme später wieder, wenn Sie sich mit Ihrem Gerede aufs Wesentliche beschränken."

„Oh, dazu kommen wir gleich", warf Dumbledore ein. Seine Stimme enthielt nun eine leichte Strenge. „Du wirst bleiben und dir anhören, was ich zu sagen habe. Die Situation ist auch für mich ungewöhnlich. In all meinen Jahren als Professor und Leiter dieser Schule ist mir kein Fall wie der zwischen dir und Miss Granger bekannt gewesen." Er wartete, bis das entnervte Schnauben seines Gegenübers abgeklungen war und fuhr fort. „Trotzdem habe ich es geduldet, wie du weißt, obwohl andere in deinen Eskapaden weit mehr als eine belanglose Lappalie gesehen hätten."

„War es das endlich?", fragte Severus gelangweilt. Sein Interesse an dieser Unterhaltung schwand zunehmend.

„Geduld, mein Junge. Phineas hat mir berichtet, dass Remus und Bill im Grimmauldplatz waren. Sie wissen von eurer Beziehung."

Das konnte unmöglich wahr sein. Blankes Entsetzen wallte in ihm auf, das er nur mit Mühe im Zaum hielt. Alles in ihm überschlug sich – wer dafür gesorgt hatte, konnte er sich denken. Was für Auswirkungen dahintersteckten, würde sich jedoch erst noch zeigen.

„Wie du erkennen musst", bemerkte Dumbledore gemächlich, „sind meine Gründe, dir ins Gewissen zu reden, durchaus berechtigt. Wir dürfen unser Ziel nicht aus den Augen verlieren, ehe dieses Gerücht die Runde macht."

„Ich verstehe", zwang Severus sich zu sagen. In seinem Hals steckte ein dicker Kloß, der es ihm erschwerte, überhaupt etwas von sich zu geben, wohingegen sein erstarrtes Gesicht kaum eine nennenswerte Regung erkennen ließ.

Kurz darauf, als der ernste Teil der Unterhaltung beendet war, erhob er sich von seinem Stuhl und stellte sich vor das Fenster. Die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt, betrachtete er das Licht des neuen Tages. Doch kaum etwas davon drang zu ihm durch, denn ein Schatten hatte sich auf seinen Zügen ausgebreitet. So wunderschön der Anblick auch war, musste er ein Schaudern unterdrücken. Es hatte etwas von tiefer Einsamkeit, wenn man sich die unbewohnte Landschaft der um das Schloss vorherrschenden Einöde vorstellte. All das war ihm nicht fremd, aber es holte ihn nach der Zeit mit Hermine besonders wehmütig ein.

Er schlang die Enden seines Umhangs um sich und umhüllte damit seinen frierenden Körper. Natürlich war er es gewohnt, mit wenig Schlaf auszukommen und auch mitten in der Nacht hellwach im Bett hochzuschrecken, wenn er gebraucht wurde. Trotzdem fiel es ihm immer schwerer, all das, was er mit Hermine erlebte, in die Tiefen seines Unterbewusstseins zu verbannen, um sich wieder auf das Geschehen in Hogwarts zu konzentrieren. Der Mangel an Schlaf war nicht gerade hilfreich dabei.

„Gab es sonst noch irgendwelche besonderen Vorkommnisse während meiner Abwesenheit?", sagte er, indem er wie erschlagen zum Tisch zurückkehrte, um sich Dumbledores prüfendem Blick zu unterwerfen. Ein Eingeständnis, dass es riskant war, das Schloss sich selbst zu überlassen, war das Letzte, was er wollte. Glücklicherweise blieb Dumbledore gelassen.

„Eine Sache wäre da noch. Miss Weasley hat nach dir gesucht."

Der unterschwellige Vorwurf in der nun beinahe vergnügten Stimme des verstorbenen Schulleiters prallte an ihm ab. Sticheleien wie diese hatten für lange Zeit seinen Alltag bestimmt.

„Hat sie das", antwortete er süffisant. „Soll ich den Grund dafür erraten?"

„Nun, wir können von Glück reden, dass ihre Familie von Miss Granger immer sehr angetan war. Sie würden sie niemals verraten."

Severus stieß ein bitteres Lachen aus. „Ich wüsste nicht, wie mir dieser Umstand zum Vorteil gereichen sollte."

„Du hast zwei Möglichkeiten, diese Sache zu handhaben. Entweder gehst du ihr aus dem Weg oder du stellst sie zur Rede. Beides dürfte nicht einfach werden. Sie kann mitunter sehr temperamentvoll werden. Dabei ähnelt sie Molly am meisten, fürchte ich."

„Schön. Hätte ich gewusst, dass ich den gesamten Weasley-Clan gegen mich aufbringe, wenn ich mich in eine heimliche Beziehung mit Granger stürze, hätte ich vielleicht die Finger davon gelassen."

„Willst du damit sagen, du hast nicht genug darüber nachgedacht? Kaum jemand grübelt so viel in der Dunkelheit wie du, Severus."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich es hätte beeinflussen können", sagte er kühl. „Also bin ich doch schwach." Warum auch immer, er wollte es wenigstens ein einziges Mal nicht leugnen. Das Gefühl, zu versagen, war grauenhaft. Zugleich schämte er sich dafür und wandte ruckartig das Gesicht ab.

„Tu das nicht. Ich konnte es dir bislang nicht sagen, aber ich bin sehr froh darüber. Insgeheim macht es mich sogar stolz, weil du einen Neuanfang gesucht hast. Doch erst wenn Voldemort vernichtet ist, werden wir alle unseren Frieden finden. Deshalb müssen wir alles riskieren, wirklich und wahrhaftig alles."

Die Antwort kam viel zu schnell für seinen Geschmack. Hätte er sich nur darauf vorbereiten können, wäre ihm wohler zumute gewesen. All die Diskussionen und Streitigkeiten zwischen ihnen waren immer darauf hinausgelaufen, dass er sich Dumbledores Willen gebeugt hatte. Das jetzt von ihm zu hören, kam ebenso unerwartet wie ein Friedensangebot von den Carrow-Zwillingen, die dem Dunklen Lord treu ergeben waren. Am Ende siegte die Vorsicht in ihm.

Er erhob sich geschmeidig von seinem Platz, als hätten ihm die unerwarteten Worte neue Kraft gegeben, und nickte Dumbledore zu. Mehr gab es im Augenblick ohnehin nicht zu sagen, also zog er davon, um in den Kerkern noch ein wenig Zeit für sich zu haben, bevor der Alltag in Hogwarts die Empfindung der Dankbarkeit, das wenige Glück, das er für sich beanspruchte, ausradierte.

xxx

Sie wussten es. Alle wussten es. Oder so kam es ihm zumindest vor, denn die Weasleys waren wie eine eingeschworene Einheit, der man kaum entkommen konnte. Abgesehen von Percy, dem ältesten der Geschwister, die er unterrichtet hatte, konnte man bei ihnen sicher sein, dass sie auf derselben Seite standen. Im Augenblick verhieß das nur leider nichts Gutes. Er hatte fest damit gerechnet, Ron Weasleys Schwester, den jüngsten Spross aus Mollys Schoß, früher oder später zu Gesicht zu bekommen. Leider passierte es viel schneller als erhofft und mit erniedrigenden Anschuldigungen, doch wenigstens hatte Dumbledore ihn vorgewarnt. Das Resultat der Unterredung glich beinahe einem Monolog, bei dem überwiegend sie das Sagen hatte – mit überaus lauter Stimme und einer Reihe unschöner Worte.

Sie waren in seinem Büro in den Kerkern, umgeben von diversen Schutzzaubern, die verhindern sollten, dass irgendjemand Dinge hörte, die er besser nicht hören sollte. Während Severus nahezu stumm mit verschränkten Armen auf dem Stuhl hinter seinem Schreibtisch saß, gestikulierte sie wie wild mit den Armen und glich ganz nach den Worten Dumbledores ihrer Mutter, wenn diese herausgefunden hatte, dass eines ihrer Kinder Mist gebaut hatte. Mehr als einmal musste er dem Drang widerstehen, ihr scharf dazwischenzufunken; wenn er die Sache nicht sinnlos in die Länge ziehen wollte, war es wohl oder übel das Beste, sie gewähren zu lassen. Erst nachdem sie mit ihrer Schimpftirade geendet hatte, ließ er sich zu einer Bemerkung herab.

„Mich interessiert nicht, was Sie davon halten, noch werde ich mir diesen Unsinn ein weiteres Mal anhören. Der einzige Grund, warum ich Sie heute damit durchkommen lasse, dass Sie sich so respektlos verhalten, ist der, dass andere nicht gutheißen würden, wenn ich Sie in Stücke reiße. Und jetzt scheren Sie sich aus meinem Büro und wagen Sie es ja nicht, mir nochmal so frech zu kommen."

Ihr Blick war verächtlich zwischen seine Augen gerichtet. Sie zögerte, ob sie etwas antworten sollte oder nicht. Dann stieß sie ein abfälliges Schnauben aus. „Ich verstehe wirklich nicht, was Hermine an Ihnen findet."

Es kam ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor, bis sie endlich sein Büro verließ und hinter ihr die Tür zuknallte. Stöhnend sank er in die Tiefen seines Sessels hinein. Seine Zauberstabhand zuckte angespannt wie ein beständig hüpfender Muskel im unteren Augenlid, was deutlich machte, wie kurz davor er gewesen war, sie zum Schweigen zu bringen. Daher war es insgeheim eine Genugtuung, dass er sich so im Griff gehabt hatte. Eine ernsthafte Auseinandersetzung mit ihr hätte womöglich alles nur noch mehr verkompliziert.

In dem Gefühl, dass er das Richtige getan hatte, nahm der Tag seinen Lauf. Und mit ihm der nächste und übernächste. Es war ungewohnt aber auch wunderbar, damit klarzukommen, dass außerhalb der Mauern des Schlosses jemand auf ihn wartete. In seinem Leben hatte er bisher keine richtige Beziehung zu jemandem gehabt, geschweige denn Leute um ihn, die sich dafür interessiert hätten. Der Einzige, dem er volle Rechenschaft schuldig gewesen wäre, war Voldemort. Gegen ihn wirkten Dumbledore oder Miss Weasley geradezu wie zartbesaitete Lämmer.

Es sollte noch weitere Tage dauern, bis er sie wieder an sich drücken konnte. Als es dann soweit war, spürte er den inneren Zwiespalt, der alles andere schnell in weite Ferne rückte. Das Sofa, auf dem sie sich ausgestreckt hatten, war weitaus komfortabler als das schlichte Bett in den Kerkern und der Wunsch nach etwas Ruhe wurde in der Geborgenheit der gegenseitigen Umarmung immer drängender.

Nachdenklich kniff er die Augen zusammen und legte den Arm um Hermines Hüfte. Seit seiner unfreiwilligen Auseinandersetzung mit Miss Weasley waren sechs sehr abwechslungsreiche Tage vergangen, in denen er keine Gelegenheit für einen Besuch bei Hermine gehabt hatte. Inzwischen war nicht nur bei ihm jede Menge passiert. Wie er von ihr erfuhr, hatte sie sich mit den Jungs in Verbindung gesetzt, die auf eigene Faust einen weiteren Horkrux ausfindig gemacht hatten. Als zufälligerweise Lupin zum Grimmauldplatz hinzugestoßen war, war das Treffen eskaliert. Den Grund dafür wusste er nur zu gut. Obwohl sie nicht näher auf den Vorfall eingehen wollte, wappnete er sich mental bereits gegen das, was ihrer Erklärung folgen würde.

„Was auch immer in dir vorgeht, ich möchte nicht, dass du mit ihm aneinander gerätst." Sie versetzte ihrer Stimme einen nachdrücklichen Klang, der ihn in blankes Erstaunen versetzte.

„Es macht dir nichts aus, dass das passiert?"

Sie zuckte die Achseln. „Langsam wird es zur Gewohnheit. Außerdem bin ich verdammt stolz auf deine Reaktion bei Ginnys Wutausbruch. Ein weiterer Streit wäre da nur überflüssig."

Seine Mundwinkel rutschten selbstgefällig nach oben. Er hatte ihr nicht vom Besuch der Weasley erzählt. Doch wie es den Anschein hatte, war diese nicht auf seine neue _Gelassenheit_ vorbereitet gewesen. Er wusste ja selbst kaum, was in ihn gefahren war.

„Beim nächsten Mal wird sie nicht ungestraft davonkommen", meinte er streng, um damit seine eigentliche Einstellung dazu zu untermauern.

„Das weiß sie." Leise fügte sie an: „Muss ja ganz schön heftig gewesen sein."

„Du hast nicht die geringste Vorstellung, wie sehr."

Das tiefe Grollen aus seiner Kehle verlangte nach ihrer vollen Aufmerksamkeit. Sie hob den Kopf und streckte sich, um seine Lippen mit den ihren zu vereinen. Härter als erwartet küsste sie ihn, spielte gekonnt mit seiner Zunge, neckte und reizte ihn, indem sie ihre Finger an der empfindsamen Stelle nahe seines Bauchnabels vorbei unter seine vielschichtige Kleidung steckte.

Im Nu spielte sein gesamter Unterleib verrückt. Es fühlte sich einfach zu berauschend an, wieder bei ihr zu sein. Das ganze Leben mit ihr war gut, viel unbekümmerter denn je zuvor.

Als sie sich daraufhin nach Luft ringend von ihm löste, nutzte er die Gelegenheit, drehte sich mit ihr herum und legte sich mit seinem ganzen Gewicht auf sie. Seine Erregung drückte stechend gegen ihren Bauch, was es ihm unmöglich machte, sie länger zu ignorieren; ein kurzer Blick zwischen ihnen genügte, eine stumme Momentaufnahme von einem eingespielten Liebespaar, das präzise wusste, was als Nächstes kam.

Er stemmte sich hoch, schob den nun nur noch störenden Frack beiseite und öffnete seine Hose, um seine vor Verlangen pulsierende Männlichkeit zu befreien. Kaum einen Handgriff später war Hermines Unterleib ebenfalls notdürftig frei geschält. Einerseits geschah alles irgendwie viel zu hastig, andererseits war es vertraute Routine, wenn sie sich darauf vorbereiteten, miteinander zu schlafen. Aber keine Begegnung zwischen ihnen war je langweilig geworden. Besonders nicht die, bei denen die pure Leidenschaft die Oberhand gewann.

Die Wucht, anhand der er bis zum Anschlag in sie eintauchte, erfüllte den Raum mit lautem Stöhnen. Zutiefst erregt konnte er fühlen, wie sie ihre sensiblen Muskeln eng um seinen Schaft zusammenzog. Es bekräftigte ihn nur noch mehr in seinem Vorhaben, sich die Befriedigung zu holen, nach der er isoliert von aller Menschlichkeit gestrebt hatte. Die Wahrheit war erschütternd: Jeden Tag begleitete ihn die Einsamkeit auf Schritt und Tritt wie ein undurchdringlicher Schleier. Gefolgt vom Gemurmel der Schüler, die allen Grund hatten, ihn zu hassen. Schlimmer waren nur noch die Carrows und ihr beständiges Streben nach Macht und Exzessen roher Gewalt.

Ungeduldig keuchend bewegte er sich in ihr, so dass er sich schon bald in ihr ergoss. Er brach schweißnass auf ihr zusammen, in dem Bewusstsein, der unbeschreiblichen Sehnsucht nacheinander, die ihre Körper auf wundersame Weise beherrschte, niemals Herr zu werden.

„Ich liebe dich." Ein flüchtiger Windhauch auf ihrem Hals, der sie wohlig schaudern ließ.

„Ich liebe dich auch."

Und als er den Kopf hob und sie zwischen seinen feuchten Strähnen hindurch ansah, wurde ihr wieder bewusst, was für ein Glück sie hatte. Er wirkte müde, doch er war auch dankbar für das, was sie ihm gab: Ihren Körper, ihr unbändiges Vertrauen.

Es stimmte. Der Sex zwischen ihnen prickelte jedes Mal aufs Neue. Aufreizend, verführerisch. Die sich dahinter verbergende Zuneigung aber war noch weitaus mehr wert als die primitive Erfüllung ihrer Triebe. Es passierte ihnen verhältnismäßig oft, dass sie sich in solch heftigen Schüben gehen ließen – nicht nur für Hermine eine willkommene Abwechslung.

Obwohl ihr körperliches Stelldichein nur von kurzer Dauer gewesen war, kam sie sich vor wie ausgelaugt. Für das anschließende Kräftesammeln nahmen sie sich dafür wesentlich mehr Zeit. Beharrlich schmiegte sie sich an seine hievende Brust und genoss es, von ihm gehalten und gestreichelt zu werden. Langsam und mit Bedacht entkleidete er sie, damit sie Haut an Haut und von seinem schwarzen Umhang bedeckt das Gefühl der Nähe auskosten konnten, solange die Zeit mit ihr es ihm erlaubte. Auch jetzt gab es immer wieder Küsse und eine Vielzahl intimster Berührungen. So folgte sie der Spur seiner Hand auf ihrer Brust und schloss sie fest über ihren Busen. Ihren Wünschen entsprechend, gehorchte er und liebkoste und verwöhnte die empfindliche harte Knospe mit den Fingerspitzen und zuletzt seinen Lippen.

Dass er trotz seiner ersichtlichen Erschöpfung bereit war, mit seinem Mund auch ihre warme Körpermitte zu reizen, ließ sie vor Wollust erzittern. Sie wollte ihn in sich spüren. Erneut. Tief. Sie griff in sein Haar und zog ihn mit sanfter Gewalt zu sich hoch. Der Kreis zwischen ihnen schloss sich in dem Moment, als er in sie glitt. Zwischen tiefer Glückseligkeit und neugieriger Erwartung gefangen unter ihm liegend, küsste sie ihm den Geschmack ihrer sexuellen Erfüllung von den dünnen feucht glitzernden Lippen.


	23. Chapter 23

Awaiting the greater good

Kapitel 23

Tumble

Es war nicht einfach, ihn gehen zu lassen, das war es nie gewesen. Flüchtig streiften sich ihre Münder. Sie schloss die Augen, um seinen Geruch tief in sich aufzunehmen und ein letztes Mal seine raue Wange mit ihren Fingern zu berühren, ehe sie ihn loslassen musste. Dann war es soweit. Es ging nicht anders und es gab so viel zu tun. Die Tatsache, dass Harry und Ron einem weiteren Horkrux auf der Spur waren, forderte ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit. Soweit sie wusste, hatten sie Remus Lupin und Rons älteren Bruder Bill um Hilfe gebeten. Endlich, denn langsam wurde es Zeit für etwas Unterstützung von außerhalb. Alles, was sie von nun an tun konnte, war abzuwarten und das Seelenbruchstück zu vernichten. Aber ganz so leicht, wie es sich anhörte, würde es am Ende wahrscheinlich doch nicht werden; das Wiedersehen, das mit Remus anstand, und auf das sie nach der letzten Konversation mit ihm keine große Lust verspürte, beunruhigte sie.

Als Severus gegangen war, zögerte sie nicht lange und brach zum Grimmaulplatz auf. Nervös bezog sie Stellung im Wohnzimmer, mal auf der Couch sitzend, mal ungeduldig den Raum durchquerend. Je länger sie mit Warten verbrachte, desto mehr Angst machte sich in ihr breit, ob das Vorhaben denn gelingen würde. Ein niederschmetterndes Gefühl.

Fast der ganze Nachmittag verstrich, ehe sie ein Zeichen erhielt. Zuerst hörte sie nur leise Stimmen im Flur, dann verhaltenes Gelächter. Offenbar war alles gut gegangen.

Erleichtert sprang sie auf die Beine, da öffnete sich bereits die Tür zum Wohnzimmer. Harry, der immer noch sauer auf sie war, stockte, doch er wurde kurzerhand von Ron ins Innere geschubst. „Geh weiter, Mann, ich will es hinter mich bringen."

Hermine verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und klemmte ihre Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne.

„Wir haben ihn", sagte Ron plump. Er sah sie nicht an, während er auf den Beistelltisch zusteuerte und den Horkrux aus seiner Jacke zog. Behutsam legte er ihn darauf ab. Mit einem kurzen Nicken an sie gerichtet forderte er: „Jetzt bist du dran."

Sein Gehabe versetzte ihr einen eigenartigen Stich. Damit machte er ihr unmissverständlich klar, dass es nichts weiter zu bereden gab und sie nur hier war, um ihren Job zu erledigen, so wie er und die anderen den ihren erledigt hatten.

Remus und Bill betraten den Raum. Hermine sah es aus den Augenwinkeln, machte aber keine Anstalten, sie weiter zu beachten. Sie stellte sich neben Ron, der instinktiv Platz machte, wenn auch etwas mehr als nötig, und ging vor dem Tisch in die Knie, wobei sie insgeheim wünschte, dass Severus bei ihr wäre. In Gedanken fest bei ihm, konzentrierte sie sich mit ganzer Kraft auf die Vernichtung des Horkrux. Sie hatte deutlich all die Schrecken vor Augen, die Voldemort mit seiner Herrschaft angerichtet hatte. Aber sie sah auch, wie glücklich sie mit Severus war und dass ihr größter Wunsch, für immer mit ihm zusammen zu sein, nur in Erfüllung ginge, wenn sie in der Lage wären, sich frei und ungezwungen in der Öffentlichkeit zu bewegen. Voldemort musste vernichtet werden, daran gab es keine Zweifel. Indem sie ihre Magie einsetzte und den Horkrux unschädlich machte, kam sie ihrem Ziel ein Stückchen näher.

Das gleißende Licht, das bei der Berührung ihrer Finger mit dem in das Medaillon eingeschlossenen Seelenbruchstück den Raum durchflutete, machte ihr einmal mehr deutlich, welche Macht in ihr steckte. Was auch immer sie anfangs von der Prophezeiung erwartet hatte, war nicht einmal ansatzweise das, womit sie es wirklich zu tun hatte. Es war größer und stärker als je angenommen. Ein gewaltiger Funke, der ihr Hoffnung schenkte, wo zuvor ein tiefes Loch gewesen war.

Schließlich war es vollbracht und Hermine erfasste eine tiefe Zufriedenheit. Nichts konnte ihr in dem Moment etwas anhaben, in dem sie wusste, dass es vorbei war. Nicht Rons Distanziertheit, nicht Harrys Wut. Sie richtete sich auf und sah mit Erstaunen vier verdutzte Gesichter, die abwechselnd die Überreste des Horkrux und dann sie ansahen. Die vielfältigsten Emotionen spiegelten sich in aller Augen wieder und einen winzigen Moment lag etwas Ehrfürchtiges in der Luft. So, als wäre ihnen allen bewusst, wie unglaublich das war, was sie getan hatte. Hermine hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie sich verhalten sollte, doch dieser Moment würde nicht ewig anhalten. Ein Gedanke in ihrem Kopf jagte den nächsten, unhaltbar und ohne großen Sinn. Wie sollte sie auch bestimmen, was in ihr vorging, wenn sie die Kräfte, die in ihr wallten, so gut wie nicht kontrollieren konnte?

Das Schweigen um sie her wurde langsam unangenehm, zumal sie mit beinahe jedem im Raum im Clinch gelegen hatte. Trotzdem wurde sie das Gefühl nicht los, dass alle Anwesenden einen riesigen Respekt vor ihrer Magie hatten. Leider währte der Eindruck nicht lange, genau wie befürchtet. Schon als sie auf dem Weg zur Tür war, um einen schnellen Abgang hinzulegen, ging wie auf Knopfdruck das Gewirr von Stimmen los. Alle redeten wild durcheinander, so dass sie kaum ein Wort verstehen konnte.

Nachdem sie den ersten Sturm über sich ergehen lassen hatte, baute sie sich defensiv vor den vier Männern auf. Aber auch das war gar nicht so einfach, da sie nicht wusste, wen sie zuerst zur Rede stellen sollte.

„Was wollt ihr eigentlich von mir? Das Ding ist erledigt, also freut euch ein bisschen mit mir."

„Dich zur Vernunft bringen", sagte Remus unverwandt. „Wie würdest du denn an meiner Stelle reagieren? Severus und ich, wir beide haben dich mal unterrichtet. Was würdest du also sagen, wenn ich heimlich was mit einer Schülerin gehabt hätte?"

„Es geht dich wirklich nichts an, Remus. Ich bin raus aus Hogwarts, schon vergessen? Und Tonks ist ja auch nicht gerade in deinem Alter."

„Das kaufe ich dir nicht ab", entgegnete er abwehrend. Glücklicherweise ging er nicht auf ihre Diskussion ein, die sie draußen vor dem Haus der Weasleys geführt hatten, und bei der sie ihm geraten hatte, besser die Finger davon zu lassen, mit Tonks ein Baby zu haben. „Du hast doch bestimmt darüber nachgedacht, irgendwann deinen Schulabschluss nachzuholen."

„Was? Darum geht es dir? Du kannst sicher sein, wenn wir das alle heil überstehen, verzichte ich meinetwegen darauf. Severus ist mir wichtig. Ich habe nicht vor, ihn fallenzulassen."

„Aber du hast es schon einmal getan", schaltete sich Harry ein. „Als du von Hogwarts weggegangen bist. Du hast uns alle im Stich gelassen, nicht nur ihn."

Hermine fiel die Kinnlade herunter. Wie er sich das nur zusammengereimt hatte, war ihr unbegreiflich. Er kannte sie einfach zu gut. Oder vielleicht auch nicht …

„Ich habe es nicht getan, um ihn zu verletzen, sondern weil ich es ihm leichter machen wollte", berichtigte Hermine energisch. „Ich war es ihm schuldig, weil das, was ich mit ihm hatte, das absolut Schönste war, was mir je widerfahren ist. Ebenso gut wusste ich, dass er Dumbledore verpflichtet war und nicht mit mir davongelaufen wäre."

„Er konnte es nicht", sagte Bill starr. „Wegen Ihr-wisst-schon-wem. Kein Todesser kann das, für nichts und niemanden."

Sie nickte beharrlich und es machte sie traurig, wie jedes Mal, wenn sie daran erinnert wurde. „Ich streite es nicht ab. Aber er ist nicht nur einfach ein Todesser, sondern Dumbledores Spion, und war immer bereit, sich seiner Aufgabe zu stellen."

„Dann siehst du also einen verkorksten Helden in ihm", stellte Harry abfällig fest. „Das ist echt ganz toll, Hermine."

Das waren die Worte, die für sie das Fass zum Überlaufen brachten. Sie musste sich zusammennehmen, damit sie nicht in Tränen ausbrach, denn was hier passierte, war unfair und an den Haaren herbeigezogen. Es war bei weitem nicht die ganze Wahrheit, die natürlich um einiges komplizierter aussah.

„Verdammt, Harry!", herrschte sie ihn an. Ihr Unterkiefer bebte unkontrolliert. „Tu doch nicht so, als hättest du noch nie einen Fehler gemacht!"

Harry rückte zornig seine Brille zurecht, die ihm vor Aufregung von der Nase gerutscht war. „Dass er sich _ihm_ angeschlossen hat, war nicht nur ein simpler Fehler."

„Und dass Sirius einen Jungen in eine Falle gelockt hat, um ihn einem Werwolf auszuliefern, der ihn womöglich ohne Umschweife zerfleischt hätte, war ein kleiner, unbedeutender Streich, ja?"

Remus schluckte schwer. Sie konnte es sogar hören. Wütend funkelte sie ihn an.

„Wir alle machen Dinge, die nicht immer richtig sind. Aber meine Liebe zu Severus werde ich von keinem von euch in Frage stellen lassen. Habt ihr das kapiert?"

Sie sah jedem einzelnen ins Gesicht. Als sie an Ron haften blieb, der verdrossen zu Boden blickte, bemerkte sie, dass er der Einzige in der Runde war, der sich nicht dazu geäußert hatte. Weder auf die eine, noch auf die andere Weise. Am ganzen Leib zitternd, entschied sie, die Sache zu beenden. Es war sinnlos. Sie wollte nur noch weg.

„Ich werde jetzt gehen und darauf hoffen, dass ihr nie wieder darüber redet. Ihr wisst, wo ihr mich findet, wenn ihr den nächsten Horkurx unschädlich machen wollt. Abgesehen davon erwarte ich von euch, Severus in meinem Leben zu akzeptieren. Er gehört ab jetzt zu mir. Wem das nicht passt, der soll sich zum Teufel scheren."

Auf dem Weg zur Tür preschte sie an Harry vorbei und versetzte ihm mit der Schulter einen Stoß. Die Enttäuschung über seinen ewigen Hass auf Severus trieb ihr Tränen in die Augen, die ihre Sicht verschleierten. Sie stolperte blindlings in den Flur, um von dort aus zum Haus ihrer Eltern zu apparieren, dem einzig sicheren Zufluchtsort, der ihr noch blieb.

Niedergeschlagen sackte sie in dem heimeligen Wohnzimmer auf das Sofa und rollte sich darauf zusammen wie ein Häufchen Elend. Sie wusste nicht, wer sie am meisten enttäuscht hatte. Ron mit seinem passiven Verhalten, Harry und seine beständige Wut auf seinen ehemaligen Professor oder vielleicht doch Lupin mit seiner Dreistigkeit, seine Beziehung zu rechtfertigen, wohingegen er ihre offen missachtete. Wenigstens erübrigte sich nun die Frage, warum er sich auf ein Gespräch mit ihr eingelassen hatte, als sie sich erstmals wieder im Fuchsbau begegnet waren. Vermutlich hatte er schon damals gespürt, dass etwas nicht stimmte und sie nur aushorchen wollen.

Sie schüttelte sich ungewollt. Im Grunde genommen spielte es keine Rolle mehr, nichts von alldem. Die tiefe Schlucht zwischen ihr und ihren Freunden war noch genauso da wie damals, als sie von Hogwarts fortgegangen war. Das einzig Verlässliche, wonach sie sich im Augenblick sehnte, war Severus, dessen Ankunft sie kaum erwarten konnte. Aber erst gegen neun Uhr abends wurden ihre stillen Gebete erhört. Er fand sie in fast unveränderter Haltung auf dem Sofa vor, schlafend, das Gesicht ganz verheult. Leise setzte er sich zu ihr und strich mit der Hand über ihren Rücken. Sofort schlug sie obgleich der sanften Berührung die Augen auf und starrte ihn verstört an.

„Was ist passiert?" Er versteifte sich umgehend.

Obwohl sie seine Gegenwart herbei gewünscht hatte, war ihr unangenehm, dass er sie so zu sehen bekam. „Nichts", sagte sie mit trockenen Mund und schüttelte schnell den Kopf. Dann setzte sie sich ruckartig auf und durchkämmte mit den Fingern ihre zerzausten Haare.

„Nichts", wiederholte er monoton. Seine Kiefer mahlten; ihm war anzusehen, dass es in ihm brodelte.

In dem Wissen, dass er keine Ruhe geben würde, schnaufte Hermine. „Ich hab das im Griff, Severus."

Er sah nicht sonderlich überzeugt aus. „Ezähl mir davon", forderte er eisig.

Ein Blick in seine schwarzen Augen und sie fröstelte. Wenn sie ihm die Einzelheiten darlegte, würde er ausrasten oder womöglich eine Dummheit begehen und Lupin aufsuchen, um ihm gehörig die Meinung zu sagen. Doch das würde niemandem weiterhelfen. Stattdessen versuchte sie es auf andere Weise.

„Wir haben fürchterlich gestritten. Das war zu erwarten, also Schwamm drüber. Entscheidend ist doch nur, dass der Horkrux zerstört ist."

Er atmete scharf ein und Hermine bedauerte die Widrigkeit der Umstände, unter denen sie ihm die gute Nachricht erzählte.

„Ein Horkrux weniger. Es war ein Kinderspiel, Severus."

„Du hast es geschafft. Bist du in Ordnung?"

„Mir geht's gut. Ich hatte nur nicht erwartet, dass …" Sie verstummte mitten im Satz und fing von vorne an. „Ich wünschte, du hättest bei mir sein können." Sie griff nach seinen Händen und hielt sie fest. Eindringlich hielt sie seinen forschenden Blicken stand. „Mit dir zusammen fühle ich mich sicher. Jedes Mal, wenn ich dich ansehe, wird mir klar, dass alles, was wir getan haben, absolut richtig war."

Er zog verwundert eine seiner Brauen in die Höhe, doch sie legte ihren Zeigefinger auf seine Lippen, bevor er sie unterbrach und fuhr unbeirrbar fort. Im Gegensatz zu zuvor schaute sie nun konzentriert auf seine vor ihr aufragende Brust.

„Du weißt, was ich meine. Als wir entschieden haben, uns aufeinander einzulassen. Es war weit mehr als bloß ein Abenteuer. Es war es wert, aufs Ganze zu gehen, denn hätte ich es nicht getan, hätte ich ständig das Gefühl gehabt, eine riesengroße Chance sausen zu lassen."

Er hob seine Hand hoch und nahm ihren Finger von seinem Mund. Beharrlich verschränkte er die ihren fest mit seinen, während er ihren Blick suchte. „Sieh mich an, Hermine."

Zögerlich gehorchte sie, sich innerlich verfluchend. Sie war durcheinander. So gut wie ganz allein auf sich gestellt zu sein, war nicht besonders hilfreich in einer Welt wie der ihren. Aber darum ging es hier nicht. Immer dann, wenn sie beabsichtigte, ihm zu sagen, was er ihr bedeutete, kam am Ende nur grober Unfug dabei heraus, der sie verunsicherte und dafür sorgte, dass sie sich fühlte wie das Schulmädchen von einst, das panische Angst vor dem Versagen hatte. Es war nicht seine Schuld, das wusste sie, auch wenn sie lange Zeit geglaubt hatte, er würde sie für ihre Herkunft verachten. Inzwischen hatte sich das geändert. Nicht er, sondern Voldemort war verantwortlich für die ganze Misere. Severus hingegen hatte ihr das Gegenteil bewiesen. Schon seine bloße Gegenwart machte nach und nach alles federleicht, was im Grimmauldplatz über sie hereingebrochen war.

„Ich wollte etwas anderes sagen, es besser machen als das", beteuerte sie. „Du sollst wissen, dass ich nicht eine Sekunde mit dir bereue."

„Selbst dann, wenn du alles andere dafür verlierst? Du hattest deine Freunde immer um dich und solltest nicht auf sie verzichten müssen."

Sie blinzelte. Die Art, wie er mit ihr redete, die tiefe Stimme so voller Gefühl, trieb ihr erneut einen Schwall Tränen in die Augen. „Wenn du es mir ausreden willst, vergiss es", brachte sie gebrochen hervor.

„Ob ich es will oder nicht, tut hier nichts zur Sache. Eines Tages werde ich alt. Und was dann?"

„Das werde ich auch."

Ein seltenes Lachen huschte über sein zerfurchtes Gesicht. Sogar im Sitzen brachte es ihre Knie ins Wanken. „So stur wie eh und je. Ich würde es nur zu gern erleben."

Unweigerlich empfand auch Hermine den Drang nach einem leichteren Gesprächsthema und belächelte ihre Unsicherheit. „Das hättest du längst gekonnt, wenn du mir das mit dem Alterungstrank nicht ausgeredet hättest."

In seinen Augen blitzte es herausfordernd auf. „Mein Vorschlag, meine Regeln."

„Wie könnte ich das vergessen? Du bist und bleibst unverbesserlich."

Er erwiderte nichts darauf, sein Ausdruck aber verhärtete sich. Seufzend wandte er das Gesicht von ihr und stierte in den leeren Raum hinein.

„Was soll ich tun, Hermine? Tatenlos zusehen, wie du dein Leben wegwirfst?"

„Das stand früher nicht zur Debatte und jetzt auch nicht."

„Ich kenne mich aus mit der Einsamkeit. Sie kann alles und jeden zerstören." Er schluckte, als würde ihm bewusst werden, dass er gar nicht beabsichtigt hatte, das zu sagen. Nicht in diesem Augenblick, der ohnehin schon so schwermütig war.

Hermine betrachtete sein von langen schwarzen Strähnen umrahmtes Seitenprofil. Es wirkte hart. Automatisch umfasste sie sein Kinn und drehte seinen Kopf in ihre Richtung, bis er sie ansah. Schließlich fiel sie nach vorn, umklammerte mit den Fingern die Knöpfe auf seiner Brust und vergrub ihr Gesicht in seinen Haaren. Sie küsste ihn oberhalb des hochgeschlossenen Kragens auf den Hals und vernahm seinen schweren Atem, der augenblicklich schneller als gewöhnlich ging.

„Hermine …"

Keine Warnung, sondern ein ersticktes Flehen. Hin- und hergerissen hatte er alle Mühe, sie gewähren zu lassen. Wenn er sie jetzt nicht zur Vernunft bringen konnte, nachdem ihr klargeworden war, wie schwierig es auf ewig mit ihm sein würde, wann dann?

Sie suchte seinen Mund und bedeckte ihn mit ihrem, woraufhin jeder Widerstand von ihm erstarb. Drängend schob sie ihre Zunge zwischen seine bebenden Lippen und küsste ihn aus dem stummen Wunsch heraus, alles andere zu vergessen. Er verstand ihre Absichten instinktiv. Zu oft hatten sie dieses Spiel gespielt, sich gehen lassen, sich in blinder Leidenschaft immer mehr miteinander vertraut gemacht. Es war ein Teil von ihnen, der sie beherrschte, etwas, das sie ausmachte und womöglich immer ausmachen würde.


	24. Chapter 24

Awaiting the greater good

Kapitel 24

Comrade

Selbst am nächsten Morgen noch lagen die Ereignisse im Grimmauldplatz drückend in der Luft. Während Hermine überlegte, wie sie verhindern konnte, dass Severus einen Rachefeldzug startete, lag dieser mit unter dem Kopf verschränkten Armen neben ihr auf dem Bett und betrachtete stoisch schweigend, das Gesicht wie so oft unergründlich, die Zimmerdecke.

Es war nicht ungewöhnlich für ihn, das zu tun, schließlich hatte sie ihn oft genug dabei beobachtet. Schon immer hatte er die Eigenschaften eines Eigenbrötlers vereint, der zu viel Zeit mit Nachdenken und zu wenig mit den Vergnügungen verbrachte, die das Leben im Idealfall bieten konnte. Meist lag es an seiner Vergangenheit, aber eben nicht nur. Sie wollte ihm keinen Vorwurf dafür machen, erst recht nicht nach der gemeinsam verbrachten wundervollen Nacht. Trotzdem hatte sie nicht vor, ihn fortgehen zu lassen, wenn er in dieser grüblerischen Stimmung war.

Entschlossen rutschte sie an ihn heran und verbarg ihr Gesicht nahe seiner Schulter in den langen schwarzen Haaren. Augenblicklich spürte sie, wie er seine Sinne nur noch auf sie ausrichtete und seine gesamte Muskulatur anspannte – wie immer, wenn er ahnte, dass sie etwas im Schilde führte.

„Was hast du vor?", wollte er mit rauer Stimme wissen, indem er den Kopf zur Seite neigte und skeptisch an seiner Hakennase vorbei auf ihr Gesicht blickte.

„Ich möchte jede Minute, die ich mit dir habe, genießen, Severus. Deshalb wird es ab jetzt keine trüben Gedanken mehr geben."

Ein kurzes Schnauben. „Wie kommst du darauf, mich zu analysieren?"

„Versprich es mir, bitte."

Sie hatte kaum ausgesprochen, da kroch sie schon auf seinen nackten Körper und blickte liebevoll von oben auf ihn herab. Er ließ es zu, zögerte jedoch eine mögliche Antwort hinaus. Sanft strich er mit der Hand ihr wirres Haar zurück.

„Du legst es doch nicht darauf an, mich zu verführen, oder?"

Als Nächstes schob er seine andere Hand unter die Decke und ließ seine Finger in langen Bahnen ihren Rücken auf und ab gleiten. Genüsslich lehnte Hermine ihren Kopf an seine Stirn und schloss die Augen. So wunderbar und so lebendig, wie sie sich in seiner Nähe fühlte, hatte sie sich ohne ihn nie gefühlt. Die beständige Berührung seiner Hände auf ihrer bloßen Haut und das Schlagen seines Herzens unter ihr ließ sie übermütig werden. Lüstern räkelte sie sich auf ihm, rieb ihren Körper wohlig an seinem.

„Du willst, dass ich dir ein Versprechen gebe, mich zu benehmen, während du selbst wieder einmal außer Kontrolle gerätst."

Die Bemerkung war nicht viel mehr als ein heiseres Raspeln. Längst hatte sie seine sich gegen ihren Bauch erhebende Erregung gespürt, die es ihm erschwerte, seiner Stimme die nötige Strenge zu verleihen; sie konnte sich den Anflug eines Grinsens nicht erwehren.

„Wenn es dich auf andere Gedanken bringt, Professor, soll es mir recht sein", flüsterte sie aufreizend in sein Ohr.

Er reagierte belustigt. „Einen Professor zu verführen, ist gegen die Spielregeln."

„Jeder tut eben das, was er am besten kann."

Blitzschnell glitten seine Hände zu ihrem Po, wo er wie zur Strafe fest seine Finger in den Muskeln versenkte.

Hermine kreischte auf. Im selben Moment schob er ihre Schenkel auseinander und drang mit seinem steinharten Glied in sie ein. Ihr blieb fast die Luft weg. Dass er das tat, war ein deutliches Zeichen dafür, wie sehr auch er sich nach der vertrauten Unbeschwertheit sehnte, die er in ihrem Beisein kennengelernt hatte.

Nach nur wenigen kräftigen Stößen, die den Begierden ihres lockenden Körpers entgegenkamen und zum gemeinsamen Höhepunkt führten, verebbten seine Bewegungen in ihr. Zufrieden mit dem Resultat, ihn aus der Reserve zu locken, kletterte sie von ihm und fiel auf das Bett nieder, wo sie nach Atem rang. Ohnehin nahte langsam der Abschied, so unausweichlich wie an jedem Tag. Es wäre zu schön gewesen, den Morgen mit einem gemeinsamen Frühstück zu beginnen und anschließend getrennter Wege jeder für sich seine Arbeit zu verrichten, in dem Wissen, dass sie sich am Abend wiedersehen und miteinander essen würden. Ein banaler Alltag eben. Aber das war nichts weiter als Wunschdenken. Und leider konnten sie auch nicht einfach nur so wie jetzt verträumt in diesem Bett liegenbleiben.

Mit jedem Mal, bei dem er ging und sie zurückließ, spürte Hermine eine eisige Kälte in ihrem Nacken. Jegliche Wärme in diesem Haus schwand mit ihm, sobald er in den Kamin stieg und sich darin buchstäblich in Luft auflöste. Sie wusste nicht, ob er am Abend zurückkehren und sie in seine Arme schließen würde. Genauso wenig wie sie wusste, was er den ganzen Tag über durchmachen musste. Es waren nur Bruchstücke, die er ihr erzählte; sie ahnte es schon seit langem, denn seine wahren Gefühle behielt er zumeist für sich, um sie nicht noch mehr zu beunruhigen. Das, was er wirklich fühlte, die Grauen und Schrecken, davon wusste nur er.

xxx

„Wen haben wir denn da?"

Der wohlwollende Klang in der verhassten Stimme hallte wie ein makabres Echo in seinem Gehör nach. Er wusste, dass es nur gespielt war. Denn sie liebte Spielchen.

„Bellatrix." Das Wort kam äußerst widerwillig über seine unbeweglichen Lippen.

Ihr Mund öffnete sich zu einem O, sie lachte schallend auf.

„Was willst du?"

Ihm war nicht nach einer Plauderei. Viel lieber wäre er mit Lucius von einer Kneipe in die nächste gezogen, um seinen Verstand in Alkohol zu ertrinken, wie sie es früher getan hatten. Aber das gehörte der Vergangenheit an.

„ _Severus. Severus, du musst aufwachen!"_

Die Stimme der Schlampen-Hexe verschwamm in seinem Kopf mit der von jemand ganz anderem. Er spürte, wie jemand an seiner Schulter rüttelte und alles sich drehte. Im nächsten Augenblick verblasste Bellas gackerndes Lachen und er fand sich auf dem Stuhl in seinem Büro in den Kerkern wieder. Verdattert starrte er durch das diffuse Licht in das Gesicht von –

Minerva McGonagall.

Während die Realität auf ihn einschlug, baute sie sich zu voller Größe vor ihm auf. Schlagartig war er hellwach.

„Was fällt dir ein, einfach hier einzudringen?", fragte er mit kalt glitzernden Augen.

„Oh, komm mir nicht so", schimpfte sie los.

Er sah sie scharf an, bereit zum Gegenschlag, doch sie holte tief Luft, reckte das Kinn in die Höhe und kam ihm zuvor.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, wo ich anfangen soll!", schnappte sie. „Ich hatte eine freundliche Unterhaltung mit Remus, der mich über deine Abmachung mit Albus aufgeklärt hat – wenn das nur alles gewesen wäre! Was fällt dir ein, mich so zu hintergehen? All die Jahre, die wir hier zusammen gearbeitet haben, bedeuten die dir denn gar nichts? Ich habe immer wieder versucht, dir ins Gewissen zu reden und dich nicht vor jedem zu verschließen. Erst recht nicht vor mir oder unseren Kollegen. Wir hatten auch gute Zeiten, Severus. Ich war am Boden zerstört, damals, als ich erfuhr, dass _du_ Albus getötet hast. Aber was du dir jetzt mit Miss Granger leistest, ist das stärkste Stück von allen, und das ist nicht positiv gemeint."

Während sie abermals Luft holte, überlegte er, ob er ihr auf die Nase binden sollte, wie lange das mit ihnen nun schon ging, entschied sich aber dagegen. Inzwischen bebte ihr ganzer Körper. Sie umrundete den Tisch, plumpste wie erschlagen auf den davor stehenden Stuhl und stützte den Kopf auf die Hände.

„Wie konntest du nur so etwas tun? Albus und ich, wir standen uns nahe", sagte sie an ihn gewandt, jedes Wort ein einziger Vorwurf.

Seine Nasenflügel blähten sich, als er das hörte. Dumbledore hatte ihm mindestens genauso nahegestanden. Auf eine eigentümliche Weise, die er selbst kaum nachvollziehen konnte. „Dann solltest du einige Stockwerke weiter oben sitzen und mit ihm reden", knurrte er unliebsam.

„Das habe ich bereits", entgegnete sie kurz angebunden.

Natürlich hatte sie das. Sie war die Einzige, die seine Schutzzauber zum Schulleiterbüro durchdringen konnte, ganz wie von Dumbledore gewünscht.

Ein Grinsen der Genugtuung legte sich über seine Mundwinkel. Schön. So hatte Albus also auch seine Lektion erhalten. Für die Sache mit Hermine jedoch konnte er nichts. Wenigstens hatte sie jetzt einen neuen Grund, ihm weiterhin die kalte Schulter zu zeigen, wie sie es bereits seit Monaten tat. Ihr Verhältnis zueinander war schon immer schwierig gewesen. Seit Dumbledores Tod war es noch um einige Grade frostiger geworden.

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass dich das was angehen würde?", sagte er süßlich. Sein Blick wurde steinern, so dass er dem Ruf des am meisten gefürchteten Professors von Hogwarts, den er noch vor Einzug der Carrows innegehabt hatte, alle Ehre machte; er wünschte wirklich, er hätte nicht auf Hermine gehört und Lupin durch die Mangel gedreht. „Wenn Lupin schon mit dir über mich redet, soll er es richtig erzählen. Zumindest was Albus anbelangt. Ich hatte keine Wahl. Mehr gibt es dazu nicht zu sagen, du solltest es nämlich gar nicht wissen. Niemand sollte das. Aber da du schon hier bist, lass mich noch eines klarstellen. Keiner von euch hat das Recht, über meine Beziehung zu Hermine zu urteilen. Sieh dich vor. Was du über mich sagst, sagst du auch über sie."

„Wie kannst du es wagen? Sie ist in größter Gefahr und du machst es für sie noch schlimmer!"

„Wem sagst du das!", herrschte er sie ungezügelt an. Sein ganzes Gesicht wirkte dabei grotesk verzerrt wie eine Maske. „Unser aller Leben ist in Gefahr!"

Sie zuckte zusammen, während er im Affekt seine Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen formte. Die Wut, die in ihm hochkochte, wollte ins Freie. Er war noch lange nicht bereit, sich geschlagen zu geben.

„Denkst du wirklich, ich hätte nicht versucht, es ihr auszureden? Glaubst du, ich hätte es leichtfertig hingenommen? Oder bist du vielleicht sogar der Auffassung, ich hätte sie zu etwas gezwungen?"

„Das nicht …", räumte sie zögerlich ein; der vermeintliche Mord an Dumbledore saß wohl immer noch zu tief. „Ich verstehe trotzdem nicht, wie so was überhaupt erst passieren konnte …"

„Das wäre das Naheliegendste, nicht wahr? Ich, das Monster, verführe auf meinem Weg in die Unterwelt heimlich die dem am höchsten bietenden versprochene Braut." Ein wüstes Grollen drang aus seiner Kehle hervor. „Ich kenne mich mit Urteilen von Leuten wie dir aus, Minerva. Nur werde ich nicht zulassen, dass irgendjemand sie verletzt. Von mir aus stell meine Absichten ruhig in Frage, aber halte sie da raus."

„So ernst ist es dir?" Sie wurde kreidebleich, als würde dieser Umstand sie mehr treffen als der, dass er Hermine nur für welche Zwecke auch immer benutzen könnte.

„Mir scheint, dir wäre lieber, wenn meine Absichten andere wären", stieß er spöttisch aus.

„Dann sag du mir, was ich denken soll, Severus. Hilf mir, rede mit mir. Ich weiß nicht weiter. Wie oft war ich drauf und dran, mich für dein Vergehen an Albus zu rächen, einen unschuldigen alten Mann hinterrücks zu ermorden!"

„Unschuldig", sagte er schauderhaft leise und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Nur einen Sekundenbruchteil später entfaltete sich seine Stimme zu ihrer altgewohnten Kraft. „Das ist etwas widersprüchlich, glaube ich. Was auch immer er war, es ist alles andere als das. Gerissen, hinterhältig meinetwegen …" Abwesend unterbrach er sich und seufzte schwer. „Ist dir nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass er mich da nur mit reingezogen hat? Wenn du, wie du es sagst, an mir festgehalten hast, hättest du Zweifel an diesem Mord haben müssen."

„Es gab Momente", sagte sie mit einem bejahenden Nicken. „Gewisse Unstimmigkeiten. Aber dann war da deine abweisende Art, dieses unnahbare Gehabe. Ich war mir nicht sicher, Severus. Schon als Kind hattest du einen Hang zum Morbiden. Du warst ein Einzelgänger mit dem Wunsch, irgendwo Anerkennung zu finden. Und du hattest sehr großes Talent für einen so jungen Zauberer. Groß genug, um dich den Dunklen Mächten anzuschließen."

„Was ich am Schluss tat", vollendete er ihre Überlegung. „Ich weiß, was ich falsch gemacht habe. Ich lebe damit jeden verdammten Tag."

„Warum hast du dich mir nie anvertraut?", fragte sie fast schon flehentlich.

Er wusste, was nun kommen würde. Ihre geröteten Augen verrieten sogar über das Halbdunkel des Raumes hinweg, dass sie immer noch den Jungen von einst in ihm sah. Minerva in die Knie zu zwingen, war nicht leicht. Wenn es aber um ihre Schüler ging, war sie oftmals zu nah am Wasser gebaut.

„Es ist vorbei", sagte er schlicht, keine Forderung, sondern vielmehr eine Bitte. "Lass es ruhen."

„Stört es dich denn gar nicht, was die Leute in dir sehen?"

„Warum? Stört es dich?" Er fasste sie interessiert ins Visier. „Du machst mich neugierig. Was wirst du tun, jetzt da du es weißt? Bin ich ein weniger großes Scheusal, obwohl ich meine Grenzen zu Hermine überschritten habe?"

Sie hatte keine direkte Antwort darauf, ganz wie erwartet. Nervös sah sie sich in seinem Büro um, aber da war nichts, was sie nicht schon früher einmal gesehen hatte.

„Das ist was völlig anderes", gab sie nach einer langen Pause von sich. Er konnte sehen, dass sie ernsthaft gekränkt war. Aber warum? „Deine Gefühle sind mir schleierhaft, die für Miss Granger besonders. Du hast sie nie gemocht. Oder hast es uns alle glauben lassen und uns tüchtig an der Nase herumgeführt. Allerdings, was den Mord an Albus angeht … Ich glaube, niemand hat mich in den vergangenen Jahrzehnten so enttäuscht."

Ging es ihr wirklich darum? Hatte er sie so falsch eingeschätzt?

„Ganz offensichtlich hattest du mehr Interesse an Miss Granger als an einer Vernünftigen Unterhaltung mit mir." Sie schürzte die Lippen. „Nun ja, meine altmodischen Ambitionen und Wertvorstellungen reichen nicht an die Reize des Fortschritts heran. Ich werde mit jedem Jahr rückständiger."

Mit einer Mischung aus Unbehagen und Erstaunen starrte er sie an. Um sich ein schlechtes Gewissen einreden zu lassen, war er nicht in Stimmung. Trotzdem spürte er, wie sich in den Untiefen seiner Eingeweide etwas zusammenzog. Es war jener ungeliebte Teil von ihm, der sich stets dagegen gesträubt hatte, dass sie hin und wieder nicht ganz so schrecklich war wie der Rest der Welt, die sich gegen ihn verschworen hatte. Ohne recht zu wissen, was er tat, schluckte er seine Wut auf sie hinunter. Freilich hätte er es auf die Anspannung schieben können, die sein Leben seit der Wiederkehr des Dunklen Lords im Griff hatte. Kaum jemand, der nicht dasselbe erdulden musste, würde etwas Derartiges verstehen.

Mechanisch und wie in Zeitlupe öffnete sich sein Mund. „Es tut mir leid, Minerva. Ich wusste nichts damit anzufangen. Ich wusste nicht, wie wichtig dir unsere Gespräche waren."

Aus dem Nichts heraufbeschworen hielt sie ein weißes Spitzentaschentuch in ihren Händen, mit dem sie sich die Augen trocken tupfte. „Du hättest es herausfinden können", sagte sie traurig, „ganz einfach."

„Sicher", knurrte er zynisch. „Bei all den Problemen, die ich am Hals hatte, nichts leichter als das."

Sie atmete schwer aus. Nachdenklich legte sie ihre Hände in den Schoß, das Taschentuch in ihrer Mitte eingeschlossen. Er folgte ihnen mit seinem Blick. Unweigerlich ließ ihn das Bild der vor ihm zusammengeschrumpften Frau frösteln. Dabei hatte er ihre Stärke insgeheim immer bewundert. Nun wirkte sie schlichtweg vom Alter gezeichnet.

„Deine Probleme", setzte sie über die Stille hinweg an, „vielleicht kamen sie einfach nur von deiner Verschlossenheit. Du könntest ja versuchen, dich mir zu öffnen."

Umgehend schloss er die Augen und eine tiefe Furche trat in ihrer Mitte hervor. Was sie sagte, wäre für viele andere hinnehmbar gewesen. Nicht so für ihn. Seine Vergangenheit war zu komplex, zu verworren, um sie jemandem darzulegen. Mit Dumbledore darüber zu reden, war, als würde er sich nackt vor ihm entblößen. Neben ihm gab es nur noch Hermine, die so weit in sein Innerstes vorgedrungen war, dass er ihr vertraute; selbst der Dunkle Lord bekam lediglich das zu sehen, was er ihm zeigte. Außerdem zweifelte er daran, inwieweit Minerva es verstehen würde.

Als er die Augen langsam wieder öffnete, sagte er leise: „Zwing mich nicht dazu. Du weißt, wie schwer es mir fällt, auf andere zuzugehen."

„Wie du möchtest. Mein Angebot steht. Du findest mich, wenn du es willst." Es klang brüsk, obwohl er sicher war, dass sie es nicht so meinte.

Einer eleganten Dame gleich raffte sie ihre Selbstbeherrschung zusammen und stand auf. Ruckartig schob auch er seinen Stuhl zurück. Er hatte sie weder entlassen, noch damit gerechnet, dass sie das Gespräch tatsächlich beenden wollte. Mit einer lockeren Handbewegung aus dem Gelenk ihrer Zauberstabhand wehrte sie ab.

„Nicht nötig, mich zu begleiten, Severus. Ich finde immer noch allein hinaus."

Sie sahen sich eine ganze Weile an, zwei alte Weggefährten, die sich scheinbar die längste Zeit nichts zu sagen gehabt hatten, und einander abschätzig musterten. Beinahe zugleich senkten sie anerkennend die Köpfe und nickten in die Richtung des jeweils anderen, ehe sich die Lehrerin endgültig zurückzog und jeder wieder seiner Wege ging.

Unmittelbar darauf, alleine in seinem Büro, war ihm beinahe, als hätte die Unterhaltung nie stattgefunden.


	25. Chapter 25

Awaiting the greater good

Kapitel 25

Enclose

Es war die Zeit um Weihnachten und draußen schneite es bereits. Die Große Halle jedoch blieb in Düsternis getaucht, wie beinahe alles im Schloss, das mit dem Tod Dumbledores seinen strahlenden Glanz verloren hatte; es war das erste Mal, dass Severus es wirklich bemerkte. Hagrid hatte geheult wie ein Schlosshund, als ihm bewusst geworden war, dass es diesmal keine geschmückten Bäume geben würde.

Aufgewühlt schweifte sein Blick zwischen dem Vorhang seiner langen Haare hindurch über die Köpfe der Schüler. Fast alle, die über die Feiertage nicht nach Hause gefahren waren, mieden den Sichtkontakt zum Lehrertisch, mit Ausnahme von ein paar Slytherins. Als er daraufhin am Tisch der Gryffindors angelangte, trafen seine Augen auf die der Weasley. Ein flüchtiger Anblick, nicht mehr, doch lange genug, um sicherzugehen, dass es kein Zufall war. Sie hätte längst mit den anderen heimfahren müssen und war stattdessen geblieben. Warum?

Er wandte sich mit unergründlicher Miene ab. Die Art und Weise, wie sie ihn angesehen hatte, stimmte ihn nachdenklich wie so manches in letzter Zeit. Während der vergangenen Tage waren ihm die Vorgänge im Lehrerzimmer hin und wieder merkwürdig erschienen. Als würden sich hinter seinem Rücken rätselhafte Dinge abspielen. Obwohl kaum jemand vom Kollegium mit ihm sprach, kam ihm das Verhalten seiner Professoren anders vor. Sie waren deutlich weniger angespannt, wenn sie ihn sahen. Manche nickten sogar verhalten in seine Richtung, vorausgesetzt, niemand sah hin.

Er war der Erste, der den Saal verließ – ein Privileg ganz nach seinem Geschmack. Die Last auf seinen Schultern wurde dadurch jedoch nicht abgemildert. Ohne Umschweife hetzte er die verwaiste Treppe hinauf, um Dumbledore zu sehen. Auf der obersten Stufe wirbelte er herum. Er wartete, bis der Luftzug, den seine schnelle Bewegung verursacht hatte, verebbte. Aufmerksam blickte er sich um. Das Gefühl im Nacken, verfolgt zu werden, ließ ihn schon eine Weile nicht los. Nahezu jeder im Schloss verwünschte ihn für das, was er dem allseits geliebten Schulleiter angetan hatte. Aber er täuschte sich, nichts und niemand war zu sehen. Abermals rauschte sein Umhang durch die Luft, als er seinen Weg fortsetzte.

Der Verstorbene, der ihm von seinem Portrait aus entgegenblickte, war heute in redseliger Stimmung. Gut gelaunt machte er seine Scherze, die Severus entnervt über sich ergehen ließ. Immer mehr tat sich der Verdacht in ihm auf, dass irgendetwas im Gange war, von dem er nichts wissen sollte.

Mit den Augen fasste er Dumbledore ins Visier. „Sie hecken etwas aus", sagte er, die Stimme so gefestigt, dass kein Zweifel daran blieb. „Geben Sie es zu, Albus."

Ein Blitzen in den blauen Augen jagte ihm einen Schauder über den Rücken. Wie sehr er es hasste, wenn er das tat.

„Wann werden Sie endlich aufhören, mich zu benutzen wie eine Marionette, die frei heraus nach ihren Wünschen tanzt?", versetzte er hart.

In eben diesem Moment erschien Phineas in seinem Rahmen. „Der Orden ist soweit. Sie werden bald …" Er brach mitten im Satz ab, als er Severus sah, und machte ein schuldbewusstes Gesicht. Postwendend verschwand er wieder in den Grimmauldplatz.

„Nicht auch noch er", knurrte Severus. Er sah sich um und wie auf Kommando legten sich sämtliche Gestalten in ihren Bilderrahmen schlafen. Ein Pfeif- und Schnarchkonzert ertönte, das seine Ohren dröhnen ließ.

Er seufzte. „Grundgütiger, Albus, war das denn wirklich nötig?"

„Dies ist ein großer Tag für uns." Dumbledore lächelte ihn zufrieden an. „Setz ein anderes Gesicht auf, Severus. Du musst zugeben, dass es witzig ist."

„Nur über meine Leiche", murmelte er missmutig.

„Ich bin sicher, das können wir verschieben. Der gesamte Orden ist hier, um den letzten Horkrux zu vernichten, der an einen Gegenstand gebunden wurde. Du weißt, was das heißt?"

Ungläubig starrte er Dumbledore an. Er konnte es sich in etwa vorstellen, hatte jedoch keine Ahnung, was er sagen sollte. Zu viele Gedanken auf einmal gingen ihm durch den Kopf. Das Ausmaß dieses Schrittes auf dem Weg zur Zerstörung des Dunklen Lords war gewaltig. „Sie haben ihn gefunden?"

„Mit etwas Hilfe."

Beinahe kam ihm bei diesen Worten ein finsteres Lachen aus. Es hatte ihn fast wahnsinnig werden lassen, dass er der Einzige gewesen war, der von dem ursprünglichen Plan mit Dumbledore wusste. Nun sollte es damit endgültig vorbei sein?

„Aber das bedeutet …" Er konnte nicht weitersprechen. Sein Hals fühlte sich staubtrocken an. Der Grund hierfür war einfach: Hermine war ebenfalls im Schloss.

Kaum bei Sinnen rappelte er sich mühevoll hoch. Eine Welle der Erleichterung erfasste ihn, als er es so richtig realisierte. Wo sie war, war alles erträglich.

„Willst du dir denn gar nicht den Rest meiner Geschichte anhören?"

„Es gibt noch mehr?"

„In der Tat. Die Slytherins sollten längst in den Kerkern untergebracht sein, wenn ich mich nicht irre."

Er warf Dumbledore eine hochgezogene Braue entgegen, der vergnügt zwinkerte.

„Es ist besser so."

Severus nickte matt.

„Um die Carrows kümmern sich die Professoren."

Der harte Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht wandelte sich zu einem schiefen Grinsen. „So rachsüchtig?"

„Oh, es wäre falsch von mir, diesen Ruhm einzustecken. Das ganze Unterfangen war nicht meine Idee, sondern ein ausgeklügeltes Spiel aller Beteiligten. Wobei ich der Fairness halber zugeben muss, dass Minerva mich am meisten überraschte."

„Wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben, werde ich sehen, ob ich mich nützlich machen kann."

„Nur zu. Aber bleibt vorsichtig. Wenn zu früh etwas nach außen durchsickert, wird Tom nicht zögern und die Schule angreifen. Hoffen wir, Kingsley kann bis dahin die Auroren mobilisieren. Viel Glück, Severus."

Mit einem knappen Nicken wandte Severus sich um und eilte davon, nur noch ein Ziel vor Augen.

Er versuchte es zuerst in der Großen Halle, doch die war abgesehen von einer Handvoll Schüler, die sich um Longbottom versammelt hatten, wie ausgestorben. Ihn kümmerte nicht weiter, was sie im Schilde führten. Er wollte nur Hermine finden und den Horkrux zerstören. Planlos raste er ins Lehrerzimmer, wo er Flitwick, Sprout und Trelawney antraf, die sich einen Spaß daraus machten, die Carrow-Zwillinge mit Zaubern und Flüchen auseinanderzunehmen. Wortlos schlich er rückwärts wieder hinaus, machte die Tür zu und lehnte sich für einige Atemzüge dagegen. Nicht dass er die beiden Todesser bedauerte, er musste einfach nur seinen Kopf klären. So schwer es ihm fiel, wahr zu haben, dass Hogwarts heute einen großen Schritt in Richtung Freiheit tat, so war er doch immer maßgeblich an allem beteiligt gewesen. Und das war das vermutlich Schlimmste daran: sich überflüssig zu fühlen.

Nein, nicht hier, nicht jetzt. Er wusste zu gut, dass er das nicht denken sollte. Er presste die Zähne zusammen. Plötzlich wusste er, was er tun musste.

Er erreichte den Raum der Wünsche im Laufschritt, trat ein und fand das unvorstellbare Chaos vor. Wo konnte man etwas besser verstecken als hier?

Während er in sich ging, um sich zu sammeln, folgte er geleitet von seinem Gehör den Stimmen diverser Personen. Sie führten ihn vorbei an achtlos gestapelten zerbrochenen Bänken und Tischen, von denen er selbst einige auf dem Gewissen hatte, tausenden von Büchern, meterhohen Stapeln abgetragener Uniformen, verdorrten Pflanzen und sonstigem Krimskrams, der mehr schlecht als recht zu identifizieren war. Nach einigen hundert Metern durch ein unübersichtliches Labyrinth aus Schrott und Müll erreichte er eine Versammlung mehrerer Leute, in deren Mitte sich ein seinen Augen verborgenes Szenario abspielte. Scharf kam er zum Stehen und es dauerte keine Sekunde, ehe sich eine Gestalt aus der Menge löste und nach seinem Arm fasste.

Ohne es richtig zu beabsichtigen knurrte er sie an. „Lass mich zu ihr, Minerva. Wage nicht, mich davon abzuhalten."

Ein Raunen in der Menge, das er ignorierte. Er konnte nicht anders.

„Du weißt nicht, was dich erwartet", flüsterte sie mit Bedacht. Die Zweideutigkeit, die dahinter steckte, kam zu spät für eine Warnung.

Lupin trat neben ihn; bis soeben war ihm gar nicht aufgefallen, dass der halbe Orden anwesend war. „Sie hat recht", bemerkte er so leise, dass nur er es hören konnte. „Es geht ihr gut. Lass sie schlafen, sie braucht jetzt Ruhe."

Der Anblick der Versammelten verriet ihm bereits alles, was er wissen musste. Unsanft schob er sich durch die Menge, ohne auf das Flüstern der Stimmen zu achten, die ihm folgten.

Dann sah er sie. Sie lag vor Erschöpfung schlafend auf dem Boden, den Kopf auf Potters Schoß gebettet. Weasley, der neben ihnen saß, hielt ihre Hand. Alle drei wirkten im Einklang miteinander, so als hätte es den Streit zwischen ihnen nie gegeben; es war verstörend.

„Sie ist völlig ausgelaugt", hörte er McGonagall in der Nähe seines Ohrs sagen. „Aber sie wird sich erholen. Am besten, wir bringen sie sofort hier raus, damit Poppy sich um sie kümmern kann."

Sein ganzer Körper zitterte. Wie benommen fuhr er sich mit den Händen durch die Haare. Die ganze Situation war kompliziert. Er ballte die Hände an den Seiten zu Fäusten, bis das Weiß seiner Knöchel hervortrat.

„Wie ist das passiert?", rief er zornig aus. Aber er wusste es im selben Atemzug, in dem einige der Umstehenden durch den Laut seiner herrischen Stimme zusammenzuckten. Er hätte sie verlieren können. Dabei hätte er es wissen müssen, denn sobald sich jemand einmischte, gab es Konsequenzen. Wieso war er nicht darauf vorbereitet gewesen? Wieso hatte er die Gefahr, die der Raum in sich barg, nicht erkannt? Wieso sich so jämmerlich vor allen offenbart?

Er sah Minerva ungebrochen an. „Das ist allein deine Schuld!"

„Severus, ich bitte dich. Keiner der hier Anwesenden trägt eine Schuld daran", warf Lupin beschwichtigend ein. „Es ist dieses Ding gewesen. Du musst es vernichten!"

Er senkte ohne zu antworten den Kopf, so dass ihm die Strähnen vors Gesicht fielen und niemand mitbekam, wie hilflos er war. Unweigerlich zwang ihn das Ereignis zum Handeln.

„Potter!" Harrys Kopf zuckte in seine Richtung. Beide sahen einander abwägend an. „Wo ist es?"

„Ich hab es hier", sagte Harry.

Er und Ron tauschten einen Blick. Zum ersten Mal schienen sie mit ihm einer Meinung zu sein, denn sie stellten keine Fragen. Stattdessen übergaben sie Hermine in die Obhut von Molly und Minerva und kamen auf ihn zu.

„Lass uns keine Zeit verlieren. Wir müssen es draußen erledigen", sagte er starr, als er und Harry sich Auge in Auge gegenüberstanden. „Die Magie hat hier drin nicht dieselbe Wirkung wie sonst."

Wild entschlossen machte er kehrt. Das Blut kochte förmlich in seinen Adern und er war froh, dass Harry begriff, dass sie sofort handeln mussten, bevor noch ein größeres Unglück geschah.

Sie waren kaum draußen, da schüttelte Harry irritiert den Kopf. „Wie konnte das nur passieren?"

Severus schnaufte tief ein und führte sie ins Abseits, wo sie nicht gestört werden konnten. Dieselbe Frage hatte er sich insgeheim auch schon gestellt. Erfolglos, er war verbittert vor Wut. Zudem gab es zu viele Schwachstellen im System, sobald es um die Prophezeiung ging.

„Der Raum war schon immer besonders. Verwunschen. Manchmal geht Magie ihren ganz eigenen Weg." Er beendete den Satz halbherzig, denn auf eine Erklärung hatte er keine Lust, und deutete mit einem scharfen Blick auf den Boden. „Hier ist es gut. Leg ihn da hin, Potter. Sofort. Wenn wir es jetzt nicht zu Ende bringen, wenn er es merkt, fallen hier bald scharenweise seiner Anhänger ein, die uns davon abhalten werden."

Harry gehorchte und hatte keine Ahnung, warum. Ihm war ausnahmsweise total egal, wie verächtlich die Worte seines Erzfeindes bei der Betonung seines Namens klangen. Wichtig war jetzt nur, dass sie es hinter sich brachten. Dass Hermine wieder gesund wurde und das Schloss bald wieder einen würdigen Schulleiter hatte. Er bückte sich, platzierte das Diadem, in das das Seelenbruchstück eingeschlossen war, auf dem Fußboden und richtete sich wieder auf, um Severus direkt ins Gesicht zu sehen.

„Wenn das alles vorbei ist, geht es nur noch um Sie und mich."

„Einverstanden, Potter. Denken Sie sich schon mal einen Zauber aus. Am besten einen, der nichts mit „Expelliarmus" zu tun hat."

Ron holte Luft, um zum Gegenschlag anzusetzen, doch Harry stieß ihn in die Seite und wehrte ab. „Sie sind dran, Professor." Er klang außerordentlich gelassen, streckte die Hand aus und deutete auf den Boden. „Wenn das Ding Sie tötet, erwarten Sie nicht, dass ich in Tränen ausbreche."

Severus musterte ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Augen. „Werd' ich nicht." Er ging in die Hocke und betrachtete den Horkrux. Dass er so unscheinbar wirkte, konnte er immer noch kaum glauben. Aber genau das war Albus zum Verhängnis geworden, als er sich den Ring angesteckt hatte. Dennoch hatte er Zuversicht, dass der Horkrux ihm hier auf dem Flur nichts anhaben konnte.

„Worauf warten Sie?", drängte Harry stichelnd.

„Wer weiß", entgegnete Ron, „vielleicht überlegt er es sich anders."

Severus ignorierte die beiden so gut es ging. Er streckte die Hände aus und hob das Diadem mit den Fingern an. Sofort merkte er, wie es an den Stellen, die er berührte, zusammenschmolz. Instinktiv ließ er es fallen, so dass es zu Boden sank. Im selben Moment strömte ein gleißend weißes Licht aus der Mitte des Diadems, das sich mit rasender Geschwindigkeit ausbreitete und alles im Umkreis erfasste. Dann, ebenso schnell, wie es begonnen hatte, war es vorüber und der Horkrux nur noch ein Stück geschmolzenes Metall.

Keiner der Jungs sagte etwas. Sie überzeugten sich noch einmal aus der Nähe vom Ausmaß der Zerstörung und suchten sofort das Weite, um im Krankenflügel nach Hermine zu sehen.

Severus blieb allein zurück. Erleichtert aber auch durcheinander. Nachdem er die kläglichen Überreste des Horkrux mit einem Zauber endgültig dem Erdboden gleichgemacht hatte, zögerte er, den anderen zu folgen. Bestimmt war im Krankenflügel die Hölle los und Hermine wohl oder übel am besten bei ihren Freunden aufgehoben – vorerst jedenfalls.

Kurzerhand entschied er sich für einen anderen Weg.

„Das, was hier abläuft, ist blanker Irrsinn, Albus. Nicht lange und irgendjemand merkt, dass das Schloss voller Eindringlinge ist. Wir müssen sie fortschaffen. Sofort."

„Der Orden arbeitet mit Hochdruck an einem Plan, wie wir das Schlimmste verhindern können. Aber selbst zuhause werden nicht alle sicher sein. Und jetzt beruhige dich erst mal. Wenn du dich so aufregst, hilfst du niemandem weiter."

„Ich will mich nicht beruhigen." Ein Tropfen Schweiß rann seine Schläfe abwärts. Er nahm die Hand hoch und wischte ihn ungestüm fort. „Sie verstehen nicht. Ich hätte verhindern müssen, dass es soweit kommt. Sie hätte sterben können. Und ich wäre nicht da gewesen."

Dumbledore sah wissend über den Rand seiner Brille zu dem Mann hinab, der vornüber in seinem Stuhl zusammengesunken war. „Ich kann nachvollziehen, wie du dich fühlst."

Severus hob blitzartig den Blick und schnaubte kalt. „Tun Sie nicht."

„Es gab mal eine Zeit, da habe ich fast alles verloren", fuhr die Stimme des verstorbenen Schulleiters fort, als hätte es die Unterbrechung nicht gegeben. Er sprach mit einer Ruhe, die Severus frösteln ließ.

Sofort schweiften seine Gedanken ab. „Wenn wir verhindern könnten, dass er nach Hogwarts kommt …"

„Er wird sich auf jeden Fall nach dem Zustand seiner Horkruxe erkundigen wollen. Daran führt kein Weg vorbei."

„Was ihn unweigerlich herführen wird."

Dumbledores Blick wurde todernst. „Ihr müsst euch um die Schlange kümmern."

„Ich weiß. Aber ich weiß nicht, wo ich zuerst hin soll. Wenn ich zu lange hier bleibe, wird er den Eindruck haben, ich würde mich verstecken. Wenn ich gehe, besteht die Gefahr, dass ich in eine Falle laufe und alles hier seinem Schicksal überlasse."

„Ich kann dir nicht sagen, was du tun sollst. Nicht diesmal. Wenn er aber nach dir verlangt, wirst du dich ihm stellen müssen."

„Es sei denn, ich komme ihm zuvor."

Eine gespenstische Stille breitete sich im Raum aus, auf deren Schwingen etwas Unheilvolles lag.

Dumbledore nahm seine Brille ab und rieb sich die Augen. Er sah so lebendig aus, dass Severus beinahe vergaß, dass er es lediglich mit seinem Abbild zu tun hatte.

„Ich weiß, dass du und Harry euch nicht besonders nahe steht", setzte er eindringlich an, was seinem Gegenüber abermals ein Schnauben entlockte.

„Das ist wie immer weit untertrieben."

„Es wäre möglich, dass Harry eine Konfrontation mit Tom nicht überlebt."

„Ich bin nicht senil, Albus. Diese Diskussion hatten wir schon mal."

„Ja, aber damals hast du nicht so distanziert reagiert, sondern viel eher berührt. Du hast doch nicht etwa deine Meinung dazu geändert? Es war immer mein Wunsch, dass ihr eines Tages eure gegenseitige Abneigung beendet, der Wunsch eines sentimentalen alten Mannes."

„Sie sollten keine Wunder von mir erwarten."

„Nein, das sollte ich nicht. Trotzdem schaffst du es immer wieder, mich in Erstaunen zu versetzen. Übrigens glaube ich nicht, dass Harry dem Glück seiner Freundin dauerhaft im Weg stehen würde, wenn es das ist, was dich umtreibt."

Severus zögerte und musterte einen Moment seine langen Finger. Dann sah er auf. „Vielleicht kann ich da was für Sie tun."

„Vielleicht, Severus, vielleicht."

xxx

Der Plan, der in seinem Kopf herangereift war, war nicht besonders gut. Aber nach allem, was er in den vergangenen Monaten erlebt hatte, musste er es versuchen. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er sich Hals über Kopf in etwas hineinstürzte, das seinem Leben ein jähes Ende bescheren konnte. Wenigstens war er diesmal mit etwas gewappnet, das sein Gegner nicht kommen sah.

Im Schloss war es ruhig. Zu ruhig für so viele Geschehnisse. Beinahe lautlos eilte er durch die Gänge, ein schwarzer Schatten, der es gewohnt war, alleine umher zu streifen. Die Geschäftigkeit im Krankenflügel schlug hart auf ihn ein. Er sah Hermine in einem der Betten liegen, umringt von ihren besten Freunden, den Weasleys und einigen der Professoren. Nur mühsam widerstand er dem Drang, sie alle fortzujagen, damit er mit ihr allein sein konnte; er hatte ohnehin keine Zeit und wandte abrupt den Blick von ihrem Gesicht.

„Minerva, ich muss mit dir reden."

Seine tiefe Stimme erregte einen ungeahnten Aufruhr im Raum. Sämtliche Köpfe drehten sich in seine Richtung und sahen ihn teils neugierig, teils voller Skepsis an, als würden sie nur auf eine Erklärung für alles warten. Entgegen aller Hoffnungen machte er es kurz.

„Potter, Weasley, mit Ihnen ebenfalls."

Stillschweigend lösten sich die drei von ihren Plätzen und folgten ihm ins Abseits, wo sie sich ungestört unterhalten konnten.

„Wie geht es ihr?" Mit unbeweglichem Mund.

McGonagall hob die Hand. Auf halbem Weg zu seinem Arm besann sie sich eines Besseren und zog sie zurück. „Sie hat nach dir gefragt." Sie schürzte missbilligend die Lippen. „Severus, dafür haben wir jetzt keine Zeit. Was hat Albus gesagt? Was sollen wir jetzt nur tun?"

Die Antwort versetzte ihm einen ebenso schmerzlichen Stich im Herzen wie ihre Fragen. „Hältst du mich für so inkompetent, dass ich keinen Schritt ohne ihn machen kann?"

„Das nicht. Aber in Anbetracht der Umstände sollten wir ihn einschalten. Alles andere muss warten."

Wie oft er das gehört hatte. Wie oft er seine Belange zu Gunsten von Hogwarts zurückgestellt hatte …

„Ich muss zuerst sichergehen, dass es ihr gut geht, bevor ich aufbreche. Oder ist das in deinen Augen zu viel verlangt?" Er war froh, dass sie nicht antwortete. Ihm genügten schon die Blicke von Potter und Weasley, die alles andere als freundlich waren.

„Und wo willst du hin?", fragte McGonagall kurz angebunden.

„Er hält sich im Manor auf", erklärte Severus sachlich, die stechenden Augen fest auf ihr sorgenvolles Gesicht geheftet. „Sag dem Orden, ich brauche mindestens zehn fähige Leute dort. Wo ihr sie hernehmt, ist mir gleich, belegt sie notfalls mit einem Fluch. Sie sollen uns um jeden Preis den Rücken freihalten. Potter kommt mit. Wenn Weasley nichts Besseres zu tun hat, ist er auch eingeladen, aber es wird kein Spaziergang werden."

„Sie wollen, dass wir ihn dort angreifen?" Harry schluckte.

Sein Kopf wandte sich steif Harry zu. „Wir haben nur eine Chance. Sobald das Überraschungsmoment vorüber ist, sind wir erledigt. Zuerst müssen wir seine Schlange töten, dann gehört er ganz Ihnen, Potter."

Entschlossen straffte Harry seine Schultern. „Ich habe nicht jahrelang umsonst darauf gewartet. Ich bin bereit."

„Ich komme mit", sagte Ron. „Ich weiß zwar nicht, wie ich Mum das beibringen soll, aber ich bin dabei."

„Schön. Das war's. Sie beide können vor der Tür auf mich warten." Blieb nur noch eine Kleinigkeit.

Er sah den beiden zu, wie sie sich einvernehmlich von McGonagall verabschiedeten, und wappnete sich innerlich; ein Schutzschild, der immer dann hochfuhr, wenn er nicht wollte, dass jemand ihm zu nahe treten konnte. Als sie draußen waren, sagte er: „Minerva, ich möchte gern einen Moment mit ihr allein sein."

„Was?" Ihre Entrüstung war nicht zu überhören. „Der Zeitpunkt ist äußerst ungünstig dafür. Wie stellst du dir das vor? Alle sind hier versammelt und warten auf eine Erklärung von dir – oder zumindest darauf, dass du die Wogen glättest und etwas Nettes sagst."

„Das müssten sie nicht, wenn du ihnen nicht schon auf die Sprünge geholfen hättest", knurrte er.

„Oh, das ist wirklich die Höhe. Deinem Auftritt im Raum der Wünsche ist es zu verdanken, dass sie sich fragen, was es mit dir und Miss Granger auf sich hat. Unabhängig davon habe ich es genau wie die anderen satt, in ständiger Angst zu leben. Diese Schule war immer ein Ort, der Kindern eine Heimat geschenkt hat. Sie verdient genauso etwas Besseres wie wir alle. Nur deshalb habe ich mich an unsere Kollegen gewandt."

Er seufzte. Sie hatte nicht ganz unrecht damit, schließlich konnte er selbst ein Ende der Ära Voldemorts kaum erwarten. „Hör zu, Minerva. Wir können das, was wir ausgelöst haben, sowieso nicht ungeschehen machen", sagte er schwer. „Deshalb bitte ich dich, lass mich einen Moment mit ihr allen."

„Sie würden es nicht verstehen, Severus. Noch nicht, bei all dem Chaos. Siehst du das denn nicht?" Ihre Lippen vibrierten vor Aufregung wie am Rande eines Zusammenbruchs.

Es war ihm gleich. Er wollte sie sehen und er hatte nicht viel Zeit. Jeder, der ihm im Weg war, war ein Hindernis, das es zu beseitigen galt. Wenn nötig, sogar Minerva.

„Minerva – tu es. Schick sie fort, oder ich werde es tun."

Diesmal blieb sie stumm. Hoheitsvoll drehte sie sich um und marschierte zu Hermines Bett hinüber, um alle nach draußen zu schicken, während er ungeduldig die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkte und von einem Fuß auf den anderen tretend darauf wartete, dass der Raum sich leerte.

Oh, wie er es hasste. Als würden ihre Blicke ihn selbst jetzt noch bis in sein Innerstes sezieren. Genau wie die der anderen, die an ihm vorübergingen, teils spekulierend, teils allzu wissend.

Er wartete gerade lang genug, bis die Tür zum Krankenflügel zugefallen war, wartete, bis das Gefühl der aufkeimenden Wut in seinem Körper abzuflauen begann, dann setzte er sich in Bewegung. Jeder Schritt zu ihrem Bett kam ihm lang und beschwerlich vor. Zum einen, weil ihm die Angst, sie zu verlieren, noch immer in den Knochen steckte. Zum anderen, weil er nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte. Vielleicht, so dachte er insgeheim, war sie zu müde und würde ohnehin nicht mitbekommen, dass er da war. Aber als er an ihr Bett trat, wusste er sofort, dass sie seine Anwesenheit vernommen hatte.

Sie schlug umgehend die Augen auf und suchte seinen Blick. „Du bist hier."

Erleichtert nickte er. „Wie du siehst, bin ich das."

Er setzte sich zu ihr und war nicht sonderlich überrascht, als sie ihn anlächelte.

„Hi."

Er rang sich ebenfalls zu einem schmalen Lächeln durch. „Hi."

„Ich dachte schon, die gehen nie."

Unweigerlich musste er schmunzeln. Er nahm ihre Hand und hielt sie fest. „Wie ist das passiert?"

„Du hast es drauf, mit der Tür ins Haus zu fallen."

Ein gequälter Ausdruck verdrängte das Lächeln von seinen Lippen. „Mir wäre lieber, ich müsste dich das nicht fragen", sagte er mit deutlichem Ernst.

„Es geht mir gut." Sie räusperte sich, um zu überspielen, wie enorm das Sprechen sie anstrengte.

„Dein Körper verrät dich", warnte er sanft. Doch die Zeit saß ihm im Nacken und er zwang sich mit aller Gewalt zur Ruhe. „Ich kann nicht lange bleiben."

„Dachte ich mir schon. Poppy wird ausflippen, wenn ich mit dir alleine hier bin."

„Nicht deswegen."

„Nein? Du bist der Schulleiter. Wenn sich das rumspricht -"

„Dafür ist es zu spät. Ich habe das Gefühl, das gesamte Kollegium ist weitaus mehr in alles involviert als mir lieb ist."

„Oh. Das tut mir schrecklich leid, Severus."

„Du lügst."

„Womöglich. Ich hab immer davon geträumt, dass wir uns nicht mehr verstecken müssen."

Seine Augen funkelten. „Es ist noch nicht vorbei, Hermine."

„Der Horkrux?"

„Erledigt", sagte er tonlos.

„Es lag am Raum der Wünsche. Ich hätte es wissen müssen. Es war so dumm von mir!"

„Hermine …"

„Ich hatte solche Angst, dich zu enttäuschen", fiel sie ihm ins Wort.

Verwundert zog er die Brauen hoch. „Wenn das nur mal deine einzige Sorge ist." Es klang weniger abfällig als beabsichtigt.

„Kein Sarkasmus heute?"

Sein Blick wurde wieder ernst. „Dich zu verlieren … Du hättest mir das Herz gebrochen."

„Ich weiß. Deshalb will ich, dass du schnell zu mir zurückkommst. Mach ihn fertig, Severus." Sie lächelte noch einmal zu ihm hoch und machte die Augen zu. „Ich liebe dich, denk daran."

Die Erschöpfung stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben, doch er verdrängte es. Er beugte sich über sie und küsste sie auf die Stirn. Ihre Lippen zu berühren, wagte er nicht, weil er nicht wusste, ob er sie je wieder freigeben würde. Als er ihre Hand losließ, war sie bereits eingeschlafen.


	26. Chapter 26

Awaiting the greater good

Kapitel 26

Finally

„Wie weit noch?"

Es kostete ihn alle Mühe, nicht aus der Haut zu fahren. Der einzige Gedanke, der ihn bei Laune hielt, war es, die Jungen aufzuziehen – was er schließlich auch tat.

„Ich dachte, Sie spielen Quidditch, Weasley. Sollten Sie da nicht besser in Form sein? So ein kleiner Fußmarsch ist doch wirklich nicht der Rede wert."

„Wir mussten uns verstecken", maulte Ron beleidigt. „Da gab's leider kein Spielfeld."

„Was er sagen will", mischte Harry sich ein, „niemand ist wild auf einen Spaziergang mit Ihnen."

„Genau. Bestimmt gibt es noch einen anderen Weg."

Severus wirbelte ruckartig herum und Ron rannte ungebremst in ihn hinein. Harry war vorsichtiger und wich der Kollision aus. Die gesamte Truppe, die Kingsley organisiert hatte, machte Halt und ein wildes Keuchen und Luftschnappen war zu hören.

„Keinen, bei dem wir nicht entdeckt würden", zischte Severus durch die Zähne hindurch. „Je weniger Magie wir gebrauchen, desto später spüren sie, dass wir kommen. Weiter jetzt."

Lupin, der ebenfalls ziemlich angespannt aussah, setzte eine besorgte Miene auf. „Sei etwas nachsichtiger mit ihnen, Severus. Wir alle wüssten gern, was uns erwartet."

Er sagte nichts zu dem Kommentar und verdrehte einfach nur die Augen. Dann wandte er sich wieder dem Weg zu und ging forschen Schrittes weiter. Sie hatten genug Zeit dabei vergeudet, auf Kingsleys Verstärkung zu warten, und auch damit, als er den wichtigsten Beteiligten im Denkarium Einzelheiten des Malfoy Manor gezeigt hatte, dass sie sich dort besser zurechtfinden konnten.

Schweigend setzten sie ihren Weg fort.

Wie aus dem Nichts tauchte inmitten der nächtlichen Schwärze ein Lichtschein auf – erste Vorboten der bei Nacht hell erstrahlenden Fenster. Es war soweit.

Sie erkannten schon aus der Ferne die riesenhaften Umrisse des Geländes, die das Manor in ihrem Inneren einschlossen wie eine gewaltige Festung. Severus hielt inne und mit ihm alle anderen.

„Wir sind da."

Beinahe ehrfürchtig starrten seine Begleiter auf die hellen Punkte, die sich vor ihren Augen auftaten und dem Anwesen erste Formen verliehen. Aber das war nicht alles, was ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Sie standen am Rande eines Energiefelds, das spürbar wellenförmige Impulse aussandte. Bereits aus der Entfernung waren sie als feines Kribbeln auf der Haut zu spüren. Magie, die dazu geschaffen war, Eindringlinge fernzuhalten.

„Was ist das? Er ist in der Nähe, oder?" Harry konnte sich die Frage nicht verkneifen. Er war jedoch nicht der Einzige, dem auffiel, dass etwas Merkwürdiges in der Luft lag.

„Ja, er ist hier. Die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen wurden ganz seinen Wünschen angepasst."

Severus kannte das Gefühl nur zu gut, aber auch allen anderen sagte es, dass sie es mit nicht zu verachtenden Zaubern zu tun hatten. Vorsicht war geboten.

„Ich spüre meine Narbe."

„Dann sollten wir uns lieber beeilen. Unter den Umhang, Potter, Sie kommen mit mir."

Seine Miene war unergründlich, als sie sich aufteilten wie besprochen. Zu viele Fragen trieben ihn um. Am dringendsten die, was passieren würde, wenn der Junge im Kampf starb.

Nun, es war nicht seine Aufgabe, aus diesen Rätseln schlau zu werden. Damit hatte er schon zu lange zu kämpfen gehabt, als ihm in den Sinn gekommen war, dass Trelawney eine weitere Prophezeiung gemacht hatte.

Severus zog seine Finger fest um den Zauberstab zusammen, der wie von allein in seine Hand geglitten war. Er unterdrückte jegliche weitere Emotion, bevor sie überhaupt an die Oberfläche gelangen konnte. So hatte er es gelernt und immer dann gehandhabt, wenn er in einen Kampf gezogen war. Ob nun einer für Voldemort oder Dumbledore, oder gar um sein eigenes Leben, war unerheblich. Erst später, wenn es erledigt war, und die Erschöpfung eintrat, kehrte das Bewusstsein zurück. Wie jedes Mal.

In dicht gedrängten Grüppchen ging es weiter. Im Prinzip wusste jeder, was er zu tun hatte und was zu verlieren, sollten sie versagen. Severus hatte sich klar und deutlich ausgedrückt.

Während er mit Harry im Schlepptau die Schutzzauber löste, damit die anderen das Gelände betreten konnten, musste der Großteil der Truppe davor auf ihren Einsatz warten. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Severus die Wachposten ausfindig gemacht hatte. Gemeinsam mit Harry, der unter seinem Tarnumhang eine überraschende Waffe war, schaltete er sie aus. Anschließend bedeutete er dem Jungen, sich zu verstecken. Er selbst stand irgendwo im Schatten, wo er wie üblich kaum zu sehen war. Erst dann gab er das Zeichen, dass die anderen folgen konnten. Ab da ging alles schnell.

Die Mitglieder des Ordens hatten die letzten Grenzen überschritten. Sie waren nun unmittelbar um das Haus herum verteilt. Stimmen heulten wie warnende Sirenen auf, doch der Orden stürmte weiter nach vorn und nahm in der erstbesten Deckung jeder für sich seinen Platz ein. Die, die zu weit gelaufen waren, wurden noch im selben Augenblick zurückgeworfen von der geballten Gewalt der Todesser. Überall auf dem großen Platz vor dem Haupteingang des Hauses fanden sich gegnerische Paare zu Zweikämpfen zusammen und die Sekunden rasten nur so dahin wie im Flug. Ein rhythmisches Auf und Ab hatte das Chaos fest im Griff. Harry hatte so etwas noch nie gesehen. Nicht mal, als sie damals im Ministerium in die Falle gelaufen waren, hatte er derart im Einklang stehende Kämpfe erlebt. Aber selbst die anmutigsten Bewegungen waren nur eine tödlich einstudierte Choreographie. Schönheit, die ihre Tücken hatte, bis einer einen Fehler machte.

Ein sprühender Funkenregen ging auf dem Platz nieder und tauchte alles in gespenstisches Licht.

Darauf hatte Severus gewartet: die im Folgenden einsetzende Dunkelheit war sein Moment. Er sprang voran, Harry direkt hinter ihm; er wusste, was seine Aufgabe war. Er musste unbedingt verhindern, dass Voldemort untertauchte. Denn dieser hätte alle Zeit der Welt, sich irgendwo zu verstecken und dann unverwandt zuzuschlagen.

In den nächsten Minuten konnte Harry kaum verschnaufen. Er sandte unter seinem Tarnumhang verborgen Flüche in alle nur erdenklichen Richtungen. Einen Todesser traf er unglimpflich am Arm und riss ihn mit einem weiteren Zauber von den Füßen, einen anderen erwischte er mitten auf dem Oberkörper, so dass dieser rückwärts davongeschleudert wurde und unsanft gegen die Hauswand prallte. Wie eine leblose Puppe klappte er dort zusammen. Harry sah gerade noch, dass er ein klaffendes Loch in seine Brust geschlagen hatte, dann erschütterte eine heftige Explosion die gesamte Umgebung und ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen.

Für einige Sekunden stand die Welt für ihn still, während noch immer tausend Dinge auf einmal geschahen und seine Sinne auf Hochtouren arbeiteten, um ihn zurück ins Geschehen zu bringen. Er lag verdreht auf dem Boden. Schreie durchgellten die Luft und der Geruch von verkohltem Fleisch stieg ihm in die Nase – eine Übelkeit erregende Erfahrung, die ihm ungewollt verdeutlichte, dass es sich bei den Kämpfenden um Menschen handelte und nicht um Maschinen.

Verworren sah er sich von einer Wolke aus Rauch umgeben und stellte fest, dass er in der Hand noch immer seinen Zauberstab umschlungen hielt. Er rappelte sich hoch, verbissen nach Snape Ausschau haltend; da dieser sich als einziger im Manor auskannte, wollte er ihm auf den Fersen bleiben, so lange es ihm möglich war.

Er bahnte sich wankend und tastend seinen Weg voran, dorthin, wo er die Tür vermutete, doch sie war einfach weg. Durch das Loch sah er, wie sich vom Staub und Nebel langsam Umrisse abzeichneten, sah ihn schließlich leibhaftig – eine um sich selbst wirbelnde schwarze Schattengestalt, zu schnell, zu unruhig, um sie richtig auszumachen, wenn man nicht wusste, wonach man suchen musste. Irgendwie war es Snape gelungen, sich an den Todessern vorbei eine Schneise ins Haus zu schlagen. Harry hatte nicht viel Zeit gehabt, ihn zu beobachten, doch die Zauber, die der Professor anwandte, waren ihm teils gänzlich unbekannt.

Endlich erreichte er keuchend das Innere des Hauses. Dort, gleich in dem Raum hinter der verschwundenen Tür, herrschte ein einziges heilloses Durcheinander, das dem draußen annähernd ähnlich war. Die ersten Toten lagen kreuz und quer verteilt. Todesser und Greifer, sowie zu seiner Bitterkeit auch zwei Leute, die auf der Seite des Ordens standen. Harry wusste nicht, was er denken sollte. In seiner Wut warf er den Tarnumhang ab uns stopfte ihn achtlos unter seine Jacke. War es richtig, dass andere für ihn sein Leben riskierten, während er sich versteckte? Er hatte die Gefallenen nicht besonders gut gekannt, ihr Opfer erschütterte ihn dennoch zutiefst. Sie waren gekommen, um ihn zu unterstützen und jetzt seinetwegen gestorben.

Fassungslos würgte Harry einen säuerlichen Geschmack auf seiner Zunge hinunter. Er wünschte, er wäre fähig, all seine Gefühle auszuschalten, wie es einst Ziel seines Unterrichts war. Aber er war nie ein guter Okklumentiker gewesen.

Rasch wandte er den Blick ab und sah sich nach etwas Brauchbarem um, das ihn seinem Ziel näherbrachte. Dabei sah er sie: Bella.

Ihm gefror buchstäblich das Blut in den Adern. Sie war es, die Sirius getötet hatte. Sie war es, die ihm die Hoffnung genommen hatte, je so etwas wie eine Familie zu haben. Er konnte an nichts anderes mehr denken.

Waghalsig stürzte er auf sie zu, obwohl sie viel zu weit entfernt war und sich mit einer Geschwindigkeit fortbewegte, die es ihm nahezu unmöglich machte, aus der Ferne auf sie zu zielen.

„Harry, nicht!"

Es war Ron. Woher er so plötzlich kam, hätte niemand zu sagen vermocht; das Kampfgetümmel verschluckte alles und jeden. Fest entschlossen packte Ron ihn am Kragen seiner Jacke und zerrte ihn fort.

„Tu das nicht. Du hast eine andere Aufgabe."

Die Worte waren unwirklich. Wie konnte Ron das nur von ihm verlangen? Aber es war ohnehin zu spät. Jemand anderes hatte sich bereits um Bellas Aufmerksamkeit verdient gemacht.

Röchelnd machte Harry sich frei. Die beiden Freunde sahen sich an und für einen Moment herrschte absolute Stille. Harrys Hass auf Bellatrix Lestrange wurde zu Wut auf Ron und schließlich Dankbarkeit, als er begriff, was er schon im Sommer vor über einem Jahr hätte begreifen müssen.

Tief in seinem Inneren wusste er, dass Ron recht hatte. Sirius würde auf gar keinen Fall wollen, dass er ihn rächte. Nicht, wenn der Preis dafür so hoch war, der Preis, sein Leben zu verlieren, der Preis, Voldemort davonkommen zu lassen.

xxx

Zuerst nahm Severus nur den schweren Duft ihres Parfums wahr, dann sah er ihre Gestalt auf der obersten Stufe der breiten marmornen Treppe stehen. Die Perspektive auf sie hätte nicht unwirklicher sein können, so als würde sie erhaben über allen anderen schweben, die sich ihr unterzuordnen hatten.

Bella.

Ein entsetzlicher Knall folgte ihrem Auftritt, als ihr Fluch auf seinen wie aus dem Nichts heraufbeschworenen Schutzschild traf.

Hinterlistige Schlange. Hätte er nur einen Sekundenbruchteil gezögert, hätte sie leichtes Spiel mit ihm gehabt.

„Meine Verehrung, Bella." Er grinste, um sich zu wappnen; er durfte sich nicht von ihr aus der Fassung bringen lassen.

„ _Verräter! Du wagst es, hier einzudringen? Mit diesem Pack?"_

Ihre Stimme war so schrill wie nie zuvor. Sie war außer sich vor Zorn. Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, schwang sie sich die Treppe hinab, ein Dämon mit wallendem Haar, der wie der Wind auf der Luft reiten konnte.

In ihrem Wahn stürzte sie sich auf ihn, doch es gelang ihm, ihre Attacke mit einem Schlenker aus dem Handgelenk abzuwehren. Ihr nächster Angriff ließ jedoch nicht lange auf sich warten. Sie war schon immer seine größte Gefahr gewesen. Von all jenen, die er im Laufe der Jahre hatte kommen und gehen sehen, war ihre krankhafte Zuneigung dem Dunklen Lord gegenüber das Einzige, was er bis zuletzt gefürchtet hatte.

Verbissen bekämpften sie sich bis zur Erschöpfung und verloren alles andere aus den Augen: Die, die mit ihm hergekommen waren, den Plan, Potter. Es ging nur noch um sie oder ihn.

Schon seit jeher hatte er gewusst, dass es nicht leicht werden würde, sie zu besiegen. Bella war wie ein Alptraum, der immer wiederkehrte und den man einfach nicht loswurde. Sie hatte sich ihren Platz in der Hierarchie der Todesser mit allen nur erdenklichen Mitteln erkämpft; nicht mal ihr Ehemann bedeutete ihr annähernd so viel wie ein Befehl des Lords, dem sie treu bis zum Tod ergeben war.

Ein verirrter Sprengfluch schlug genau über ihnen ein und traf den Kronleuchter, der in tausend Stücke brach. Einen Moment rieselte glitzernder Staub auf ihre Köpfe herab. Sie waren im Salon, wo neben der Bar und den meterhohen Wandspiegeln fast alles aus Kristall und Glas bestand.

Geblendet duckte er sich hinter einen Sessel. Bella stand keine drei Meter entfernt von ihm, die Schultern angriffslustig nach vorn gerollt und wütend mit dem Zauberstab um sich schlagend. Mehrere Spiegel und die gläserne Verkleidung der Bar gingen durch die Wellen eines Schockzaubers zu Bruch, den sie aus purem Vergnügen an der Zerstörung aussprach.

Blitzschnell schleuderte er einen Fluch nach ihr und endlich ging sie in die Knie. Ohne zu zögern, riss er die Beine herum und sprang über den Sessel. Dann stürzte er vorwärts und warf sich in halsbrecherischem Tempo auf sie, noch ehe sie sich von dem Treffer erholt hatte. Doch Bella gab sich nicht geschlagen. Ihre Bewegungen waren die einer rücksichtslosen Schlächterin, die eine Schwäche dafür hatte, Spielchen zu spielen, auf die er liebend gerne verzichtete. Gewandt tauchte sie zur Seite weg und er hechtete abermals hinterher, um ihr keine Zeit für eine Pause zu gönnen.

Mit großer Anstrengung konnte er sich schließlich behaupten und hatte sie unter sich liegen. Eine Weile balgten sie miteinander, als sie versuchte, ihn abzuschütteln. Vergeblich. Er umfasste ihre Hand und schlug ihr den Zauberstab fort, wobei sie sich noch immer heftig gegen ihn wehrte. Beide hatten bereits tüchtig eingesteckt und trugen blutende Wunden zur Schau. Die auf dem Boden liegenden Splitter stachen an mehreren Stellen durch seine Kleidung und ritzten ihm abermals die Haut auf, doch er ließ sie nicht los. Er konnte es nicht, so kurz vor seinem Ziel.

„Er wird dich dafür töten", schrie sie ihn an und spuckte ihm ins Gesicht.

Er reagierte nicht darauf. Erst die Verachtung in ihren Augen weckte den Wunsch nach Vergeltung in ihm. Zu oft war er in seinen jungen Jahren ihren Anspielungen erlegen und zur Strafe dafür mit Flüchen in Kontakt gekommen, die ihn ihr unterlegen gemacht hatten. Damit war es vorbei. Er beugte sich tief über sie, bis er mit der Nase fast ihr Gesicht berührte.

„Ich war nie einer von euch", erwiderte er nüchtern, während er in vollen Zügen die Wirkung seiner Worte auskostete, die sie regelrecht erstarren ließen. Endlich hatte er sie da, wo er sie haben wollte.

„Es ist vorbei, Bella. Bald wird er dir folgen", sagte er sanft, während seine Zauberstabhand unauffällig in die Höhe glitt. „Avada Kedavra."

Es war zu leise um von jemand anderem gehört zu werden. Verzweifelt bäumte sie sich ein letztes Mal auf, dann erschlaffte sie leblos unter ihm. Umgehend rollte er sich zur Seite und rappelte sich hoch.

Schwer atmend sah er auf sie hinab. Sie sah friedlich aus, wie im tiefen Schlaf, so dass er kaum noch sagen konnte, ob er beabsichtigt hatte, sie zu töten oder nicht. Selbst jetzt, im Moment ihres Todes über ihr stehend, wusste er, dass er ihr einen großen Gefallen getan hatte. Es widerte ihn an.

Schnell wandte er sich ab. Um ihn herum wurde immer verbissener gekämpft. Der junge Weasley duellierte sich tief verzweifelt mit einem Greifer, bis sein älterer Bruder Bill ins Bild trat, dem es hinterrücks gelang, den Feind unschädlich zu machen …

Severus sandte hektische Blicke nach allen Richtungen aus. Während er mit Bella abgerechnet hatte, hatte er Potter völlig aus den Augen gelassen. Es gab nicht die geringste Spur von ihm.

Er rannte los, die widersprüchlichen Gefühle in ihm nieder ringend, die Bellas Tod anhafteten. Er hatte sie gehasst, doch das schnelle Ende, das er ihr beschert hatte, war zu gut für sie. Wenigstens, so dachte er insgeheim, konnte sie nun keinen Schaden mehr anrichten.

Inzwischen hatte er das gesamte Erdgeschoss durchkämmt. Der Boden dort war durchtränkt von blutigen Schlieren, die sich durch alle Räume zogen. Erste Anzeichen der Erschöpfung machten sich bemerkbar, die Bewegungen der Kämpfenden sowohl als auch seine eigenen wurden immer fahriger.

Er presste fest seine Lippen zusammen und versuchte, sich nicht von dem grausigen Lärm ablenken zu lassen, der unbarmherzig auf sein Gehör einschlug. Dann schwang er sich auf die Treppe, die Bella zuvor heruntergekommen war, und rannte die Stufen hinauf, auf denen genau wie unten das totale Chaos herrschte. Ironischerweise hatten die meisten Bewohner des Hauses ohnehin nichts für Ordnung übrig. Die oberen Stockwerke, ursprünglich Privaträume der Malfoys und ein paar prunkvolle Gästezimmer, waren längst nicht mehr nur als Quartiere für Besucher reserviert. Gleich im Anschluss an Dumbledores Tod hatten die Todesser das Anwesen auf den Wunsch des Dunklen Lords zu ihrem Hauptwohnsitz erklärt, gefolgt von einigen Greifern, die die meiste Zeit damit zubrachten, irgendwelche wehrlosen Leute anzuschleppen, weil sie sie fälschlicherweise für Potter oder einen seiner Freunde hielten. Obwohl die Zusammenarbeit mit außenstehenden Handlangern keine Zukunft hatte, begrüßten einige Todesser deren Anwesenheit, um sich nicht selbst die Hände schmutzig machen zu müssen. Lucius für seinen Teil hatte sowieso nichts dazu zu sagen. Er war schleichend entmachtet worden, angefangen bei dem Desaster im Zaubereiministerium bis hin zu Dracos Versagen auf dem Astronomieturm. Er und seine Familie hatten jegliches Ansehen verloren, das sie einst in ihren Kreisen genossen.

Ein hastig gezischter Fluch drang direkt neben seiner Schulter in die Wand ein. Severus duckte sich und wich zurück, innerlich über seine Unachtsamkeit fluchend. Er sah gerade noch, wie ein Mann am Ende des Flurs um die Ecke huschte. Vorsichtig folgte er ihm, stieg über mehrere Tote hinweg, die er auf die Schnelle nicht identifizieren konnte, und fand sich in Lucius' einstigem Arbeitszimmer wieder.

Auf den ersten Blick wirkte es verlassen. Der große dunkle Tisch lag umgeworfen in der Mitte des Raumes, wohingegen Teile des restlichen Mobiliars aus dem Fenster geworfen worden waren. Fast nichts erinnerte an die Fürsorge, die der kostbaren Einrichtung zugekommen war.

Er zögerte nicht länger und setzte zielsicher seinen Weg voran, den Zauberstab auf die Verzierungen der Wand gerichtet.

„Ich weiß, dass du es bist, Lucius. Komm raus." Sein Hals kratzte. Die Gerüche und der Staub in der Luft waren widerwärtig. Sie brannten bei jedem Atemzug.

Ein paar Sekunden verstrichen, ehe langsam eine verborgene Tür aufschwang und eine kleine finstere Kammer hinter der Mauer freigab. Mit eingefallenem grauem Gesicht, das lange helle Haar zerzaust, trat Lucius ins Licht; beide sahen sich abwägend an, die Zauberstäbe aufeinander gerichtet.

„Hast du sie hergebracht?", fragte Lucius. Seine Stimme klang seltsam rau, doch nicht des Kampfes wegen, sondern vielmehr aufgrund seiner andauernden Niederlagen, die er einzustecken hatte.

„Wie ich sehe, hast du einen neuen Zauberstab", entgegnete Severus ausweichend, indem er seinen eigenen ein wenig senkte. Da Lucius den seinen mitsamt seiner Autorität verloren hatte, bezweifelte er, dass eine ernstzunehmende Gefahr von ihm ausging.

Lucius knurrte. „Was für ein Spiel spielst du?"

„Frag Draco. Ist das die Welt, die ihr haben wolltet?"

„Erzähl mir nichts über unsere Welt", spuckte Lucius. „Du wolltest sie genauso wie ich."

Etwas Weinerliches mischte sich in seinen Ton und Severus verzog das Gesicht. Sie hatten seit Monaten nicht miteinander gesprochen, doch seinen einstigen Gefährten so gebrochen zu hören, war ein Schock für ihn.

„Wir haben nicht viel Zeit für Geplänkel über das, was wir wirklich wollen. Wo ist deine Familie?"

Lucius wippte mit dem Kopf. „Fort", sagte er bitter. „Narcissa hat Draco geschnappt und ist mit ihm geflohen, als der Kampf losging."

„Gut." Severus fühlte sich erleichtert. Es war besser, wenn der Junge nicht im Weg stand, solange er so zerrissen war. „Du wirst dich entscheiden müssen", sagte er. „Wenn du hierbleibst und uns hilfst -"

„Euch helfen? Er würde uns alle dafür töten!"

„Er wird sterben, Lucius. Ich werde dafür sorgen."

„Du? Wie haben sie es geschafft, dich zu ködern?"

„Halt den Mund und hör mir zu. Die einzige Chance, die deine Familie hat, besteht darin, es wiedergutzumachen. Fang damit an, bevor es zu spät ist, und weise Draco den Weg."

„Das ist lächerlich! Du versprichst mir eine Begnadigung?"

„Nein. Aber wenn du Askaban eines Tages lebend verlassen willst, brauchst du jemanden, der für dich spricht."

„Als ob sie auf dich hören würden", murmelte Lucius, wie ein Irrer den Kopf schüttelnd.

„Ich rede nicht von mir. Aber es wird unendlich viel zu klären geben." Er deutete mit dem Blick auf den umgeworfenen Tisch. „Ich muss jetzt gehen. Was du Draco hinterlassen willst, liegt ganz bei dir. Er ist kein Mörder, wir beide schon."

Abrupt ließ er sein Gegenüber stehen. Die Verzögerung, die ihn die Unterhaltung gekostet hatte, betrübte ihn. Wenn er Potter nicht bald fand, würde er es bereuen und Lucius dafür eigenhändig zur Verantwortung ziehen.

Erneut eilte er weiter, umgeben von grellen Lichtblitzen und tosendem Lärm. Auf seinem Weg zum nächsten Stockwerk feuerte er diverse Flüche auf zwei Todesser ab, die Masken trugen und ihm den Durchgang versperrten. Einer von ihnen segelte mit voller Wucht gegen eine Marmorsäule und blieb reglos liegen. Der andere knickte zwar ein, setzte sich aber dennoch mit aller Kraft zur Wehr.

Während Severus gewandt seine Angriffe parierte, ertönte nicht weit entfernt ein fürchterlicher Knall. Abermals eine Explosion, die den gesamten Boden unter ihm erzittern ließ und einen Teil des Treppengeländers weg sprengte. Der verwundete Todesser, der der Treppe zu nahe gekommen war, verlor den Halt und stürzte nach hinten in die Tiefe.

Augenblicklich rannte Severus los; etwas inmitten des Getümmels unter ihm hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt. Dann, auf dem Fuße der Treppe stehend, wurde er fündig: Potter und der Dunkle Lord – in einem Hagel aus Flüchen gefangen, verschlungen ineinander wie zwei sich gegenseitig verzehrende Schlangen, sich verzerrt windend und um die eigene Achse drehend. Ihre Bewegungen im Kampf waren zu schnell für das menschliche Augen; er musste sich enorm konzentrieren, um ihre Umrisse auszumachen. Aber das, was er wirklich suchte, war die Schlange, die ihrem Herrn kaum noch von der Seite wich: Nagini.

Seine Blicke schweiften kontrolliert über die Umgebung, sie scannten jeden Winkel in seiner Reichweite ab, in der Hoffnung, das Biest zu finden …

Seine Bedenken über ihren Verbleib waren nicht unbegründet. Es hatte Pläne gegeben, Potter in eine Falle zu locken. Pläne, Nagini nach ihm auszusenden, um ihn zu töten. Sie musste hier sein. Wenn sie bereits fort war, wäre alles verloren. Die letzte Gelegenheit zum Rückzug hatten sie vor den Toren des Anwesens verstreichen lassen. Ab jetzt gab es kein Entkommen mehr. Die gnadenlose Wut des Lords würde sie alle dem Erdboden gleichmachen.

Während er seine Sinne nach Nagini ausstreckte, erinnerte er sich daran, was er Hermine im stillen Einvernehmen versprochen hatte. Sie war immer viel zuversichtlicher als er gewesen und hatte so ein großes Vertrauen in ihn, dass er beim bloßen Gedanken daran bis ins Mark hinein erschaudern musste. Langsam ließ er sie wieder in den Tiefen seines Bewusstseins verschwinden und löste sich von allem los, bis kein einziger haltbarer Gedanke mehr seinen Geist vernebelte.

Es war genau in diesem Moment, als er den Angriff kommen sah. Das Biest war plötzlich vor ihm aufgetaucht, wie nach einem Sprung durch eine unsichtbare Barriere. Sie schlug nach ihm mit ihren Zähnen, doch dort, wo sie seine Kleidung aufriss und seine Haut streifte, fingen diese zu glimmen an. Wild zischelnd wich die Schlange in ihrem Schmerz zurück.

Ihr halber Kopf stand nun in Flammen, Sekunden später brannte er lichterloh. Severus, der unversehrt geblieben war, beobachtete sie aufmerksam. Er wusste, was mit ihr geschah, und hob die Stimme an, um den letzten Schritt zu tun. Aber es war keineswegs leicht für ihn, dem Jungen, der so beherzt kämpfte, das vereinbarte Zeichen zu geben. Fast fühlte er ein Bedauern, wenn er daran dachte, wie wenig Hoffnung bestand, dass Lilys Sohn die alles entscheidende Konfrontation mit dem Dunklen Lord überstand. Ein Teil von ihm wünschte sogar, er müsste es nicht tun. Ein anderer wusste, dass es unausweichlich war.

„Jetzt, Potter!"

Harry verstand. Siegesgewiss versetzte er Voldemort eine klaffende Wunde auf der Wange. Gepackt vom Schrecken fuhr dieser herum und sah Naginis Körper in Flammen stehen. Seine roten Augen leuchteten vom Zorn erfüllt auf, tausend Fragen zugleich darin. Wie konnte das möglich sein? Er, der immer leben wollte, konnte nicht getötet werden!

Der Schwanz der Schlange schlug auf dem Boden um sich wie eine dicke, glühende Liane im Wind eines gewaltigen Sturms. Nagini wehrte sich und wälzte sich mit aller Gewalt der Schwerkraft trotzend in die Höhe. Gold glimmende Funken stoben bei jedem Aufbäumen in die von grellen Blitzen durchzogene Halle empor, bis sie in einem Feuerball gefangen war, aus dem es kein Zurück mehr gab. Gefangen zwischen Abscheu und Erleichterung erzitterte Severus. Wäre die Situation nicht so ernst und Nagini nicht eine solche Bedrohung gewesen, hätte er ergriffen von der Grausamkeit des Anblicks das Haupt gesenkt. Aber das schauderhafte Monster, das in ihr steckte, musste ein Ende finden.

Ein unfassbares Grauen erfüllte Voldemort bis in die Grundfesten seines Seins und er strauchelte. Wo soeben noch die tödlichen Zähne der Schlange gewesen waren, durchdrang sein schmerzlicher Schrei die Luft. Ein Moment, auf den Harry nur gewartet hatte. Sein Zauberstab schlug ein weiteres Mal zu und traf sicher das Ziel. Während Voldemort getötet vom wirksamsten aller Flüche zu Boden ging, löste sich die sterbliche Hülle des glühenden Biestes endgültig in Asche und Rauch auf.

Laut keuchend sackten die Todesser in sich zusammen, als das Band zwischen ihnen und ihrem Herrn zerriss. Severus stieß einen stummen Schrei aus, der ihm nicht aus der Kehle wollte. Ein beißender Geruch nach Tod und Verderben durchzog die Luft, die inzwischen so von Rauch erfüllt war, dass man kaum noch seine eigene Hand vor Augen erkennen konnte. Wie ein Ertrinkender rang er nach Atem. Er ließ sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Überreste der marmornen Balustrade fallen und sackte in die Knie. Der Schmerz Voldemorts durchzuckte ihn wie ein Stromstoß. Er fühlte für eine Sekunde lang nichts als den Schrecken, den das Dunkle Mal über ihn gebracht hatte, als er es empfangen hatte.

Dann war es vorüber.

xxx

Er hatte sich oft vorgestellt, wie es wäre, von dem Fluch, den er auf sich geladen hatte, befreit zu sein. Später, im Laufe der Jahre, war er abgestumpft. Er hatte gelernt, zu funktionieren, um zu überleben. An diesem neuen Tag, in der unbeschreiblichen Ruhe, die dem Chaos folgte, wusste er zuerst nichts mit sich anzufangen. Er lehnte an die kühle Mauer gedrückt, hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und wartete, während die Auroren ihre Arbeit machten und Mitarbeiter des St. Mungo's sich um die Verletzten kümmerten. Überwältigt und auch ein wenig unsicher sah er Potter dabei zu, wie er eine Vielzahl an Erklärungen gab und beschämt Hände schüttelte.

Dabei wollte er längst nicht mehr an diesem Ort sein.

Unerwartet kam Harry zu ihm herüber und nickte ihm zu. „Sie haben Bellatrix Lestrange getötet, nicht wahr?" Er blinzelte, als wüsste er nicht, wo er hinsehen sollte.

Severus versteifte sich. „Irgendjemand musste verhindern, dass Sie von unserem Plan abkommen."

„Genau das ist es, was ich nicht verstehe", sagte Harry. „Uns beiden war klar, dass sie mich haben wollte, genau wie sie es mit Sirius gemacht hat."

„Und?"

„Ich bin nur neugierig. Vorhin, als ich Sie aus den Augen verloren hatte, bin ich auf Voldemort gestoßen. Wir haben uns gegenseitig ausgeschaltet und dabei ist mir was Irres passiert! Ich hab eine Unterhaltung mit Dumbledore geführt – sie war sogar ziemlich lang."

„Bestimmt nur ein Traum."

„Vielleicht, doch um ehrlich zu sein, ich weiß nicht, was es war. Aber er meinte, Voldemort hätte einen Teil von sich selbst getötet, einen Horkrux, der in mir sein Zuhause gefunden hatte. Komisch, oder? Dumbledore meinte auch, Sie und er hätten sich darüber ziemlich ausführlich unterhalten. Sie wären sogar besorgt deswegen gewesen."

„Hören Sie, Potter", antwortete Severus schnell. Mit all der Geduld, die er aufbrachte, hielt er seinen Unmut zurück. „Ich weiß wirklich nicht, worauf Sie hinauswollen. Das Beste wird sein, Sie gehen wieder und machen da weiter, wo Sie aufgehört haben. Da drüben bei Weasley und Lupin stehen ein paar wichtige Tiere vom Zaubereiministerium, die sind bestimmt ganz wild darauf, Ihnen die Hände zu schütteln."

„Schön, vergessen Sie's. Reden wir zur Abwechslung doch mal über Sie. Ich hab gesehen, dass Sie humpeln –"

„Nicht der Rede wert."

„Ich kann Hilfe holen, wenn Sie jemanden brauchen."

„Sie haben was Besseres zu tun, als für mich die Krankenschwester zu spielen, Potter."

„Ich wollte nur höflich sein, Sie wissen schon, wegen Hermine. Glauben Sie bloß nicht, ich hätte Lust auf den ganzen Rummel."

Fragend zog Severus eine seiner Brauen hoch, sagte aber nichts darauf.

„Hören Sie", fing Harry von vorne an, „ich weiß wirklich nicht, warum Sie noch hier sind. Sollten Sie nicht längst in Hogwarts sein und dem Krankenflügel einen Besuch abstatten?"

„Das lassen Sie mal schön meine Sorge sein."

Severus brummelte leise vor sich hin und Harry seufzte.

„Sie haben Angst", sagte er dann mit einer Härte, die gar nicht zu ihm passte.

Verwundert stieß sich Severus von seinem Platz an der Mauer ab und reckte den Oberkörper empor. Harry ließ sich von ihm nicht einschüchtern und streckte ebenfalls die Brust raus; sein größter Feind war gefallen. Er fühlte sich, als könne er es mit der ganzen Welt aufnehmen.

„Sie sind eine schwache Entschuldigung für all das, was Sie mir je beibringen wollten, Snape. Wenn Sie glauben, ich lasse zu, dass Sie Hermine verletzen, dann werden Sie Ihr blaues Wunder erleben."

Beide funkelten sich wütend an, da wurden sie von einer kleinen Menschentraube unterbrochen, die sich lautstark um Harrys Aufmerksamkeit bemühte.

Schnaubend ließ Severus von ihm ab. Er schob sich an den Leuten – offensichtlich Reporter des Tagespropheten – vorbei, als um ihn her auch schon das Blitzlichtgewitter explodierte, und suchte eilig das Weite.

Draußen auf dem freien Platz vor dem Haus lag feiner Schnee. Sanft rieselnd bedeckte er die Spuren der Verwüstung unter sich und tauchte die Umgebung in schwach weißes Licht. Severus wickelte die langen Enden seines Umhangs um den Körper und trat den Weg vom Anwesen weg zu Fuß an, um seinen Kopf zu klären. Er war hin- und hergerissen von seinen Gefühlen, die im ständigen Widerspruch miteinander rangen, und wünschte insgeheim, er hätte sich von Harry nicht reizen lassen. Es war wie immer immens schwer für ihn, nicht gleich aus der Haut zu fahren, wenn er ihn sah. Überwiegend, weil sein Vater damals mit Lily davongezogen war und er nichts tun konnte, um sie aufzuhalten. Ein Teufelskreis hatte begonnen. So viel war seither geschehen und noch immer war der Gedanke, nicht gut genug für jemanden zu sein, fest in ihm verankert. Selbst das Gefühl, dass er erwartet wurde, kam ihm ebenso befremdlich vor wie die Vorstellung, niemals wieder einen Befehl von jemandem entgegennehmen zu müssen, oder nie wieder an jemanden gebunden zu sein, der ihn eines Tages beseitigen wollte, sobald er seiner überdrüssig war.

Die kühle Luft brachte nach der Hitze des Gefechts Erleichterung. Es tat gut, langsam einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen. Obwohl jeder Schritt mit Schmerzen verbunden war, waren sie noch lange nichts im Vergleich zu dem, was hinter ihm lag. Ein neu geborener Tag, ein gänzlich neues Leben.

xxx

In Hogwarts war nichts so wie sonst, nachdem sich über die Portaits an den Wänden wie ein Lauffeuer die Nachricht seiner Rückkehr herumgesprochen hatte. Alle dort waren dermaßen aus dem Häuschen, dass er am liebsten sofort umgekehrt und nach Spinner's End appariert wäre. Er schleifte sich durch die Gänge, zu müde für den ganzen Irrsinn, zu abgeschlagen für lange Antworten oder den geringsten Protest. McGonagall und die anderen Professoren löcherten ihn auf dem Weg zum Krankenflügel mit Fragen und schienen die Aufregung zwischen Hermine und ihm ganz vergessen zu haben. Erst vor der Tür wurde es ernst. Mit Mühe und Not konnte er Minerva davon überzeugen, die anderen zurückzuhalten, ihm weiter zu folgen. Schnell verdrückte er sich durch einen Türspalt ins Innere und schlug sie hinter sich zu.

Die Erschöpfung holte ihn allzu plötzlich ein. Er lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand und machte die Augen zu. Zum ersten Mal seit einer Ewigkeit sehnte er sich nach Einsamkeit.

„Severus?"

Ihre Stimme durchjagte ihn wie ein eisiger Schauer. Ein letztes Mal raffte er seine gesamte Energie zusammen und setzte sich in Bewegung.

„Ich bin hier."

Gerade als er zu Ende gesprochen hatte, bog er um die Ecke. Überwältigt von der Sehnsucht nach ihr vergaß er alles andere. Er sah nur noch, wie sie sich ruckartig aufsetzte, ihre Blicke machten sich an ihm fest.

„Du hast es geschafft", sagte sie strahlend.

Das Feuer in seinen schwarzen Augen erwachte. „Woher weißt du das?"

Er setzte sich zu ihr auf die Bettkante und legte spielerisch den Kopf schief.

„Versuch gar nicht erst, mir was vorzumachen. Das ganze Schloss weiß Bescheid."

Zärtlich strich sie die langen Strähnen zurück, die vor seine Augen gefallen waren. Während er die stille Schönheit der Berührung auf sich einwirken ließ, erzählte sie ihm, was in der Zwischenzeit geschehen war.

Irgendwann, übermannt von Müdigkeit und dem Wunsch nach vertrauter Nähe und endgültigem Frieden, beugte er langsam den Kopf herab und drückte seine Lippen auf ihre. Es war einer der innigen Küsse, der sie mit einem Schlag zum Schweigen brachte.

Viel zu schnell endete er.

Er sah sie an und schürzte die Lippen. „Ich bin so verdammt müde."

Wortlos rückte sie zur Seite und schlug die Decke zurück. Sie war froh, dass er es zugab, anstatt ihr etwas vorzumachen.

„Was soll das werden?", fragte er skeptisch, obwohl er es sich denken konnte.

„Also wirklich, schimpfte sie die Augen rollend. „Sie werden uns schon nicht umbringen, wenn sie uns zusammen im Bett liegen sehen. Heute ist ein historischer Tag, Severus. Zier dich nicht so und komm her."

„Ich ziere mich nicht", widersprach er murrend. Doch er tat, wie ihm geheißen und kroch neben sie.

Zufrieden bettete Hermine die Decke über ihn und kuschelte sich an seine Schulter. „Diese Entdeckung dürfte beinahe die Titelseite im Tagespropheten schlagen", sagte sie grinsend.

„Beinahe", gab er ihr recht.

Er machte die Augen zu und seufzte noch ein letztes Mal im Zuge der über ihn hereinbrechenden Erleichterung. Dann schlief er auch schon ein.

Bis zum frühen Nachmittag herrschte im gesamten Krankenflügel absolute Ruhe. Erst Madam Pomfrey sorgte mit ihrem Auftritt für einen plötzlichen Umschwung. Wie ein Wirbelsturm fegte sie herein und erklärte, dass der neu eingesetzte Zaubereiminister im Anmarsch auf Hogwarts sei und Professor McGonagall ihr Möglichstes täte, ihn hinzuhalten.

„Schämen Sie sich, Professor. Ihre Kleidung ist ja voller Staub und Ruß. Nun aber husch, hinaus", befahl sie streng und machte Anstalten, ihm die Decke wegzuziehen. Glücklicherweise verzichtete sie in der Eile auf eine anspielende Bemerkung darüber, dass er an Hermines Seite nichts verloren hatte.

Severus biss die Zähne zusammen und wälzte sich aus dem Bett.

„Na, das kann ja heiter werden", flüsterte er Hermine zu, die es sich nicht nehmen ließ und sich lachend einen letzten Kuss von ihm stahl.

Etwas später, noch am selben Tag, stand er mit dicken Ringen unter den Augen an seinem Schreibtisch im Schulleiterbüro und überflog einen Stapel Eilmeldungen, die die Eulen gebracht hatten. Das Portrait hinter ihm spitzte aufmerksam über seine Schulter.

„Gehe ich richtig in der Annahme, dass deine Entscheidung mit Miss Granger zu tun hat?"

Er schmunzelte. „Lassen Sie dieses unterschwellige Gerede über Hermine, Albus. Sie wissen genauso gut wie ich, dass ich nicht zum Direktor berufen bin."

„Kingsley war da eben noch ganz anderer Meinung."

Severus fuhr herum und fixierte die blauen Augen Dumbledores mit einem stechenden Blick. „Nachdem wir uns furchtbar gestritten und Sie ihm alles nochmal genau erklärt haben, meinen Sie. Danke, Albus. Ich weiß, dass Sie mir damit den Arsch gerettet haben, aber Minerva ist für den Posten ohnehin viel geeigneter. Ganz abgesehen davon ziehe ich erst mal eine lange Auszeit vor."

„Dann besteht ja noch Hoffnung, dich im nächsten Herbst wieder mit an Bord zu haben."

Ein tiefer Atemzug folgte der Bemerkung. „Wenn ich Ihnen sage, dass ich es nicht ganz ausschließen möchte, setzen Sie sich dann für mein Unterrichtsfach ein?"

„Jetzt, wo Voldemort tot ist, sollte der Fluch aufgehoben sein", sagte Dumbledore ruhig. „Es spricht also nichts dagegen, wenn du Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste unterrichtest." Er lachte auf und zwinkerte vergnügt. „Das letzte Wort liegt natürlich bei Minerva."

„Natürlich", brachte Severus zwischen den Zähnen hervor.

Daraufhin wurde einige Sekunden geschwiegen. Beide schienen über etwas nachzudenken.

„Ach", seufzte Dumbledore, „ich wäre nur zu gern dabei gewesen und hätte mir Toms Gesicht eingeprägt, als ihm klar wurde, dass wir ihn überrumpelt haben."

Severus runzelte die Stirn. „Still, Albus. Diese Denkweise passt gar nicht zu Ihnen."

„Hmmm, erstaunlicherweise gehen mir die Argumente aus. Wir alle haben in den vergangenen Jahren große Veränderungen durchlebt. Sogar jetzt scheinen sie mich mitzureißen."

Severus nickte beflissen. Es gab genau genommen nichts mehr zu dem ganzen Thema zu sagen, so dass es wohlverdient an der Zeit war, damit abzuschließen, und trotzdem kam es ihm vor, als würde er in diesen Minuten von Hogwarts Abschied nehmen, obwohl es unmöglich wahr sein konnte.

Nachdenklich fuhr er sich über die kratzigen Stoppel an seinem Kinn. „Ich glaube, die Briefe kann auch jemand anders bearbeiten, was meinen Sie?"

„Ich würde dir gern zur Hand gehen, wenn ich könnte."

„Ja, das dachte ich mir." Er richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf und sagte mit Bedacht: „Es ist alles getan, Albus. Sie brauchen mich hier nicht mehr."

„Das ist wahr", antwortete Dumbledore milde gestimmt. „Aber bist du dir wirklich sicher? Hogwarts war immer dein Zuhause, mein Junge."

„Ich weiß nicht, wie sicher ich mir bin. Ich denke einfach, es ist an der Zeit."

„Dann werde ich Minerva bitten, zu veranlassen, dass du deine Sachen bekommst."

„Das hat keine Eile. Die nächsten Tage werde ich erst mal im Haus der Grangers verbringen, dann sehen wir weiter."

„Ich kann einen Elfen beauftragen, sie dir dorthin zu liefern."

Severus stöhnte auf. „Alles, nur das nicht." Die Vorstellung, wie Hermine den Elfen nach getaner Arbeit zum Tee einlud, versetzte ihm eine Gänsehaut.

„Das war ein Scherz, Severus. Hältst du mich für so taktlos, dass ich eure wohlverdiente Ruhe stören würde?"

„Herzlichen Dank für Ihr Mitgefühl." Er holte tief Luft, öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn ungesagt wieder. Stattdessen neigte er den Kopf und deutete eine höfliche Verbeugung an.

Während er auf dem Absatz herumwirbelte, um ein letztes Mal die Vorzüge des Schulleiterdaseins auszukosten und an Ort und Stelle zu disapparieren, ging ein scharfer Luftzug durch das Büro. Zeit und Raum verloren sich im Wirbel seiner schwarzen Gewänder und er war fort.


End file.
